Intenções Secretas
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: TERMINADA.Tradução da fan fic Hidden Intents, de Ennui EAF; Sonora Stone sofre um acidente no Paquistão e é resgatada por Dumbledore de volta para Hogwarts, onde o diretor a pede que divida com Snape as aulas de Poções...
1. O Acidente

Intenções Secretas  
  
N/A – Fan fiction é fan fiction. Se você a reconhece, não é minha.  
  
Capítulo Um – O Acidente  
  
Sonora Stone ergueu os olhos repentinamente para o quieto som da noite. "Quem está aí?", ela chamou em árabe, enquanto se sentava de frente, em sua cabeça um lenço disposto livremente sobre seus ombros. Seus dedos seguraram a varinha, nas dobras de seu robe. Ela teria escolhido colocar sua cabana longe do acampamento principal para proteger seu trabalho, e nunca teve nenhum problema. Ela tinha guardas suficientes à sua volta e teria prévio aviso se qualquer outro bruxo se aproximasse.  
  
Dois homens caminharam em frente até o círculo de luz da lanterna dela. Seus dedos relaxaram e soltaram a varinha quando ela os reconheceu como dois dos homens da tribo de Amar Mohamed. Trouxas. "Boa noite", ela disse, dando a eles um sorriso educado, e agitando a cabeça em saudação enquanto ficava de pé e ia na direção deles. "O que eu posso fazer por vocês..."  
  
Suas palavras foram cortadas pelo primeiro golpe. "Bruxa pagã", um dos homens sibilou. Como ela estava jogada no chão, sua varinha escorregou para as dobras de seus bolsos, sem chance de serem pegos pelos sôfregos dedos dela. Merlin, me ajude, ela pensou, estupefata, conforme os gritos e maldições dos dois homens caíam sobre ela, seguidos de perto por brutais chutes e socos. Ela tentou cobrir a cabeça com seus braços, mas a dor da queimadura que um deles sofrera a fez ofegar e tropeçar nas palavras do feitiço que de repente emergira de seus lábios.  
  
O próximo golpe fez o mundo ofuscar e ficar escuro.  
  
Sonora acordou com uma grande dor. Dor como ela nunca havia sentido antes, em toda a sua vida. Dor que serpenteava através dela, como uma maré de fogo. Ela ofegou, ao passo que isso fez seu estômago rolar em protesto, e então havia uma seca e fria mão sobre sua cabeça.  
  
Ela forçou seus olhos a se abrirem para ver a severa, mas triste, face de Amar Mohamed olhando para ela. "Você está acordada, Filha da Noite", ele disse, calmamente. "Isto é bom. Nós tememos por muitos dias que isso não acontecesse".  
  
"O que..." ela lidou com seus lábios, que estavam dolorosamente rachados e inchados.  
  
A face dele se tornou grave e severa. "Dois da minha tribo acreditaram que você era uma espiã pagã. Eles atacaram você há sete dias. Nós ouvimos seu choro e os paramos". Ele curvou sua cabeça. "Me desculpe. Você veio a mim e requisitou minha permissão, minha proteção, para viver entre a minha tribo, e eu falhei com você".  
  
"Por favor", ela falou baixinho, o árabe cada vez mais fraco. "Não se torture, gentil amigo. Você não podia saber que esses dois acumulavam tanto ódio".  
  
Sonora pensou em sua pesquisa, nos itens de sua cabana que não deveriam ser vistos por trouxas, e resistiu ao ímpeto do pânico. "Gentil amigo", ela disse. "Eu já causei grande problema pra você. Eu vou arrumar alguém pra me levar daqui, então você poderá acalmar o seu povo".  
  
Amar estudou-a atentamente. "Eu sei que você pensa no bem da minha tribo, assim como eu" ele disse, finalmente. "Então é isso que você fará. Mas você estará pronta para partir em algumas semanas, Filha da Noite. Seus ferimentos foram graves".  
  
"Eu vou arrumar alguém que possa me levar daqui com cuidado" ela contou-o, estremecendo como se as palavras custassem muito para ela. "Você tem papel, gracioso amigo?"  
  
"Para quem será esta carta?", ele perguntou. "Eu não irei te entregar para um estranho". Sonora resistiu ao impulso de suspirar. Ela era amiga do homem, verdade que era, então aquele não era o momento para explicar seu estado de pessoa sem família.  
  
"Eu irei escrever para um professor meu, que mandará meu... irmão", ela disse. Seria melhor lembrar de mencionar esse fato na carta.  
  
Ela agradeceu às estrelas que sua mão de escrever não houvesse sido quebrada, enquanto Amar a trazia um pedaço de papel e uma pena de ponta grossa. Cuidadosamente, e não sem um pequeno esforço, ela escreveu a carta.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Eu espero que se lembre de mim, preciso de um favor seu. Eu fui recentemente machucada enquanto completava minha pesquisa no Paquistão, e estou sendo cuidada por trouxas. Infelizmente, minha presença aqui só vai causar mais problemas entre esse povo.  
  
Eu sei que é uma imposição, mas como eu não tenho família, o senhor poderia mandar alguém para me trazer e volta à Inglaterra? Eu precisarei de assistência, já que não estou em condições de aparatar. A pessoa precisa se apresentar como meu irmão, já que o líder do vilarejo não vai me entregar a nenhum outro.  
  
Meus agradecimentos, Sonora Stone.  
  
Sonora acabou a carta, sua mão trêmula pela dor e pela fadiga. Ela só poderia esperar que Dumbledore respondesse seu apelo. Ele se lembraria dela, ela esperou, ele havia escrito suas recomendações para possuir estudos superiores em Poções.  
  
Amar estava esperando pacientemente. "Eu devo enviar um mensageiro para a cidade com isto", ele disse. "Isso irá levar muitos dias."  
  
Sonora apenas acenou com a cabeça. "Eu tenho uma maneira mais rápida, gracioso amigo", ela disse. Uma coruja de seu editor ainda esperava em sua cabana. Amar manteria silêncio sobre isso, e não acabaria achando tão estranho, ela pensou, lembrando-se dos falcões usados para ajudar a caçar.  
  
Ela o entregou a carta. "Se você o fizer, gentil amigo", ela disse.  
  
Ela recebeu a resposta dois dias depois. O som alto dos gritos de homens raivosos do lado de fora da casa de Amar foi a primeira coisa que a fez perceber que estava lá. Ela podia ouvir os homens gritando sobre intrusos, forasteiros, pagãos invadindo suas terras. Ela fechou os olhos e rezou a Hecate que quem quer que fosse estivesse calmo e não machucasse ninguém.  
  
Quando o barulho vagarosamente silenciou, ela podia ouvir a voz de Amar dando as boas vindas a quem quer que fosse. "Seu nome, estranho", Amar disse, passando direto ao tratamento seco.  
  
Um maravilhoso som, um som de outra voz inglesa apresentou-se a ela, como se tropeçasse nas palavras do árabe. "Sou Remus Lupin" disse. "Eu vim pela minha irmã."  
  
Houve um murmúrio e um tumulto de novo, silenciado por um tiro que ela suspeitou ser da arma de Amar. "Voltem para suas casas", Amar ordenou bruscamente. "Este convidado é meu e eu o tratarei com todo o respeito que lhe é devido".  
  
Houve mais murmúrio e um arrastar de pés enquanto Sonora esperava. Remus Lupin? Ela não se lembrava de ninguém com aquele nome...  
  
Quando a cobertura da entrada foi posta de lado e um homem alto e maltrapilho, vestido em robes velhos e com várias outras coisas, usando um turbante igual ao de Amar atrás dele, entrou no quarto. Ele sorriu para ela, e contudo ela viu seus olhos estenderem-se. Ela deveria estar pior do que pensava. "Sonora?" ele perguntou.  
  
"Sim. Fale inglês, por favor, Amar não entende o idioma", ela o contou, agradecida por não estar estremecendo a cada palavra. Claro, ela deveria ainda estar tão ruim quanto ela se sentia. Só haviam se passado dois dias desde que ela acordara.  
  
Remus sorriu tristemente enquanto ia se sentar na cama dela. "E eu não falo nada de árabe, exceto as poucas frases que o Professor Dumbledore me ensinou," ele disse.  
  
Ela fez um esforço e pegou sua mão, atenta por Amar estar assistindo. "Você tem que fingir ser meu irmão", ela disse, ao lado dele, antes de olhar para Amar e passar a falar em árabe. "Gracioso amigo, meu irmão veio por mim. Logo eu não irei mais abusar de sua hospitalidade."  
  
Amar cruzou os braços e olhou para ela. "Você tem certeza de que está bem o suficiente?", ele disse.  
  
Sonora assentiu com um sorriso. Agora que alguém estava ali para pegar suas coisas...? "Eu estou, gentil amigo".  
  
Ela se voltou para Lupin e para a língua inglesa. "Eu precisarei de você para arrumar as minhas coisas em minhas malas. Há uma pequena garrafa vermelha, com uma trava de vidro que talvez me deixará pronta para andar."  
  
"Você não pode se curar sozinha?" Lupin perguntou, com uma expressão preocupada.  
  
Sonora sacudiu a cabeça só um pouco. Aquilo doeu muito. "Eu fiquei inconsciente por sete dias, e eles já haviam começado a cuidar de mim."  
  
Lupin apertou a mão dela. "Eu cuidarei disso. Estarei de volta em pouco tempo, então."  
  
Sonora olhou para Amar enquanto Lupin se levantava. "Gentil amigo, meu irmão não fala a sua língua. Você poderia mostrar-lhe minha cabana para que ele possa pegar minhas coisas? Você não precisa ficar, eu sei que seu povo é agitado."  
  
Amar deu um fraco aceno. "Eles são, Filha da Noite. Eu irei mostrar a ele o caminho e esperar por ele. Meus homens não irão mais fazer mal à sua família."  
  
Sonora olhou os dois homens saírem, Lupin olhando pra atrás e dando a ela um sorriso que foi pouco tranqüilizador. Ela se perguntou aonde iria quando estivesse de volta à Inglaterra. Talvez ela arrumasse um lugar em Hogsmeade, onde ela poderia se curar de seu próprio jeito, ao menos.  
  
Logo o suficiente, Lupin estava voltando e entrando no quarto de novo. "Eu arrumei suas malas com tudo que não era mobília", ele disse, chegando ao lado da cama dela. "E eu peguei isso pra você, justamente como você disse." Ele tirou a garrafa de vermelho rubi das vestes que ela tinha pedido, e removeu a trava.  
  
"Se você puder me ajudar", ela disse, hesitantemente. Suas mãos não estavam podendo segurar com firmeza a garrafa, e ela não quis derramar nem uma gota.  
  
"Claro", ele disse gentilmente, e segurou a garrafa nos lábios dela. Sonora tomou um gole e imediatamente começou a sentir um calor descendo pela sua garganta. Mais dois goles e a garrafa estava vazia.  
  
"O que era aquilo?" Lupin perguntou, recolocando a trava e guardando-a de volta em seu robe.  
  
"Uma poção que eu criei recentemente," ela o contou, fechando os olhos um pouco, enquanto a poção começava a trabalhar. "Na falta de um nome melhor, eu a chamei de Poção da Cura Rápida." O calor começou a chegar em seu tronco. "Isso será afetado pelo fato de os trouxas já terem deslocado alguns dos meus ossos antes que eu pudesse terminar, e eu não tenho suficiente para melhorar completamente. Mas estou esperando que seja o suficiente para andar."  
  
A sensação de calor estava rastejando pelo seu braço e ela desejou aquilo longe, embaixo talvez, em seu pé. Ela ainda não precisava de um braço estável. Ela precisava andar. Para sua apreciação, a poção obedeceu o comando de seu corpo e seu efeito deslizou pelo corpo, chegando até os pés.  
  
Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para Lupin. "Não bom o suficiente, mas eu acho que já posso andar", ela disse. A poção havia se espalhado e se alongado pelos seus pés, e eles estariam fracos e não completamente curados. Mas andar era o que importava. "Me ajuda a levantar?"  
  
Cuidadosamente, Lupin, segurando grande parte do seu peso, a sentou, ficando então ao lado da cama. Ela cuidadosamente testou seu peso em cada pé. Doeu, e ela podia dizer que não iria agüentar muito tempo. "Será suficiente", ela disse. "Como iremos voltar?"  
  
"Você não está em condições de aparatar" Lupin disse a ela, segurando o braço dela e, vagarosamente, arrastando os pés, inclinando-se pesadamente sobre ele, na direção da porta. "Dumbledore mandou um tapete mágico".  
  
Sonora parou e olhou pra ele. "Um tapete mágico?", ela ecoou, desacreditada. Então ela riu, e para seu prazer, isso não fez sua cabeça doer.  
  
Lupin deu um sorriso largo. "De algum modo eu suspeito que ele pensa assim, também."  
  
Amar estava esperando por eles do lado de fora de sua casa, e foi com muitas reverências e bênçãos e orações por uma viagem segura que eles finalmente puderam ir embora. Lupin guiou-a cuidadosamente através do caminho do vilarejo. Seus pés começaram a tremer enquanto se moviam atrás do terreno irregular.  
  
"Só um pouco mais longe", ele disse a ela, inclinando-se para a frente. "Aqui." Ele parou e pegou em seus bolsos um pequeno pedaço de pano. Sonora ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando ignorar o sofrimento causado por ter levantado e pelo modo como seu corpo estava reagindo. Lupin sorriu e então o lançou na frente deles com um movimento de pulso. Enquanto ela assistia, o pedaço cresceu até ficar grande o suficiente para os dois poderem deitar- se sobre ele.  
  
Ele flutuou a uma altura de dois pés sobre o chão. "Venha," Lupin disse gentilmente, inclinando-se novamente para ajudá-la. "A Inglaterra está esperando". 


	2. O Convite

Intenções Secretas  
  
Capítulo Dois – O Convite  
  
Depois de Sonora ter superado a inovação de dirigir um tapete mágico do Paquistão até a Inglaterra, ela caiu num sono exausto, e perdeu a maioria da Europa Ocidental passando debaixo deles. Lupin finalmente acordou-a, e ela se sentou vagarosamente para ver o verdor da Inglaterra abaixo.  
  
"Onde estamos indo?", ela perguntou.  
  
"O Professor Dumbledore me pediu pra te levar até Hogwarts",Lupin disse a ela.  
  
Sonora assentiu. "Terei que me lembrar de algum modo de agradecer a ele", ela disse. "Ele era o único que eu poderia pensar ser capaz de me tirar daquela bagunça", ela se percebeu confessando.  
  
Lupin deu um pequeno sorriso. "Ele tem efeito com as pessoas", ele disse. "Então, você não tem família?"  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça. "Nenhuma. Meus pais foram mortos quando eu tinha oito anos. Desde Hogwarts, eu estive viajando e estudando, fazendo pesquisas".  
  
Lupin ficou quieto por um tempo depois daquilo, antes de parecer sacudir a si mesmo, e então ele se virou e sorriu pra ela. "Aqui estamos, Hogwarts", ele disse, gesticulando na direção do castelo à distância.  
  
Sonora olhou fixamente para o lugar, chegando mais perto a cada minuto, e estava subitamente grata por Dumbledore pedir que Lupin a trouxesse pra lá. Havia sido a sua casa por anos, ela pensou. Seria bom vê-la de novo.  
  
Lupin levou-a até as portas do castelo com o tapete. Deviam estar tendo aulas naquele momento, Sonora refletiu, enquanto olhava para o pátio vazio. De outro modo, os estudantes estariam fora e aproveitando aquele dia de outono.  
  
Lupin envolveu uma mão embaixo do braço dela. "Vamos ver se as escadarias cooperam conosco, não?", ele disse, alegremente. Sonora sorriu, lembrando- se.  
  
Eles apenas tinham passado por um corredor e um lance de escadas quando o pé dela, rijo e dolorido por ter ficado parado, e tremendo com a dor e a fraqueza, decidido a afrouxar. Lupin meramente segurou-a de outro modo, como se ela fosse cair a qualquer momento.  
  
"Droga",ela xingou enquanto segurava com a mão livre a balaustrada de pedra para impedir que caísse.  
  
"Fácil agora", Lupin disse, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.  
  
"Agora quem você está arrastando por aí, Lupin?"disse uma voz preguiçosa e debochada atrás deles. "Não mais um dos seus amigos?"  
  
Lupin ergueu os olhos para quem acabara de falar enquanto Sonora tentava controlar a respiração. "Severus. Se você não está ensinando nesse instante, poderia dizer ao Professor Dumbledore que a Srta. Stone está aqui, e que eu a estou levando à ala hospitalar? Eu não acho que ela consiga atravessar as escadas até o escritório dele."  
  
Sonora ergueu os olhos ao fim daquela conversa, para ver um rosto familiar. "Professor Snape",ela murmurou.  
  
Os olhos dele moveram-se rapidamente na direção dela. "Eu te conheço, Srta. Stone?"  
  
Ela deu um sorriso fraco. "Não estou surpresa que você não se lembre de mim. Foi há muito tempo atrás."  
  
Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram sobre ela, e ele abriu a boca como se fosse falar, mas ela cometeu o erro de tentar dar outro passo para a frente e tendo seu pé afrouxado de novo. Seu soluço de dor ecoou nas pedras.  
  
"Você deveria levá-la até Pomfrey antes que ela se machuque sozinha mais ainda", o Professor Snape disse num tom indiferente. "E enquanto eu sigo meu caminho, anunciarei a chegada da Srta. Stone ao diretor."  
  
"Obrigado, Severus", Lupin disse com uma voz serena, enquanto ele batalhava para evitar que ela caísse. Ao mesmo tempo, Sonora tentava se segurar contra a balaustrada.  
  
"Bem", ela soluçou, enquanto respirava fundo. "Estou certa de que impressionei o bom professor."  
  
Lupin riu com gosto. "Nada impressiona o bom professor, minha querida Srta. Stone. Severus Snape é notoriamente... ahhh..."  
  
Sonora também riu gostosamente. "Não precisa dizer mais nada.", ela disse. "Eu me lembro disso". Ela assentiu. "Então como vamos subir as escadas até a enfermaria?"  
  
Severus Snape passou depressa pelos corredores de pedra, suas vestes esvoaçando atrás dele. Parou na porta do escritório do diretor. "Tortinha de hortelã e pimenta"ele disse, e a porta se abriu.  
  
Ele subiu as escadas e bateu de leve na porta da sala. "Entre, Severus", a voz de Dumbledore chamou.  
  
Severus resistiu ao impulso infantil de rolar os olhos. Dumbledore sempre parecia onipotente ali em Hogwarts, e isso às vezes o fazia perguntar qual fora o propósito de todas as suas missões. Então, claro, ele poderia lembrar a si mesmo que Dumbledore ainda era apenas humano, e tinha que pedir a ajuda dos outros como qualquer mortal.  
  
Mesmo assim, Severus refletiu enquanto entrava na sala, seria bom um dia estar só um passo a frente do homem.  
  
"Diretor", ele disse, enquanto Dumbledore olhava para ele de sua mesa com um sorriso de boas vindas. "Lupin chegou", ele não podia manter muito bem a onda de desdenho em sua voz. Ele deveria ter mudado e crescido desde aquele adolescente sombrio que fora, mas algumas coisas não se podiam esquecer ou perdoar. "Ele pediu que eu o avisasse que está levando a Srta. Stone para a ala hospitalar."  
  
Severus estava intrigado com o olhar preocupado no rosto do diretor. Quem era essa Srta. Stone? Dumbledore se levantou.  
  
"Obrigado, Severus.", ele disse. "Eu tenho que descer e ver Sonora imediatamente."  
  
Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram. Stone... Sonora... "Sonora Stone?"ele disse, finalmente reconhecendo o nome. "A pesquisadora?"  
  
Dumbledore assentiu enquanto contornava a escrivaninha. "A mesma."Ele pendeu a cabeça e estudou Severus por um momento. "Eu acredito que a tenha tido em sua classe por um ano ou menos", ele disse.  
  
Severus desconfiou do brilho nos olhos do outro homem. "Eu não me lembro", ele falou, empertigando-se com uma fria dignidade. O que Dumbledore queria com uma especialista em pesquisa de Poções?  
  
Dumbledore riu. "Foi bem quando você começou a ensinar", ele disse com um sorriso. "Ela arrumou uma fama silenciosa, não? Muito parecido com a criança que ela era."Ele suspirou. "E agora esse incidente desafortunado... Eu tenho mesmo que descer e ver como ela está."  
  
Severus rolou os olhos pelas palavras do diretor, mas o velho homem já tinha começado a descer as escadas e ele foi forçado a segui-lo ou ficar parado no escritório como um tolo. Sonora Stone... Então aquela era a mulher se arrastando sobre seus pés perto de Lupin. Engraçado, ele não se comparava a ela em sua primeira turma de alunos.  
  
Poções avançadas, ele se lembrou... de uma séria e muito quieta garota que administrava o caldeirão nos fundos da sala com mãos perfeitas. Ele fez uma careta. Uma grifinória, de fato. Que encantador. O castelo estava positivamente fervilhando com eles, principalmente agora com Lupin também. Severus franziu a testa. Tudo que ele precisava agora era que aquele Black idiota aparecesse para tornar o dia completo.  
  
Sua mente voltou-se mais uma vez para a Srta. Stone enquanto ele seguia seu caminho para as masmorras. Ele não se lembrava de grande coisa dela em suas aulas, mas desde então, ela havia trabalho bem. A Poção Controla-Nervos, que havia sido um de seus primeiros triunfos, ele lembrou. Mais tarde usada por outros para desenvolver a Poção Mata-Lobo. Severus fez uma careta. Nenhuma dúvida sobre o porquê de Lupin ter sido tão agradável com ela.  
  
Agora que ele pensava isso, ele nunca tinha visto grande coisa escrita sobre ela. Suas descobertas, sua pesquisa, que tinham acumulado atenção de um modo calmo. Mais entre os estudantes e acadêmicos do que o público geral. Mas a mulher por si mesma... Ele a imaginou em sua mente, justamente como a tinha visto. Cabelos escuros, olhos escuros, face pálida e quase cinzenta, com o que ele podia suspeitar que fosse exaustão e dor. Dumbledore havia mencionado um incidente...  
  
Severus percebeu que tinha passado muito tempo pensando em uma mulher que estava provavelmente sofrendo. Que importava a ele que houvesse uma pesquisadora de Poções no castelo? Ele fez outra careta e se jogou em sua cadeira, alcançando uma pilha de ensaios dos estudantes. Ele ainda queria saber o que ela estava fazendo em Hogwarts.  
  
No fim, Lupin havia retirado o carpete mágico do bolso e Sonora foi flutuando com estilo, estilo doloroso, até a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey cumprimentou-os com interesse e começou a examiná-la com olhos estreitos e murmúrios por sob a respiração.  
  
"Este em cuidado de trouxas, não é?"ela disse, numa voz que parecia mais um cacarejo. "Isso interfere sim no que eu posso fazer, você sabe", ela disse, desaprovando.  
  
Sonora resistiu à urgência de suspirar. "Eu não tive muita escolha", ela disse, outra vez.  
  
Houve uma batida na porta. "Madame Pomfrey?", Sonora sorriu ao ouvir a voz familiar do velho diretor.  
  
"Só um momento", a mulher respondeu antes de se alvoroçar, colocando coisas e Sonora à direita. "Entre, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
A familiar figura do diretor, pouco diferente do que ela se lembrava, entrou na enfermaria. "Minha querida Srta. Stone", ele disse com um sorriso, indo até onde ela jazia sobre uma das camas, vestida em robes emprestados.  
  
Sonora sorriu, cheia de gratidão, para ele. "Professor, eu não posso agradecer o suficiente pela sua ajuda, eu sei que deve ter sido um incômodo muito grande..." ela começou.  
  
Dumbledore levantou sua mão. "Agora não, minha querida, nada disso. Atualmente seu pedido foi muito conveniente para mim e representou-se como uma possível solução para um problema urgente.". Sonora ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Dumbledore apenas piscou os olhos para ela. "Papoula, a Srta. Stone já pode se movimentar?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey se inquietou. "Eu fiz o que posso, senhor", ela contou ao diretor. "A Srta. Stone aqui foi tratada por trouxas por tempo o suficiente para começar a se curar do modo longo. E temo pelo diagnóstico da perna dela, em particular, eu não posso fazer muito mais do que já foi feito. Contudo..." e aqui ela se voltou para Sonora, "Eu adoraria saber mais sobre essa Poção da Cura Rápida sua. Isso pareceu ter ajudado sem causar maiores danos."  
  
Sonora sorriu para ela. "Eu escreverei a receita para você", ela disse.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sorriu radiante para ela. "Obrigada, minha querida, está sendo generosíssima. Bem, Professor, eu acredito que posso confiar que a Srta. Stone possa andar agora. Eu pus o pé dela numa tala, e ela terá que usar isso", ela disse, segurando uma muleta. Use isso o mais tranqüilamente que puder, e sente sempre que possível."  
  
"Obrigada", Sonora disse à mulher, cheia de gratidão enquanto cautelosamente se levantava da cama, a muleta firme sob seu braço. Ela cuidadosamente tentou dar um passo, pondo mais de seu peso na muleta do que em seu pé ferido. A muleta imediatamente se ajustou à sua altura, e ela se descobriu com facilidade para se movimentar. Ao menos seu braço estava curado. Madame Pomfrey conseguira cuidar dele sem correr nenhum risco.  
  
"Agora, minha querida, vamos tomar o caminho para a minha sala, não vamos?", o Professor Dumbledore disse com um sorriso. "E eu me esforçarei para mostrar o meu plano o mais claramente possível para você."  
  
Oculta no escritório do diretor, sua perna se escorou em um almofadado sofá otomano, e um copo de bom chá inglês em uma mão e macarrões de chocolate segura facilmente pela outra, Sonora não podia pensar em outro momento que estivera tão contente.  
  
"Céus, você não imagina o quanto eu senti falta dessas coisas", ela suspirou enquanto bebericava o chá.  
  
O Professor Dumbledore piscou para ela, e pôs seu próprio copo embaixo de sua mesa. "De fato.", ele concordou. "Porque, eu me lembro em minha juventude, uma vez que eu estive na Angola por bons seis meses, e senti uma terrível falta de uma concha de sorvete de pistache, o tempo todo."  
  
Sonora riu e tomou seu chá. "Ah, onde foi o Sr. Lupin?",ela lembrou-se de perguntar. "Eu gostaria de agradecer a ele por toda a ajuda".  
  
"Desafortunadamente, eu já tive que mandá-lo em outra missão minha", Dumbledore sorriu pesarosamente. "Estes são tempos problemáticos e Remus tem sido de grande ajuda para mim".  
  
"Então agora estou duplamente agradecida por ter mandado que ele me buscasse", Sonora disse, baixando seu copo com uma ligeira franzida de sobrancelhas. "Eu espero não ter atrapalhado nada de muito importante".  
  
Dumbledore baixou seu próprio copo e olhou para Sonora. "Minha querida", ele disse, depois de um momento. "Tenho que perguntar... Quantas notícias da Inglaterra você recebeu nos últimos meses?"  
  
Sonora balançou a cabeça. "Muito poucas. Eu estive mais ou menos por um ano no Paquistão, e antes disso na Sibéria. Todos lugares muito isolados."  
  
Ele suspirou e juntou as mãos. "Então eu tenho que te trazer aos dias de hoje", ele disse. "É com grande pesar que eu te conto que Lord Voldemort retornou."  
  
Sonora apenas ficou parada diante dele, em choque e descrédito. De todas as coisas que ele podia ter dito, ela não esperara ouvir aquilo. "Perdão?". Ela perguntou, ainda não acreditando em seus ouvidos.  
  
"O Ministro nega isso, e eu temo que a maioria da Inglaterra ainda não acredite", Dumbledore subitamente parece velho e cansado. "As pessoas não vêem o que não desejam ver."  
  
"Mas... Senhor... Como?" Sonora finalmente disse. Ela era uma garota de Hogwarts quando Voldemort fora finalmente derrotado pelas pequenas mãos da criança, de Harry Potter. E ela, como o resto da Inglaterra, acreditara que ele havia acabado para sempre. Ela se lembrou do medo daqueles negros tempos, e estremeceu. Que Deus os ajudassem se ele realmente estivesse de volta, ela pensou.  
  
"É uma longa história, mas é suficiente dizer que ele nunca se foi de verdade." Dumbledore disse, provocando a si mesmo. "E na primavera passada, ele conseguiu recuperar sua forma humana. Agora ele busca retomar suas antigas atividades."  
  
"Bons céus", Sonora finalmente disse. "E o Ministro nega isso, você disse? Por quê?"  
  
Dumbledore entrelaçou as mãos. "Cornélio Fudge é o ministro agora, caso você não saiba. Ele não quer admitir que as coisas mudaram. Calúnias foram feitas sobre a palavra do jovem Sr. Potter, que testemunhou a volta de Voldemort à sua forma humana."  
  
"O Ministro não acredita em Harry Potter?" Sonora não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. De todas as pessoas que se poderia desacreditar... o Menino Que Sobreviveu?  
  
Dumbledore riu só um pouco. "De fato. Como é, aqui ficam os de nós que querem se defender dele, como antes."  
  
Sonora sentiu seus aguçados olhos sobre ela e ergueu a vista para encarar seu brilhante olhar azul. "Senhor, apenas diga como eu posso ajudar", ela disse calmamente.  
  
Ele sorriu para ela, aprovando sua atitude. "Eu imaginei que diria isso", Dumbledore disse. "Você sempre foi uma verdadeira grifinória, minha querida, nunca demonstrou falta de coragem".  
  
Sonora estava um pouco inquieta com aquilo, mas encolheu os ombros e sorriu. "Eu sei o suficiente para não fugir de um trabalho que precisa ser feito, senhor, mesmo quando é desagradável."  
  
Dumbledore riu com gosto. "Espero que o meu pedido não seja muito desagradável para você", ele disse.  
  
"Qualquer coisa, Professor", ela disse. E estava disposta a isso.  
  
Ele sorriu. "Eu gostaria que se tornasse a Professora Assistente de Poções.", ele disse. 


	3. O Começo

Intenções Secretas  
  
Capítulo Três – O Começo  
  
Sonora foi pega de surpresa pelo pedido. "Perdão, senhor?" ela perguntou.  
  
Dumbledore sorriu para ela, seus olhos parecendo prestes a piscar mais uma vez. "Você tem feito um bom nome para si mesma através dos últimos anos, minha querida Sonora" ele disse. "Hogwarts seria muito sortuda tendo você como professora assistente."  
  
"Mas... mas... e o Professor Snape?", ela murmurou.  
  
A expressão dele tornou-se séria. "Ah. Isto é parte do porquê do meu pedido". Dumbledore se levantou e caminhou até ficar de frente para o fogo de sua lareira. "Eu estou pronto para contá-la, minha querida, algo que ninguém, salvo uma pequena minoria, sabe, e precisa ser algo estritamente secreto".  
  
"Senhor, você tem a minha palavra", Sonora disse seriamente.  
  
Dumbledore sorriu de leve. "Eu me lembro de quando você era uma estudante. Quando Sonora Stone faz uma promessa, ela a mantém, sem se importar com as conseqüências". Ele suspirou. "Muito bem. Professor Snape está ultimamente trabalho para mim e meus aliados, a Ordem da Fênix, como nós somos chamados, espiões contra Voldemort."  
  
Sonora meramente evitou parecer pasmada. Aquele excêntrico e asqueroso homem?  
  
Dumbledore continuou. "Severus tem um passado, minha querida. Em sua juventude ele foi um Comensal da Morte, e com o retorno de Voldemort, ele assumiu o compromisso de usar sua conexão com ele para aprender o que pudesse e ajudar a Ordem o máximo possível".  
  
"Eu posso ver por que é um segredo tão bem guardado", Sonora disse, mais do que um pouco atordoada. Se Snape estava brincando de agente duplo com o Lord das Trevas, ele não podia arriscar nenhum sussurro nem uma traição.  
  
"De fato", Dumbledore concordou. "E é aqui que você entra. Severus convenceu Voldemort que ele atualmente está enganando a mim, fingindo dar- me informações enquanto serve seu antigo mestre". Sonora resistiu ao impulso de coçar a testa. Era tudo tão complexo. "Como parte do serviço para o Lord das Trevas, ele é freqüentemente chamado para longe de Hogwarts, às vezes por espaços de tempo longos demais para explicar com clareza".  
  
"Eu entendo", disse Sonora, subitamente entendendo o porquê de estar ali. "Você quer alguém para cobrir as aulas dele."  
  
Dumbledore sorriu e caminhou de volta até sua cadeira. "Você tem uma maravilhosa reputação no campo de Poções, Sonora. Eu não pareceria errado se uma professora visitante administrasse as aulas com o Professor Snape, principalmente tratando-se de seus últimos ferimentos, e eu não posso arriscar o disfarce de Severus com Lord Voldemort."  
  
Sonora franziu a testa pensativamente. "O Professor Snape concorda com isso?", ela perguntou.  
  
Dumbledore riu. "Ah, na verdade eu ainda não contei a ele.", ele disse alegremente. "Eu preferi apresentar a ele a idéia já completa."  
  
Sonora riu alto. "Ah, entendo. Você não acha que ele vá gostar disso, acha?", ela sorriu.  
  
Dumbledore sorriu, quase pesaroso. "Não, eu não acho", ele disse.  
  
Severus ficou parado, olhando para Dumbledore. O homem estava louco? "Você quer contratar a Srta. Stone como Professora adicional de Poções?", ele disse, num tom sarcástico. Seu orgulho estava sendo ferido. Ele supostamente sempre teve o melhor par de mãos no preparo de Poções do mundo bruxo. E Dumbledore achava que ele precisava de ajuda?  
  
Dumbledore baixou os óculos para olhar diretamente para ele. "Realmente, Severus, essa não é uma idéia tão estranha", ele disse com um sorriso que deixou Severus ligeiramente nervoso. Ele aprendera através do anos que aquele sorriso geralmente mostrava que Dumbledore tinha algum plano secreto que não queria revelar. "Nós já tivemos professores visitantes antes".  
  
Não como essa, Severus pensou, mas instantaneamente ele aboliu esse pensamento. Então a mulher devia ter parecido infinitamente melhor depois de ter ido até Madame Pomfrey para o diretor. Mas mesmo assim devia continuar com a aparência de que um vento um pouco mais forte poderia derrubá-la no chão. A Srta. Stone era pequena, de ossos fracos, e especialmente com a muleta próxima de sua cadeira, sempre mergulhada em vestes emprestadas, parecia imensamente frágil. Além disso, ele não se sentia inclinado a dividir suas aulas.  
  
Ele se virou para olhar fixamente para ela. Talvez a mulher fosse fácil de dissuadir.  
  
De fato, o Professor Snape NÃO gostara da idéia de dividir sua sala de aula. "Sonora Stone", ele disse, olhando para ela desdenhoso. "Você é uma pesquisadora. Não uma professora."  
  
"Sei de alguns alunos que o senhor tampouco o é, Professor.", Sonora não pôde resistir a gracejar, com um sorriso. O olhar zangado dele tornou-se mais escuro e Dumbledore interviu.  
  
"Severus, isso ajuda tanto ela quando você" Dumbledore lembrou ao Mestre de Poções. "Você não terá que se preocupar com ausências sem explicação com ela por aqui."  
  
Os olhos de Snape voltaram-se para Dumbledore. "Você contou a ela?", ele perguntou, em um tom incrédulo.  
  
Sonora resistiu a rolar os olhos para o paciente e seco tom que Dumbledore usou em seguida. "Isso foi necessário", ele disse.  
  
Snape se levantou repentinamente. "Vejo que você não se dignou a se importar com a minha opinião sobre o assunto", ele disse, friamente. "Isso parece já ter sido decidido." Ele se virou para olhar Sonora da cabeça aos pés, em um frio e rancoroso olhar. "Será a Senhorita...", ele fez uma pausa. "Professora Stone, capaz de ensinar?"  
  
Sonora de novo evitou rolar os olhos. Pelas barbas de Merlin, ele estava mesmo testando sua paciência. "Eu lhe garanto, Professor Snape", ela disse calmamente. "Estou bem o suficiente para ensinar. Isto" , ela apontou para sua perna, "é tudo o que me impede de me curar totalmente. E enquanto eu for cuidadosa, não causará nenhum problema."  
  
"Então está resolvido", Dumbledore disse, surpreendendo-a a desviando sua atenção do Professor Snape. "Severus, estou certo de que posso contar com você para fazer mostrar a Sonora seu novo quarto e assegurar que ela chegue ao jantar esta noite inteira? Creio que irão querer discutir como irão dividir suas aulas, de qualquer forma."  
  
Snape pareceu olhar furioso para o diretor. "Claro", ele rangeu os dentes. Ele se virou e foi até a porta. "Você vem, Professora Stone?"  
  
Sonora pegou sua muleta. "Logo atrás de você, Professor Snape", ela disse docemente. Isso seria interessante, ela pensou enquanto suspendia a si mesma para caminhar sem se apoiar no pé ruim. Definitivamente interessante.  
  
O Professor Snape abriu a porta que ficava no fundo da úmida masmorra de Poções. "Isto pode servir como a sua sala", ele disse, claramente usando humor negro. "e aquela porta do lado oposto dessa sala irá levá-la aos seus aposentos."  
  
Sonora observou atentamente o quarto escuro e empoeirado, e mentalmente fez uma nota para se lembrar de fazer alguns feitiços de limpeza por ali antes de se sentar em qualquer lugar. "Muito bem", ela disse, se apoiando na muleta, "Nós devemos decidir os horários das aulas antes do jantar?". Na verdade, francamente falando, ela estava faminta.  
  
O Professor Snape caminhou arrogantemente até uma mesa próxima, e deixou-se cair na cadeira. Olhou de modo penetrante para ela. "Eu vou ensinar a turma de Poções Avançadas. Você pode pegar as aulas com os alunos da Grifinória. Como eu me lembro, você mesma foi uma deles, então talvez VOCÊ encontre um modo de lidar com os Weasley." Ele pareceu sorrir maliciosamente ao dizer isso.  
  
Sonora sacou a varinha e transfigurou uma carteira de aluno em outra feita para um professor, e então transformou uma cadeira de aluno, de madeira, numa poltrona acolchoada completa, inclusive com descanso para pernas. Ela então a fez ficar mais próxima da cadeira de Snape com um aceno de varinha, não antes de caminhar coxeando até onde queria pô-la.  
  
"Ah, assim é melhor", ela disse, cuidadosamente colocando a perna ferida sobre o descanso da poltrona. "Pomfrey disse para que eu me sentasse o máximo possível."  
  
Snape olhou para ela de sua cadeira. "Você não podia perguntar antes de sair reformando a minha sala de aula?", ele disse.  
  
Sonora encolheu-se ligeiramente. "É verdade. Minhas desculpas, professor." Snape pareceu ter ficado levemente surpreso com o tímido pedido de desculpas. "O quê?", Sonora perguntou, curiosa. "Esta é a SUA sala de aula, e eu fui muito pretensiosa já saindo arrumando tudo pra mim."  
  
Snape deu um aceno de cabeça e então entregou a ela num quase arremesso uma pilha de papéis. "Esses são dos alunos do quarto ano de Grifinória e Lufa- Lufa", ele disse, num leve tom sarcástico e zombeteiro. "Desde que eles sejam suas turmas a partir de agora, você também estará apta para nivelá- los."  
  
Sonora pôs a pilha sobre sua própria mesa. "Você tem tarefas que gostaria que eu acompanhasse com os meus alunos?", ela perguntou. Snape pareceu ficar imóvel em surpresa de novo. "Professor", ela disse, o mais delicadamente que conseguiu, "Eu não estou aqui para tornar a sua vida mais difícil. Na verdade, eu acredito que estou aqui apenas para torná-la mais fácil. Por favor não fique surpreso quando eu tentar cumprir o meu dever, então."  
  
Snape estudou-a atentamente, antes de sorrir inclinando sua cabeça. "Razoável o suficiente", ele disse. Ele pareceu hesitar por um momento, e então seu olhar tornou a ficar obscuro. "Então eu vou lhe dar um aviso. Existem dois alunos do sétimo ano com os quais você vai querer ter cuidado. Os gêmeos Weasley."  
  
"Oh, querido" Sonora disse, começando a sorrir. "Gêmeos?"  
  
Ele fez uma leve careta. "De fato. Eles mesmos se autodenominam comediantes. Agradeça a Merlin que eles não estão na turma de Poções esse ano. Mas você vai querer assisti-los bem de perto, indiferente, enquanto eu pareço ser o alvo favorito deles. E os grifinórios e sonserinos do quinto ano particularmente se odeiam mutuamente. O sr. Longbottom tende a explodir tudo em cada aula, o sr. Potter e o sr. Weasley parecem acreditar que estão acima das regras, e a srta. Granger é uma insuportável sabe-tudo."  
  
Sonora fez uma nota mental dos nomes. "Vou me lembrar disso. Obrigada, Professor", ela disse. Com outro aceno de varinha, ela conjurou pergaminho e pena. "Vamos então discutir as lições da semana?"  
  
Severus estava agora no comando de uma divisão de aulas com uma mulher. Ele olhou zangado como se estudasse as listas à sua frente. Não era um prospecto agradável.  
  
Não tinha importância que a mulher fosse uma especialista no assunto. Não importava que ela sabia de seu segredo e o aceitava sem o menor problema. Não mudava nada o fato de que ela dissera calmamente que estava ali para tornar a vida dele mais fácil.  
  
Ele ainda não gostava da idéia. Severus resistiu ao ímpeto de rir auto deprecivamente. Ele nunca se dera bem com mulheres, muito menos com o tipo da Professora Stone. As mulheres pervertidas e obscuras que ele conhecera em sua juventude, antes de recuperar os sentidos e voltar-se para o lado da luz, ele entendera muito bem. Elas não eram muito diferente dele mesmo.  
  
Mas mulheres como aquela abrigada e confortável numa cadeira próxima da dele, aquelas sim pareciam um mistério. E verdade seja dita, elas nunca gostaram muito dele, e ele também não gostara delas. E agora ele tinha praticamente que viver com uma.  
  
Ele franziu a testa de novo. E droga, por que ela tinha que ser tão, bem, bondosa? Se havia um tipo de mulher que o fazia sempre recuar, eram as boazinhas. As amigáveis. Aquelas que achavam que havia alguma coisa que podia ser salva nele. O humor de Severus piorou. Não havia nada pra salvar nele, e as poucas pessoas que haviam tentado através dos anos haviam sido tolos. Apenas Dumbledore sempre o fazia sentir que havia algo que fizesse a vida valer a pena.  
  
Mulheres. Bah, Severus pensou. Ele tinha um pressentimento de que aquela na sua frente causaria mais problemas do que ele gostaria.  
  
Sonora percebeu que Snape poderia ser muito cortês quando ele desejava ser, e que ele verdadeiramente conhecia suas poções. Ele fora muito inteligente em seu último ano, ela se lembrava, mas ele ainda não havia aprendido como ensinar. Perceptível, isso acontecia desde o seu primeiro ano. Ela esperou que todo o seu trabalho para se formar agora voltaria para ela. Ela havia ensinado algumas classes há alguns anos atrás, e aprender a preparar uma poção complicada pelo ignorante fora desafiador.  
  
Ela estudou o Professor de Poções enquanto eles conversavam. Ele era jovem, talvez seis ou sete anos mais velho do que ela, quando ele começou a ensinar. Ela não podia se lembrar se eles estiveram durante algum tempo juntos em Hogwarts. Ela fora uma grifinória muito quieta durante os primeiros anos, agradecida por uma vida solitária depois de seus pais terem morrido. Até mesmo seus colegas de Casa não deram pela presença dela por poucos anos, e ela também levou um tempo para se prestar atenção a eles. Ela nunca se preocupara com os estudantes mais velhos até seu terceiro ou quarto ano.  
  
Então, isso acabou acontecendo, ela percebeu que não podia se esconder da vida pra sempre, e forçou-se a sair de sua concha. Como resultado, ela foi aceita pelos outros, e talvez algumas amizades com seus colegas de turma.  
  
Ela estudava Snape agora. Ele parecia mais velho, isso era verdade. Seu rosto se tornara mais maduro e fixara-se em uma expressão que já tinha visto e feito muita coisa para lembrar e se arrepender. Ele precisava de um banho, ela pensou distraidamente, provavelmente por ficar tão envolvido por caldeirões sujos todos os dias. Ela muitas vezes estremeceu de estar pensando naquilo depois de um dia tão comprido. Ela não o podia ver como um homem que se cuidava muito, de qualquer forma. Se alguém pudesse capturar o passado naquelas linhas de mágoa e arrependimento, além do olhar frio e severo, ele não era feio, ela pensou. Ao menos, ele podia ser uma pessoa interessante para se trabalhar junto.  
  
Ele ergueu os olhos, e surpreendeu o estudando e olhou-a fixamente. "Está tentando ver através de mim?", ele sibilou.  
  
Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de desculpas. "Sinto muito, eu estava", ela disse. "Temo que seja um mau hábito meu. Eu tenho estado sozinha a maioria dos últimos anos, e outros rostos tendem a me fascinar agora."  
  
O olhar dele estava obscuro. "Bem, deixe-me sozinho." Ele grunhiu, baixando pena e pergaminho. "O jantar será servido em mais ou menos uma hora, então sugiro que você se acomode em seus aposentos enquanto isso." Ele ruborizou enquanto falava e caminhou para longe, na porta do outro lado da grande masmorra que deveria levar aos seus próprios aposentos.  
  
Sonora observou a porta bater atrás dele, a pesada madeira vibrando. Bem, ele seria interessante, ela refletiu, antes de se levantar com um suspiro e uma careta. Era melhor que ela prestasse atenção à gentil sugestão dele e ir ver seus quartos.  
  
Resumidamente, ela pensou em sua bagagem e o que Remus Lupin teria feito com elas. Ela não as vira durante a viagem, mas não achou necessário perguntar qualquer coisa, pensou enquanto ia para seu novo escritório.  
  
Ela entrou. Lumos, ela disse, enrugando o nariz para o lugar bolorento. Aquilo teria que servir. Ela atravessou o pequeno escritório e abriu a porta para as outras câmaras. Para seu alívio, suas malas estavam ao pé de uma cama que parecia ótima, como se tivesse acabado de ter sido arrumada.  
  
Sonora sorriu. Alguns feitiços de limpeza, montes de velas e luz, talvez algo perfumado para tirar o cheiro das poções feitas pelos alunos que deram errado... Sim, aquele lugar poderia ser muito confortável. Com um aceno de sua varinha, ela abriu suas malas e começou a desfazê-las. 


	4. A Primeira Aula

Intenções Secretas  
  
Capítulo Quatro – A Primeira Aula  
  
Sonora se sentiu como se estivesse em casa quando tomou o seu caminho para o Salão Principal, confortavelmente vestida em suas próprias vestes, pelo menos. Estava tudo como ela se lembrava de seus tempos de estudante. Ela seguiu o Professor Snape enquanto ele andava em passos largos na direção da mesa dos professores. Onde ela se sentaria, foi o que se perguntou com súbita distração. Ela não pensara que Snape provavelmente deveria apontar uma cadeira para ela.  
  
"Ah, Professora Stone", a voz de Dumbledore em seus ouvidos a fez se sobressaltar um pouquinho. "Eu espero que Severus e você já tenham arrumado as coisas entre vocês dois, não foi?"  
  
Ela se virou e sorriu para o diretor. "A maior parte, senhor.", ela disse.  
  
"Excelente. Então me permita mostrar a sua cadeira", ele disse, pegando cuidadosamente o braço livre dela. "Nós a posicionamos entre o nosso bom professor de Poções e o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid."  
  
"Hagrid está ensinando agora?", Sonora disse, satisfeita. "Eu me lembro dele, ele era sempre muito gentil com os alunos novatos. Eu acho que nós o lembrávamos animaizinhos de estimação perdidos."  
  
Dumbledore riu com apreciação. "Uma hábil descrição", ele disse, enquanto a ajudava a subir os degraus de pedra até a cadeira que ele dissera pertencê- la. "Ah, aqui estamos. Hagrid, eu gostaria de que você conhecesse a Professora Sonora Stone. Ela será uma professora convidada este ano, como assistente do Professor Snape."  
  
Sonora ergueu os olhos para o grande homem, que sorria de orelha a orelha, exatamente como ela se lembrava. "Ah, eu me lembro de você", ribombou ele. "A pequena Sonora, que gostava de alimentar as corujas. Bem-vinda de volta, Professora."  
  
Sonora sorriu para ele. "Obrigada, Hagrid. É bom estar de volta."  
  
Outra figura de que ela se lembrava apareceu ao lado de Hagrid. "Professora McGonagall!", exclamou, segurando a mão dela. "Como é bom ver a senhora de novo".  
  
A face severa da Professora de Transfiguração relaxou num sorriso. "Sonora Stone", ela disse. "É muito bom ver uma da nossas melhores alunas retornando a Hogwarts. Presumo que esteja ensinando juntamente com o Professor Snape?"  
  
"Sim, senhora", Sonora disse. "Ele está cortesmente dividindo as suas aulas comigo enquanto eu me recupero", ela gesticulou na direção de sua muleta. "Um acidente desafortunado", disse.  
  
McGonagall lançou-lhe um olhar severo. "Eu tenho certeza de que você não está fazendo esforço demais, está?"  
  
Sonora riu. "Não, senhora, posso assegurá-la de que estou bem o suficiente para controlar uma sala de aula."  
  
A Professora McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Isso parece ser visível", mas sua expressão estava tranqüila. "Eu ouvi falar sobre algumas pesquisas suas desde que saiu de Hogwarts. No quê você esteve trabalhando ultimamente?"  
  
Sonora sorriu animada. "Algo muito complicado para explicar com facilidade", ela disse, tentando dar um sorriso triste e não ofender ninguém.  
  
McGonagall olhou-a. "Hum. Como disser". Os estudantes estavam começando a entrar no Saguão de Entrada, numa onda de murmúrios e energia vindo com eles. "Se você precisar de ajuda em qualquer momento, Professora Stone, não hesite em pedi-la". Ela abaixou o tom da voz. "Severus pode ser... difícil."  
  
Sonora riu da descrição hábil e educada. "Obrigada, senhora. Eu espero que isso não seja necessário."  
  
McGonagall deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça e se virou para voltar à sua cadeira. Sonora usou a oportunidade para se sentar vagarosamente em sua própria cadeira. Hagrid estava falando com outra mulher do seu lado... sobre alimentar alguma planta híbrida carnívora, foi como soou. Ela resistiu ao impulso de fazer alguma careta. Droga.  
  
Ela tinha acabado de se sentar quando a cadeira ao seu lado foi puxada num movimento abrupto, colidindo com a sua própria. Sonora rangeu os dentes enquanto sua perna tremia. Ela esperou que seu ferimento não demorasse tanto para sarar.  
  
Virando o rosto, ela olhou para o Professor Snape que havia pegado sua cadeira ao lado dela. Ele olhou-a friamente. "Certamente não teve problemas para encontrar o caminho para cá?", ele perguntou, seu tom de voz claramente mostrando que ele tampouco se importaria se tivesse acontecido o contrário.  
  
Sonora silenciosamente lembrou-se da Regra de Ouro, e sorriu do melhor jeito que podia para ele. "Sim, eu me lembrei perfeitamente do caminho, obrigada, Professor Snape.", ela disse, deliberadamente interpretando mal as palavras do homem.  
  
Ele olhou para ela fixamente antes de abrir a boca pra dizer qualquer coisa arrogante, ela tinha certeza, quando a voz de Dumbledore, amplificada e ecoando por todo o Salão Principal.  
  
"Se eu puder ter sua atenção por um momento...", ele disse, e então esperou que os alunos que atravessavam as mesas finalmente ficassem em silêncio. Sonora tirou os olhos de Snape e examinou cada um no aposento, dirigindo depois sua atenção para o diretor.  
  
"Obrigado. Eu não vou atrapalhar o seu jantar por muito tempo", ele disse, com um sorriso bondoso no rosto. "Eu gostaria de apresentá-los ao novo membro do nosso corpo docente". Sonora percebeu com um solavanco que ele estava falando dela mesma. Ah, droga, ela pensou, quando os olhares dos estudantes se direcionaram para ela.  
  
"A Professora Stone está se juntando a nós este ano porque está se recuperando de um acidente. Ela estará dividindo as aulas de Poções com o Professor Snape". Um murmúrio quebrou o silêncio entre os alunos, mas terminou quando Dumbledore continuou a falar. "Somos muito afortunados de tê-la aqui, como ela é uma brilhante pesquisadora e passou muitos anos criando poções que a maioria de vocês aqui estudam."  
  
Sonora sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ele certamente estava exagerando demais, ela pensou. Próximo dela, ela podia sentir a frieza emanando do Professor Snape. Por que ele tinha que ser sempre tão negativo, ela pensou com certa irritação.  
  
"Eu espero que todos os alunos recebam bem a Professora Stone", Dumbledore disse. Houve uma vigorosa salva de palmas, que pareceu mais entusiasmada na mesa da Grifinória e menos na mesa da Sonserina. "E agora, podem comer."  
  
A comida começou a aparecer e Sonora relaxou com os olhares dos alunos voltando-se para sua própria comida. Claro, ela não tinha dúvida que sua aparição inesperada era o tópico de algumas conversas, ela pensou obliquamente enquanto pegava um prato de espetinho de porco. Mas ela teria que lidar com isso em suas aulas.  
  
Hagrid apoiou-se e olhou para ela gentilmente, por baixo de suas sobrancelhas maciças. "Veja agora, Professora, não parece tão ruim agora, parece?"  
  
Ela sorriu para ele enquanto pegava o pão que ele lhe passara. "Eu tenho um pressentimento de que eu apenas estou começando a me sentir encurralada", ela disse a ele secamente, enquanto olhava de novo os estudantes que olhavam-na de relance e então de voltavam de novo para seus colegas.  
  
Hagrid riu. "Não, não, os grifinórios se gostam entre si mutuamente. Você apenas deve se levantar e dizer a eles quem foi e então verá."  
  
Ela riu. "Ao menos, eu sei de algumas detenções muito interessantes", disse com um sorriso.  
  
"Oh, verdade?", o rígido homem que se sentava do seu outro lado disse, finalmente mostrando algum interesse. "E quais são eles, você poderia nos contar?"  
  
Sonora virou a cabeça e sorriu para Snape. "Você verá, Professor", disse.  
  
Severus sabia que ele estava espiando, mas ele estava curioso. Como poderia a Professora Stone controlar uma sala de aula de alunos entediados, grosseiros e que aprendiam tão devagar, cujo único interesse nela era que ela não era o seu habitual cruel Professor de Poções? Ele sorriu maliciosamente no escuro de seu escritório, a porta aberta apenas o suficiente para ver a frente da sala de aula e a mesa da Professora Stone. Eles veriam em um momento se ela tinha o que era preciso para controlar crianças, ou se seus talentos estavam mesmo na ponta de seus dedos.  
  
Sonora ficou parada silenciosamente no fundo de sua sala, assistindo sua primeira turma entrar. Alunos do segundo ano de Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, ela pensou, enquanto os estudantes entravam na sala cuidadosamente, como se esperassem serem agarrados e jogados pra fora a qualquer momento. Quando eles a viram, seus rostos pareceram se iluminar, e uma grande onda de sussurros irrompeu enquanto eles pegavam seus lugares.  
  
Ela esperou até que os alunos entrassem e arrumassem seus lugares. "Bom dia", ela disse, caminhando até o seu lugar na frente da sala. Uma fascinada sala de aula assistiu seu longo processo com a muleta enquanto ela andava. Ela parou e seu virou para os estudantes. "Bom dia", repetiu.  
  
Nesse momento os alunos pareceram se tocar. "Bom dia", eles disseram um lento refrão.  
  
Ela deu a eles um sorriso neutro. "Eu sou a Professora Stone", ela disse. "O Professor Snape gentilmente me cedeu algumas de suas turmas para que eu ensinasse este ano, e a sua foi uma delas". Um bom número de rostos pareceu se iluminar com isso, e eles começaram a murmurar de modo excitado. Céus, parecia que o Professor Snape era praticamente o mesmo de que ela se lembrava, ela pensou.  
  
Sonora limpou a garganta e esperou. Os alunos olharam para ela de novo. "Obrigada. Vou dizer a vocês agora algumas coisas antes de começar a aula, para deixá-las logo de lado. Um, eu estou me recuperando de um acidente. Tenho uma perna ferida", ela indicou sua muleta, "e devo pedir que vocês sejam cuidadosos sobre deixarem qualquer coisa ao passarem pelos corredores. Dois, nós estudaremos as mesmas poções que os outros alunos de seu ano." Houve rostos desapontados diante disso. Será que eles tinham esperado alguma espécie de novo show, ela se perguntou, divertida.  
  
"Finalmente, eu tenho uma regra estrita aqui nesta sala de aula", ela disse, olhando em volta e percebendo que tinha a atenção de todos os alunos. "Cada pessoa aqui nesta sala será tratada com respeito". Pares de olhos fixaram-se nela. "Eu entendo que rivalidades entre as Casas podem ser intensas. Eu também entendo que existem certas pessoas, talvez não nessa classe, que não se gostam e com quem preferem não conviver". Sua face estava severa e inflexível. "Todos esses sairão da minha aula. Qualquer um que for pego desrespeitando algum aluno ou algum professor, será disciplinado como merece".  
  
Houve um silêncio mortal enquanto ela encarava os olhares fascinados. "Não pode haver aprendizado quando não há respeito", ela disse para a classe muda diante dela, "E nós estamos aqui pra aprender." Preleção terminada, ela sacou a varinha e fez um aceno com ela.  
  
"Agora eu já falei, podemos começar a trabalhar", ela disse enquanto uma lista de ingredientes e instruções escreviam-se sozinhos no quadro-negro. Como Sonora fizera sua preleção, ela tivera que parar de sorrir, e então ela percebeu o quão confortável ela estava diante da classe. Talvez esse trabalho não fosse tão difícil quando ela temera, ela pensou.  
  
Severus encostou-se em sua cadeira, e contemplou a pequena mulher apoiando- se na muleta. Interessante. Ela era boa, ela tinha que admitir. Ela passara rapidamente pelo fato de que ela estava ensinando e ele não, deu aos estudantes informações o suficiente para mantê-los calados for um bom tempo, e então baixou aquela regra muito interessante.  
  
Ele franziu a testa. Alguma parte de seu cérebro pareceu se mexer quando percebeu que a Professora Stone estava falando. Ela estava o lembrando de algo... algo que ele lera havia muito tempo. Ele revirou suas memórias por um momento, incerto diante das várias filosofias que de repente emergiram em sua mente.  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça. Não tinha problema. Tudo que importava era que a Professora Stone não estava arruinando sua reputação com os estudantes.  
  
Severus sacudiu-se numa pausa que interrompeu suas meditações, com uma dor que subitamente pulsou em seu braço esquerdo. Ele rangeu os dentes para a familiar sensação de doença, e na escuridão ele se permitiu relaxar um pouco. Então ele respirou fundo, deixando que sua expressão voltasse ao normal, para suas linhas implacáveis, antes de se levantar silenciosamente e fazer seu caminho até seus aposentos.  
  
O Lord das Trevas o estava chamando, e graças à Professora Stone, ele podia atender prontamente. Severus se permitiu respirar fundo novamente, antes de abrir uma porta secreta de seu quarto e sair nos gramados de Hogwarts.  
  
Ela teve o primeiro pesadelo aquela noite. Uma onda de imagens, homens com expressões furiosas, punhos e pés, fúria e dor, ondas e ondas de dor através de seus sonhos. Sonora acordou com o som de seu próprio choro.  
  
Ela se sentou na cama, soluçando e tentando normalizar a respiração, ensopada com seu próprio suor. O quarto estava cheio de uma aura de ameaça e ódio e a fez tremer de medo. Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Bela grifinória ela estava se saindo, ela pensou amedrontada, petrificada com seus sonhos. Ela agradeceu a Merlin por ter praticamente adivinhado que não teria uma noite tranqüila, e por ter posto um Feitiço Silenciador no quarto.  
  
Ela pegou sua varinha e iluminou duas velas. Durante toda a noite elas seriam necessárias, ela pensou enquanto lentamente e dolorosamente levantando da cama, e teria sido bom se Snape tivesse irrompido sua porta naquele instante, perguntando por que ela estava gritando daquele jeito.  
  
Dois dias depois, quando ela teve sua primeira aula com os Grifinórios e Sonserinos do quinto ano, ela começou a duvidar seriamente de todo aquele seu otimismo. A tensão naquela turma era incrivelmente densa. Enquanto fazia outra versão daquela sua preleção para os alunos, percebeu-se estudando cada um dos estudantes cuidadosamente, tentando ler rostos e tentando ver quais seriam os que causariam mais problemas.  
  
Sentados no lado esquerdo, ao fundo da sala, estavam alguns dos alunos sobre os quais o Professor Snape a alertara. Neville Longbottom e Hermione Granger. Ela os estudou enquanto a classe começava a pegar ingrediente para uma poção do sono sem sonhos. Nenhum dos dois parecia ser grande causador de problemas. A Srta. Granger, de fato, estava muito cuidadosamente monitorando o trabalho do Sr. Longbottom, ela notou com aprovação.  
  
Seus olhos então se fixaram em outro par de grifinórios. Sr. Rony Weasley e Sr. Harry Potter. O Menino Que Sobreviveu. Ela os estudou enquanto murmuravam um para o outro durante o trabalho. Novamente, eles não pareciam ser o tipo que causava problema.  
  
Ela reavaliou sua opinião quando percebeu os olhares dos dois do outro lado da sala. Claramente, aqueles dois ficariam quietos no lugar por causa da regra sobre respeito. Mas parecia que os dois quintanistas não gostavam de alguém do lado da Sonserina.  
  
Os olhos dela acompanharam a direção que o olhar dos dois grifinórios indicavam, e ela percebeu que eles observavam o Sr. Draco Malfoy e seu parceiro, Sr. Goyle. Malfoy, ela percebera, parecia exibir um eterno sorrisinho malicioso. Ele ficaria quieto, ela pensou enquanto seus olhos demoravam-se nele ao mesmo tempo que ele pulverizava as cabeças de estercorário. Ele parecia ter boas mãos para o preparo de poções, mas ainda...  
  
Sonora franziu a testa enquanto assistia o Sr. Malfoy fazendo uma correção no trabalho de seu parceiro, que visivelmente era um pouco lento. Sim, ela teria que ficar de olho nele.  
  
Ela começou a caminhar pela sala, checando o progresso dos alunos, calmamente dando dicas e lembretes enquanto vários estudantes adicionavam o sangue de morcego muito cedo e acabavam com o cabelo chamuscado – resultado da pequena explosão que a falha provocava. Cada vez que um aluno cometia um erro, ela ouvia um risinho debochado vindo do outro lado da sala.  
  
Sonora deu um discreto aceno de varinha enquanto se inclinava sobre o caldeirão do Sr. Thomas. "Mexa no sentido horário, Sr. Thomas", ela disse calmamente, ouvindo outro risinho.  
  
"Sim, professora", ele disse, mergulhando a cabeça e concentrando-se apenas em seu caldeirão. Sonora franziu a testa novamente. Ela teria que fazer outro pequeno discurso para a classe sobre a importância de cometer erros e corrigi-los, era o que temia.  
  
Ela eventualmente ia até o lado da sala ocupado pelos sonserinos, e notou que vários pares de estudantes pareciam capazes de seguir as instruções com exatidão. Ela poderia ter sido da Grifinória, mas sempre lhe pareceu que os alunos da Sonserina tinham um dom natural para aquela matéria.  
  
Quando Sonora tentou se afastar da mesa da Srta. Parkinson ela foi impedida por uma mochila jogada no meio do corredor. "Sr. Malfoy", ela disse calmamente, "eu já instruí essa classe para manter os corredores limpos."  
  
O garoto loiro olhou-a, sua expressão meramente agradável para a professora. "Desculpe", ele disse, sua voz evidentemente falsa. "Eu me esqueci."  
  
Ela fixou os olhos nele e o encarou até que ele desviasse um pouco. "Não se esqueça de novo. Cinco pontos a menos para a Sonserina." Os colegas de Malfoy olharam para ela, parecendo mesmo assassinos. Houve uns risinhos no outro lado da sala e um murmúrio sussurrado, claramente falando do garoto. Ela teria que lidar com isso antes que a aula terminasse, Sonora pensou.  
  
As poções foram fervidas com menos falhas, e os caldeirões foram limpos alguns minutos antes do fim da aula. "Classe", disse Sonora, encostada na frente de sua mesa.  
  
Os estudantes obedientemente viraram-se na direção dela, alguns ainda resmungando baixinho. Sonora fixou neles seu olhar e então eles se calaram.  
  
Ela deu um aceno com a varinha e o nome das duas Casas apareceram no ar. "Aparentemente alguns de vocês ainda não entenderam seriamente o que eu disse no começo da aula", ela disse, enquanto algumas marcas apareciam abaixo dos dois nomes. "Aqui está o número de vezes que vocês desrespeitaram as Casas uns dos outros". Ela deu um olhar cortante para o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley, e depois para o Sr. Malfoy. Aqueles seriam problema, ela teve um pressentimento.  
  
"Cada uma dessas etiquetas vai custar dez pontos à sua Casa", ela disse. Houve meio que um soluço de horror em toda a sala, e ela olhou-os severamente. "Essa será a lição! Eu não vou tolerar criancices na minha sala de aula. Da próxima vez, espero tirar menos pontos."  
  
Rostos indignados a encararam. "Agora que já disse isso, vocês tiveram um excelente trabalho hoje. Eu espero igual desempenho da próxima vez", ela disse. Então ela deu o comando. "Dispensados."  
  
Os alunos começaram a sair, e fragmentos de conversa chegaram aos ouvidos de Sonora. "Você pode acreditar...? cem pontos... não sei como... maldita injusta... melhor do que aquele velho idiota... vaca estúpida..."  
  
Sonora ficou parada no caminho que fazia até sua carteira e olhou para os dois últimos retardatários, mas quem falara já havia ido embora. Ela suspirou, tentando acalmar a si mesma, e ergueu seu pé machucado pra cima do acolchoado. Ela teria que ficar de olho nessa classe, pensou Sonora enquanto apagava as etiquetas com outro aceno de varinha.  
  
Severus ouviu as reclamações dos alunos perto das masmorras. Ele ficara parado, sem proteger ninguém e se calou sobre o assunto dos pobres tolos. Seus olhos pousaram-se em Potter e em seus amigos, e ele não foi capaz de evitar fazer uma carranca. O garoto e seus amigos nunca falhavam em irritá- lo completamente.  
  
Mas desta vez não eram apenas os grifinórios reclamando de Poções. Os sonserinos estavam fazendo a mesma coisa. Draco Malfoy olhara furioso para ele, e um grupo de meninas da Sonserina lideradas por Pansy Parkinson começaram a tagarelar como as cabeça-ocas que eram.  
  
"Ela tirou cem pontos da Sonserina!", uma garota dizia, enquanto elas passavam pelo quarto obscurecido de Severus. "Você pode imaginar?"  
  
"O Professor Snape nunca tirou cem pontos da Sonserina", outra menina disse ressentidamente, enquanto os alunos tomaram o rumo das escadas para o Saguão de Entrada.  
  
"Ao menos os caras da Grifinória perderam mais", Severus ouviu dizerem.  
  
Severus esperou até que os alunos tivessem todos ido embora. Que diabos aquela mulher tinha feito, Severus perguntou-se furiosamente.  
  
Ele entrou repentinamente na sala de aula, fazendo a porta tremer nas fechaduras, com uma expressão assustadora. "O que acabou de acontecer aqui?", ele demandou. A Professora Stone estava sentada em sua cadeira, examinando uma pilha de ensaios dos alunos, e ergueu os olhos quando ouviu a voz dele.  
  
"Professor Snape", ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso. Severus ficou parado. Ela estava sorrindo para ele, enquanto ele claramente estava louco de raiva? Sua raiva era legendária naquela escola. A mulher tinha enlouquecido? "Qual é o problema?", ela perguntou, os olhos transmitindo tranqüilidade.  
  
Severus continuou parado. "Qual é o problema... Por que você tirou cem pontos da Sonserina?", ele demandou, rudemente, resistindo ao ímpeto de pôr as mãos nos quadris, como seus próprios professores antigamente faziam.  
  
A Professora Stone ainda sorria um pouquinho. "Os alunos escolheram ignorar a minha regra sobre respeito. Na verdade, eu não fiquei completamente surpresa, graças ao seu aviso sobre essa classe", ela disse, com um toque de humor nos olhos. Severus se perguntou que diabo de mensagem ela estava tentando transmitir com os olhos. Eu apenas pus um simples Encanto da Marca na classe, e no fim da aula informei aos alunos que cada marca custaria a Casa deles dez pontos."  
  
Ela subitamente deu um grande sorriso pra ele. "E além do mais, Professor, eu lhe asseguro, a Grifinória perdeu mais pontos do que a Sonserina."  
  
Severus resistiu a piscar para a imprevisão daquele sorriso, e manteve seu rosto em suas graves linhas severas. "Veja se não acaba arruinando a minha Casa com suas regras", ele grunhiu, antes de sair da sala com grande barulho. Ele podia sentir o riso desdenhoso dela seguindo-o enquanto saía. Droga de mulher e suas explicações racionais, ele pensou com irritação. Ele ainda não gostava de estar dividindo suas aulas. 


	5. Plantando Uma Semente

Intenções Secretas  
  
Capítulo Cinco – Plantando Uma Semente  
  
Severus entrou a passos largos no Salão Principal, escondendo sua fadiga e o ímpeto de rastejar até sua cama atrás de uma máscara de péssimo humor. Ele fez uma carranca para dois segundanistas da Lufa-Lufa que estavam parados em seu caminho, cuja parte foi rapidamente evacuada por eles, sussurrando uns com os outros enquanto ele passava.  
  
A mesa dos professores estava praticamente cheia, muitas das cadeiras contendo professores que já faziam sua refeição. Dumbledore estava escutando atentamente a Professora McGonagall, mas ergueu os olhos quando ele se aproximou. Severus esperou que ele fosse o único que podia ver o olhar de interesse do diretor sobre ele, e se concentrou em ignorar qualquer um à sua volta.  
  
Ele puxou a cadeira e se sentou, sabendo que a comida ajudaria a dar um fim na exaustão e nos resquícios de dor que ele ainda sentia. Era sempre assim, quando ele voltava da companhia do Lord das Trevas. Ele havia se tornado muito bom em esconder qualquer coisa que sentisse, ao menos. Os alunos nunca suspeitavam de nada.  
  
Severus acabara de pegar um belo rolinho de carne quando ergueu os olhos e viu a Professora Stone fazendo seu lento caminho até a mesa. Os estudantes a cumprimentaram com ávidos sorrisos, sorrisos que ela respondeu amigavelmente com acenos de cabeça.  
  
Ele a observou secretamente. Ela havia ganhado a maioria dos alunos em tempo recorde, ele pensou. E os professores. Até a gangue da Sonserina, com a notável exceção de Draco Malfoy, estavam comentando que ela era boa, embora não fosse o Professor Snape. Bons sonserinos sempre apreciavam favoritismo, e Severus sempre teve essa atitude para com eles. Isso acrescentara pontos à sua reputação.  
  
Seus olhos se estreitaram quando a Professora Stone pareceu tropeçar um pouco enquanto passava por um grande grupo de corvinais. Ela foi instantaneamente segurada por mãos rápidas, mas Severus teve que resistir ao ímpeto de gritar em aviso. A mulher precisava de um guardião, foi o que pensou. Vadiando através do castelo com aquela muleta. Já fora surpreendente que ela não tivesse caído e quebrado o outro pé.  
  
Quando a Professora Stone chegou mais perto, os olhos aguados dele puderam detectar os pálidos sinais de dor no rosto dela. Então seu pequeno tropeço tinha custado a ela mais do que deixara transparecer, não é? Por alguma razão, isso fez com que sua expressão se fechasse mais ainda, e ele teve uma estranha vontade de repreender a mulher por não tomar o cuidado devido consigo mesma.  
  
Furioso consigo mesmo, mas não capaz de frear o impulso, Severus meio que ruborizou e puxou a cadeira da Professora Stone, quando ela começou a se aproximar da mesa. Ela olhou-o, surpresa. "Apenas se sente", ele rosnou para ela, interpretando sua reação como mal disfarçada relutância.  
  
Ela deu um fraco aceno, e então fez o que foi orientada, sentando-se em sua cadeira com a cautela já familiar. Severus esperou até que ela estivesse confortável para em seguida sentar-se de novo e estender novamente a mão para sua comida.  
  
"Obrigada", a voz suave da Professora Stone soou ao lado dele, e Severus grunhiu, antes de finalmente pôr a carne na boca.  
  
Sonora checou a prateleira mais uma vez, se esforçando para enxergar algo a pelo menos uns sessenta centímetros de altura da cabeça dela. "Pro inferno com isso", ela murmurou sob sua respiração, depois de olhar rapidamente em volta para ver ser nenhum aluno estava ali para ouvi-la xingar. "Por que tudo por aqui tem que ser feito pra gente alta?". Olhando para os suportes, ela viu Ervas do Norte Australiano e Poções Nativas do Kuwait. Ela encarou a prateleira.  
  
"Tinha que ser por aqui que estava", ela disse em voz baixa, silenciosamente se lembrando do fato de que ela estava falando sozinha, e provavelmente pareceria meio maluca se alguém a visse. "Accio Plantas da Sibéria".  
  
O livro grosso e empoeirado voou até sua mão, e ela quase deixou que caísse no chão. Ela oscilou por um momento, antes de recuperar o equilíbrio, apoiando-se em sua muleta como devia, e fez seu caminho até uma pilha de livros sobre uma mesa próxima.  
  
Silenciosamente ela virou a capa do livro, e começou a copiar a tabela de conteúdos. Agrimônia, manjericão, gerânio de dente de javali, planta do sangue... Ela parou para prestar atenção àquele. Era uma possibilidade, ela pensou, enquanto punha o livro sobre outros dois que ela selecionara.  
  
Sangue de Coração, era como os nativos chamavam, as folhas de um vermelho escuro, e só cresciam nos lugares mais escuros das cavernas, longe da luz. O vilarejo onde ela vivera tinha uma lenda sobre aquela planta, intitulando- a como a reencarnação de dois amantes assassinados há muito tempo, e se colhida com as mais verdadeiras intenções, poderia trazer à pessoa um amor verdadeiro.  
  
Sonora ficara pouco interessada na lenda e mais interessada no fato de que o chá daquelas folhas parecia poder dar fim em qualquer tipo de dor por curtos períodos de tempo. Ela tinha amostras crescendo em sua bagagem havia poucos anos, bem protegidos da luz. Aquela era uma das chaves para sua pesquisa. E agora que ela tinha uma das melhores bibliotecas do mundo bruxo à sua disposição, bem...  
  
Sonora guardou a varinha no bolso das vestes, e cuidadosamente segurou os três livros que encontrara. Virando-se e saindo da Seção Restrita, ela os colocou sobre a mesa de Madame Pince para que ela os checasse.  
  
"Sonora Stone", Madame Pince disse, enquanto arrumava os óculos. Ela começou a anotar o nome dos livros. "Estou muito feliz de ver uma aluna que sempre soube o valor à sabedoria voltando para Hogwarts."  
  
Sonora sorriu para ela. Ela passara muito tempo na biblioteca, torcida em algum canto com sua lição de casa ou simplesmente lendo. Ela sempre gostou de qualquer tipo de sabedoria, e, após seu terceiro ano, uma coisa qualquer sobre Poções.  
  
"É bom estar de volta", ela disse com um sorriso.  
  
Madame Pince entregou os livros de volta para ela. "Lendo um pouco?", ela perguntou, com um olhar curioso.  
  
"Exatamente", Sonora disse, sorrindo ainda. Bom, ela estava, pensou, enquanto arrumava os livros sob seu braço de novo.  
  
Madame Pince olhou-a, preocupada. "Você tem certeza de que não precisa de nenhuma, querida? Eu posso fazer um desses alunos carregá-los para você..."  
  
"Oh, não", Sonora disse rapidamente. "Estou bem. De verdade." Todas as ofertas para carregar coisas pra ela já estavam começando a ficar cansativas. Ela tinha todos os membros, não perdera nada nem qualquer coisa parecida. Para alguém tão acostumado a viver sozinho e depender apenas de si mesmo, toda aquela atenção era perturbadora.  
  
Ela tomou o caminho para a porta da biblioteca, coxeando, e deu a Madame Pince um aceno de despedida. Seus olhos pousaram em um grupo de quintanistas, numa mesa em um canto. Grifinórios, ela pensou distraidamente, reconhecendo as cabeças vermelha, preta e castanha no famoso trio de amigos. O Sr. Potter ergueu os olhos quando ela abriu a porta e Sonora lançou-lhe um olhar amigável.  
  
Em contrapartida a eles, do outro lado da biblioteca, seus olhos foram pegos pelo malevolente olhar gelado do Sr. Malfoy. O garoto imediatamente desviou o olhar quando ela se virou para ele, mas ela já vira o suficiente para entender que ele ainda estava com muita raiva graças à última aula com Sonora. Era mesmo uma pena, ela pensou ainda distraidamente, enquanto se encaminha para a porta da biblioteca. O garoto tinha boas mãos com um caldeirão.  
  
Sonora já estava quase fora quando a porta se abriu de repente, com força, quase derrubando-a. Sonora ergueu a vista e viu a figura em vestes negras adentrando. Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos do Professor Snape, surpreendida.  
  
Ele amarrou a cara para ela. "Que diabos você está fazendo?", ele perguntou. Olhou então de relance para os pesados livros sob o braço de Sonora. "Você mal consegue andar sozinha, quanto mais carregando esses montes de livros."  
  
Sonora sentiu sua têmpora começar a ruborizar, mas com um pouco de esforço controlou-se. O Professor Snape não mereceria vê-la ruborizar por estar de novo ecoando aquela ladainha que ela já estava cansada de ouvir. "Obrigada, professor, mas eu posso assegurar que posso carregar alguns livros como estes", ela disse, com a voz propositalmente um pouco desdenhosa.  
  
Para sua maior surpresa, Snape bufou. "Claro que você pode. Capaz de carregar qualquer coisa, não é professora", ele sibilou sarcasticamente. Enquanto falou ele simplesmente estendeu os braços e pegou os livros dela. "Qualquer tolo pode ver que você não deveria estar carregando esses livros. Irei deixá-los na sua mesa", ele disse.  
  
Sonora resistiu a pasmar diante dele enquanto Snape se virava com um rápido movimento de sua capa. Se ela não estava enganada, ela pensou, fazendo seu caminho vagarosamente atrás dele, ela diria que Snape estava começando a voltar a si.  
  
Muitas semanas depois, Sonora estava confortavelmente acomodada em seu escritório, bebericando um chá e corrigindo algumas lições do sexto ano sobre a importância de controlar o calor da chama ao fazer uma Poção Relaxante, quando alguém bateu à porta.  
  
"Entre", ela chamou. Ela ergueu os olhos com um sorriso de boas vindas quando a Srta. Granger entrou. "Sim, Srta. Granger?", ela perguntou. "O que posso fazer por você?". Atrás dela Sonora viu o Sr. Potter espreitando-a, muitos passos atrás.  
  
A Srta. Granger limpou um pouco a garganta. "Ah, professora, Harry e eu estivemos nos perguntando se a senhora podia nos explicar sobre as origens da Poção da Limpeza Rápida", disse.  
  
Sonora deu um sorriso encorajador. "Certamente. Sr. Potter", ela chamou, erguendo a voz um pouco enquanto olhava para trás da garota encostada no batente. "se você precisa de ajuda será melhor ouvi-la aqui dentro do que aí fora." O Sr. Potter e, para sua leve surpresa, o Sr. Weasley entraram encabuladamente na sala.  
  
"Eu pensei que a senhora não fosse...", a Srta. Granger começou antes de desistir e ficar quieta.  
  
O Sr. Weasley pareceu estar ruborizando, julgando pelo tom carmesim em volta de suas orelhas. "Precisando de ajuda, ela não se importaria...", ele murmurou para seu amigo.  
  
Sonora assistiu-os, divertida. Estes eram amigos interessantes. "Suas perguntas?", ela lembrou-os gentilmente.  
  
Levou mais um menos uma meia hora para que os alunos relaxassem. Eles se tornaram muito mais agradáveis quando perceberam que ela não iria gritar com eles se não respondessem todas as dúvidas por si mesmos. Aquele Professor Snape, ela pensou tristemente, ele não havia mudado nada mesmo desde que ela tivera aulas com ele.  
  
O Sr. Weasley olhou-a alegremente. "Cara, Professora Stone, a senhora é muito melhor que o Professor Snape. Ele apenas ri da gente e..." sua voz morreu quando viu que a expressão dela tornara-se abruptamente severa. "Uhh..."  
  
"Sr. Weasley", Sonora disse calmamente. "Eu deixei bem claro que apenas comentários respeitosos são permitidos aqui na minha sala. Fazer pouco caso de um professor não é a coisa mais respeitosa do mundo, não acha?". O rosto do garoto enrubesceu. Ela olhou então para o Sr. Potter que parecia estupefato.  
  
"Sr. Potter. Vou aproveitar essa oportunidade para dar este aviso aos dois, um que eu espero que passem a todos os seus colegas." Ela certamente tinha a atenção deles, Sonora pensou tristemente. "Sua classe em particular parece lutar com o conceito de respeito. Não há nenhuma vitória para encontrar em respostas atravessadas, em fofocas e em palavras desnecessariamente rudes."  
  
"Mas são sempre os sonserinos que começam!", Srta. Granger deixou escapar, mas imediatamente pareceu arrependida.  
  
Sonora olhou-a fixamente. "Isso pode ser verdade, Srta. Granger, mas vocês não são obrigados a respondê-los. Se desrespeitarem seus sentimentos em algum momento, vocês sempre devem seguir a Regra de Ouro."  
  
O Sr. Potter franziu a testa. "Regra de Ouro, senhora?"  
  
"Fazer com os outros o que você gostaria que fizessem com você", a Srta. Granger completou. "Você nunca ouviu isso, Harry? Costumam ensinar no primário."  
  
"Ensinam feitiços em escolas trouxas?", o Sr. Weasley soou fascinado. "Você nunca me disse isso, Hermione."  
  
A Srta. Granger fez uma careta para ele. "Não é um feitiço, é apenas algo para ajudar a aprender boas maneiras."  
  
"Atualmente, Srta. Granger", Sonora disse. "A Regra de Ouro é um feitiço. E aquele que a seguir, traz harmonia e bem estar ao castelo."  
  
"Mas é realmente difícil ser legal com alguém quando ele começa a dizer coisas", o Sr. Weasley disse em voz baixa, com um olhar furioso no rosto. Obviamente, estava se lembrando de algo específico.  
  
"E isso, Sr. Weasley, é porque a Regra de Ouro raramente é seguida à risca", Sonora disse calmamente. "Cumpri-la requer uma verdadeira confiança na Regra, e verdadeira dedicação ao conceito. De outro modo, o feitiço não funcionará. Quando feito corretamente, as pessoas não apenas são generosas, mas começam a ser tratadas do mesmo modo pelos outros."  
  
A Srta. Granger parecia fascinada, e a menos que Sonora estivesse enganada, estava planejando uma visita à biblioteca para ler sobre a Regra de Ouro. O Sr. Potter parecia pensativo, e o Sr. Weasley, apenas um pouco confuso.  
  
Sonora resistiu ao impulso de suspirar. "Se vocês não têm mais perguntas sobre a tarefa...", ela disse gentilmente.  
  
Todas as três expressões dos alunos se desanuviaram. "Não, senhora", a Srta. Granger disse educadamente. "Obrigada."  
  
Com certo capricho, Sonora agitou a varinha quando os três estudantes saíram e pôs um Encanto Ouvidor na porta.  
  
"Cristo, ela é um pouco insana, não é?", ela escutou o Sr. Weasley dizer enquanto os três seguiam seu caminho pelo corredor.  
  
"Eu não sei, Rony, se ela está certa sobre a Regra de Ouro, então faz muito sentido", a Srta. Granger retrucou. "Vou dar uma passada na biblioteca pra verificar. Vocês vêm?"  
  
"Não, eu tenho um ensaio de Feitiços pra escrever", o Sr. Potter respondeu. "Ela é muito melhor que o Snape, eu penso, não acham?"  
  
Então houve um murmúrio. "Definitivamente parece melhor", Sr. Weasley disse. "Até tirar todos aqueles pontos das Casas, claro."  
  
"Siga a Regra de Ouro, Rony", a Srta. Granger lembrou-o.  
  
"Diga isso à Malfoy", o outro murmurou.  
  
Sonora deu outro aceno de varinha, encerrando o feitiço, e se sentou de volta em sua cadeira, com um sorriso. Ela tudo como plantar uma semente, ela pensou sorrindo, enquanto se virava para os ensaios do sexto ano. Dumbledore dissera aquilo a ela já havia muito tempo, e ela duvidava que o velho maroto não estivesse certo.  
  
Severus estava cansado, e mais do que preparado pra cair na cama quando ele foi até a sala do diretor aquela noite. Prestando atenção em dois papéis que carregava. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria fraquejar e o Lord das Trevas teria a sua vingança. Cansado, Severus contemplou o fim. Seria doloroso, ele não tinha dúvida, mas em outros vários sentidos seria um alívio. Além do mais, o que ainda o prendia à sua vida?  
  
Seus passos tornaram-se mais lentos conforme ele se aproximou das masmorras. Dumbledore perguntara como ele estava se dando com a Professora Stone, e custou um grande esforço a ele para se controlar e não rir alto. Como ele estava se dando com ela? Ele estava lentamente ficando maluco, ele pensou, furiosamente.  
  
Todos os dias, ele se surpreendia percebendo coisas que não devia sobre ela. Coisas como a magreza de seus dedos, posicionados sobre uma pena enquanto escrevia. Coisas como o brilho lustroso de seu cabelo escuro, mesmo depois de um dia inteiro passado entre caldeirões. Coisas como o seu pálido tom de pele e o modo como suas vestes escuras deslizavam nela, dando a impressão de que era mais frágil ainda. Ou como seus olhos negros pareciam verdadeiras janelas para seus pensamentos, agora que ele estava ficando mais e mais capaz de identificar disfarçados sinais de dor, fadiga ou raiva.  
  
O pior de tudo era como ele se surpreendia divagando sobre como ela olhava pra ele. Aqueles que sabiam seu segredo inevitavelmente olhavam-no de cima com expressões de desdenho, desgosto, raiva, ou pior, pena. Todos menos Dumbledore olhavam-no como se dissessem que ele não era um deles, e nunca poderia ser. Mas a Professora Stone... seus olhos estavam sempre claros quando se viravam pra ele. Não havia nem um pingo de indiferença, apenas aceitação, e ele era audacioso o suficiente pra pensar isso, respeito.  
  
Severus franziu a testa furiosamente enquanto punha a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta. Ele não precisava perceber essas coisas. Já era ruim o suficiente o quanto ele se sentia ridículo sempre tomando aquele cuidado para que ela se sentasse em segurança quando fazia suas refeições no Salão Principal. Tudo que ele precisava era se deixar devanear sobre aqueles olhos, e então teria problemas.  
  
Sonora largou seu caldeirão, sentindo-se quente e suada e incrivelmente irritada. Que droga, era o terceiro caldeirão que ela fundia aquela noite e já estava começando a dar nos nervos, ela pensou. Cuidadosamente, ela peneirou as pétalas de rosa na mistura borbulhante. Depois de toda aquela leitura, ela ainda não começara a experimentar com o Sangue de Coração. Agora, pela parte que ela não podia parecer hesitar, o líquido meia- noite...  
  
Ela checou suas notas enquanto deixava uma gota cair sobre a solução. Quatro anos ela passara, trabalhando nessa poção em segredo. Ela deixara outra cair e assistiu a mistura clarear. Ela tivera alguns fracassos espetaculares, incluindo aquele que a forçou a se mudar da Sibéria para o Paquistão. O vilarejo siberiano não apreciara ver seu telhado sumindo numa rajada de luz roxa, e ela tivera que usar várias vezes o Obliviate depois de normalizar as outras coisas.  
  
Ela adicionou a terceira gota e começou a ficar tensa. Se ela conseguisse balancear os ingredientes corretamente, dessa vez poderia dar certo...Seria o triunfo, finalmente. Tanta dor desapareceria do mundo. Sua mão estava instável quando ela adicionou a quarta gota. Ao menos ela já conseguira outras coisas com o seu trabalho, como a Poção da Cura Rápida. Ela adicionou a quinta gota e rapidamente tampou a garrafa. Mas eles não seriam nada comparados com aquilo.  
  
Ela alcançara o vidrinho de sal quando a porta da masmorra se abriu com um tremendo estrondo. Sal demais caiu no caldeirão e Sonora instintivamente ergueu o braço antes que o familiar flash de luz roxa tomasse toda a sala.  
  
Quando ela baixou o braço, foi para ver outro caldeirão destruído, outra bagunça, e ainda por cima, um irado Professor Snape, que parecera ter tomado um banho de tinta lilás.  
  
"Ah, nossa", Sonora disse em voz baixa, olhando para ele, sem conseguir impedir os cantos de seus lábios de formarem um sorrisinho. Sua reação pareceu irritar ainda mais o homem quase ao seu lado.  
  
O Professor Snape olhou fixamente para ela. "Que diabos você está fazendo?", ele demandou. Ele ergueu suas mãos e estudou-as antes de voltar seu olhar furioso para ela. "Que droga, estou roxo!"  
  
Sonora ergueu a varinha e começou a lançar feitiços de limpeza por toda a parte, para arrumar a bagunça. "Eu estava trabalhando na minha pesquisa", ela disse, ainda tentada a sorrir. "Você me assustou."  
  
"Estou roxo", Snape repetiu, sua voz erguendo-se.  
  
"Não se preocupe, professor", ela disse, de maneira calmante, esforçando-se ao máximo para não rir. "Isso sairá em mais ou menos um dia."  
  
"Um dia?? VOCÊ não está roxa", ele demandou furiosamente.  
  
"Ah, não, eu lancei alguns feitiços de proteção em mim e na minha sala", Sonora disse, os lábios tremendo com o esforço de não rir, ainda. "Eu não acho que você apreciaria uma sala de aula lilás."  
  
Snape olhou suas mãos de novo. "Um dia? Vá pro inferno", ele murmurou, antes de começar a se virar e ir para os seus aposentos. Então ele abruptamente parou e olhou em volta. "E o quê é isso no que você está trabalhando?", ele demandou de novo.  
  
Sonora sorriu. "Você saberá assim que eu descobrir", ela disse.  
  
Ela pensou ter ouvido um grunhido vindo da garganta do professor antes que ele se virasse e desaparecesse atrás da porta.  
  
Sonora então riu de si mesma e limpou todo o seu próprio escritório. Ela quase não via o Professor Snape, recentemente. Ele parecia estar tentando manter-se fora de seu caminho. Além das listas de lições que ele deixava em sua mesa toda a semana, e de seu constante silêncio ao lado dela durante o jantar, ela apenas o vira aquele dia em que ele carregara os livros para ela.  
  
Ela se sentou devagar em sua cadeira, e cuidadosamente acomodou seu pé no lugar de sempre. Madame Pomfrey disse-lhe que estava se curando devagar, mais do que ela antecipara, Ao menos, Sonora fora promovida da muleta para uma bengala, e ela estava decidida a ver aquilo como um progresso.  
  
Fez uma careta. Se ao menos ela pudesse também ser promovida da dor igualmente, ela pensou, massageando sua coxa. Aquilo nunca parecia melhorar.  
  
Para sua surpresa na manhã seguinte, Snape apareceu para o café da manhã. Ele puxou a cadeira dela, como era de costume, antes de sentar-se com um gesto largo de suas vestes. Sonora olhou para ele, impressionada. "Nossa, você não está mais roxo", ela disse surpresa, sem pensar.  
  
O Professor Snape lançou-a um olhar presunçoso. "Quando você tiver ensinando aqueles cabeças-ocas por tanto tempo quanto eu, terá também desenvolvido uma série de antídotos para várias coisas", ele disse, pegando para si um belo monte de ovos.  
  
Sonora riu, deliciada de que finalmente estivessem conversando. "Você já ficou roxo antes?", ela perguntou, esperando que ele lhe passasse uma tigela.  
  
Snape fungou. "Os gêmeos Weasley conseguiram um grande número de cores durante os últimos seis anos". Sonora pensou ter ouvido uma nota de humor em sua fala e riu. Por incrível que pareça, Snape sorriu. Foi um sorriso duro e seco, pra ser sincera, mas definitivamente havia uma curva nos seus lábios. "Por obséquio me faça um favor, Professora Stone, e não tente aborrecê-los. Meu estoque de pó de chifre de unicórnio está muito baixo."  
  
Sonora riu baixinho. "Farei meu melhor, professor", ela disse com um largo sorriso.  
  
Ele ofereceu a tigela. "Ovos?"  
  
"Obrigada", ela sorriu e aceitou a oferta. 


	6. Dor

Intenções Secretas  
  
Capítulo Seis – Dor  
  
Uma semana depois, Sonora acordou gritando por causa de outro pesadelo, soluçando na lembrança daquela dor. Seu sonho parecia ainda ecoar em seus ouvidos, seus lamentos pareceram todos muito reais, enquanto a proteção do Feitiço Silenciante...  
  
Então ela percebeu que estava ouvindo mais alguém gritando de dor. Era baixinho, dissonante, mas era outra pessoa. Sem pensar, ela jogou as cobertas para o lado e vestiu seu robe enquanto alcançava sua bengala. Outra pessoa estava sofrendo.  
  
Ela abriu a porta do seu quarto e passou rapidamente por seu escuro escritório. Abrindo a porta da sala de aula de Poções, ela viu pela fraca luz de uma tocha uma figura escura escorando-se ao inventário de ingredientes.  
  
"Iluminate", Sonora disse com um vigoroso aceno de varinha. O resto das tochas se acendeu com um silvo e a figura escura contorceu-se sob a luz para revelar a pálida e cansada face do Professor Snape. "Professor Snape?", ela perguntou, dando um passo na direção dele. "O que..."  
  
"Vá embora", ele sibilou. "Volte para a sua cama, e me deixe aqui". Ele se virou de volta para o armário e ela flagrou uma careta em seu rosto. Ele está sofrendo, ela pensou com uma ponta de simpatia.  
  
"Você está machucado", ela disse calmamente, indo mais na direção dele. "Por que você não foi até Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Porque quanto menos pessoas souberem das minhas atividades, melhor!", ele sibilou novamente, finalmente chegando até a porta, que abriu com estrondo. "Agora me deixe, mulher!"  
  
Sonora ignorou-o e assistiu por apenas alguns segundos as mãos dele tremerem visivelmente enquanto procurava uma garrafa. De algum modo, o sinal a fez sofrer. "Aqui", ela disse suavemente, com outro aceno de varinha. "Tente isto." Uma garrafa apareceu em suas mãos, convocada de seu malão de viagem.  
  
Ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la desdenhosamente. "Eu não preciso da sua ajuda", ele rosnou.  
  
"Eu suponho que isso tenha sido pela Cruciatus?", ela perguntou calmamente. "Eu conheço os sintomas." Ela fez então com que a garrafa flutuasse na direção dele. "Tente isto."  
  
Ele parou de tremer e encarou a garrafa por um momento. "O que é isso?", ele perguntou, com um tom cauteloso na voz. Ele parecia cansado e dolorido por baixo de toda aquela fachada de calma e independência.  
  
"Foi desenvolvido para dissipar todos os efeitos colaterais da maldição", Sonora contou a ele, sentindo a dor no seu pé se intensificar enquanto ficava parada ali. Ela teve que se apoiar com um pouco mais de força na sua bengala. "Fui eu mesma que fiz."  
  
Snape ficou imóvel por um momento, e então pegou, no que apenas mais tarde foi perceber como um ato de grande confiança, a garrafa flutuante no ar. Então ele desarrolhou-a e virou o líquido rapidamente goela abaixo. Ele curvou a cabeça e Sonora esperou. Ela sabia que a poção trabalhava maravilhosamente rápido.  
  
De fato, poucos instantes depois ele ergueu a cabeça e acenou para ela formalmente. "Obrigado", ele disse, sem olhar pra ela. "Deixe-me sugerir que vá dormir novamente, Professora Stone." Snape estava tomando muito cuidado para não olhar para ela, e ainda contemplava a garrafa azul em sua mão.  
  
Sonora estudou-o, sentindo outra dor se iniciar em outra parte do seu corpo. Teria ela já conhecido alguém tão solitário em toda a sua vida, ela se perguntou. Cansado e ferido em corpo e mente. Dela mesma, alguma pequena voz sussurrou. "Você deve estar cansado", ela disse, um pouco desconfortável ao tentar retomar a mesma linha de pensamento. "Você precisa mesmo dormir."  
  
Snape finalmente se virou e olhou para ela. Havia algo estranho em seu olhar que Sonora não conseguiu reconhecer, que foi logo rapidamente escondido. Ele entregou-a a garrafa azul. "Boa noite", ele disse.  
  
Sentindo-se como algo tivesse acabado de acontecer antes mesmo que ela pudesse se dar conta exatamente do que era, Sonora segurou a garrafa vazia. Seus dedos apertaram a mão dele amigavelmente. "Boa noite", ela disse, um pouco incerta. Ela se virou e começou a ir lentamente de volta até seus aposentos, sentindo o escuro olhar de surpresa do Mestre de Poções atrás dela, assistindo-a ir.  
  
Quando ela finalmente alcançou a sua cama e relaxou sob as cobertas, foi com o desconfortável sentimento de não saber o que esperar. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou limpar sua mente. Pensaria nisso mais tarde.  
  
Severus esperou até que a porta dela se fechasse, deixando-o novamente sozinho. Droga de fraqueza, ele pensou, virando-se e tomando o caminho de sua própria câmara. O Lord das Trevas estivera raivoso com ele, raivoso o suficiente para deixar que Lúcio Malfoy aproveitasse a oportunidade para brincar com seu espião. E Severus estivera com a guarda baixa, não esperando que a Professora Stone vagueando àquela hora da noite.  
  
E então ela estivera ali, parecendo magra e delicada em uma pequena camisola, feita de algo muito sedoso. Seus olhos haviam estado mais escuros e preocupados, e ela quisera ajudar. E ele, um fraco tolo como era, deixara- se ajudar por ela.  
  
Severus tirou suas vestes e jogou-as sobre uma cadeira enquanto caía na cama. Ele se deixou jazer ali por alguns instantes, até se forçar a levantar outra vez e vestir suas costumeiras roupas de dormir.  
  
Mais uma vez, ele se jogou na cama. Fechou os olhos. O que quer que ela tivesse dado a ele, estava mesmo funcionando, ele pensou. Cruciatus geralmente demorava-se por mais tempo, às vezes até por dias. Esta noite, entretanto, não havia resquícios de dor em suas mãos, nenhuma dor mais demorada em seus braços ou pernas.  
  
Severus respirou fundo. Sonora prestara-lhe um serviço, pensou sonolentamente, não percebendo como o primeiro nome dela escorregara sorrateiramente pra dentro de sua cabeça. Talvez ele não deveria tê-la deixado. Mas já estava feito agora. E ele dormiu.  
  
Na tarde seguinte, Sonora tivera o suficiente. "Sr. Malfoy! Sr. Potter!", ela sibilou, apoiando-se no seu pé saudável tranqüilamente para pegar os dois quintanistas com idênticos olhares desdenhosos e varinhas em punho. "Vinte pontos serão tirados de cada um de vocês, e cada um vai pagar uma detenção!"  
  
Ela já sabia o suficiente sobre a animosidade entre aqueles dois, argumentou o Sr. Weasley. Ela notara os maus bocados que o garoto ruivo sofrera um grande azar na última aula de Herbologia, e freqüentemente tinha que ir até a enfermaria, tendo uma Planta Gigante Insetívora de Vênus removida de sua orelha esquerda. Ao menos a antipatia dos garotos fora primariamente direcionada um ao outro, não a ela mesma ou qualquer outro estudante.  
  
A sala de aula estava num silêncio mortal quando as cabeças dos dois se viraram para ela, claramente surpresos de terem sido pegos. A expressão do Sr. Malfoy imediatamente transformou-se numa de um desdenho raivoso.  
  
"Eu já avisei esta classe", ela disse, sua voz ecoando nas silenciosas paredes de pedra da masmorra. "Eu não vou tolerar desrespeito vindo dos meus alunos!" Ela encarou os dois em questão. "Vocês dois. Imediatamente depois do jantar, preparem-se para passar três horas comigo."  
  
"Três horas!", o Sr. Potter deixou escapar.  
  
"Você não pode fazer isso", o Sr. Malfoy teve a audácia de dar um risinho. "Você não é uma professora de verdade..."  
  
Sonora direcionou um olhar para ele que congelou as cordas vocais do garoto. "Este é o seu erro, Sr. Malfoy. Certamente eu sou uma professora de verdade, e como tal posso infringir a você qualquer punição que eu ache necessária. Dez pontos menos para a Sonserina pela sua falta de educação.". Ela olhou a sala inteira então. "Se mais alguém quiser se juntar a eles agora, é só dizer."  
  
Sem nenhuma surpresa, o silêncio mortal continuava diante dela. "Então vamos continuar", ela disse friamente. O resto da classe continuou num relativo silêncio enquanto Sonora fazia suas costumeiras rondas, checando os caldeirões e evitando que alguns erros se tornassem verdadeiros desastres. Silenciosamente, ela se enfureceu. Ela pensara que ao menos o Sr. Potter teria entendido o recado sobre respeito em sua aula. Ela veria se algumas horas fazendo um trabalho extra bem entediante resultaria em algo útil da parte dos dois.  
  
Severus estava fazendo seu caminho até a mesa dos professores quando entreouviu uma conversa. "... então ela deu detenção para Potter e Malfoy!", um lufa-lufa estava dizendo em voz muito baixa para seus amigos. Severus andou mais devagar para ouvir um pouco mais.  
  
"Eu ouvi os sonserinos dizendo que o Malfoy ficou furioso com essa detenção da Professora Stone", outro aluno da Lufa-Lufa disse. Seu rosto estava sério enquanto falava. "Ele esteve dizendo um monte de coisas horríveis sobre ela, e que ele veria o que o pai dele pode fazer com ela."  
  
O primeiro garoto falou de novo, mas Severus foi forçado a continuar andando. "Você acha que o pai do Malfoy é mesmo um Comensal da Morte? Quero dizer, pareceria que..."  
  
Severus apressou o passo, perdido em pensamentos enquanto pegava seu lugar na mesa. Draco estava se tornando mais franco com seus colegas de Casa sobre sua antipatia com a Professora Stone. Severus estivera tentando fazê- lo entender que aversão não era algo muito inteligente de se demonstrar, mas Draco simplesmente deu de ombros e murmurou algo que Severus não entendeu. Este último encarou seu prato de comida. Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça que o patifezinho tentaria alguma coisa aquela noite. Draco, ignorando toda a vontade de Severus de estar errado, discreto como estava sendo forçado a ser, estava ainda alarmantemente arrogante e possuía uma forte crença em sua própria superioridade. Severus temia que o garoto nunca aprendesse a pensar por si mesmo, simplesmente seguiria os passos do pai em direção à Escuridão.  
  
Severus percebeu quando a hora da refeição estava quase terminando que Sonora não tinha aparecido. Ele franziu a testa. A mulher estava fraca demais para ficar desaparecendo na hora das refeições. Checaria a situação com Malfoy e talvez a visse comendo algo logo em seguida. Além do mais, ele tentou dizer a si mesmo, ele estava apenas tomando conta da reputação de sua Casa.  
  
Sonora esperou pela chegada dos dois quintanistas. Melhor dar a chance aos garotos de chegarem atrasados, pensou enquanto fazia seu caminho até as masmorras. Chamara alguns elfos domésticos para trazerem o jantar em seu escritório. Ela checou o relógio. Eles tinham dois minutos para não chegarem atrasados, ela pensou.  
  
O Sr. Potter foi o primeiro a chegar, mais ou menos trinta segundos depois. "Professora Stone", ele disse, inclinando a cabeça enquanto alcançava a carteira de Sonora.  
  
Ela estudou-o. "Sr. Potter. O senhor pegará aquelas jarras de pêlo de unicórnio e vai cortá-los. Perfeita e uniformemente, Sr. Potter." Ela teve uma certa satisfação de ver o rosto do garoto murchar enquanto ele via o número de jarras.  
  
O Sr. Potter já começara a trabalhar quando o Sr. Malfoy entrou na masmorra. "Está atrasado, Sr. Malfoy.", ela disse, calmamente. "Dez pontos a menos pra Sonserina." A jovem face do garoto fechou-se de raiva e Sonora se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, por que ele continuava a testá-la. Entretanto, ele teria que aprender limites, nem que fosse a partir de agora.  
  
"O senhor pegará essa bolsa de manjericão, Sr. Malfoy, e irá dissecar e pulverizar cada folha individualmente.", ela disse, indicando uma larga saca no chão. "Você pode usar o Feitiço Minutus Flamatus para secar cada folha. Quando a pulverizar, terá de ser feito com a mão mesmo."  
  
O garoto arrancou a saca do chão, parecendo furioso e foi para o outro lado da sala, enquanto o Sr. Potter ignorava-o completamente. Sonora assistiu os dois por alguns minutos até se virar de volta para uns trabalhos dos quintanistas sobre os usos da raiz de dragão.  
  
Um tempo depois, seu pé estava tenso e doendo, quando ela leu o último ensaio. Com um olhar de relance no relógio, ela percebeu que três horas haviam se passado. Ela se levantou com algum esforço e caminhou até a carteira do Sr. Potter para inspecionar o seu trabalho.  
  
Ela estudou o progresso que o garoto estava fazendo. "Não apresse seu trabalho, Sr. Potter, a não ser que queira mais caldeirões explodindo nesta sala de aula.", foi tudo o que disse enquanto examinava a razoável pilha de pêlos cortados. O garoto estava ao menos tentando, ela pensou. Ela estava fazendo o que lhe fora mandado e não tentava fugir da sua punição.  
  
Sonora se virou e foi lentamente entre as colunas até a carteira onde o Sr. Malfoy estava sentado, um olhar azedo que se tornou um risinho desdenhoso quando ele percebeu seu lento progresso na direção dele. Ela ignorou o desrespeito estampado no rosto do garoto, cansada demais para dar outro sermão no sonserino. Ela examinou o escasso monte de pó de manjericão na jarra.  
  
"Sr. Malfoy", ela disse calmamente, não achando solução melhor, "Se o senhor continuar desrespeitando as minhas ordens, eu serei obrigada a bani- lo da minha sala de aula. Isto vai resultar na sua perda deste ano e terá que ter todas estas aulas novamente no ano que vem. Entendido, Sr. Malfoy?"  
  
Ela olhou firmemente para ele, vendo uma fúria fria preenchendo o rosto do garoto, suas mãos apertando o tampo da mesa. "Eu não tenho que tolerar a sua incompetência", ele sibilou. "Eu direi ao meu pai..."  
  
"Seu pai não determina seu desempenho na minha sala de aula, Sr. Malfoy", Sonora cortou-o. "Você sim. E isto está sendo dito ao senhor para que mais tarde não chegue a resultados de que não vai gostar. Eu espero mesmo que melhore a partir de agora."  
  
Ela se virou para ir até a sua mesa, e muito meramente viu o flash de violência no rosto do garoto. Ela não viu o movimento antes que fosse tarde demais, quando ele chutou-a com força do lado de trás de seu joelho fraquejado.  
  
Ondas de uma dor cegante a atingiram e suas pernas perderam o equilíbrio. Incapaz de se segurar, Sonora sentiu seu corpo cair com força sobre o chão de pedra. Ela mal podia respirar, mal podia pensar, mal podia ouvir.  
  
Em algum lugar no fundo da sua mente, ela registrou o som de uma gargalhada furiosa, e de outra voz muito rápida falando por cima.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, Potter... AGORA!", ele ouviu enquanto tentava respirar. Então dois braços muito fortes estavam ali, segurando-a e erguendo-a no ar. Sonora gemeu em agonia enquanto outra mão apalpava seu joelho.  
  
"Segure-se", uma voz tensa disse em seu ouvido. "Estou levando você para a ala hospitalar."  
  
Sonora soluçou de dor, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto era carregada através da sala. "Isso machuca", ela lamentou.  
  
"Eu sei", a outra voz disse severamente. Sonora forçou seus olhos a abrirem- se para ver o rosto furioso do Professor Snape. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que ela abrira os olhos. "Droga de moleque idiota!", ele murmurou enquanto ela gemia de novo.  
  
Sonora ouviu o barulho de pés descendo rapidamente o corredor vazio, até encontrarem outra pessoa no final dele. A voz de Dumbledore era urgente e insistente. "O que aconteceu, Severus?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy chutou-a no ferimento. Na parte de trás do joelho, imagino." A voz de Snape era fria e áspera.  
  
Madame Pomfrey também estava ali. "Deixe-me levitá-la até a enfermaria, professor, o senhor não precisa carregá-la..."  
  
"Eu a levo", Snape cortou-a. Na verdade, Sonora estava grata que ele a carregasse. De algum modo irracional, ajudava ter alguém forte e seguro contra ela, enquanto lutava contra a dor.  
  
"Minerva, pode buscar o Sr. Malfoy e deixá-lo no meu escritório esperando por mim?", Dumbledore disse numa voz que Sonora nunca o ouvira usar antes. Uma voz que mesmo dolorida como estava, não desejaria direcionada a ela. "Papoula..."  
  
"Deite-a bem aqui, Professor Snape, e deixe-me dar uma olhada...", Madame Pomfrey instruiu. Sonora estava segurada firmemente pelo homem, e ele gentilmente depositou-a sobre a cama, fazendo com que ela tivesse vontade de chorar com as intensas ondas de dor. "Quieta, querida, solte-o, ele não vai embora", a suave voz da curandeira chegou aos seus ouvidos.  
  
Relutantemente, Sonora soltou-o definitivamente, os dedos escorregando sobre as vestes de Snape, apenas para segurar a mão dele. Ele apertou a mão dela, e ela rangeu os dentes, tentando afastar a dor.  
  
"Você... Você pode curar isso?", ela conseguiu perguntar, abrindo os olhos de novo e percebendo a séria expressão da curandeira.  
  
Madame Pomfrey estava um tanto sombria quando ergueu os olhos. "Eu posso, querida, mas acho que vai ficar um pouco manca. Só temo que seja mais do que um pouco. Eu estava tentando deixar que sua perna se curasse sozinha para evitar isto, mas depois desse estrago do Sr. Malfoy, temo que não tenha outra escolha."  
  
"Faça isso", Sonora murmurou, respirando devagar.  
  
Madame Pomfrey olhou por sobre os ombros para Dumbledore, atrás dela. "Eu precisarei do senhor para ajudar o Professor Snape a segurá-la", ela disse, virando-se então de volta para Sonora. "Isto vai doer, minha querida", ela disse, num tom muito gentil.  
  
Sonora engoliu mais lágrimas quando os dois homens a ergueram pelas axilas. E então Madame Pomfrey delicadamente pousou a varinha sobre seu joelho e ela gritou. 


	7. Consequências

Intenções Secretas  
  
N/A – Obrigada a TODOS que têm me enviado encorajamento e reviews! Mademoiselle Morte, não se preocupe, Draco terá sua merecida recompensa.  
  
Capítulo Sete – Conseqüências  
  
Severus se sentia como se tivesse participado de uma batalha e ficado do lado perdedor. Ele entrara na sala de aula pronto amolar Potter um pouco, quando ele ergueu os olhos bem na hora de ver Sonora dando as costas para Draco. Quase em câmera lenta ele pôde ver a raiva e as más intenções no rosto do garoto, seguido viciosamente de sua cruel ação. E então ela caíra no chão e tudo que ele pôde fazer na hora foi evitar matar o garoto.  
  
Mas ele preferiu ignorar Draco em favor da mulher quase inconsciente que jazia no chão.  
  
Algo nele fora partido ao sinal do soluço de dor dela, as lágrimas caindo de seu rosto. Ele não permitira que ninguém a tirasse de seus braços até chegar à enfermaria. Ela estava muito magra, muito pequena, e em agonia.  
  
E quando ele a deitou na cama, o mais gentilmente que conseguiu, tanto o lamento dela quanto sua perna novamente ferida atingira-o em cheio. A dor em seu peito se intensificou quando ela se segurou às suas vestes, e depois à sua mão, como se ele fosse sua única garantia de que ela se livraria daquelas horríveis ondas de dor a que fora submetida. Ele não poderia ter ido embora dali nem se sua vida dependesse disso.  
  
Madame Pomfrey estivera séria e rápida e perfeita, e Severus não conseguira evitar que estremecesse, quando descobriram sua fina perna, muito pálida, com o joelho horrivelmente esmagado e com uma aparência inchada. Ele entendeu quando a enfermeira quisera dizer ao pedir que ele e Dumbledore segurassem Sonora, já sabendo o que estava por vir. E ainda teve que virar o rosto para esconder sua expressão quando ela gritou em sofrimento sob suas mãos.  
  
Agora ele estava sentado e observava o rosto inconsciente da mulher, sua mão ainda segurando a dele determinadamente. E ele não fora capaz de soltá- la, mesmo que pudesse ou devesse. Dumbledore, com seu sutil olhar não perdera um só minuto, e depois que terminou, e a perna dela ficou quase normal, a fraqueza agora habilmente escondida dentro dela, o diretor olhou para Severus e pediu que ficasse ali.  
  
"Eu preciso decidir sobre Draco", Dumbledore dissera, os olhos severos e pesarosos.  
  
Severus se lembrou de sua posição como diretor da Sonserina, e relutantemente começou a se levantar, sabendo que deveria ser ele a trazer o garoto.  
  
Mas Dumbledore sacudira a cabeça e acenou para que se sentasse de novo. "Eu preciso de você aqui", ele dissera. "Preciso saber que Sonora tem alguém tomando conta dela, pronto para quando ela despertar." A sombra de um sorriso veio e se foi na expressão do velho homem, e Severus teve a horrível sensação de que Dumbledore ficara sabendo de todos os pensamentos que ele se esforçara tanto pra esconder nos últimos meses.  
  
Quando o sorriso desapareceu completamente do rosto do diretor, seus olhos se tornaram pesarosos de novo. "A Professora McGonagall irá buscar o Sr. Malfoy. Além do mais, você foi uma testemunha, Severus. Eu gostaria de manter o seu assunto separado do de Draco por algum tempo."  
  
Severus entendera, e pra dizer a verdade, nem pensou em protestar. Além do mais, nenhuma parte dele queria ir embora enquanto aquela mulher ainda parecesse tão vulnerável e inconsciente.  
  
Então seus olhos demoraram-se novamente no rosto dela, calma e silenciosamente. Ao menos a cor parecia estar voltando ao rosto dela. Madame Pomfrey saíra havia alguns minutos e o olhar dele estava livre para demorar-se na franja escura de seus cabelos, e como caíam sobre seu rosto, ou no delicado contorno de seus lábios, ou em como vários cachos de cabelo emolduravam a face dela.  
  
Severus umedeceu seus lábios, baixando o olhar. Ele tinha um problema, finalmente admitiu para si mesmo. As máscaras que ele normalmente usava para disfarçar a si mesmo não funcionavam com ela. A mulher de algum jeito entrara na sua cabeça desde o primeiro momento, e agora ele temia ser incapaz de manter os dois longe de algum perigo.  
  
Ele respirou fundo enquanto Madame Pomfrey entrava, murmurando por sob a sua respiração, ainda parecendo estar com raiva pelo que acontecera à sua paciente. Ele teria agora que manter uma certa distância para que ela não soubesse. Seus olhos caíram novamente sobre o rosto dela, e respirou fundo de novo. Ele estava perfeitamente certo de que não adiantaria, mas ele não tinha certeza se realmente queria que adiantasse.  
  
Sonora continuou deitada, exausta demais para tentar abrir os olhos. Havia algumas vozes há sua volta, e ela ficou ouvindo.  
  
"Você não precisa ficar aqui, ela acordará logo", ela ouviu a voz da Madame Pomfrey dizendo.  
  
"Vou esperar", disse o Professor Snape com sua voz austera. Sonora percebeu que ele ainda segurava fracamente sua mão. Sem pensar muito nisso, seus dedos debilmente procuraram a segurança da mão dele.  
  
Houve uma curta pausa, e então a mão dele segurou a dela do mesmo modo. "Professora Stone?", ela o ouviu dizer.  
  
Sonora respirou fundo e forçou seus olhos a abrirem-se. Deus, como ela se sentia fraca. "Eu acho que você pode me chamar de Sonora agora", ela disse, erguendo os olhos para ver o tenso rosto do Professor Snape, tentando sorrir.  
  
O que pareceu uma certa admiração perspassou o rosto dele antes que o olhar curioso que ela notara desaparecesse como se nunca tivesse estado ali. "Claro", ele disse, como se fosse uma pergunta. "Você vai me chamar de Severus."  
  
Sonora conseguiu um meio sorriso. "Claro", ecoou. Ela respirou fundo de novo, e então se forçou a baixar o olhar. "Bem", ela disse fracamente. "Pelo menos eu ainda tenho uma perna."  
  
A força com que ele segurava a mão dela fraquejou por um momento antes de voltar ao normal. "Não agradeça ao Sr. Malfoy", ele disse, e Sonora resistiu ao ímpeto de tremer sob a fúria gelada na voz dele. "Eu tentei alcançar aquele garoto. Talvez a expulsão o faça perceber a gravidade das suas ações."  
  
"É isso que Dumbledore vai fazer?", Sonora perguntou, ainda olhando para sua perna. A Madame Pomfrey andava apressada pela ala hospitalar, enquanto eles conversavam em voz baixa.  
  
"É o que deveria", Madame Pomfrey disse por cima do ombro. Sonora não tinha percebido que podia ser ouvida pela curandeira. "O garoto atacou uma professora.", a mulher parecia simplesmente furiosa. "E agora você vai ficar manca pelo resto da sua vida."  
  
Sonora sentou-se calmamente, digerindo a informação. A curandeira dissera algo parecido com aquilo antes, mas... Ela era uma aleijada, pensou. Ela não era mais capaz de correr, teria sempre que andar desajeitadamente. Será que um dia ela poderia voltar à ação? Será que aquele ferimento sempre causaria tanta dor?  
  
Ela suspirou sem perceber até que o aperto na sua mão se tornasse mais firme, e ela olhasse diretamente para Snape. Ele estava observando-a cautelosamente, aquele olhar severo ainda visível em seus olhos. Ela teria que se acostumar com aquele olhar, ela pensou, sentindo-se três vezes mais fraca do que antes quando os seus olhos encontraram os dele.  
  
"Você está bem?", ele estava perguntando a ela.  
  
Sonora suspirou de novo e forçou-se a limpar sua mente. "Certamente", ela disse, tentando sorrir mais. Ela olhou para Madame Pomfrey. "Eu já posso me levantar?"  
  
A curandeira veio rapidamente até ela. "Eu preferiria que você dormisse um pouco, mas o diretor precisa de você no escritório dele primeiro", ela disse, balançando a cabeça. Ela entregou a Sonora a mesma bengala. "Você vai precisar disso", avisou. "E assegure que vá ficar sentada. Logo que tiver terminado, vá direto para a cama e tome uma Poção Para Dormir Sem Sonhar. Você vai precisar de mais descanso. Deixar que o corpo cure sozinho um ferimento desse porte cansa de verdade, você sabe."  
  
Sonora deu um sorriso fraco. "Eu sei", ela disse, fazendo menção de se sentar melhor. Antes que ela pudesse efetivamente fazer isso, Snape estava ali, segurando-a para ajudá-la a se levantar e gentilmente posicionou os pés dela sobre o chão. Ela sorriu para ele, surpresa.  
  
"Obrigada", disse, grata. Surpresa, mas muito agradecida pela ajuda, e sentindo-se terrivelmente instável por causa dele. Ele silenciosamente entregou-a sua bengala, que fora parar em sua mão, de algum jeito. Sonora segurou-a e então tentou uma piada. "Eu acho que podia encontrar algo um pouco mais decorativo, não acha? Talvez uma com alguns gnomos."  
  
Snape não disse nada e ela ergueu os olhos para ver aquele insistente olhar severo nele. Sonora prendeu a respiração, e então olhou rapidamente pra baixo e soltou o ar. Vagarosamente ela se apoiou no pé, bem sabendo que as mãos de Snape estavam ali, prontas para segurá-la se ela caísse.  
  
Temerosamente ela testou cada pé, segurando-se fortemente na bengala ao tentar o pé fraco. "Bem", ela disse pesarosamente enquanto sentia seu joelho tremer, desesperadamente buscando alguma segurança em si mesma, ao mesmo tempo que o olhar fixo dele, queimava em sua cabeça. "talvez isso me faça parecer mais inteligente".  
  
Snape limpou a garganta e então ela se virou para o alto homem. "Você tem certeza de que pode andar?", ele perguntou. Seus olhos pareceram escurecer e se tornarem mais difíceis de se interpretar.  
  
"Levante-se, MacDuff"*, Sonora disse, conseguindo erguer um canto da boca. "Dumbledore está esperando."  
  
Sonora respirava com dificuldade, e tinha a mão de Snape segurando-a pelo cotovelo, servindo de apoio durante o caminho até o escritório de Dumbledore. "Marroio", disse Snape, e em seguida a porta se abriu. Sonora olhou para o último lance de escadas e gemeu.  
  
Snape fez um movimento na direção dela. "Aqui", ele disse asperamente, fazendo menção de carregá-la de novo.  
  
Sonora rapidamente balançou a cabeça, se sentindo ligeiramente nervosa. "Não, não", ela disse depressa. As mãos dele pareceram cair e ela ergueu os olhos para encarar o rosto dele. "Eu, hum, preciso provar que posso fazer isso", ela disse olhando para o pequeno corredor, e tentando ao máximo olhar para as escadas e não para ele. "Além do mais, isso é algo a que preciso me acostumar. Você não vai estar sempre aqui pra me ajudar, professor." De alguma maneira ela não queria olhar nos olhos dele.  
  
"Severus." Sonora ergueu o rosto para ver novamente aquele olhar severo no rosto dele. "Eu já disse que meu nome é Severus.", ele repetiu.  
  
Sonora subitamente sorriu um pouco, um sorriso real, o primeiro em um bom tempo. "Obrigada, Severus", ela disse suavemente. "Você cuidou... muito bem de mim."  
  
Ele estudou-a enquanto baixava os olhos, e Sonora pela primeira vez estava bem ciente da diferença de altura entre os dois. Ela era uma pequena mulher, e agora uma aleijada também. Ele era um homem alto e surpreendentemente forte, julgando o modo como ele a carregara mais cedo. E quando ela ergueu a cabeça, foi pega por aquele escuro olhar estudando-a com atenção. Ele era quase assustador em suas profundezas, ela pensou, subitamente um pouco sem fôlego.  
  
Severus gesticulou com uma mão. "Depois de você", ele disse.  
  
Sonora piscou e se voltou para as escadas. Respirou fundo e então se preparou para enfrentá-las.  
  
Sonora estava muito agradecida de ter chegado ao fim daquilo, que parecera encolher enquanto eles subiam. Ela ficaria surpresa se não fosse sua imaginação, o que era realmente o caso. Além do mais, aquele castelo sempre tinha novas surpresas.  
  
Todavia, ela estava mais do que pronta pra cair em uma cadeira qualquer quando os dois entraram no escritório do diretor. Quando ela irrompeu para dentro, Dumbledore ergueu os olhos de onde estava sentado, escrevendo num pedaço de pergaminho.  
  
"Minha querida Sonora", ele disse, rapidamente dando um risinho e dando a volta em sua mesa. Severus guiou-a até uma das cadeiras. Quando ela se sentou, um daqueles tradicionais apoios para sua perna apareceu com um pequeno estalo. "Como você está?", Dumbledore perguntou, a face e os olhos sérios.  
  
Sonora olhou para cima, com a intenção de clarear um pouco a tensão que sentia naquela sala, mas descobriu os próprios olhos presos pelos azuis do diretor. "Eu... estou com raiva", ela admitiu. "Estou com fome, dolorida, e gostaria de fazer coisas com essa bengala que certamente são ilegais."  
  
Dumbledore sorriu para ela, pouco iluminando seu rosto e expressão. "Você não está escondendo isso, então. Estou satisfeito. Seus ferimentos poderão ser amenizados depois se você puder admiti-los agora."  
  
Sonora suspirou enquanto ajustava com mais precisão sua perna no apoio. "Eu sei", ela disse. "E enquanto isso eu tenho uma porção de coisinhas que gostaria de fazer com o Sr. Malfoy, e também percebi que foi uma grande tolice dele, aplicando mal sua raiva."  
  
Com uma bufada atrás dela, Sonora percebeu que Snape se jogara na outra cadeira perto da dela. "Aquele moleque sabia bem o que estava fazendo", Snape disse, o rosto austero e inflexível.  
  
Dumbledore suspirou e voltou para seu assento. "Minerva está com ele nesse preciso momento, e trará o garoto aqui em alguns minutos", ele disse. "Se você quiser, Severus, gostaria que me descrevesse o que viu."  
  
Os olhos de Snape encontraram rapidamente os dela antes de voltarem ao rosto de Dumbledore. "Eu estava entrando na sala de aula, logo depois de chegar da biblioteca, onde eu havia ido logo após o jantar", ele disse, sem emoção. "Como aconteceu, eu vi o Sr. Potter empenhado em partir os pêlos de unicórnio e havia parado para ter uma palavrinha com ele. Eu olhei para cima por um momento, quando ouvi Sonora falando com outra pessoa no outro lado da sala, e a vi dar as costas para o Sr. Malfoy." A despeito da lembrança da dor que sentiu naquela hora, Sonora sentiu uma onda de calor escorregar por ela ao ouvir o conforto com que Snape dissera seu primeiro nome. "Quando ela fez isso, Draco pareceu furioso e acertou-a com um pé, chutando-a pelas costas."  
  
Snape fez uma pausa. "Sonora caiu, e então eu mandei Potter buscar Pomfrey."  
  
Ficou tudo muito silencioso na sala enquanto Sonora digeria as informações. Aquilo batia com o que ela se lembrava. Dumbledore finalmente assentiu. "Sonora, minha querida... Pode me contar sobre o comportamento do Sr. Malfoy?"  
  
Sonora se mexeu um pouco em seu assento. "O Sr. Malfoy tem sido... problemático em aula.", ela disse, tentando escolher as palavras com cuidado, e evitando deixar que sua raiva pelo garoto pusesse mais cor nos acontecimentos. "Eu fui muito clara com todos os alunos, especialmente a classe dele, que não toleraria falta de respeito com qualquer outro aluno ou professor. O Sr. Malfoy, assim como Potter e Weasley, extrapolaram essa regra."  
  
Sonora balançou a cabeça. "Eu finalmente me cansei de apenas tirar pontos dos garotos e apliquei detenções na noite do dia em que novamente os peguei desobedecendo às regras na minha aula. O Sr. Malfoy sugeriu que eu não poderia dar detenção a ele como seu eu não fosse uma professora 'de verdade'". Ela então se permitiu, desdenhosamente, a dar um sorrisinho de satisfação. "Então o convenci de que estava enganado, mandando que se apresentasse logo depois do jantar."  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça de novo. "O Sr. Potter foi pontual, e aceitou sua punição como deveria. O Sr. Malfoy chegou atrasado e fez muito pouco do trabalho que foi mandado realizar." Sonora deu de ombros discretamente. "Eu admito que foi um esforço inútil, de tudo que poderia ser feito por ele."  
  
Foi a vez de Dumbledore assentir. "Draco nunca teve mesmo o hábito de calcular as conseqüências de seus atos", ele disse calmamente. "Ele foi muito privilegiado algumas vezes, sempre sendo protegido. Temo que Severus estava certo, ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Não que eu acredite que ele não perceba onde seus atos poderiam parar."  
  
Snape franziu a testa. "Ele tem sido muito crítico com relação a você", ele disse, olhando diretamente para Sonora. "Como o diretor da Casa dele, eu ouvi várias críticas severas sobre esse assunto." Ele fez uma careta. "Eu disse a ele há varias semanas atrás que sua raiva estava mal posicionada e que ele deveria ficar mais calmo."  
  
Dumbledore pareceu pesaroso. "Eu não vejo muita escolha no que tenho que fazer", ele disse, com a voz pesada. "E ainda me dói expulsá-lo quando há uma chance de recuperar esse garoto."  
  
Logo em seguida houve uma batida leve na porta do escritório. "Entre", Dumbledore chamou. Sonora se virou para ver a porta abrir-se e um muito pálido Draco Malfoy entrando, seguida pela austera Prof.ª McGonagall.  
  
"Diretor", McGonagall disse em cumprimento, antes de olhar para Sonora. "Professora Stone, como está se sentindo?"  
  
Sonora deu um fraco sorriso para a mulher, vendo o interesse honesto dela em seus olhos. "Tão bem quanto pode ser esperado, obrigada, professora."  
  
O garoto estava parado, encarando um ponto da parede para não enfrentar os olhos de ninguém ali. "Draco", o Prof. Dumbledore disse calmamente. Lenta e relutantemente os olhos do aluno moveram-se para encontrar os do diretor. "Você está aqui e então podemos finalmente decidir a punição pelos seus atos." O diretor fez uma pausa. "Deliberada e intencionalmente atacou um professor, Sr. Malfoy", Dumbledore continuou com uma voz muito grave. "Causou um ferimento que nunca mais poderá ser curado."  
  
Ele ficou quieto por um momento, e então suspirou. "As regras desta escola são muito claras. Eu deveria expulsá-lo imediatamente, Sr. Malfoy". Sonora viu a face do garoto ficar mortalmente pálida, e então foi como se ele tentasse mudar sua expressão, tentando mostrar o rosto irônico que sempre apresentara.  
  
Quando ele fez isso, Snape bufou do outro lado da sala. "Eu não acho que você tenha entendido bem, Draco", ele disse numa voz gelada. O garoto olhou- o. "Suas ações foram deliberadas sério o suficiente para que seu pai não seja capaz de livrá-lo da expulsão". Os olhos de Snape estavam sombrios e gelados, parecendo perfurar a pele do aluno. "E com essa sua marca acadêmica recordista de apenas um ato, contra um professor, sem chance, nenhuma escola respeitável irá te aceitar."  
  
Para a surpresa de Sonora, naquele momento ela sentiu nada menos que pena de Draco Malfoy, como se estivesse se tornando claro para ele a dimensão do problema em que fora se meter. "Mas... senhor... meu pai...", pareceu escapar dele enquanto ele olhava suplicante para Snape.  
  
Snape inclinou-se para frente em seu assento. "Eu te avisei, Draco", ele disse numa voz gelada e macia, "para deixar essa raiva ridícula de lado e aprender a ter algum controle. Você escolheu ignorar o meu conselho, e agora vai enfrentar as conseqüências." Ele se recostou de novo, o rosto impenetrável. "Seu pai certamente não ficará satisfeito com a sua expulsão", ele disse calmamente. E assistindo-o, Sonora pensou ter pego um vislumbre de pena.  
  
O Sr. Malfoy olhou para Dumbledore, a pele pastosa e branca. "Por favor, senhor", ele quase sussurrou.  
  
O diretor lentamente balançou a cabeça, rosto grave. "Você não me deixa muita escolha, Draco", ele disse austeramente. Quando ele falou, Sonora viu os olhos dele encontrarem-se com os dela brevemente.  
  
De repente ela sentiu um súbito ímpeto de falar. "Se eu puder propor uma alternativa, Prof. Dumbledore...?", Sonora umedeceu os lábios quando os quatro voltaram-se para ela, Snape e McGonagall com variado choque, o Sr. Malfoy com medo e talvez com um toque de esperança nos olhos, e Dumbledore com tranqüila expectativa.  
  
"Sim, Professora Stone?", o diretor perguntou. "Você certamente tem o direito de contribuir com a decisão."  
  
Sonora estudou o garoto à sua frente. Ele estava com medo, ela pensou, provavelmente pela primeira vez na vida. Ela sabia pouco sobre a vida dele em casa, mas pela menção do pai dele, tinha que assumir que não seria algo muito suportável.  
  
"Eu proponho que demos ao Sr. Malfoy uma segunda chance", ela disse lentamente, mantendo seu olhar no pálido e amedrontado garoto. A isto, os olhos dele brilharam de volta com esperança e agradecimento. Havia uma descrença resmungada por um dos professores atrás dela, e então ergueu a mão para que esperassem até ela terminar.  
  
"Eu sugiro que coloquemos o Sr. Malfoy numa estrita probabilidade de repetir o ano", ela disse, assistindo-o enquanto falava. "Ele está aqui porque não pôde aprender a respeitar seus colegas e professores. Por esta razão eu sugiro que além disso ele não possa ser responsável por um só ponto somado à sua Casa."  
  
Os olhos de Draco pareceram aumentar enquanto ela falava, e interrompeu antes que pudesse pensar no assunto. "Mas é impossível! Se mais alguém souber eles irão...", e então percebeu que se enganara ao perceber que dissera tudo em voz alta.  
  
Sonora manteve os olhos e a fala estáveis. "De fato, Sr. Malfoy. Os outros estudantes provavelmente irão tirar proveito da situação. Você não poderá retrucar, não importa qual provocação seja. Não por palavra, não por atos."  
  
Houve silêncio enquanto o menino encarou-a num horror desacreditado. Então Dumbledore limpou a garganta. "Parece ser uma ótima sugestão, Professora Stone", ele disse. Sonora olhou para ele para ver o mais aberto apoio estampado em seus olhos. "Contanto que o Sr. Malfoy entenda a seriedade dessa situação, você pode dá-lo a oportunidade de prestar satisfações."  
  
"Se eu puder adicionar uma sugestão, senhor", Snape falou devagar de onde estava. Sonora olhou-o com surpresa. "Eu acredito que o Sr. Malfoy poderia também se beneficiar passando algum tempo como assistente da Professora Stone. Como agora ele é responsável por quaisquer dificuldades futuras que ela possa ter, me parece a coisa certa que ele deva fazer, passando algumas noites ajudando-a no que ela precisar."  
  
Sonora sorriu só um pouquinho. Deixe que Severus ache um modo de torcer a faca, ela pensou com certa pena um alguma diversão enquanto assistia Draco ruborizar durante a fala do diretor de sua Casa.  
  
Dumbledore falou de novo. "Minerva? Qual é a sua opinião?"  
  
McGonagall batia o pé contra o carpete. "Eu acho que a Professora Stone está sendo mais generosa do que o Sr. Malfoy merece", ela disse, categoricamente.  
  
Dumbledore assentiu antes de olhar para o garoto ainda parado em frente à sua mesa. "Bem, Draco", ele disse numa voz muito calma. "Você escolhe agora. Você pode aceitar os termos de seu período experimental, ou a expulsão. Qual será sua escolha?"  
  
A boca de Draco se abriu e então fechou-se, e ele pareceu estar discutindo consigo mesmo. Ele olhou de novo para Snape, mas não encontrou nenhum encorajamento do professor que ele costumava considerar um aliado. Sonora descobriu-se prendendo a respiração, esperando quando ele finalmente encarou de novo o diretor.  
  
"Eu aceito ficar, senhor", ele disse, a voz fraca.  
  
*Nota da tradutora: Quando Sonora diz "Levante-se, MacDuff", que depois de rachar a cabeça acabei traduzindo de "Lead on, MacDuff", ela faz referência à uma peça de Shakespeare, Macbeth. 


	8. Pesadelos

Intenções Secretas  
  
N/A – Obrigada a todos que foram gentis a ponto de comentarem essa fic! Eles são imensamente encorajadores. Por favor, continuem mandando!  
  
Capítulo Oito – Pesadelos  
  
Sonora estava exausta quando fechou a porta para seus aposentos e mal pôde tirar suas vestes e colocar sua roupa de dormir antes de cair com tudo na cama e pegar no sono. Ela se esquecera totalmente da Poção Para Dormir Sem Sonhar de Madame Pomfrey quando repousou a cabeça no travesseiro. Ela estava simplesmente cansada demais.  
  
Em seus sonhos, ela se descobriu sugada de volta para a armadilha de seus agora familiares pesadelos. Dois homens, rostos de ódio e fúria, pulsos e pés e varinhas voando. E ela gritou de dor quando um deles despedaçou os ossos de sua perna, enquanto outro segurava seus braços.  
  
E então desta vez, algo diferente aconteceu. No misto de dor, de terror, de desamparo, ela ouviu uma risada sombria chegando de longe, uma que a fez tremer de pavor e congelar os gritos em sua garganta.  
  
"Breve", a voz sussurrou. "Muito em breve". E então um dos homens atacou-a de novo, fazendo-a soltar novamente os gritos que haviam estado congelados há pouco, e então a voz gargalhou de novo.  
  
Severus jazia tenso na cama, incapaz de dormir. Durante o tempo em que voltavam do escritório do diretor, a face de Sonora estivera quase cinzenta com a fadiga e o cansaço, lembrando-o do primeiro dia em que a vira, curvada de dor e exaustão depois de tudo que acontecera a ela.  
  
Ele rolou na cama até ficar de bruços, esperando por um sono que nunca chegava. Quando ele conseguira deixá-la em seus aposentos, ela estivera até bem exceto pela oscilação de seu pé, e ele ficara por um bom tempo contemplando a porta fechada, tentando ouvir qualquer coisa que indicasse que ela estava em segurança na cama. Ele não estava certo se ela apreciaria o gesto, mas ele estivera mais do que pronto para colocá-la na cama ele mesmo.  
  
Severus virou-se de costas de novo e jogou um braço sobre a testa. Pro inferno com tudo isso. Ele estava perto demais do limite com ela, perto demais de perder o pouco controle que ainda lhe restava. E a última coisa que ele queria era sobrecarregar uma alma pura como a de Sonora com sua própria escuridão. Ele sorriu severamente. Com aquilo, ele estava assumindo de fato que a queria para ele.  
  
Sua mente devaneou um pouco, lembrando-se de como ela se segurara a ele na ala hospitalar, e como ela se esforçara para surpreender seus olhos sem aquele brilho de tristeza sobre ela. Se ele chegara a enviar sinais na direção dela, esses sinais haviam lhe dado certa esperança. Mesmo que fosse... Ele grunhiu de novo, enterrando o rosto num travesseiro. Mesmo que fosse, aquilo só servia para torturá-lo ainda mais.  
  
Então ele ouviu um agudo e tênue grito de dor.  
  
Sonora foi obrigada a acordar por um estampido e acordou de novo com os ecos de seus gritos pelo quarto.  
  
"Iluminate!", uma voz familiar comandou asperamente, e uma das tochas se acendeu. Soluçando e com o coração batendo muito depressa, Sonora olhou em volta para ver Severus vindo a passos largos na sua direção, varinha em punho.  
  
"O que foi isso? Você está bem?", ele demandou, chegando mais perto da cama dela.  
  
Confusa, Sonora se obrigou a sentar e balançou a cabeça. "Severus? Eu... O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
  
Ele ficou parado, ainda tenso e como que pronto pra atacar. "Eu ouvi você gritando", ele disse.  
  
Sonora fechou os olhos em humilhada percepção. "Eu esqueci o Feitiço Silenciador", ela disse em voz baixa. Forçou-se então a olhar para ele de novo. "Me desculpe, de verdade. Eu só estava tão cansada, que esqueci..."  
  
Severus franziu a testa, mas seu rosto pareceu relaxar um pouco. Tarde demais, Sonora percebeu que ele estava apenas parcialmente vestido, vestindo algo que parecia alguma espécie de calça de dormir e o tórax nu. Céus, ela pensou, enrubescendo.  
  
"Você está tendo pesadelos?", ele disse, numa voz mais calma.  
  
Sonora voltou sua atenção para a coberta. "Sim, mas me desculpe por te incomodar", ela tentou de novo. "Eu estou mesmo bem, você não precisa se preocupar comigo."  
  
Houve um resmungo e ela ergueu os olhos para ver Severus colocando a varinha em sua mesa de cabeceira, antes de dar outro largo passo na direção dela e inclinando-se ligeiramente sobre ela. Ele esticou um pouco o braço e ergueu o queixo dela com uma mão, forçando-a a olhar pra ele. "Há quanto tempo?" demandou ele.  
  
Sonora sentiu um jorro de uma raiva irracional e irritada. "Não é da sua conta", ela retrucou, tentando soltar seu rosto, mas ele a segurou com mais firmeza.  
  
Ele bufou, novamente. "Mulher, alguém precisa tomar conta de você, já que você está se revelando incapaz de fazer isso por si mesma". O rosto dele parecia ainda mais feroz à luz de apenas uma tocha. "Há quanto tempo você está tendo pesadelos?"  
  
"Desde o... acidente", ela se descobriu admitindo. E odiou-se por parecer tão insegura, tão fraca. Ela desprezava esse tipo de sentimento.  
  
Os dedos dele a apertaram mais. "O tempo todo?", ele disse, soando raivoso. "E você não fez nada?"  
  
Sonora fez uma careta para ele. "São apenas sonhos", sibilou de volta. E sem querer lembrou-se da voz do pesadelo daquela noite. Aquilo não parecera como um mero sonho.  
  
Severus encarou-a, o rosto sério e os olhos opacos. "Talvez não tenha prestado atenção no que você mesma ensina", ele rosnou. "Sonhos indicam o estado de mente e saúde de uma pessoa. Sem dúvida você demorou tanto para se curar, se você não tentava lidar com seus sonhos."  
  
Seus olhos voltaram àquele costumeiro ar severo, e Sonora sentiu-se ruborizar sob seus dedos. "Você precisa me contar sobre o ataque", ele disse. E ela sentiu o rubor esvaecer-se e o sangue fugir da sua face.  
  
"Eu certamente não vou", ela sibilou, de novo lutando contra a força dele e tentando desviar seu olhar. Mas ele era forte demais e ela ainda estava muito fraca e cansada.  
  
"Sim, você vai", ele insistiu. "E eu não vou deixá-la até que você o faça."  
  
Os olhos de Sonora moveram-se depressa na direção dele, e o encarou, surpresa e desamparada. Ela não queria falar sobre isso, não agora, nunca. Ela queria esquecer todo o horrível episódio que houvera, esquecer que alguém sentira aquele tipo de ódio por ela.  
  
Ela não percebera que tinha falado aquilo em voz baixa, até ver o rosto dele suavizar. "Há muito ódio neste mundo, Sonora", a voz severamente gentil. "Desculpe por algum dele ter se virado contra você."  
  
"Eu... Ninguém nunca antes...", ela se descobriu deixando escapar. "Quero dizer... Eu pratiquei a Regra de Ouro desde que sou criança e..."  
  
Para sua surpresa, ela o viu sorrir um pouco tristemente. "A Regra de Ouro, huh?", ele disse. "Isso explica algumas coisas." Sonora não entendeu o que estava querendo dizer, especialmente quando ele pausou e acrescentou em voz muito baixa, "algumas, mas não todas."  
  
Ele sacudiu a cabeça e sentou-se na cama dela, os dedos ainda segurando o seu queixo. Seu controle já estava perdido, de todo jeito, e ela poderia ter se desvencilhado facilmente. Mas ela não o fez. "Conte-me sobre o seu ataque, Sonora", ele disse numa voz calma. "Deixe-me ajudar você a se curar."  
  
Sonora encarou-o sob a vacilante luz da tocha, e engoliu em seco. E então todo o feio incidente começou a ser extraído dela. Os dois aparecendo da escuridão. Como ela não percebera as intenções deles até o primeiro golpe. Sua dificuldade para se defender, e então a dor, aquela dor horrível.  
  
Ela não tinha percebido que estava chorando até que os dedos dele se movessem mais para cima, para secar as lágrimas. "Você não é culpada, Sonora", ele disse numa voz muito branda, acariciando muito levemente a maçã do rosto dela.  
  
"'Fazer aos outros'," ela repetiu. "Tem que ter sido minha culpa."  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça de novo, o toque de sua mão sendo a única coisa que a impedia de se romper em soluços. "Ódio suficiente pode sobrepor a Regra de Ouro", ele contou a ela, seriamente. "Acredite em mim, aquele tipo de escuridão é bem real e existe em todas as pessoas." Através das lágrimas, ela viu o rosto dele escurecer, e notou que ele pensava em si mesmo.  
  
"Não você", escorregou pelos lábios dela, vendo os olhos dele voltarem a ela. "Você tem sido bom demais para mim para alimentar aquele tipo de ódio".  
  
Foi principalmente tristeza que ela identificou nos olhos dele então. "Você é inocente demais, minha querida", ele disse, a voz agora tornando-se mais grossa.  
  
De algum modo, aquela afeição tinha finalmente fechado as comportas de suas lágrimas. Sonora moveu a cabeça, como que incapaz de conter o primeiro soluço. Ela não chorara desde o dia em que acordara na tenda de Amar, e agora toda a dor e terror e raiva dos dois incidentes atingiram-na em ondas de mágoa.  
  
Ele estava sentado tão próximo, que ela estava mais do que esperando quando ele a abraçou. Ela retribuiu o gesto, mero saco de pele contra o toque dele. Seu corpo tremeu e ela tentou se defender e manter-se calma. Ele puxou-a contra si, hesitante de início, e então, quando ela buscou por conforto nos braços dele, mas confiante. Ele a enlaçou firmemente em seus braços, como se quisesse passar o tremor dela para seu próprio corpo. Sua cabeça abaixou-se até tocar a dela.  
  
E Sonora chorou. Lágrimas atravessavam seus olhos, soluços sacudiam seu corpo e era como se estivesse sendo purificada de toda a dor e medo e confusão que trancara dentro de si desde aquele primeiro soco.  
  
Quando as lágrimas terminaram, ela jazia contra ele em exaustão, sentindo- se tão fraca... E ainda, ao mesmo tempo, ela se sentia bem mais forte do que estivera entre as várias semanas depois do acidente. Seu ataque, ela corrigiu a si mesma, silenciosamente. Ela não podia se esconder desse fato. Severus estava certo.  
  
Ele ainda a abraçava agora, embora desta vez ela estivesse estável e calma. Sonora começou a reconhecer o calor e a sensação de sua pele contra suas mãos e no peito onde ela apertara o rosto, e sentiu-se enrubescer. Ela podia até mesmo sentir o perfume do sabão que ele usara para tomar banho mais cedo. A compreensão da cena a fez ficar arrepiada.  
  
Quando ele percebeu o arrepio dela, Severus se confundiu, pensando que ela estava com frio. Seus braços voltaram ao lugar de antes, soltando-a. Seus olhos escuros estudaram o rosto dela, enquanto ela voltava seus próprios olhos para ele, hesitantemente. Ele franziu a testa ao ver as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelas maçãs do rosto dela, e ergueu uma mão para secá-las.  
  
Foi quando seus olhos encontraram os dela que aconteceu. Sua mão pareceu congelar ao toque da face dela, e ele sentiu ainda a respiração da mulher contra si. Seus olhos estavam escuros e até parecendo maiores à luz vacilante da tocha, e ela não poderia ter tirado os olhos dele nem se sua vida dependesse disso. Seu coração martelava dentro do peito, e seus lábios partiram instintivamente.  
  
Então ele pareceu respirar muito fundo, guardando o que quer que estivesse pairando no ar entre os dois para dentro de si e longe dela. "Você estará bem muito em breve", ele disse asperamente, recolhendo sua mão e ficando ereto. "É melhor que você durma de novo."  
  
Sonora ficou sentada onde estava, ainda confusa por tudo que acontecera em seu quarto aquela noite enquanto o assistia guardar sua varinha e virar-se para a porta. A luz da tocha escorregou pelas costas dele e ela arrepiou-se de novo ao sinal de inesperados (e atraentes) músculos ali.  
  
"Severus", ela conseguiu dizer antes que ele alcançasse a porta. Ele parou e ela observou-o ficar ligeiramente tenso antes de se virar e olhar para ela de novo. Sonora forçou os olhos a se erguerem para encarar o olhar escuro e agora disfarçado dele. "Obrigada", ela disse calmamente.  
  
Ele sorriu, apenas meramente. "'Fazer aos outros'," ele murmurou. "Durma, Sonora. E não se preocupe com o Feitiço Silenciador." Então ele se virou e deixou o quarto.  
  
Sonora ficou ali sentada ainda por vários minutos, relembrando as palavras dele mentalmente. Seu toque. O que estava acontecendo entre eles, ela se perguntou. Nas últimas semanas, eles lentamente pareceram construir uma harmonia de hábitos. Ela havia esperado mais, na verdade, eles estavam num contato sempre muito próximo e a vida toda ela tentara viver pela Regra. Então seria lógico que Severus sentisse certa amabilidade por ela.  
  
Mas esta... esta proximidade ultrapassara tudo hoje. Ela nunca tinha sentido aquilo na vida, e ela não pensou que deveria creditar à Regra por isso. Ela pensou no olhar severo que ela não era capaz de decifrar, e percebeu que havia ido longe demais dessa vez, muito mais do que quando ela o surpreendera no meio da noite com uma poção curativa. O que isso significava, ela se perguntou de novo.  
  
Sonora franziu a testa e deixou-se cair sobre os travesseiros de novo. Era tudo muito confuso, especialmente quando alguém passa a maior parte da sua vida sozinho. Ela desejou ter alguém que pudesse consultar, para poder pedir algum conselho. Mas não havia realmente ninguém em sua vida para preencher essa posição, ninguém em quem ela confiasse tanto. Dumbledore, talvez, mas ela não podia se imaginar indo pedir conselhos a ele sobre o modo como Severus estava olhando para ela.  
  
Sonora fechou os olhos. Ela precisava dormir, e pensaria nisso só de manhã. Talvez ela tivesse sorte e tudo se clarearia com a luz do dia.  
  
O coração de Severus estava martelando em suas orelhas e suas mãos tremiam quando ele se largou no quarto. Quando ele ouvira o grito, ele temera o pior, que talvez Sonora estivesse sendo atacada de novo. Ele não havia pensado, simplesmente sacara a varinha e irrompera dentro do quarto dela.  
  
Em lugar de algum atacante em quem ele pudesse lançar o Estuporante ou enfeitiçá-lo de qualquer maneira, ele apenas encontrara Sonora, entrelaçada em suas roupas de dormir, uma camisola de seda jogada sobre o corpo e os olhos arregalados e selvagemente aterrorizados. Apenas a expressão nos olhos dela foi capaz de sobrepor todas as prevenções e os auto avisos que seu corpo e cérebro mandavam para ele. Ele não poderia deixá-la daquele modo.  
  
Severus caiu na cama e fechou os olhos. Ele era escória, não merecia aquelas belas mãos sobre sua pele, ele pensou com repugnância, lembrando da Marca Negra. Ela estivera soluçando contra o seu peito, e a mente dele estivera ocupada com o modo como ela encostava nele, como o calor de seu corpo frágil passava através do fino tecido da camisola, como sua pele era macia e como ela reluzia sobre a luz daquela tocha.  
  
E ele deveria ter sabido que não poderia ter tentado secar as lágrimas da mulher, entregar essa sua péssima fraqueza a ela. Mas ele o fizera, e então ela olhara para ele, com aqueles olhos escuros e doces e ligeiramente espantados, e ele observara enquanto eles preenchiam com uma estranha e desconhecida consciência que quase fizera o coração dele parar de bater. Ele grunhiu. Estava impressionado por ter conseguido sair do quarto dela sem pressionar aqueles lábios macios contra os seus próprios e por tentar limpar sua alma dela.  
  
A pior parte na verdade era que ele não podia culpar completamente a Regra de Ouro. Isso certamente explicava como Sonora ganhara tantas pessoas naquela velocidade, mas essa súbita necessidade que ele sentia por ela...  
  
Precisava ficar mais forte, ele pensou, arrumando o travesseiro numa tentativa de um ilusório sono. Ele precisava encontrar um equilíbrio, onde ele a protegesse sem a colocar em risco. Severus suspirou. E para fazer isso, ele teria que manter suas mãos longe dela. De algum jeito. 


	9. Justo e Injusto

Intenções Secretas  
  
Oh, bondosos e gentis leitores: eu agradeço as suas palavras e rezo para que continuem a me agraciar com a sua presença...  
  
Capítulo Nove – Justo e Injusto  
  
Sonora caminhou lentamente das masmorras até o Salão Principal para tomar café sozinha, e assim que entrou no lugar, teve a desconfortável compreensão de que estava em foco pelo corpo estudantil inteiro. O salão silenciou um pouco antes de estourar em conversas novamente, mais altas do que antes. Por um momento, ela desejou que não tivesse resistido ao impulso de bater à porta de Severus e pedir que ele a acompanhasse até ali. Ao menos ela teria alguém ao seu lado enquanto passasse entre os ávidos olhos dos alunos.  
  
Mas, novamente, o pensamento de ver Severus de novo depois de ter chorado abraçada a ele noite passada a fez se encolher um pouco, de medo. Grande e corajosa grifinória ela era, pensou zombeteiramente enquanto caminhava através do salão.  
  
Determinamente dando um suspiro, ela fez seu caminho até a mesa dos professores. Hagrid a reconhecera do outro lado do salão, e viera correndo até ela, uma expressão ansiosa em seu rosto.  
  
"Professora!", ele exclamou, escorregando até poucos passos dela. "Você está bem?"  
  
Sonora deu um sorriso torto. "Vejo que minhas aventuras já percorreram todo o castelo.", ela disse sarcasticamente.  
  
"Venha, deixe-me dar uma mão", ele disse nervosamente quando ela fez menção de puxar a sua cadeira.  
  
Sonora abriu a boca para agradecer a ele, mas foi interrompida por uma voz familiar atrás dela. "Isso não será necessário, Hagrid, eu cuidarei da Professora Stone." Sonora fechou a boca num estalo e desejou que desaparecesse o rubor que ameaçava se destacar em seu rosto. Oh querido, ela pensou, espantada.  
  
Hagrid olhou de volta para Sonora com expressão de aprovação. "Professor Snape", ele disse, mantendo a mão firme no lugar. "Só quis dizer, senhor, sobre o que eu ouvi ontem, estamos todos orgulhosos de dizer que os conhecemos."  
  
Sonora sentiu o silêncio atrás dela, e virou a cabeça para ver Severus encarando a mão de Hagrid com o que ele suspeitava que fosse espanto. Discretamente ela levou o cotovelo para trás de si, cutucando-o na costela. Severus franziu a testa para ela, e ela inclinou a cabeça.  
  
Severus limpou a garganta. "Ah, obrigado. Eu acho", ele disse um pouco duvidosamente, pondo a mão sobre a de Hagrid e estremecendo quando o meio gigante a apertou.  
  
"Certo então. Se o senhor está cuidando da Professora Stone, então, vou sair para ver como Fofo está", Hagrid disse alegremente. Ele pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de Sonora, gentil e timidamente. "Deixe-me saber caso haja algo que eu possa fazer por você, Professora."  
  
"Obrigada, Hagrid", Sonora disse para as costas largas do homem quando ele se virou para sair. Ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso. Ele era uma graça, com certeza era.  
  
E então Sonora estava saturada. Todos os professores pareciam precisar se aproximar e comentar o incidente de ontem, e oferecer sua ajuda e suporte caso ela precisasse de alguma coisa. Até a Professora McGonagall gentilmente perguntou sobre sua saúde e sugeriu que ela pedisse um elfo doméstico para acompanhá-la o tempo todo.  
  
Ela estava ficando sem paciência, estava absolutamente faminta e sua perna estava começando a tremer por ficar parada tanto tempo. "Verdade, isso não será necessário", ela começou.  
  
Mas foi interrompida por Severus mais uma vez. "Vocês não vêem que a mulher precisa sentar e comer?", ele sibilou para as Professoras McGonagall e Sprout. "Ela está de pé há muito tempo pra quem acabou de sair da enfermaria. Vocês podem oferecer sua ajuda no escritório dela, se precisarem."  
  
Sonora resistiu ao impulso de rolar os olhos quando se deixou sentar na cadeira que Severus puxara para ela. "Você disse a elas", ela murmurou sob a respiração quando fez menção de pegar um prato de bacon.  
  
"O que foi aquilo?", Severus perguntou enquanto se sentava próximo a ela com um floreio.  
  
"Ah, nada", Sonora murmurou, os lábios se movendo antes que ela pudesse pensar. "Sou só eu, ou o salão inteiro está nos encarando?"  
  
Severus ergueu a cabeça e correu os olhos pelo Salão Principal com o seu olhar intimidante de sempre. Sonora assistiu com mal disfarçada diversão os estudantes congelando a expressão ou imediatamente desviando o olhar. "De forma alguma, Professora", Severus disse com satisfação quando se virou de volta para ela. "Ninguém está prestando a menor atenção."  
  
A atenção de Sonora fora presa, entretanto, pela figura de um garoto sentado no final da mesa da Sonserina. "Este não será um ano fácil para ele", ela disse calmamente para Severus.  
  
Severus bufou enquanto começava a encher os pratos de ambos os dois. "Será pior do que você imagina", ele disse em voz baixa. "Seu pai é Lucius Malfoy." Quando Sonora não reagiu ao nome, ele acrescentou, "o braço direito de Voldemort."  
  
"Oh, Deus", Sonora disse, mais baixo ainda.  
  
"Precisamente", Severus falou suavemente. "O pai dele não é alguém que esquece fraquezas, particularmente quando expostas em público. E Draco tem muitos inimigos em Hogwarts, que amariam vê-lo sendo expulso." Severus fez uma careta, dirigindo o olhar para a mesa da Grifinória. "Potter e seus amiguinhos seriam os primeiros e mais interessados."  
  
Sonora estudou o apertado grupo de colegas da Grifinória. Havia quatro cabeças vermelhas, uma preta, e uma outra com revoltosos cachos castanhos. "Não tenho certeza disso, Severus", Sonora disse lentamente, assistindo os alunos, que pareciam conversar excitadamente. "Mesmo que eu não tenha a pretensão de conhecer os alunos tão bem quando você, me parece que o Sr. Potter ainda vai nos surpreender."  
  
Severus bufou de novo enquanto começava a comer. "Seria muito surpreendente, de fato, se o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley não tentassem tirar vantagem da situação do Sr. Malfoy."  
  
Sonora contemplou os grifinórios por um momento antes que seus olhos retornassem ao solitário sonserino. "Nós veremos", ela disse, enquanto pegava seu garfo.  
  
Sonora manteve estrita vigilância em suas aulas daquele dia, não permitindo nenhuma pergunta sobre o que acontecera poucos tempos atrás. Fofocas irresponsáveis, ela disse a varias classes, eram úteis a ninguém e prejudiciais a muitos.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo, era aparente que a história já correra toda a escola, e que um bom número de alunos agora pensava que ela era alguma espécie de heroína trágica. O primeiro buquê de flores dos alunos mais jovens a surpreendera, mas conforme o dia foi passando e mais flores foram sendo trazidas pelos elfos domésticos, Sonora foi ficando aborrecida.  
  
O que não ajudou foi quando Severus invadiu sua sala no meio da aula com o sexto ano. Ele parou de súbito ao ver o estado da carteira dela, que agora parecia algum tipo de jardim, e deu um risinho sarcástico. "O que está exatamente acontecendo aqui, Professora?", ele demandou.  
  
Sonora tivera um dia desagradável, então não estava tão agradável quando poderia estar quando virou o rosto para ele. Atrás dela, ela quase podia ver as orelhas dos alunos se aguçando para capturar cada palavra. "Os alunos andaram me mandando flores", ela sibilou, sem sorrir. Ela estava cansada, droga, e nem um pouco disposta para tolerar os humores de ninguém.  
  
E, claro, Severus fixou os olhos nela, e então para toda a sala. "Bah!", ele disse depressa, e, para surpresa dela, apenas caminhou rapidamente até a porta para seu próprio escritório. A porta bateu com um baque ressonante enquanto Sonora piscava em descrédito. Ela esperara mais do que um 'bah'. Esperara um discurso ou pelo menos um argumento.  
  
Ela olhou a porta um pouco incerta antes de se voltar para sua tarefa de checar os caldeirões. Talvez ela conseguisse reunir coragem para perguntar a Severus sobre aquilo mais tarde.  
  
Até entrar na masmorra e ver o desordeiro monte de flores cobrindo a mesa de Sonora, Severus estivera congratulando a si mesmo por ter mantido uma quantidade respeitável de distância dela. Ele estivera lá para fazê-la sentar e comer, mas não fora tão presente para fazer qualquer um pensar que fosse algo além de simples amizade.  
  
Claro, seu sangue estivera martelando suas veias, sentado próximo dela e sendo capaz de sentir a suave fragrância que ela parecia emanar. Mas ele não dera nenhum sinal, e conseguira conversar naturalmente, ele pensou, quando ela o perguntou sobre Draco.  
  
E então ele vira todas aquelas flores e algo parecera ter se remexido dentro dele. ELE queria ter dado flores a ela, percebeu num flash enjoativo. Ele queria ver os olhos dela se iluminarem com agradabilidade e bom humor, mas os alunos tinham feito aquilo primeiro então tudo que podia fazer era pôr aquele olhar fechado em seus olhos.  
  
Severus se amaldiçoou silenciosamente, ele fora um tolo de não saber o que fazer sobre isso. Então houve uma leve fisgada em seu braço e ele quase congelou. Ele teria que ir.  
  
Entre aturar a curiosidade de todas as suas classes o dia todo e o comportamento peculiar de Severus mais cedo e agora suas novas preocupações com Draco depois daquela refeição, a batida na porta de seu escritório uma hora antes de jantar era inesperada.  
  
"Entre", Sonora chamou, baixando sua pena. "Ora, Srta. Granger", ela disse com nenhuma surpresa. "O que posso fazer por você?"  
  
A garota parecia estar tentando encontrar palavras para explicar um problema particularmente complicado e hesitou por um momento ou dois antes de falar. "Você tem alguns minutos, Professora Stone?"  
  
Sonora olhou curiosa para ela. "Certamente". Gesticulou em direção a uma cadeira, esperando que não fosse sobre a noite passada. Ela não estava com ânimo para alimentar um moinho de rumores.  
  
A Srta. Granger se sentou, e bateu as mãos com força no próprio colo. "Eu... A senhora se importa se eu disser exatamente o que penso?", ela deixou escapar. "Eu sei que deveria tentar ser respeitosa e tudo o mais, mas eu tenho este problema e realmente não posso..."  
  
Sonora sorriu um pouco. "Srta. Granger, ser respeitosa não significa que não pode ter sentimentos, não pode detestar ou ter dificuldades com alguém, e certamente não significa que não pode falar sobre os seus problemas com outra pessoa." Ela deu um sorriso encorajador. "Agora, qual seria o seu problema?"  
  
A Srta. Granger soltou um suspiro. "É Malfoy.", ela disse. Sonora sentiu seu sorriso falhar. Oh, droga. "Oh, não, ele não fez nada", a garota acrescentou depressa. "Eu... Bem, veja, alguém descobriu as novas regras sobre ele. E há algumas... pessoas, que gostariam de vê-lo expulso da escola."  
  
"Eu entendo", Sonora disse lentamente. "Seriam algumas dessas pessoas os Srs. Potter e Weasley?"  
  
"Entre outros", a Srta. Granger admitiu. "Draco fez muita gente odiá-lo por aqui. Entretanto, eu não tenho certeza sobre Harry. Ele esteve tremendamente quieto hoje."  
  
A Srta. Granger respirou fundo. "Veja, a coisa é, eu estava lendo sobre a Regra de Ouro, como esteve nos contando e... É verdade que o feitiço pode funcionar ao contrário? Que ser desagradável pode fazer com que isso volte para você?"  
  
Sonora assentiu seriamente. "Ah, sim", ela disse. "Eu acredito que haja um trouxa que diz, como é também derivado do feitiço... 'colha o que plantou'?"  
  
"Foi o que pensei", a garota disse, parecendo frustrada. "Mas Rony pode pensar que é um modo de fazer Malfoy finalmente pagar por todas as coisas que ele disse nos últimos anos. E seus irmãos podem achar a mesma coisa. E o resto dos grifinórios... Não estou certa de que não haja uma só pessoa que não esteja planejando alguma coisa."  
  
O coração de Sonora ficou apertado. Draco Malfoy estava encrencado. "Como você se sente sobre isso, Srta. Granger?", ela disse.  
  
A garota suspirou. "Eu não gostaria que Draco fosse expulso", ela disse. "Eu não posso pensar em nada pior do que ser obrigado a deixar Hogwarts. Apesar de Draco ter feito uma coisa horrível" ela desviou os olhos.  
  
Foi a vez de Sonora suspirar. "Sim, eu suponho que o Sr. Potter tenha lhe contado todos os detalhes", ela disse.  
  
A Srta. Granger assentiu gravemente. "Harry não guarda segredo de Rony ou de mim. Bem, a maioria das vezes. Mas ele não disse a mais ninguém, e nem nós o faremos também. Outra pessoa contou ao resto dos alunos."  
  
"Eu acredito em você, Srta. Granger", Sonora disse gentilmente. "E você está certa, o que Draco fez foi um ato de violência diretamente contra um professor. Sob normais circunstâncias, não haveria alternativa que não sua expulsão." Ela suspirou de novo. "Mas Draco nunca encarou as conseqüências de seus atos antes.", ela disse, lembrando-se do que Dumbledore dissera a ela. "Então ele recebeu uma última chance, chance essa que não será nem um pouco fácil para ele."  
  
"Eu apenas... Não acho que seja justo que todos estejam planejando fazer essas coisas quando Draco não pode se defender", Srta. Granger disse, soando frustrada.  
  
"Não é justo", Sonora disse calmamente. "Não é justo mesmo. A vida geralmente também não é." Ela balançou a cabeça, pensando por um momento. "Gostaria de um conselho, Srta. Granger?"  
  
"Sim, por favor", a garota disse, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para ela.  
  
"'Fazer o mesmo aos outros', Srta. Granger", Sonora falou calmamente. "Coloque-se no lugar do Sr. Malfoy antes de agir, e diga a seus amigos para fazerem o mesmo antes disso. Draco já tem seus próprios problemas sem falar ainda da escola. Você poderá ficar muito surpresa com o resultados dessa atividade. E", ela acrescentou com um sorriso triste. "onde um vai, os outros o seguem."  
  
A garota ficou quieta por um momento, e então pareceu respirar fundo. "Obrigada, Professora", ela disse então. "Gostei muito de falar com a senhora."  
  
Sonora sorriu. "Quando quiser", disse. Plante uma semente, ela pensou de novo enquanto assistia a Srta. Granger sair. Plante uma semente e a veja crescer.  
  
Severus caiu no chão com um grunhido de dor. A lama sujou o chão de pedra e havia mais sobre seus lábios, o sabor amargo e podre. O Lord das Trevas andou em volta dele. "Você falhou comigo, Severus", Voldemort disse numa voz gelada. "Falhou de novo. Que utilidade tem um espião que não traz informações?"  
  
Severus tinha experiência o suficiente para não tentar se defender. Isso apenas o deixaria mais furioso.  
  
Voldemort encarou por mais alguns momentos antes de erguer a varinha. "Talvez seja hora de dar-lhe um corretivo", seu mestre disse. Suas vestes voavam atrás dele, os olhos flamejantes sobre a luz das tochas. Os outros Comensais da Morte estavam parados ali, formando um círculo, assistindo, ele sabia. Todos eles adoravam aquilo, divertir-se com a sua dor, como ele anteriormente fizera com cada um deles. Eles o odiavam tanto quanto ele odiava a eles.  
  
"Talvez isto te inspire para encontrar o que eu quero". Severus mal teve tempo de respirar e se preparar antes que as palavras viessem. "Crucio!" 


	10. Precisar e Proteger

Intenções Secretas  
  
Madame Morte: não se preocupe, você terá um pouco mais de Harry no futuro. Não muito, assumo, mas um pouco. E acho que você vai gostar dele um pouco mais...  
  
E a todos que têm me enviado comentários, OBRIGADA.  
  
Capítulo Dez – Precisar e Proteger  
  
Severus não estava no jantar aquela noite, e então Sonora não teve oportunidade de falar com ele. Ela se perguntou se ele não teria tido que sair, para fazer seu trabalho de espião, e conteve um calafrio ao pensar nisso. Ela não tinha realmente considerado o que ele fazia antes, não mesmo. Ela o encontrara sofrendo pela Cruciatus aquela noite, e então nunca pensou o que isso realmente significava.  
  
Ela atravessou a sala de aula agitadamente, já tendo removido todas as flores para o seu quarto. Ela não precisava delas ocupando espaço na sala. Ela tentou não pensar na idéia de que ele pudesse estar em perigo àquela hora. Isso era algo que ele claramente acreditava ser importante, acreditada poder ajudar, ela disse a si mesma. Voldemort não era algo em que alguém visse qualquer luz.  
  
Sonora se virou enquanto a porta da sala se abria e viu Draco Malfoy entrar formalmente. "Professora", ele disse numa voz dura.  
  
"Sr. Malfoy", ela disse, estudando-o. Ele estava tendo um dia difícil, ela pensou. E esse era apenas o primeiro de vários. Ela sentiu uma onda de piedade pelo garoto.  
  
Andou em linha reta até sua mesa. "Sente-se, Sr. Malfoy", ela disse, gesticulando enquanto se sentava em sua própria cadeira. Ela esperou até que o garoto se sentasse, evitando os olhos dela. "Diga-me, Draco", falou gentilmente. "Por que você tentou me ferir?"  
  
Os olhos dele encontraram rapidamente os dela, subitamente atônitos, e encarou-a. "Eu... senhora?", ele balbuciou. Ele parecia amedrontado, ela percebeu. Ele verdadeiramente não estava esperando pela pergunta. Sonora sentiu outro assomo de dó, desta vez por uma educação que nunca forçara este garoto a dar uma boa olhada em si mesmo e em suas ações.  
  
"Não vou penalizá-lo por responder minha pergunta, Draco", ela disse, com a voz suave. Manteve os olhos sobre os dele. "Mas eu preciso saber o porquê."  
  
A resposta pareceu machucá-lo, a voz aumentando enquanto falava. "Porque você tirou pontos da minha Casa! E porque nos deu detenção, e porque não temos mais o Professor Snape!", ele olhou de relance para ela. "E por você querer que eu fosse bom com Potter!"  
  
"Estou vendo", ela disse lentamente, assistindo sua confusão e sua face furiosa. "Então diga-me Draco, eu tirei pontos também da Grifinória?"  
  
"Sim", ele murmurou, baixando a cabeça.  
  
"Eu dei detenção ao Sr. Potter?", ela perguntou.  
  
"Sim", ele disse, a voz baixando.  
  
"Eu quis que o Sr. Potter fosse bom com você?", ela disse calmamente. O garoto não respondeu nada. "Sr. Malfoy, o que eu estive tentando ensinar aos alunos este ano é que ninguém é melhor do que ninguém. Agora", ela ergueu uma mão quando os olhos dele a encararam de novo. "Eu percebo que algumas pessoas acham firmemente que são superiores a outras. Puro sangue contra sangue trouxa." Ela olhou o garoto fixamente. "Eu entendo que foi assim que você foi criado. E eu posso respeitar o direito às suas crenças. O que eu não posso respeitar é quando suas crenças ferem os outros, por palavras ou por atos."  
  
O garoto pareceu fechar-se em si mesmo, e Sonora suspirou silenciosamente e resolver tentar de novo outra hora. "Você terá tempos difíceis pelo resto do ano, Draco", ela disse de fato. "Palavra que se quebrar os termos de seu período de experiência, eu o avisarei para ser muito cuidadoso. Existem pessoas por aqui que amariam vê-lo falhar."  
  
Draco murmurou alguma coisa por sob a respiração. "O que foi, Sr. Malfoy?", ela disse. "Fale claramente."  
  
Ele olhou algum ponto acima da cabeça dela. "Potter e Weasley" ele disse em voz clara.  
  
Sonora inclinou a cabeça. "Eles têm razões para desejá-lo longe daqui?", e então assentiu como se a questão fosse retórica. "Você virá aqui três noites por semana. Será meu assistente para preparar as aulas seguintes, e ocasionalmente irá me ajudar em minhas pesquisas."  
  
Aquilo pareceu baixar a guarda dele. Sonora deu um sorriso triste. "Você parece ter boas mãos e um dom para Poções", ela disse. "Acredito que você será útil em meus últimos esforços." Acabou sendo visto como ele ser capaz de ter a confiança dela de saber no que a estaria ajudando, de todo jeito.  
  
Ela se virou e pegou um pequeno livro que escolhera dentre sua coleção particular. "Finalmente, eu gostaria que fosse lesse um pouco para mim", disse. Deitou o livro então na ponta de sua mesa. "Este é um livro que eu ganhei quando pensei pela primeira vez em estudar Poções seriamente. Creio que você se beneficiará muito com ele". Uma Pitada de Filosofia, escrito na lombada do livro. Sonora sorriu um pouco, lembrando-se do dia em que Dumbledore a presenteara com ele. Ele pensara que poderia ser útil para ela, foi o que dissera com um sorriso, e ela acabou descobrindo verdade em suas palavras. Além de atormentadoras dicas sobre a Regra de Ouro, o livro estava cheio com as origens filosóficas de várias poções, e através dos anos ela se descobrira várias vezes retornando ao gasto e pequeno volume que ela encontrou com surpreendente facilidade.  
  
"Vou adiar a discussão sobre sua leitura para uma próxima vez", disse. Ela indicou o livro com uma mão. "Isso é tudo que eu tenho para você esta noite. Pode ir."  
  
Draco pareceu olhá-la com cuidadoso descrédito. Sonora sorriu gentilmente. "Acho que no fim você vai entender", ela disse acenando ainda na direção do livro. "Não se esqueça disso."  
  
Ela se virou para a pilha de ensaios sobre as origens da Poção Esquele- Cresce e começou a ler, pretendendo não perceber enquanto Draco ficava sentado por um longo momento, olhando incerto para ela antes de se levantar lentamente e pegar o livro da mesa, então saindo rapidamente da classe.  
  
Sonora baixou o ensaio que estava pretendendo ler assim que ele saísse. "Eu espero que sirva", disse em voz baixa. Pelo bem dele, não dela. Com Draco, ela tinha a chance de confrontar o seu atacante e tentar eliminar a raiva de dentro dele. Se ela podia apenas fazer essa pequena mudança, talvez seus pesadelos parassem.  
  
Severus não apareceu enquanto Sonora não terminou de corrigir os ensaios e foi para a cama. Lívidas imagens do que ele podia estar fazendo insistiam em flutuar em sua mente, e como resultado, apenas conseguiu cochilar inquietamente através da noite. Finalmente, nas primeiras e escuras horas da manhã, ela desistiu de insistir numa boa noite de sono, e de fato saiu da cama, agradecida pelo dia seguinte ser fim de semana e não tivesse que dar aulas.  
  
Bocejando, ela saiu de seus aposentos, o robe jogado de qualquer jeito sobre suas roupas de dormir, e entrou em seu escritório. Ela daria uma olhada em suas notas sobre o último fracasso, era no que estava pensando. Talvez o horário curioso em que estava trabalhando naquilo incidisse alguma inspiração sobre o que estava fazendo errado.  
  
Sonora destrancou o lado chaveado de sua mesa com um aceno de varinha e um encanto murmurado, tirando da gaveta aberta suas anotações. Pegou um bom pedaço de pergaminho e murmurando revealeamus, esperou que a escrita aparecesse. Ela sempre tomara inúmeras precauções para proteger seu trabalho através dos anos, e não seria agora que seria diferente. De fato, aquele em particular merecia mais guarda-costas do que qualquer outra coisa, pensou enquanto pegava a primeira folha. Mas simplesmente por estar em Hogwarts seu trabalho estava bem seguro.  
  
Ela estava no meio do caminho da estante dos livros, fazendo notas mentais quando ouviu o som de passos descendo o caminho de pedra. Sua pena congelou no meio do ar e ela escutou. Por alguma razão, sua respiração tornou-se apertada, enquanto esperava que a porta se abrisse.  
  
Esta irrompeu aberta enquanto os passos irrompiam também a sala de aula, seguidos de uma maldição murmurava em voz baixa. Sonora olhou o batente da porta e esperou, o coração martelando com antecipação.  
  
De fato, Severus apareceu no portal poucos segundos depois, as sombras profundas em seus olhos. "O que você está fazendo aqui?", ele demandou rispidamente. "Droga, mulher, vá para a cama, você precisa dormir!"  
  
Sonora baixou suas anotações, sem dar muita importância sobre onde as estava colocando quando se levantou da cadeira. Ela procurou pela sua bengala desajeitadamente ao mesmo tempo que estudava o rosto dele. Havia um risco que parecia como lodo ou sangue no meio do rosto... "Eu não pude dormir", ela disse distraidamente, começando a andar na direção dele. "Severus, você está..."  
  
Parou com um soluço quando ele pareceu estremecer um pouco, surpreendendo- se contra o batente da porta. "Merlin", ela disse num sussurro, movendo-se o mais depressa que podia. Ela estava subitamente com medo por ele. "O que eles fizeram?" Ele sempre parecia tão forte, para vê-lo na realidade demonstrando alguma fraqueza...  
  
Ele respirou profunda e ruidosamente. "Nada que eu não possa suportar", ele disse. "Vá para a cama, Sonora."  
  
Ela o ignorou e pousou uma mão sobre seu queixo. "Personalis diagnosticus", ela murmurou, resistindo ao impulso de cambalear ao perceber o excedente da dor dele a atingindo. "Como você ainda está de pé?", ela sussurrou, controlando-se para não chorar ao ver o quanto ele tinha se ferido.  
  
"Eu estou bem", ele disse de novo, a voz um pouco embargada. "Sonora..."  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça firmemente. "Não. Sente-se, Severus, e me deixe tomar conta de você".  
  
"Eu não preciso..." ele começou.  
  
"Droga, Severus, apenas se sente!", ela exclamou, quase chorando. Ela precisava pôr um fim àquela dor. Ele pareceu estremecer levemente à explosão dela, e encarou o chão. "Por favor", ela disse, tentando se controlar. Suas mãos torciam e retorciam ao estranho impulso de apenas abraçá-lo com toda a força até que se sentisse melhor.  
  
Lentamente ele ergueu a mão e pousou-a sobre o queixo dela por um breve instante, sentindo um assomo de calor dentro de si. "Muito bem", ele disse calmamente. Ela recuou um passo e ele andou um pouco vacilante até a cadeira dela, sentando-se sobre a almofada com uma expressão de mal disfarçado alívio.  
  
Sonora respirou fundo, tentando recuperar a compostura. "Diga-me onde dói, Severus", ela disse com calma, começando a convocar garrafas de seu estoque particular.  
  
Severus encarou-a com os olhos sombrios. "Eu suspeito que haja uma ou duas costelas quebradas", ele disse. "E, claro, cruciatus".  
  
Sonora resmungou consigo mesma e começou com uma garrafa azul. "Beba esta primeiro", ela disse, abrindo-a e estendendo o vidro a ele.  
  
Severus franziu a testa para ele. "Você precisa se sentar", ele disse. Sonora resistiu ao incomum impulso de bater na cabeça dele com o objeto mais pontudo e grande que pudesse encontrar, enquanto ele puxava um banco acolchoado de baixo da mesa com uma careta, posicionando-a diretamente em frente a ele. "Sente aqui", disse ele.  
  
Ela olhou ironicamente para ele. "Estou tomando conta de você, então eu dou as ordens". Dito isso, ela caminhou rapidamente e se sentou, mas apenas porque sua perna doía. Não porque ele dissera para ela fazê-lo. Ela estendeu-o a garrafa azul de novo. "Beba tudo", ordenou.  
  
Os dedos dele tocaram os dela quando ele a pegou, causando um certo choque nela. "É a mesma que você me deu antes?", ele perguntou.  
  
"Escreverei uma receita pra você amanhã, mas esta noite apenas o beba!", ela sibilou, virando-se para pegar a próxima garrafa.  
  
Ela não tinha certeza, mas ela pensou ter surpreendido um sorriso disfarçado nele quando Severus ergueu a garrafa à altura dos lábios e bebeu todo o conteúdo. Tolo, ela pensou exasperada. Tudo que estava tentando fazer era cuidar daquela dor, e ele estava rindo?  
  
Ela observou-o baixar a garrafa e entregá-la para ela. "O que quer que seja, meus cumprimentos", ele disse, de súbito perfeitamente sério. Ela sentiu sua ira ir se acalmando. "Nunca tive algo que servisse tão bem nessa maldição em particular." Ela encarou-o por um momento antes de virar os olhos. O que dizer daquele homem que transmitia emoções indefiníveis pelo ar como se fossem meros morcegos?  
  
Sonora respirou rapidamente, pensando em sua pesquisa, e esperou que pudesse ser capaz de dá-lo algo bem melhor. Ela entregou-o então a garrafa vermelho-rubi. "Esta é a Poção da Cura Rápida", ela disse suavemente. "Outro resultado das minhas pesquisas. Você deverá ser capaz de direcioná- la diretamente para o lugar onde dói."  
  
As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram, mas ele deitou a garrafa azul vazia na mão dela antes de pegar a vermelha. Levou-a aos lábios e tomou uns bons três goles antes de fechar os olhos. "É... fresco", ele murmurou. "Assombroso." Sonora estava sentada em silêncio, observando-o ansiosamente e esperando que a poção tivesse seu devido efeito.  
  
Severus suspirou e abriu os olhos. "Obrigado", ele disse. "Aquela poção foi... muito eficaz."  
  
Ela sorriu de leve. "Eu sei". Os olhos dele demoraram-se então nos dela, e seu sorriso começou a falhar. "Severus", ela disse calmamente, antes que perdesse a coragem. "Diga-me o que te aconteceu esta noite."  
  
A isto, a expressão do homem se fechou. "Não me pergunte isso.", ele disse numa voz sem emoção.  
  
"Por quê?", ela perguntou, sem desviar os olhos. Alguma parte dela alertara- a para não fazer esta pergunta, não se ela queria ficar como estava. Mas sua outra parte sussurrara que ela precisava saber.  
  
"Eu não quero que você saiba", ele disse. "E eu não quero contar a você".  
  
Sonora umedeceu os lábios nervosamente. "Severus", ela disse numa voz suave. "Você provavelmente está certo. Eu não quero saber, e estou certa de que você não quer me contar. Mas", ela se inclinou para a frente e pousou uma mão em seu joelho, "acho que eu preciso saber, e acho que você precisa me contar."  
  
Severus baixou os olhos para onde ela pusera sua mão. Sonora enrubesceu num vermelho brilhante mas não se incomodou. Segurou sua perna um pouco mais fortemente, sentindo os músculos tensos sob seus dedos. Ela sabia, tão certo quanto ela mesma, que ele nunca falara sobre essas coisas com ninguém. Nem mesmo com Dumbledore. Sonora esperou. Ela podia esperar a noite toda, se fosse o tempo necessário. Mas ele não sairia dali sem contar tudo a ela.  
  
"O Lord das Trevas estava... insatisfeito com a minha falta de progresso em um certo problema", ele finalmente disse. "Sua raiva é usualmente condensada na dor de outros. Desta vez, na minha." Deu uma risada áspera. "Estava tão insatisfeito que a cruciatus não foi suficiente. Quando eu caí aos seus pés, ele permitiu que eu ficasse imóvel ali, sem poder me levantar, para sua própria expressão de raiva."  
  
A mão de Sonora apertou o joelho dele. "Quantos danos há em você, Severus?", ela perguntou em voz baixa. Seu coração martelava dentro dela. "O quão forte é a chance de que da próxima vez você não volte?"  
  
Os olhos de Severus fuzilaram os dela, parecendo surpresos. "Sempre existe esta possibilidade", ele disse, não parecendo pensar sobre isso. "Sempre a chance de cometer um erro, de alguém me trair, ou de finalmente deixá-lo com raiva o suficiente."  
  
Sonora respirou fundo. "Então, Severus, eu tenho que dizer a você que esteve errado na última noite, quando disse ser uma dessas pessoas da escuridão". Ele parecia estar tristemente assombrado. Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. "A escolha que você fez... Só alguém muito cheio de luz a poderia ter feito."  
  
Modesta por tudo que estava arriscando, ela olhou-o e baixou sua cabeça até ficar próxima de sua mão sobre o joelho dele, cansada e preocupada e tentando encontrar um pouco daquela famosa coragem grifinória.  
  
"Sonora", ele disse, superiormente a ela, soando turvo. Sua mão hesitantemente tocou a cabeça dela. "Sonora..."  
  
Ela meramente fechou os olhos e ficou onde estava. Ele estava curado e totalmente de novo, ela podia sentir a força e o calor dele logo abaixo do seu queixo. Ela podia canalizar coragem apenas daquele fato isolado.  
  
A mão dele se moveu lentamente, acariciando os cabelos dela. Seu toque aliviou algo dentro dela. Seus dedos escorregaram e contornaram o traçado de uma orelha, a curva de seu queixo, até voltar a percorrer seus cabelos de novo.  
  
Sonora sentiu um calor, uma suavidade crescendo dentro dela. Ela estava de volta àquele momento da noite passada, quando o mundo inteiro parara enquanto eles olhavam nos olhos um do outro. Sentada ali com os olhos fechados, sentiu tudo de novo.  
  
Meio amedrontada pelo silêncio, Sonora obrigou-se a abrir os olhos e olhar para cima. Severus estava sentado com seus próprios olhos imóveis enquanto sua mão de movia gentilmente sobre o cabelo dela. Ela encarou sua face. Parecia como... ele estava sofrendo, e uma dor que ele estava saboreando, não rejeitando.  
  
Algo dentro de Sonora começou a bater com muita força, e ela agiu antes que pudesse pensar. Usando sua mão sobre o joelho dele para se erguer, ela se sentou rapidamente e se inclinou para a frente. Severus apenas teve tempo de abrir os olhos numa surpresa alarmada antes que ela se erguesse e pressionasse seus lábios contra os dele.  
  
Àquele toque, Sonora sentiu o coração parar de bater. Ele ficou imóvel por um atordoado segundo antes que um som indefinível viesse de sua garganta, e seus braços precipitassem-se rapidamente à volta dela. Ela foi puxada para perto, fortemente contra ele, quase jogada contra o tronco dele enquanto ele a beijava de volta. Ela começara o beijo, mas ele estava devolvendo toda a força agora. Seus lábios estavam quentes e rígidos e demandando contra ela, quando algo em seu peito pareceu se libertar e elevar-se quando ela o beijou de volta, seus lábios movendo-se desajeitadamente mas cheios de vontade contra ele. Sua pele queimava com o calor do corpo dele, seus lábios contra os dela, e aquilo a fez desejar estar mais perto dele ainda.  
  
E então ele fisgou sua cabeça para trás, separando os lábios dos dela embora ainda a tivesse em seus braços. "Por quê?", ele perguntou roucamente, os olhos sombrios e desesperados quando ele a encarou. "Por que fez isso?"  
  
Sonora segurou seu olhar, a respiração tentando se normalizar. "Porque... eu quis", ela disse em espanto, a respiração ruidosa ainda. "Eu... você não me queria?" Alguma parte dela contraiu-se àquele pensamento.  
  
Um grunhido foi segurando na garganta dele. "Não querer... Céus, mulher, eu te quero. Mas não deveria."  
  
Sonora estremeceu levemente em seus braços, as palavras ferindo-a através das nuvens de desejo. "Por quê?", ela demandou, subitamente com raiva. "Diga-me porquê."  
  
Ele pareceu lutar consigo mesmo, e pela primeira vez, Sonora não teve o menor impulso de ajudá-lo com isso. Ela queria vê-lo responder a pergunta, totalmente por sua conta. "Porque", ele finalmente disse, antes de virar a cabeça para o outro lado meditativamente.  
  
Um pouco temerosa, ela livrou sua mão dele e a ergueu para virar o rosto dele de frente para o dela. "Você vai me olhar nos olhos e me dizer", ela ordenou, encarando-o. "Explique-me por que eu não deveria ter te beijado."  
  
A resposta parecia machucá-lo, face e olhos furiosos mesmo com ele a segurando tão perto. "Porque sou sujo, droga! Marcado com a Marca Negra, e com o poder do Lord das Trevas. Você não deveria ficar em qualquer lugar perto de mim." Sua voz estava rouca e raivosa, e ela podia ver a auto- condenação em seus olhos.  
  
Ela observou-o de perto. "Cale a boca", disse a ele, ignorando o modo como o queixo dele caía conforme ela falava. "Estou cansada de ouvir sobre a pessoa horrível que você é, Severus. Você pode ser mal-humorado às vezes, você pode controlar os seus alunos com essa postura de malvado temperamental, você pode até irritar propositalmente seus colegas professores. Mas você não é mau. Você não é 'sujo'."  
  
Depois de todas aquelas semanas de cautelosa amizade, depois da constante e atenta proteção dele, depois do trauma da noite anterior, ela chegara àquele momento. E ela podia ser amaldiçoada se deixasse-o se esquivar dessa por conta de seu maldito orgulho.  
  
"Tempo demais perto de mim pode ser perigoso", ele irrompeu a dizer. Certa parte de Sonora descobrira como era fascinante conversar com ele enquanto era abraçada fortemente daquele jeito, aconchegada nele. "Você não quer chamar a atenção do Lord das Trevas para você, Sonora. E eu não quero você lá."  
  
Como que para sua surpresa, ela se descobriu sorrindo, sentindo a luz e a bravura virem à tona dentro dela. "Você vai mencionar o meu nome a Lord Voldemort?", perguntou. Ele apenas a olhou fixamente, um espasmo de surpresa e descrédito em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos incríveis, que pareciam mergulhá-la até que estivesse quase afogada neles. "Eu não acho. E se mais alguém fizer isso, não há nada que possamos fazer sobre o assunto. E temo que você não possa escapar de ficar perto de mim, Severus. Não quando dividimos uma sala de aula, dividimos uma escola, e não quando você sai do seu caminho para tomar conta de mim."  
  
"É o que está fazendo, você sabe", ela disse, a voz ficando mais gentil conforme seu coração recomeçava a bater depressa. "Tentando tomar conta de mim, me proteger." Ela apoiou uma mão no queixo dele, sentindo o calor entre seus dedos. "E eu o agradeço por isso. Mas de algumas coisas", ela continuou, percorrendo com os dedos as linhas do rosto do homem, "eu não preciso ser protegida."  
  
Mais uma vez foi ela quem ergueu o rosto e começou um beijo. E, mais uma vez, foi ele quem capitulou e começou a tocá-la com o poder e a força de seus lábios contra os dela. Era faminto, como se ele estivesse morrendo de fome e ela fosse seu único alimento. Era desesperado, como se ele temesse que ela fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento, e deixá-lo. E era ao mesmo tempo tão maravilhoso, tão incrível, o modo como seus lábios pressionavam e apartavam os dela, o modo como sua língua encontrava a dela, como se ele estivesse com medo de que não passasse de um sonho. Quando eles se separaram dessa vez, foi para apoiar seu rosto na curva da nuca dela.  
  
Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, ignorando a impressão de sujeira e sangue que o toque lhe causou. "Eu recebi um grande conforto de você agora, você sabe", ela disse, o rosto ainda tocando o dele. "Só por estar perto de mim. Sua força, ela... me faz sentir corajosa."  
  
Ele a apertou mais um pouco. "Eu não vou me esquecer disso se você vier me ofender", ele disse, a voz abafada pelo contato com a pele dela.  
  
Ela fechou os olhos e apertou o rosto contra os cabelos dele. "Nada irá me acontecer", ela disse, suas palavras como uma solene promessa.  
  
Severus ficou sentado por um longo tempo onde estava, um pouco desconfortável na cadeira do escritório de Sonora. Ele não sairia dali por nada no mundo, de qualquer jeito, não com o modo como ela estava aconchegada nele. Sua respiração era lenta e regular, quando dormira com a cabeça apoiada em seu tórax.  
  
Cuidadosamente, para não acordá-la, ele moveu algumas mechas de cabelos do rosto dela, brilhantes sob a fraca luz, e ainda caídos de qualquer jeito sobre sua cabeça. Ela suspirou em seu sono, e pareceu apertá-lo para si com mais força.  
  
Severus baixou a cabeça e pressionou os lábios contra a nuca da mulher. Sua decisão estava tomada para ele. Ele não poderia ter se soltado da suavidade dos braços dela nem mesmo se o Lord das Trevas estivesse parado diante dele. Ele sentiu uma onda de culpa por deixá-la tocar nele, deixar que ela o abraçasse. Independente do que ela dissera, ele sabia a verdade. A verdade era que ele tinha uma alma asquerosa e tola, e que não deveria ter aceitado o que ela oferecera.  
  
Cuidadosamente, ele mudou a posição de seus braços à volta dela enquanto continuava ali. As dobras lisas da camisola dela escorregaram por um braço e o fizeram sentir uma tensão passar por todo o seu corpo. Ele respirou profundamente, sentindo aquela leve fragrância que ela emanava.  
  
Ele a carregou até o quarto dela, deitando-a gentilmente na cama. Ela trouxera todas as flores para aquele lugar, e agora parecia mais um conto de fadas trouxa, deitando a donzela em sua cama particular. Ele arrumou seus travesseiros, suas cobertas, e colocou sua bengala em seu lugar costumeiro. Incapaz de resistir, passou os dedos pelos traços de seu queixo, seus lábios, e por seu pescoço até sua nuca. Então ele se forçou a parar. E se ela acordasse na manhã seguinte e se arrependesse da coisa toda?  
  
Recuando lentamente, ele manteve os olhos sobre ela até passar pela porta e sair do quarto. Respirando muito fundo, ele forçou a cadeira dela, chutando uma de suas pernas. Ao fazer isso, seus olhos caíram nos montes de papel sobre a mesa dela. Ele apenas bateu os olhos sobre eles, tomando-os logo por ensaios dos alunos, até surpreender ali a palavra crucio.  
  
Severus franziu a testa e leu às pressas a primeira página. Aquilo pareciam ser notas do que quer que fosse que ela estava pesquisando. Pego por um inesperado senso de honra, ele tirou os olhos das páginas. Ele pediria que ela o mostrasse, algum dia, ele não forçaria uma confidência dela sobre o que estaria escrito naqueles papéis.  
  
Ainda assim, ele estava intrigado com o que lera. Estaria Sonora tentando descobrir um modo de curar os efeitos de uma Maldição Imperdoável?  
  
Sua mente então pulou de volta para a imagem dela deitada pacificamente em sua cama, e seu coração se contraiu. O que ele estava fazendo? Como podia arriscá-la daquele jeito? Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele seria descoberto como sendo um traidor, então sua vida não teria o menor valor. Como ele podia permitir que Sonora fosse igualmente arriscada sob o Lord das Trevas?  
  
Outra imagem apareceu num flash em sua mente, a do rosto determinado de Sonora dizendo para ele se sentar e deixá-la tomar conta dele. Assim que ela pousara sua mão sobre seu joelho, quase partiu o coração dele com a beleza de seu gesto. Assim como quando ela olhara nos olhos dele e dissera que nada poderia acontecer a ela.  
  
Nada iria, ele silenciosamente afirmou. Ele não deixaria. Sua mente começou a girar com possibilidades, modos para protegê-la até que veio a parar. Elegantemente simples e ainda tão complexo, ele pensou. Ele não sabia mesmo se isso podia ser feito.  
  
Severus atravessou a sala de aula e pegou um pequeno livro. Acendendo o fogo, começou a virar suas páginas. Ele iria protegê-la, não importava o que a manhã poderia trazer. 


	11. Agradável Progresso

Intenções Secretas  
  
N/A – Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos que comentaram.  


Capítulo Onze – Agradável Progresso  
  
Sonora acordou, sentindo-se bem e verdadeiramente descansada pela primeira vez em algum tempo. Ela se esticou um pouco e então seu cérebro registrou o fato de que estava em sua própria cama. Franziu a testa. Por que aquilo não parecia certo...?  
  
Em séries de flashes, ela se lembrou dos eventos da madrugada passada, e ela se sentou depressa, os olhos imediatamente abertos. Ela estava só em seu quarto, aninhada entre suas cobertas, seu robe posto com cuidado na ponta da cama e sua bengala apoiada contra a parede onde ela geralmente a colocava.  
  
Sonora olhou fixamente sua bengala. Tinha sido apenas um sonho, então? Tinha sua mente exausta criado uma imagem de Severus em sua cadeira, os braços à volta dela? Balançou a cabeça em descrédito. Aquilo parecera tão real...  
  
Determinadamente, ela jogou as cobertas para o lado e pegou sua bengala e sua varinha. A camisola caindo delicadamente sobre ela, atravessou rapidamente o quarto, abrindo a porta para seu escritório e entrando. Fez uma parada, entretanto, quando bateu os olhos em sua mesa.  
  
Suas notas continuavam sobre a mesa, em duas pilhas ao acaso.  
  
Sonora ficou observando, e então olhou para sua cadeira. O tamborete estava mais uma vez sob a mesa e a cadeira arrumada em seu lugar costumeiro. Ela começou a sorrir. Mas suas notas estavam ainda sobre sua escrivaninha.  
  
Cuidadosamente, ela foi rapidamente até a mesa e misturou as folhas em apenas uma pilha, antes de bater de leve nela com sua varinha, murmurando "desaparetus". As palavras surtiram seu efeito, deixando as páginas em branco, e em seguida ela trancou-as na gaveta em segurança. Ela teria que se lembrar de não deixá-las soltas por aí de novo, mesmo que não houvesse perigo ali. Sonora sorriu. Ela estivera muito bem distraída no início daquela manhã.  
  
Tarefa cumprida, ela se virou novamente para a porta fechada do escritório. Desta vez foi com uma certa apreensão que ela caminhou em direção a ela. Assim que sua mão tocou a fechadura, ela pensou ter ouvido um caldeirão borbulhando e franziu a testa.  
  
Ela empurrou a porta para que se abrisse e viu um caldeirão simples borbulhando a fogo baixo. Próximo ao caldeirão, esparramado em sua cadeira e parecendo ter acabado de cair no sono, estava o homem que ela procurava. Sonora simplesmente ficou parada, observando-o.  
  
Sua face perdia umas poucas linhas enquanto dormia, ela pensou. Ele parecia mais jovem, relaxado. Seus deviam estar sendo felizes, julgando pelo modo como os cantos de sua boca estavam ligeiramente erguidos. Ele tomara banho e pusera vestes limpas, e não havia nenhum traço de lama ou sangue dos quais ela se lembrava, de mais cedo.  
  
Enquanto ela o assistia dormir, um calor subindo por dentro dela, o caldeirão deu um pequeno estalo e ele acordou. Seus olhos se abriram e, pela primeira vez, Sonora teve o raro privilégio de ver Severus sem aquela guarda atenta em seus olhos.  
  
"Bom dia", ele disse em voz baixa, enquanto a observava. Seu olhar era escuro e brilhante e mandou uma onda de advertência rasgando dentro dela.  
  
Ela sentiu um rubor subindo até suas bochechas. "Bom dia", ela disse suavemente em retorno.  
  
Ele se levantou lentamente se sua cadeira e ela foi surpreendida novamente pela constatação de como ele era alto. "Você dormiu bem?", ele perguntou.  
  
Sonora sorriu para Severus, quase sofrendo por dentro pela maravilhosamente familiar força dele. "De fato", ela disse, dando dois passos na direção dele sem parar para pensar.  
  
Aparentemente era por aquilo que ele estava esperando porque em duas largas passadas ele eliminou a distância que ainda existia entre os dois e trancou- a fortemente em seus braços, os lábios procurando e então encontrando os dela. Sonora se rendeu sob a força do corpo dele pressionando contra ela e a beijando num delírio de prazer. Ela não sabia como, precisamente, chamar aquilo que ela estava sentindo, mas certamente ela sabia o que fazer com aquela emoção.  
  
Os lábios dele finalmente deixaram os dela instantes depois e ela ergueu os olhos para ele, uma expressão pasma em seus olhos. Ele abraçou-a fortemente contra si, de algum modo erguendo-a do chão. Severus olhou seriamente para ela. "Eu estava com medo...", ele começou.  
  
Sonora balançou a cabeça, sentindo um sorriso se formando de novo em seu rosto. "Hah. Você não foi o único que acordou e se perguntou se a coisa toda não tinha sido só um sonho.", ela disse, humor em sua voz. Ela se sentia como se cantasse, como se dançasse.  
  
Ele riu, e aninhou a cabeça dela sob seu queixo, segurando-a contra ele enquanto ele deixava que a perna dela escorregasse até tocar o chão novamente, suas mãos quentes através do fino tecido da camisola que ela vestia, seus dedos brincando com algumas mechas soltas de seu cabelo. Eles ficaram daquele jeito por um longo e satisfeito momento antes que Severus subitamente recuasse. "Você não se importa que eu te toque?", ele perguntou, uma súbita discrição em sua voz.  
  
Sonora olhou embasbacada para ele. "O quê, você está louco?", ela disse.  
  
A sombra estava de volta, insinuada nos olhos dele. "Eu... Você procurou por mim noite passada", ele disse. "Deixe-me abraçá-la." Olhou de relance para seus lábios. "Eu pensei que você se sentiria diferente à luz do dia."  
  
Sonora bufou e recuou ligeiramente para se aconchegar nele. "Em primeiro lugar, estamos numa masmorra sangrenta. Não HÁ luz do dia aqui embaixo." Ela era recompensada pela sensação do tórax dele contra seu queixo, como se ele estivesse segurando um riso. "Em segundo lugar, que débil mental você pensa que eu sou? Como seu eu fosse me transformar subitamente em outra pessoa todas as noites."  
  
O queixo dele tocou fracamente o topo da cabeça dela antes que desse um passo repentino para trás, segurando as mãos dela firmemente nas suas. "Sonora, ninguém me disse o que você fez noite passada. Eu..." ele desviou o olhar. "Ninguém nunca precisou de mim antes."  
  
Sonora estudou o perfil dele, tocada por saber que seus gestos significavam tanto para ele. "Severus", ela disse numa voz gentil. "Não pe porque ninguém tenha feito isso antes que ninguém nunca faria." Sorriu. "Ninguém nunca precisou de mim antes, também."  
  
Ele tornou a olhar para ela subitamente ao ouvir isso. "Ninguém?", disse, em descrédito.  
  
Sonora balançou a cabeça. "Eu era... calma na escola. Eu passava com os meus livros a maior parte do tempo aqui. E depois, quando eu me formei e comecei a trabalhar, passava a maior parte totalmente sozinha." Seus olhos encontraram os dele. "E ninguém me disse o que você fez a mim, também."  
  
As mãos dele apertaram as dela. "Eu me disponho a fazer isto", disse calmamente, suas palavras soando como uma promessa.  
  
"Assim como eu me disponho por voc", ela disse seriamente.  
  
Ele ficou parado olhando para ela por um longo momento, antes de balançar a cabeça em espanto. "Eu não sei como fazê-lo", disse. Sonora olhou-o interrogativamente. Ele ergueu sua mão e um pouco desajeitadamente pressionou os dedos dela contra seus lábios. "Com voc", ele esclareceu-se.  
  
Sonora sorriu, tocada pela maravilhosa franqueza dele. Virou sua mão dentro da dele e tocou seu rosto. "Nós dividimos ansiedades e preocupações", disse a ele. "Nós nos voltamos um ao outro por ajuda, por cura, por conforto." Os dedos dele apertaram os dela de novo. "Eu lhe asseguro, Severus, não há preço a ser pago pela minha preocupação, pela amizade. No seu caso, é apenas seu."  
  
Seus olhos escureceram enquanto ela falava, mas agora ele baixou a cabeça e muito gentilmente, muito reverentemente, beijou-a nos lábios. "Vou fazer disso um tesouro.", disse seriamente.  
  
Sonora sorriu. "Eu sei", ela disse.

Não acabaria restando a eles um só outro estado emocional naquele dia, e então como conseqüência Sonora fez seu caminho de volta aos seus aposentos para tomar banho e se vestir. Severus observara-a sair, em parte desejando que ela ficasse naquela atraente e bem reveladora camisola. Ele estava rapidamente se tornando extremamente aficionado por aquela peça de roupa.  
  
Deixou escapar um suspiro quando a porta se fechou atrás dela. Ela apenas dera aqueles poucos passos em sua direção, a face cheia de avidez e esperança e todo o seu cuidado, toda a sua prudência cuidadosamente planejada voara pela janela. Ele precisava dela, admitiu para si mesmo. Longe de isso ser bom para ela, e mais longe ainda de ser bom para ele. Severus estremeceu com o pensamento de alguém descobrindo sua nova fraqueza e voltando-se então para Sonora.  
  
Ele recuou para checar as fracas luzes ainda emitidas pelo caldeirão ainda em atividade. Não dera tanto quanto ele esperara que fosse servir, mas ele não ia se prender a detalhes. Ele estava curvado sobre o caldeirão, mexendo com cuidado quando ela ressurgiu.  
  
"O que está fazendo?", ela perguntou, curiosamente.  
  
Ele baixou a tampa sobre o topo do caldeirão e abafou um pouco as chamas antes de se virar e encará-la. Um curioso sorriso em seus lábios, surpreendentemente calmo em sua aparência. "Você ver", ele disse.  
  
Sonora lançou-lhe um cuidadoso mas provocador olhar. "Você não está planejando me deixar roxa, está?", perguntou.  
  
Severus riu. "Você ainda pareceria encantadora, tenho certeza", disse, observando os olhos dela se iluminarem com o elogio. Ele segurou uma de suas mãos, querendo aquele toque com ele o máximo que pudesse. "Venha. Vamos almoçar."

Os dois sabiam que teriam que ser discretos perto dos outros, então os períodos do jantar agora não tinham mais aqueles fracos toques a que ela acabara se acostumando. Severus parecia ter um eterno desejo ardente de contato físico. Sonora suspeitava que isso fosse parte do que ele a contara antes. Ninguém nunca precisara dele antes, ninguém nunca o quisera antes. E agora ela o queria, e sentia como se, de algum modo, estivesse alimentando uma parte dele que correra perigo de murchar e morrer.  
  
E ela sentia sua coragem e força aumentarem cada vez que ele se aproximava. Dúvidas sobre o seu trabalho, seus alunos ou o futuro caíam por terra sempre que as mãos dele tocavam as dela. Sua mente e coração tornavam-se mais fortes cada vez que os dois faziam companhia um ao outro. E seu corpo, bem, cada vez que ele a beijava ou a tomava nos braços, ela sentia espiralar dentro uma dela uma onda de calor e prazer. Ele ainda não tentara levá-la para a cama, mas Sonora não dava importância a isso. Ela estava contente de saborear o que eles tinham naquele momento. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles aprofundariam seu relacionamento, ela pensou. Era inevitável, ainda mais quando os dois desejavam aquilo tão intensamente.  
  
Os alunos começaram a se perguntar sobre o comportamento do Professor Snape conforme os dias se passavam. Ele não gritara muito, não zombava muito deles ao menos. Até olhara com aprovação para um dos alunos.  
  
Então não foi uma surpresa completa quando bateram à porta de Sonora numa noite qualquer, e ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar o diretor sorrindo para ela.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!", ela disse espantada, pegando sua bengala para se levantar. "Que surpresa vê-lo aqui embaixo!"  
  
Dumbledore entrou, os olhos piscando alegremente enquanto acenava para que ela continuasse sentada. "Não agora, minha querida, fique onde você está. Eu apenas desci até aqui para ver como andam as coisas nas masmorras."  
  
Sonora riu e olhou o velho homem à sua frente. "Oh, veio, é?", perguntou.  
  
Dumbledore sentou-se em uma das cadeiras perto de uma escada mais comumente usada por estudantes. "Como você está se dando com Severus?", ele perguntou. Sonora imediatamente enrubesceu, incapaz de parar o processo, sabendo que estava sendo observada por olhos azuis. Dumbledore sorriu. "Foi o que eu pensei", ele disse.  
  
Sonora suspirou. "Eu tentei ser discreta.", disse, como se pedisse desculpas. "Eu sei que é um risco para ele, e..."  
  
Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Você me entendeu mal, minha querida. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, por ambos os dois". Sorriu para ela, compreensivo. "Por algum tempo, andei preocupado com Severus. Ele tem se tornado mais e mais amargo, mais raivoso, sentindo-se mais culpado, conforme os anos passaram. Recentemente, em particular, ele tem se culpado por coisas que ele nunca poderia prevenir."  
  
Sonora escutou. "Pensei que talvez você pudesse ser uma resposta", ele disse com uma piscadela.  
  
Sonora sentiu o queixo cair. "Você nos juntou?", perguntou, em descrédito.  
  
Dumbledore umedeceu os lábios. "Vamos dizer que eu apenas esperei que acontecesse mais do que planejamentos de trabalho entre vocês dois.", ele sorriu.  
  
Sonora olhou para ele, embasbacada, e depois rolou os olhos. "De qualquer modo, por que eu não estou surpresa?", disse para o teto. Olhou de volta para o diretor. "É um homem sorrateiro, Professor."  
  
Os olhos dele brilharam mais forte que antes. "Pois claro", ele disse. Tornou-se solene então. "Tenho em segundo propósito nessa minha visita a você.", disse. "Como está se saindo o jovem Sr. Malfoy?"  
  
Sonora ficou igualmente séria, pensando nas duas últimas noites que passara com o garoto. Ele mal dizia palavra sequer, nunca chegando com pontualidade. Seu rosto estivera estreito e cansado, mas ele ainda cumpria com habilidade cada tarefa que ela dava a ele. "Draco é... um garoto difícil." Disse. "Tem estado tão disposto, cumpriu todas as tarefas com obediência e calma. Em aula, seu comportamento é tão exemplar a ponto de ser quase assustador." Balançou a cabeça. "Sei que ele também andou tento muitos problemas com os outros alunos."  
  
Dumbledore suspirou. "Sim. Os termos de seu período experimental fazem com que seja simples transformá-lo num alvo alheio", disse. "E, infelizmente, Draco tem absorvido toda a repercussão disso sozinho. Existem muitos alunos mesmo felizes por vê-lo tão para baixo assim."  
  
Sonora assentiu. "Eu estava me perguntando, entretanto...", ela começou. Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas quando ela hesitou. "O Sr. Potter", ela finalmente disse. "Eu me pergunto se ele não seria a solução para aqueles problemas."  
  
O diretor olhou-a pensativamente. "Continue", ele disse.  
  
"Eu tenho distribuído os alunos em pares das aulas." Sonora disse. "Coloco sempre o Sr. Malfoy junto do Sr. Potter. Eu não ousaria fazer isso antes, porque alguém poderia acabar estando propenso a ficar sem algumas partes de seu corpo. Mas agora que Draco nada pode fazer..." Franziu a testa. "O Sr. Potter tem me dado a impressão de que realmente não é ele quem começa essas confusões."  
  
Dumbledore pareceu considerar suas palavras. "Acredito que sua interpretação de Harry é muito boa", ele disse. "Não sei o quanto você sabe sobre ele..." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de novo, hesitante. Sonora balançou a cabeça. "Ah, bem, ele foi criado por trouxas, e passou todos os anos antes de chegar a Hogwarts sendo alvo de pena, até por ele mesmo. Em algumas crianças, isso pode acabar criando uma violência e uma sede de vingança, mas Harry tem um coração grande demais."  
  
"Sua idéia pode soar muito bem, Sonora", disse Dumbledore, olhando-a atentamente. "Os dois garotos nunca vão gostar um do outro, mas eles podem aprender a trabalhar juntos. E onde Harry Potter vai, os outros alunos tendem a dar suas sugestões."  
  
"O Sr. Malfoy também parece ter um dom natural com Poções", Sonora disse. "E espero que ele seja capaz de usar essa habilidade para me ajudar na minha pesquisa."  
  
Dumbledore assentiu. "Logo serão os feriados de inverno, e eu já pedi a Lucius Malfoy que o deixe passar este tempo aqui. Mesmo que Lucius não seja exatamente um fã meu", Dumbledore deu um sorriso irônico, "creio que ele veja o fato do garoto ficar aqui como uma maneira para ficar de olho em mim e nas minhas atividades".  
  
Sonora olhou-o. "Então espero que eu possa fazer algum progresso com ele", disse, pensando no futuro. Ela poria Draco pra trabalhar, lendo sobre Poções e Significação. Então ela tentaria usar essas tarefas em sua pesquisa nos feriados.  
  
"Assim como eu", Dumbledore disse e enrubesceu. Logo em seguida ouviram o som da porta da sala de aula se abrindo e o barulho de rápidos e firmes passos entrando. Sonora resistiu ao ímpeto de estremecer ao olhar alegre que despontou nos olhos do diretor. Dumbledore deveria gostar muito de Severus, ela pensou tristemente, mas não devia ter humor suficiente para tolerar suas provocações o tempo todo.  
  
"Sonora, você..." Severus começou a perguntar antes de aparecer de todo no batente da porta. "Ah... Diretor." Sonora olhou-o atentamente com espanto. Ele estava vermelho? "Que surpresa vê-lo aqui em baixo."  
  
Dumbledore piscou ao Professor de Poções. "Nem tanto, Severus, eu simplesmente desci para conversar com a Professora Stone."  
  
Os olhos de Severus relancearam em Sonora mas logo desviaram. "Devo perguntar sobre o quê?", ele disse, soando um pouco tenso.  
  
Sonora foi incapaz de resistir. Ele estava parecendo tenso demais com a situação toda, e então soltou aquele ácido senso de humor que usava para controlar qualquer cena. "Noites de amor", ela deixou escapar. E então começou a rir sem parar, vendo seu rosto emudecer e à beira do pânico.  
  
"Oh, querido", ela disse, quase às lágrimas, "Severus, se você pudesse ver a sua cara..." Dumbledore segurava o rosto com uma mão, para esconder seu próprio riso, segundo ela suspeitava.  
  
Severus pareceu se controlar e olhou muito inquieto para Dumbledore, enquanto a própria Sonora tentava parar de rir. "Diretor", ele disse incerto. Sonora abriu bem os olhos, sabendo que ela deveria ser mais compreensiva, mas tinha sido incapaz de se controlar sob a expressão de seu amante. Bem. Não-Totalmente-Amante.  
  
Dumbledore limpou a garganta antes de olhar para o homem mais jovem. "Severus, isso muito me agrada. Verdade", ele disse. Olhou seriamente para o outro. "Você tem precisado de alguém para você há algum tempo, e você tem precisado também de carinho em retorno." Deu um tapinha nas costas de Severus. "Sei que posso contar com os dois para o máximo da discrição..."  
  
"Você pode", disse Severus, soando como se estivesse sendo estrangulado. E lançou um olhar a Sonora que, aliás, soltou o riso dela novamente.  
  
"Bem, então eu vou indo", Dumbledore disse, soando divertido. "Boa noite para os dois."  
  
Sonora girou os olhos de novo, e suspirou quando a porta da sala se fechou atrás do diretor, deixando apenas Severus, ainda muito ruborizado diante da porta. Ela sorriu radiante para ele. "Sim, Severus?", disse.  
  
Ele abriu a boca para falar mas ela se viu pega pela lembrança de como ele parecera há poucos instantes. "Noite de amor", ela conseguiu dizer, enquanto ele a encarava, com uma expressão muito aborrecida.  
  
Severus rolou os olhos, realmente rolou os olhos, antes de chegar mais perto de ergueu o corpo dela de sua cadeira. Sonora escapou uma exclamação entre seu riso quando foi posta de frente para ele, quando ele a olhou de onde estava, abraçando-a contra si.  
  
"Então você pensou que isso é divertido, não é?", ele grunhiu enquanto virava o rosto ainda sorridente dela para si.  
  
"Absolutamente", ela disse e riu de novo.  
  
Ele deu um relutante sorriso para ela. "Espere", disse ele. "A vingança será doce."  
  
Sonora apertou-o mais ainda. "Vou prestar bastante atenção nisso", disse. 


	12. Realidade e Romance

Intenções Secretas  
  
Bera: minhas desculpas por confundir os países. Tenho que admitir, minha escolha sobre onde fazer o primeiro capítulo foi totalmente por acaso. Eu apenas quis um lugar remoto e exótico o suficiente para diferenciar daquelas antiquadas voltas a Hogwarts. E obrigada por me esclarecer as coisas.  
  
Shahrezad1 – Biscoitos? Pra mim? prontamente enchendo a cara com eles antes que alguém possa roubá-los Muito muito muito obrigada, do meu estômago que ama tanto biscoitos.  
  
Jade e Kurtfan – Estou tão feliz por saber que você acha que os personagens estão fiéis à história, eu me preocupei um pouco com isso. Espero que você goste desse capítulo tanto quanto dos outros.  
  
Obrigada a todos que revisaram!

Capítulo Doze – Realidade e Romance

Severus não podia se lembrar de um tempo em que fora mais feliz. Duas semanas, ele havia passado sem os chamados do Lord das Trevas. Por duas semanas, ele fora capaz de se afogar nos montes de calor e carinho que vinham de Sonora e fingiu que aquilo era seguro.  
  
Seus momentos favoritos eram quando ficavam a sós nas masmorras. Uma noite ele estivera remarcando alguns papéis, Sonora trabalhando igualmente numa outra mesa perto dele. Perdera a concentração em sua tarefa quando olhou para ela, capturado pela simples beleza dela. Ela finalmente percebera o que ele estava fazendo e erguera os olhos com um sorriso que ele sabia ser só dele.  
  
"O quão comprido é o seu cabelo?", ele se descobriu falando. As suaves mechas onduladas tinham-no fascinado por tempo demais. Ela os usava presos para cima constantemente, a cor rica lembrando a nogueira que constituía seu dormitório.  
  
Ela pareceu surpresa com a pergunta, mas então sorriu. Erguendo um braço, ela tiraria alguns grampos, apenas alguns, mas achou melhor tocá-los com a varinha, murmurando um calmo "finite incantatem". Severus assistira fascinado as mechas caindo umas sobre as outras até a cintura numa cortina luminosa.  
  
Ele fora incapaz de evitar que fosse até ela e tocasse um pedaço bem grosso em suas próprias mãos. "Por que você sempre usa preso?", ele perguntara, os olhos brilhando enquanto contemplava os fios brilhantes sob a luz ambiente entre seus dedos.  
  
Sonora ficara assistindo-o com os olhos suaves e expressivos, então deu uma risada. "Porque pode ser arriscado não fazê-lo", ela disse. Severus a olhou, interrogativo. Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Quando eu estava no segundo ano, cometi o erro de deixá-lo solto na aula de Poções", dissera então. "Quando eu curvei o meu caldeirão para mexer a poção, caiu sobre os meus ombros."  
  
Severus compreendera e rira alto ao imaginar a cena. Andou na direção dela. "O que você estava fazendo?", perguntou.  
  
Os lábios dela se contraíram. "Poção do Crescimento Rápido", ela disse, e ele riu de novo.  
  
E então ali tinham ficado no escuro, em quentes momentos que ele a enlaçava em seus braços e a beijava intensamente. Cada vez que o fazia, tentava desesperadamente encontrar alguma gentileza em si para dar a ela, mas a boca dela era sempre tão quente e faminta quanto a dele própria, e ele tentava sempre conter a fera de seus desejos. Até aquele momento, ele conseguira não arrastá-la para sua cama pelo cabelo, mas isso ficava cada vez mais difícil. Às vezes ele não tinha certeza sobre o que estava esperando, podia ver nos olhos dela que Sonora compartilhava seus desejos.  
  
Ele suspeitou ter sido esse o motivo dela ter feito de novo aquele comentário sobre ninguém nunca ter precisado dela também. Severus tinha um pressentimento de que isso significava mais do que ela dissera. Suas mãos eram sempre ansiosas, mas ainda incertas. Seus lábios eram famintos, mas inexperientes. Tanto quanto ele queria dar aquele último passo em seu relacionamento, descobria a si mesmo contendo-se, acalmando-a o mais lenta e gentilmente que podia.  
  
Ele olhou de relance através da sala onde ela estava agora ocupada com Draco. O garoto ainda resistia a ela, mas ela ainda não tinha desistido. Ele tentou esconder seu sorriso, pousando os olhos sobre uma pilha de ensaios. Era algo que aprendera sobre Sonora havia muito tempo. Ela nunca parecia desistir.  
br

br

* * *

br  
Sonora estava reaprendendo o significado de paciência enquanto tentava lidar com Draco Malfoy. Toda noite em que tinha de estar com ela, o sonserino apresentava-se prontamente, admiravelmente comportado, e positivamente mudo, em silêncio. Sonora estava começando a ficar frustrada.  
  
Esta noite não era diferente. Severus estava sentado à sua mesa, remarcando papéis, e ela selecionara a Draco a tarefa de pulverizar chifres de rinoceronte para os quartanistas. Draco silenciosamente começara a trabalhar, e os casuais comentários dela a ele foram respondidos com monossílabos ou nem mesmo isso.  
  
Sonora estava contemplando o garoto, mais para obter alguma reação dele, quando houve uma batida na porta. Olhou para Severus num reflexo, e seus olhos estiveram tranqüilizadores em sua face austera quando ele chamara, "Entre!"  
  
A porta se abriu para admitir uma Madame Pomfrey com o queixo cor-de-rosa. Sonora deu-lhe um sorriso de boas vindas. "Madame Pomfrey", ela disse. "mas que cargas d'água trouxeram-na todo o caminho até aqui embaixo?"  
  
A enfermeira parecia um pouco sem fôlego. "Céus, eu havia me esquecido de quão grande é a caminhada da enfermaria até aqui!", disse com um sorriso. "Eu estava checando meus estoques ontem à noite e percebi que estou quase sem Poção Para Dormir Sem Sonhar. E com o jogo de quadribol de amanhã entre Sonserina e Corvinal, eu suspeito que possa ter alguns pacientes que acabarão precisando..."  
  
Sonora riu. "Então você veio para pegar, emprestar ou roubar, não é?", provocou.  
  
Madame Pomfrey virou os olhos. "Mais ou menos", disse. Seus olhos moveram- se para onde Severus estava sentado e Sonora observou sua face se suavizar. "Imagino que não tenha nenhum à mão no momento, não é, Professor Snape?", ela perguntou.  
  
Sonora olhou então para Severus, que balançou a cabeça. "Infelizmente não.", ele disse. Sonora se perguntou ao acaso como sua voz grave conseguia arrepiá-la mesmo ao dizer as palavras mais banais. "Mas vou enviar-lhe um suprimento fresco amanhã, de qualquer jeito."  
  
Madame Pomfrey sorriu radiante para ele. "É muito gentil da sua parte, muito obrigada, Professor.", ela disse. Virou-se depois de volta para Sonora e disse, meio que num sussurro: "Eu não sei exatamente o que você fez a ele, querida, mas ele está muito mais agradável desde que você chegou."  
  
Sonora lutou contra o rubor. "Ahh, obrigada.", conseguiu murmurar. A expressão nos olhos da mulher dizia que ela tinha suas suspeitas a respeito do que ela andava fazendo com seu companheiro professor de Poções.  
  
Severus havia se levantado e começado a coletar ingredientes para uma leva de Poção para Dormir Sem Sonhar enquanto Sonora dava boa noite a Madame Pomfrey. Sonora virou-se de novo para a sala de aula, e seus olhos caíram sobre Draco, ainda pulverizando os chifres de rinoceronte. Foi então sacudida por uma idéia.  
  
"Sr. Malfoy", ela disse a ele, e o garoto ergueu os olhos para ela, aquele triste traço de ressentimento ainda pousado sobre o canto dos seus olhos. "Acho que já temos estoque suficiente para a aula de amanhã. Você seria gentil o suficiente a ponto de atender ao pedido de Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
Do outro lado da sala, Severus parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para estudá-la, mas ela ainda não tirara os olhos do garoto. Um olhar surpreso surgiu em seu rosto e ele deixou escapar, "Eu?"  
  
Sonora se permitiu sorrir a ele mais calorosamente do que o normal. "Acredito que você possa lidar com essa poção", ela disse. "Você certamente executou-a perfeitamente em aula. Dobre a receita e poderá fazer o suficiente para algum tempo de uso na enfermaria.", disse, olhando de modo encorajador.  
  
A boca do garoto estava aberta, os olhos pálidos arregalados com a surpresa, então se iluminaram prazerosamente. Sonora sentiu um ímpeto de triunfo ao final. "Sim, professora", Draco disse, a voz mais confiante do que ela estava acostumada a ouvir já havia um bom tempo.  
  
Severus já retornara à sua cadeira e se sentara enquanto tudo isso se passava, e agora assistia com os olhos meditativos enquanto observava Draco limpar sua mesa do chifre de rinoceronte, e então começando a coletar os ingredientes para a Poção para Dormir Sem Sonhar. Sonora caminhou depressa até sua própria cadeira e sentou-se.  
  
Severus se inclinou em murmurou no ouvido dela, "Você acha essa uma idéia sábia?"  
  
Sonora arriscou um sorriso rápido para ele, depois de se certificar que Draco estivesse olhando para qualquer outro lugar. "Acho que possa ser.", ela sussurrou de volta, resistindo ao impulso de beijá-lo.

br

br

* * *

Severus manteve sempre um olho no trabalho de Draco, mesmo quando estava corrigindo os ensaios. Não obstante da confiança de Sonora no garoto, ele ainda não confiava tanto que o garoto não fosse propositalmente arruinar a poção. Ela podia tê-lo perdoado pelo que tinha feito a ela, mas Malfoy já estava havia muito tempo sem aprontar nenhuma.  
  
E então ele, de algum modo, ficou surpreso de notar que ele parecia estar tomando cuidado redobrado com a poção, medindo tudo duas vezes e consultando em dobro o livro texto sobre os ingredientes. Talvez Sonora estivesse certa e ainda houvesse alguma esperança para o garoto, ele pensou.  
  
Voltou sua atenção para sua tarefa mundana de corrigir os ensaios e tentou concentrar-se mais neles do que na mulher sentada a seu lado. Era bem difícil, com aquele cabelo brilhante preso e refletindo a luz. Ele era o único que sabia o quão grande ele era, pensou com grande satisfação. O único que o vira cair em ondas sobre os ombros dela até sua cintura.  
  
Cegamente, ele continuou a marcar os papéis, a mente ainda devaneando enquanto ele a imaginava com aquele cabelo de veludo solto, e aquela suave e provocante camisola caindo sobre seu corpo...  
  
Foi com um susto que voltou a si, ao som da voz de Draco. "Professora?", o garoto estava dizendo. "Terminei."  
  
Sonora se levantou da cadeira de novo, e Severus observou cuidadosamente se ela não se machucaria fazendo-o. Ele estava, assumidamente, um pouco superprotetor sobre ela e seu machucado. Mas ela não parecia se importar.  
  
Sonora caminhou depressa até a mesa e testou a poção enquanto Malfoy ficava parado atrás dela, esperando. Severus notou o olhar ansioso nos olhos do garoto. Aquele era o modo como estava acostumado a vê-lo, pensou com ligeira surpresa. Confiou em Sonora para que soubesse percebê-lo.  
  
Sonora deu um sorriso caloroso a Malfoy, do tipo que, Severus sabia por experiência própria, faria o garoto se sentir pressionado a devolver. "Excelente trabalho, Sr. Malfoy", ela disse. "Cinco pontos para a Sonserina pelo trabalho bem feito.". A face do garoto se iluminou por um momento, antes que ele recuperasse o controle de suas emoções. Severus imaginou o quanto deveria estar sendo bom voltar a ganhar pontos para a Sonserina.  
  
"Engarrafe-o, e não se esqueça do Feitiço Antiquebra, e então, se for tão gentil a ponto de levá-lo até Madame Pomfrey, estará dispensado por esta noite.", Sonora estava ainda sorrindo, parecendo muito satisfeita.  
  
Draco balançou a cabeça. "Sim, professora", ele disse.  
  
Sonora virou-se e começou a ir até sua mesa, quando parou. "Ah, e Sr. Malfoy, eu sei que estará em Hogwarts nas férias de Páscoa", ela disse, voltando-se e olhando para Draco.  
  
Uma sombra passou pelo rosto do garoto, e Severus podia facilmente adivinhar o motivo. Lucius ficara lívido ao descobrir que seu filho havia quase sido expulso. Severus sabia que o mais velho Malfoy friamente decretara que seu filho deveria ficar em Hogwarts até que o ano acabasse. E claro que Lucius dissera mais uma série de coisas cruéis ao filho, ele podia imaginar. Severus estivera observando Draco quando a carta de seu pai chegara. O garoto estava sentado sozinho, como era agora seu costume, e qualquer cor que restasse e seu rosto foi sumindo ao passo que ele lia a carta.  
  
Sonora pareceu ignorar alegremente a mudança de expressão de Draco. "Vou aproveitar a oportunidade de fazer um trabalhinho extra meu depois do expediente, e gostaria que você me ajudasse."  
  
Severus assistiu enquanto Draco piscava, em surpresa. "Com sua pesquisa? Professora?" ele perguntou, um traço de avidez se denunciando em sua voz. Malfoy realmente gostava de poções, então, Severus refletiu, surpreso novamente.  
  
Sonora sorriu de novo para Malfoy. Ela estava sendo bem liberal com seus sorrisos esta noite, Severus pensou, ácido, particularmente com um garoto que não os merecia. Mas, pensando bem, ele próprio nunca os merecera. "Precisamente. Eu precisarei que você antes faça uma pequena leitura em preparação, mas acho que pode ser de grande ajuda a mim, Sr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco pareceu até um pouco mais alto enquanto engarrafava a Poção de Dormir Sem Sonhar. Severus moveu os olhos para seus ensaios de novo, contemplativo. Parecia que Sonora finalmente descobrira um bom jeito de mover o garoto para o lado da luz.  
  
Ele estava quase terminando com a pilha de ensaios quando uma queimação no seu braço esquerdo assaltou-o. O coração de Severus martelou. Parecia que seu alívio já estava terminado, e tinha que voltar ao mundo real mais uma vez.  
  
Enquanto Draco colocava as garrafas numa caixa para levá-las, Severus cuidadosamente baixou a pena e os ensaios, e sem olhar para Sonora irrompeu em seu próprio escritório. Pegou sua capa do cabide onde estava pendurada e pegou uma garrafa bem fechada dentro de uma gaveta trancada, escorregando-a pra dentro do bolso de suas vestes. Cuidadosamente, ficou ouvindo enquanto jogava a capa por cima dos ombros. Ouviu Sonora dar boa noite a Draco, e então a porta da sala de aula batendo.  
  
Ele esperou mais alguns segundos antes de voltar para a sala de aula. Como esperara, Sonora jogava água sozinha sobre as tochas. Ele observou-a por um momento, tentando guardar na memória a imagem dela, de seu longo cabelo brilhante. Só por prevenção.  
  
Olhou de esguelha para seu caldeirão no canto. Seu esforço estava levando mais tempo do que pensara, e agora ele tinha firmemente decidido encontrar uma resposta. Logo. Seu tempo de fingimento estava terminado, e ele tinha que encontrar uma maneira de manter Sonora segura.  
  
Ela se virou então, e viu-o parado no batente da porta. O sorriso sumiu dos seus lábios quando viu a capa negra. "Você foi chamado", ela disse, em voz baixa.  
  
Ele ficou onde estava. "Sim", disse, observando-a. Iria aquela lembrança de quem ele realmente era afastá-la dele? Seria a coisa inteligente a se fazer.  
  
Ela pareceu dar um suspiro rápido às palavra dele, e então caminhou diretamente até ele. Severus podia simplesmente esperar que ela viesse até ele, mas ele foi rápido na direção dela, jogando os braços com força à volta dela, abraçando aquele corpo pequeno e delicado contra o seu o mais fortemente que podia, os braços dela apertando-o em retorno. A capa negra ainda os separava, como que para cobrir os dois de escuridão.  
  
Ele percebeu isso enquanto ela suspirava bem fundo, e baixou seus olhos para encontrar os dela. Eles estavam amedrontados e tentando não demonstrá- lo. "Tome cuidado", ela disse quase sussurrando, e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.  
  
Ele saboreou a sensação dos lábios dela entre os dele, e sentiu tal vontade em seu coração, que se perguntou como o mundo inteiro não podia percebê- los. "Sempre", ele sussurrou diante dos lábios dela, antes de separar-se dela e sair. Se ele olhasse para trás, pensou severamente, abrindo a passagem secreta, ele nunca iria embora dali. 

br

br

* * *

Sonora não sabia o que fazer consigo mesma depois que Severus saiu. Ela caminhara a esmo por longos momentos, fechando a sala de aula. Aquilo logo já estava feito, então ela se virou para uma pilha de papeis dos alunos, que ainda não haviam sido corrigidos. Ela fora incapaz de se concentrar, entretanto, então finalmente baixou sua pena e tomou o caminho para seus aposentos.  
  
Agora ela se agitava e virava na cama, incapaz de dormir. Sua imaginação trabalhava o tempo todo em horríveis cenas onde Severus era inevitavelmente torturado. Sua mente não permitia que ela o imaginasse morto, felizmente. Sonora não estava certa de como ela enfrentaria tais imagens.  
  
Finalmente ela pegou no sono e escorregou pra fora da cama. Ela não queria ficar ali, sempre apurando os ouvidos para saber se ele não havia chegado ainda. Ela se levantaria e o esperaria, num lugar onde não pudesse sentir sua falta, decidiu de repente.  
  
A bengala na mão, ela atravessou a sala de aula e entrou no escritório de Severus. Parou com a mão sobre a maçaneta e tremeu um pouco na sala gelada. Ela nunca estivera nos cômodos dele. Ela estava um pouco temerosa do que poderia encontrar ali, pensou, divertidamente nervosa.  
  
Respirando depressa, Sonora empurrou a porta para que se abrisse e pisou no quarto escuro. "Lumus", ela disse num sussurro áspero, e olhou em volta enquanto uma série de tochas se acendiam por si mesmas.  
  
O quarto dele era escuro, equipado em madeira. Um guarda roupas simples ficava em um canto e ela pode dar uma olhadela nas vestes escuras ali penduradas. Uma lareira gelada era a única coisa que ocupava a outra parede. Outra porta aberta mostrava um banheiro também escuro. Seus olhos quase não puderam ver uma outra porta escondida no madeiramento num canto distante do quarto. Deveria ser por ali que ele deixava o castelo, ela pensou. E então pousou seus olhos na cama.  
  
Todos o resto do quarto era espartano, óbvio. Mas a cama era um trabalho maciço entalhado em madeira, e a tapeçaria da parede juntamente das cobertas eram de um rico verde escuro. Sonora tremeu de novo no quarto frio enquanto olhava para a cama, e tomou uma decisão.  
  
Andou até a lareira, e com algumas palavras murmuradas, as chamas começaram a crepitar, esquentando o aposento. Então ela se virou e apoiou a bengala numa parede, empurrando depois algumas cobertas. Elas eram grossas e suaves, e ela deitou a si mesma na cama, fechando os olhos com um suspiro de alívio. Os travesseiros carregavam um fraco aroma de Severus, um masculino traço de almíscar que tanto a acalmava. Ela relaxou e deixou que seus olhos se fechassem. Esperaria ali. 

br

br

* * *

Severus aparatou fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts quando a neve começava a serpentear no ar. Apertou a capa com força contra si enquanto o frio envolvia suas roupas, e começou a andar na direção do castelo.  
  
Ele estava cansado e se sentia sujo. Voldemort se satisfizera com ele aquela noite. Ele havia finalmente preparado e trazido o que o Lord das Trevas queria, um veneno capaz de matar apenas com o toque. Severus fora obrigado a assistir, impotente, enquanto capturava um pobre trouxa qualquer para que seu mestre testasse a nova poção. Severus tremeu no frio, sentindo- o dentro de si enquanto se lembrava dos gritos cortados repentinamente.  
  
Ele não tivera outra escolha senão a de cumprir as ordens de seu mestre, ele se lembrou febrilmente, enquanto o tardio vento de novembro batia contra seu rosto. O próprio Dumbledore dissera isso a ele, os olhos cheios de simpatia e compreensão. Aquilo não tornava nada mais fácil sua tarefa.  
  
Severus finalmente chegou à fria parede de pedra do castelo, e começou a passar por ali seus dedos, procurando pela trava secreta. Por pior que fosse, ele pensou desoladamente, ele não sabia como poderia olhar de novo para Sonora. Agora ele poderia sujá-la até mesmo com sua presença. Encontrou a trava e puxou-a, entrando num corredor de pedra. Parecia mesmo que o frio o perseguia, pensou, enquanto sentia gelo se formando no fundo do seu estômago.  
  
Severus lentamente atravessou o longo corredor secreto, que o levava até seus aposentos. Com poucas palavras murmuradas, ele puxou uma porta para o lado bem no fim, e entrou.  
  
Mal terminara de passar, fechando a porta ali de novo, quando percebeu que algo estava diferente. Havia uma pequena chama dançando na lareira, mandando calor e luz através de seu quarto usualmente frio e impessoal. A madeira das paredes parecia aumentar e crescer, em resposta.  
  
Então seus olhos caíram sobre a cama, e sentiu algo nele sendo pego de surpresa. Sonora estava deitado do outro lado, de costas para ele. As cobertas haviam escorregado o suficiente para mostrarem um ombro, a alça de sua sedosa camisola caída para o lado, a pele brilhando como ouro à luz do fogo. Seu cabelo, todo aquele cabelo glorioso, estava jogado e repartido pelos travesseiros de uma forma que os tornava semelhantes a seda.  
  
O coração de Severus estava martelando em seu peito, e sua garganta estava travada. Seu sangue corria a toda em suas veias, e ele observou, assombrado, que não poderia se afastar dali aquela noite. Não com o modo como ela ficava contra a luz das chamas. Não com o modo como ela se deitara na sua cama para esperá-lo. Em sua cama, ele pensou ferozmente.  
  
E então Sonora suspirou suavemente, e rolou para o lado, os olhos se abrindo a piscando seriamente para ele. "Severus?", ela disse, a voz sonolenta e calorosa. "Você está de volta."  
  
Naquele momento, aquilo veio a ele como um flash cego. Ele a amava. Ele a amava. Ela ousara encarar tudo aquilo que ele era, tudo que o resto do mundo sabia, e acreditou que ele era algo mais. Ela estava ali, esperando por ele. Na sua cama.  
  
Severus estava com medo de se mexer, com medo de que, se fizesse isso, pudesse se arrepender. "Por que você está aqui?", ele conseguiu dizer.  
  
Ela se ergueu com um cotovelo, o cabelo caindo numa cascata, e aquela maldita alça de camisola escorregando um pouco mais. Severus não conseguia evitar que a seguisse com os olhos. "Eu estava esperando por voc", ela disse.  
  
Ele engoliu em seco, o sangue fervendo. "Você... você deveria voltar para a cama", ele disse, roucamente.  
  
Ela ficou quieta por um momento, e ele pode sentir seus olhos nele. E então ela estendeu uma mão. "Você vem, também", ela sussurrou.  
  
Seus olhos se fixaram nela. Sem pensar, seus dedos subiram até os botões de sua capa. Seu corpo estremeceu com a necessidade de tê-la perto dele. "Você tem certeza?", ele se forçou a dizer.  
  
Ele observou-a sorrir à trêmula luz do fogo. "Ah, sim", ela disse suavemente. E ele estava perdido. 


	13. Uma Manhã Adorável

**Intenções Secretas**  
  
Kurtfan: Muito obrigada! Mantenha o alimento para o meu ego a caminho. Lol  
  
Sannikex – Não se preocupe, há muito mais por vir. Heh heh heh.  
  
AddisonRae - lambendo os beiços Há algo a mais aqui do que o delicado toque de um mestre de Poções, não é?  
  
Shahrezad1 – Todos nós não acreditamos que há um coração de marshmallow enterrado fundo, fundo, FUNDO naquele pequeno monstrinho loiro? Não se preocupe, Draco ainda tem um papel a desempenhar nesta história. Assim como com o Sev, ele é um bom homem – que tem seu lado mau – mas a maioria do tempo é bom. Lol. E ele anda melhor ainda com aqueles deliciosos biscoitos de chocolate que ALGUÉM me deu. Yum yum. Ah, e o Voldie? Ele está vindo. Hahahaha  
  
Peikkolapsi – Muito obrigada! Este tipo de comentários significam muito mesmo pra mim, a partir do momento que eu decidi que uma história não pode ser bem aproveitada se não for bem escrita. Continue comentando (e elogiando!)  
  
**Capítulo Treze – Uma Manhã Adorável  
**  
Quando Sonora acordou pela manhã foi para descobrir que haviam poucas coisas na vida mais agradáveis do que acordar com um homem ao seu lado. Continuou deitada, embebendo-se do calor e do conforto de um braço pesado sobre ela, sugerindo a presença de um corpo forte deitado logo atrás de si. Ela sorriu, os olhos fechados. Certamente estava certa sobre Severus ser mais forte do que parecia. Qualquer que fosse a coisa que ele fazia para manter a forma, funcionava muito bem. Sonora nada tinha a acrescentar naquele departamento.  
  
Sua cabeça estava acomodada sob o queixo dele, seu rosto enterrado no que parecia ser uma verdadeira confusão de cabelos. Sonora resistiu ao impulso de se esticar ao se lembrar precisamente do que aquela confusão era resultado.  
  
Logo então, o corpo atrás dela se mexeu. "Você está acordada", disse uma voz profunda em seu ouvido. "Pare de fingir que está dormindo."  
  
Sonora riu. "Senão, o quê?"  
  
O braço que estava sobre sua cintura dali saiu, e ela se descobriu rolando para trás, o rosto de Severus logo acima dela. "Senão isto", ele murmurou suavemente, baixando a cabeça.

* * *

Severus não estava completamente certo de que ele conseguira passar por todo o dia sem impedir que sua carranca se quebrasse num sorriso idiota. De fato, ele tivera que esbravejar e gritar em suas aulas como de costume, fazendo terceiranistas curvarem-se de medo enquanto ele circulava entre as fileiras, inspecionando caldeirões. E durante todo esse tempo, o interior de seu coração pulava e até mesmo dava cambalhotas.  
  
E Sonora tampouco ajudava. Logo depois do almoço, ela se sentou à sua mesa na sala de aula e passou a tarde inteira mexendo com seus papéis com um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios, enquanto Severus tentava desesperadamente ignorá-la. Era uma tarefa difícil, especialmente a partir do momento em que aquele sorriso o lembrava nitidamente de como ela sorrira noite passada quando ele...  
  
Mais uma vez, Severus teve que sacudir a si mesmo para evitar que seus pensamentos tomassem o rumo errado, e voltou para onde Carla Boggs, uma terceiranista da Lufa-Lufa, estava a caminho de levar todos eles de volta para os anos negros.  
  
"Srta. Boggs!", ele trovejou, decididamente virando as costas para a ótima tentação que trabalhava em sua cadeira. "Está tentando matar a nós todos?" Vendo a menina encolher na proporção a que ele estava habituado, ele se sentiu melhor. Ele poderia controlar essa coisa chamada amor que se cravara bem dentro dele. Poderia.

* * *

Sonora estava surpresa por conseguir trabalhar mais do que esperara, distraída como estivera por Severus andando por ali e apavorando os alunos a tarde toda. Isso a fez querer rir, sabendo que todo o mal humor era apenas um disfarce. Resistiu ao impulso de estremecer quando ele caoticamente repreendeu um aluno por não estar medindo os ingrediente corretamente. Ela desenvolvera uma forte suspeita de que toda a sua grosseria com os estudantes era uma atuação, criada para manter as pessoas longe dele e longe de descobrir quem ele realmente era. Bem, a maior parte, ela pensou bem humorada, lembrando de vários momentos furiosos dele que ela tivera que encarar nos últimos meses.  
  
Sonora percebeu que estava olhando para o papel logo abaixo sem realmente vê-lo, e apressadamente guardou-o com os outros sob sua mesa. Olhou Severus de relance para encontrá-lo no fundo da sala, espiando os alunos dali. Ele ergueu os olhos, como que sentindo seu olhar, e por um mero segundo seus olhos queimaram na direção dos dela com toda a força e intensidade que ela guardava da última noite.  
  
Sonora pode imediatamente sentir seu rosto enrubescer, e então rapidamente virou o rosto para o outro lado, pegando sua bengala. Coxeou até seu escritório, pensando em como era tudo novo e perigoso demais para que dividissem um espaço em público. Da porta de seu escritório, entretanto, virou-se para olhar pra ele apenas para encontrar um sorriso satisfeito e malicioso. Por que, aquele sorrateiro..., ela pensou, lançando a ele um olhar que apenas fez seu sorriso aumentar. Ele fazia tudo de propósito.  
  
Sonora irrompeu dentro de sua sala num acesso de raiva. E então sorriu. Ela cuidaria dele depois.  
  
Alegre mais uma vez, abaixou-se e destrancou a portinha onde escondia suas anotações. Colocou-as sobre a mesa e convocou um daqueles livros que pegara na biblioteca. Ela tinha trabalho a ser feito, pensou, e aquele momento era tão bom quanto qualquer outro para fazê-lo.  
  
Severus tinha acabado de entrar no Salão Principal quando captou os sussurros. "... disse que Dumbledore anunciaria isso no jantar... me pergunto se será como no ano passado... outro baile, você pode imaginar?"  
  
Ele sentiu seu coração encolher e, pela primeira vez no dia, sua carranca era real. Droga. Ele odiava bailes. Os alunos começaram a rir incessantemente. Já mal prestara atenção em suas aulas antes, e agora ele tinha uma nova onda inteira de hormônios adolescentes por toda a escola.  
  
Sonora já estava perto da mesa dos professores, conversando alegremente com a Prof.ª McGonagall enquanto ele se aproximava. Ela sorriu para ele daquele modo que sempre fazia seu peito se contrair enquanto andava. Severus puxou a cadeira dela para trás, como se tornara seu hábito.  
  
"Você já ouviu, Severus?", ela disse enquanto se sentava. "Aparentemente é para ser um Baile de Natal."  
  
Severus grunhiu enquanto abaixava para sentar-se. "Outra baile sangrenta. Simplesmente maravilhoso.", retorquiu.  
  
Sonora se virou para olhá-lo, os cantos de sua boca se erguendo. "O quê? Você não é um fã de bailes? De qualquer modo, eu nunca teria adivinhado", ela disse.  
  
Severus atirou-a um olhar fixo. Sonora começara a provocá-lo recentemente, e enquanto em segredo ele aproveitava cada minuto disso, ele não sentiu que fosse bom encorajá-la. Merlin sabia que ela se tornaria cada vez mais ousada, se ele o fizesse.  
  
"Os alunos ficam malucos com essas bailes", ele a disse. "Hormônios e encontros e uma definitiva falta de atenção nas aulas. Uma total perda de tempo."  
  
O sorriso de Sonora se aprofundou conforme olhava para ele. Droga. "Eu sei, não é romântico?", ela disse, antes de se virar novamente para sua comida. Severus conteve um suspiro. "timo, simplesmente ótimo. Algo lhe dizia que essa Baile de Natal seria um belo problema para ele.  
  
Resistiu ao impulso de contrair os lábios. Então, novamente, a confusão poderia ser divertida, se fosse com Sonora.

* * *

Sonora ficou parada diante de sua classe de quintanistas e deu um sorriso de aviso quando terminou sua frase. "O Professor Snape e eu decidimos que seu exame final este ano será feito aos pares." Um murmúrio percorreu a sala e ela pode ver o Sr. Thomas no fundo, olhando para o Sr. Finningan de um modo que significava problemas para ela.  
  
"Entretanto", ela continuou, fingindo não notar os olhares que os alunos trocavam, silenciosamente já arrumando seus pares. "Nós selecionaremos os parceiros para vocês. Não estarão trabalhando com alguém com quem tenham passado muito tempo em aula." As expressões imediatamente murcharam, o Sr. Longbottom entre os mais desiludidos. Ela não podia culpá-lo, o pobre garoto sabia que nunca conseguiria o menor resultado naquela matéria se a Srta. Granger não o ajudasse o tempo todo.  
  
"Não terão necessidade de trazer nada para a aula, com a exceção de seus estoques. A receita será entregue a vocês", ela disse, apoiando-se em sua mesa. "Alguma pergunta?". Surpreendentemente, não havia nenhuma, nem mesmo da Srta. Granger, que estivera sussurrando furiosamente com o Sr. Weasley no fundo da sala. "Então, neste caso, permitam-me lembrar de que a Baile de Natal será logo depois das provas finais terem sido completamente terminadas." , disse, num tom seco.  
  
Alguns alunos seguraram risinhos, e então o sinal tocou, encerrando a aula. Os alunos começaram a se levantar e conversar em voz alta enquanto saíam, e Sonora teve que erguer a voz para ser ouvida. "Sr. Potter! Sr. Malfoy! Uma palavrinha, por favor, antes que saiam." O volume da conversa baixou dramaticamente por um momento antes de recomeçar mais raivosamente do que antes. Sonora deu a volta em sua mesa e sentou-se.  
  
Esperou até que os outros alunos tivessem saído, o Sr. Weasley claramente relutante em ir, julgando pela carranca em seu rosto. A Srta. Granger tivera finalmente que pegá-lo pelo braço e puxá-lo para fora.  
  
Sonora então voltou sua atenção para os dois garotos parados formalmente diante dela, ao mesmo tempo o mais longe possível e perto o suficiente para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.  
  
Sonora estudou os dois. "Pedi para que os dois ficassem para trás porque pensei em dar uma palavra de aviso", ela disse. Pôs as mãos sobre a mesa. "Designei ambos para trabalharem como parceiros no exame final."  
  
O queixo do Sr. Potter caiu diante da frase, embora tenha se recuperado bem depressa, enquanto Draco permaneceu firme em seu lugar. Sonora resistiu à vontade de suspirar. "Nas últimas semanas, senhores", ela disse, ciente do clima tenso, "eu notei uma acentuada melhora de ambos os dois. Ao menos desta vez nada tenho a reclamar sobre seu comportamento. Como estou tentando evitar que os pares sejam formados apenas pelos amiguinhos lógicos, vocês dois juntos foram uma decisão óbvia."  
  
Então ela fixou primeiro em um, depois em outro, seu melhor olhar penetrante. O qual, admitiu, não era tão bom quanto o de Severus ou o da Professora McGonagall, mas ainda assim cumpriu bem sua missão. "Estou contando a vocês agora, para que possam se acostumar com a idéia. Eu não quero a paz das últimas semanas despedaçada num incidente infeliz neste fim de semestre."  
  
Ambos os garotos permaneceram em silêncio, e Sonora novamente resistiu ao ímpeto de suspirar. "Isto é tudo, senhores." Eles se viraram para sair, ainda rígidos. "Na verdade, Sr. Potter, fique mais um momento. Sr. Malfoy, espero vê-lo após o jantar."  
  
Draco assentiu, espasmódico, murmurando "Sim, professora", antes de sair da sala de aula. Sonora dirigiu seu olhar para onde Harry Potter estava parado, sua postura dizendo por ele o que pensava de ter novamente que trabalhar com seu arqui-inimigo.  
  
Sonora olhou pra o garoto por um longo momento antes de decidir o que estava para dizer. "Sr. Potter", disse calmamente. "Você sabe por que eu o coloquei para trabalhar com o Sr. Malfoy?"  
  
O Sr. Potter olhou para ela, os olhos muito verdes e estáticos. Céus, este garoto era tão bom quanto Severus em esconder o que pensava, ela pensou, impressionada. Talvez ela devesse prestar mais atenção em todas as fofocas sobre Harry Potter que circulavam por aí. "Não, senhora", ele disse.  
  
Sonora se inclinou para a frente. "Harry", ela disse, ousando em usar seu primeiro nome, "você mais do que todos sabe sobre Draco Malfoy. Você estava aqui quando isso aconteceu", disse, indicando sua perna. "E eu não tenho dúvidas de que você sabe como os termos da continuidade do Sr. Malfoy são."  
  
Ele assentiu formalmente. Sonora estudou-o. "Diga-me, Harry, como você se sente sobre este período experimental de Draco?" Ele pareceu desconfortável e ela lhe deu o sorriso mais gentil que pôde. "Não se preocupe, apenas me diga."  
  
O Sr. Potter pareceu estremecer um pouco, antes de suspirar e olhar diretamente para ela. "Acho que realmente fede, professora", disse abruptamente.  
  
Ela manteve seus olhos nele. "Qual parte? A sobre ele continuar aqui ou sobre os próprios termos?"  
  
"Os dois", ele disse, e pareceu frustrado. "Não fazem sentido."  
  
Sonora relaxou, ainda que só um pouco. "Na verdade, fazem todo o sentido, Sr. Potter," ela disse, encostando-se de novo nas costas de sua cadeira.  
  
Ele lançou-a um olhar confuso. "O que quer dizer?"  
  
"Bem, é perfeitamente natural pensar que alguém que finja tão bem quanto o Sr. Malfoy devesse ser liberado desses castigos sem demora", ela disse, apoiando o queixo em uma mão. "Eu certamente tinha raiva o suficiente para querer fazer coisas bem sórdidas com ele". Ele sorriu então, claramente sabendo o que ela queria dizer.  
  
"Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu pude olhar por trás da ação para seu motivo escondido logo atrás", Sonora continuou calmamente. "e então, Harry, eu posso ver um garoto que não entendia realmente o fez. E eu também posso ver essa punição como a mais severa possível, fazendo o Sr. Malfoy ficar aqui e enfrentar as conseqüências."  
  
O Sr. Potter ficou em silêncio por um segundo."Então a real punição de Draco foi... enfrentar as conseqüências", ele finalmente disse.  
  
Sonora assentiu. "Vejo que entendeu." Deixou cair seu pulso e olhou para aqueles olhos verdes cuidadosamente guardados. "E ninguém pode afirmar que a punição particular de Malfoy seja divertida. De fato, é provavelmente causa de pena para qualquer um que não seja universalmente detestado como ele é."  
  
Ele se viu dividido entre concordar com a professora e se deixar levar pela sua antiga antipatia pelo garoto. "Harry", Sonora disse gentilmente. "Não estou pedindo para que de repente comece a gostar do Sr. Malfoy. Particularmente porque ele não é muito propenso a considerá-lo um grande amigo." Houve então uma curva discreta em seus lábios ao dizer isto. "Tudo que estou lhe pedindo é que dê ao Sr. Malfoy a chance de se provar. Ele não teve nem necessidade tampouco oportunidade de tentá-lo antes."  
  
Os olhos do Sr. Potter repentinamente se iluminaram em bom humor, e Sonora prendeu a respiração. Sim, ela podia ver como esse garoto era capaz de inspirar aquele tipo de amizade que ela sentia entre ele e seus dois melhores amigos. E, ela pensou num riso interno, ele ainda partiria muitos corações com aqueles olhos algum dia. "Eu não vou enfeitiçá-lo nem nada, professora."  
  
Sonora sorriu de volta. "Então eu seria capaz de dormir tranqüilamente imaginando todos os meus alunos com boas notas", ela disse. Ele riu de novo para ela, um olhar que o tornou tão malicioso e adulto enquanto era tão jovem, ao mesmo tempo. "Vá para o jantar, Sr. Potter", ela disse e assistiu- o, impressionada, sair precipitadamente.

* * *

"Você fez o QUÊ?", Severus disse, quase derrubando a tigela de purê de batatas em seu prato.  
  
Sonora lançou às batatas um olhar aguçado. "Qual parte você não entendeu? Eu designei Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy para fazerem seus exames finais juntos."  
  
Severus encarou-a por um longo momento, total e simplesmente chocado. Ele sabia que Sonora estava tentando facilitar as coisas para Draco, e estava tentando ensinar respeito a ele quando não havia a menor disposição, mas ainda... "Não restará um classe inteira", ele murmurou, derrubando no prato dela algumas batatas. "Bom Deus, teremos sorte se pudermos encontrar os pedaços dele quando tiver acabado. Draco será expulso!"  
  
Sonora balançou a cabeça enquanto pegava um prato de carne de boi que estava sendo passado por toda a mesa. "Não, eu acho que você está errado", ela afirmou, resistindo à vontade de ajeitar o cabelo dele. "Draco tem mantido um firme auto-controle nestas últimas semanas, e Merlin sabe que ele tem uma alta tendência a ceder a provocações."  
  
Severus teve que admitir que aquilo era verdade. Quase todos os dias, Draco ia regularmente para suas aulas, coberto por vários feitiços. Ele conseguira ignorar insultos e zombarias dos outros alunos, particularmente dos grifinórios. Mas Severus mantivera sempre um olho no garoto, e podia ver o peso que ele carregava. Draco estava tendo que transformar seu quase inexistente controle em outro quase perfeito. Ele não sabia quanto demoraria para que Draco simplesmente explodisse.  
  
"Além do mais", Sonora continuou em seu tom de voz mais persuasivo. Pessoalmente, ele descobrira suas outras técnicas persuasivas, pensou com um sorriso afetado. "Eu ainda acho que o Sr. Potter vá surpreendê-lo."  
  
Severus grunhiu, sentindo o que quer de bom que houvesse ali se desmanchar quando o maldito nome de Potter foi mencionado. "Estou impressionado que Potter ainda não tenha destruído nada", murmurou.  
  
Sonora balançou a cabeça enquanto começava a comer. "Eu não acho que ele faça isso ainda", insistiu. "Eu falei com ele depois de dizer aos garotos que trabalhariam juntos. Ele não é um garoto estúpido, Severus, e eu acredito que o Professor Dumbledore esteja certo, ele tem mesmo um grande coração."  
  
Ele bufou, pondo sua carne na boca como se pudesse acabar com ela numa só mordida. "Eu já estou amaldiçoadamente cansado de ouvir sobre esse garoto e como ele é maravilhoso", ele murmurou por sob sua respiração.  
  
"Valentão", Sonora disse a seu lado e Severus teve que resistir ao impulso de recuar. Ele não pensara que ela o tivesse ouvido. Ela soou irritada. "Tenho a impressão de que ele está tão cansado disso quanto você. Eu me recuso a julgá-lo por heresia, assim como me recuso a julgar você."  
  
Como sempre, pensamentos como aqueles fizeram Severus suavizar. "Você é boazinha demais", disse suavemente. "Por que você sempre me atormenta?"  
  
Ele surpreendeu um sorrisinho no rosto dela então. "Você é uma gracinha", ela disse brandamente, comendo mais um pouco enquanto Severus se esforçava para afogar uma risada.

* * *

Severus esperou até que Sonora estivesse perfeitamente adormecida, enrolada nas cobertas como uma criança, antes de escorregar de sua cama. Silenciosamente vestiu apenas suas calças de dormir antes de ir sorrateiramente até sua sala de aula.  
  
Ficou novamente em frente ao caldeirão que mantivera fervendo nas últimas semanas. Sonora perguntara a ele em certo momento no que ele estava trabalhando, ele mudara logo de assunto respondendo apenas "um projeto" e ela não insistiu mais. Ela não demonstrava, mas ele sabia que ela estava curiosa.  
  
Severus ergueu a tampa e testou o calor do líquido rosa pálido que fervia ali dentro. Ainda não estava pronto. Inferno, amaldiçoou em voz baixa. Não fora capaz de encontrar nada mais capaz de protegê-la. Apenas aquilo, e era tão arcaico que ele estava certo de que não fosse funcionar. A última preparação bem sucedida daquela poção ocorrera há setecentos anos atrás. Era arrogância demais até para ele achar que conseguiria sucesso onde gerações de ótimos mestres haviam falhado.  
  
Severus rangeu os dentes. Mas ele iria continuar. Porque não podia enfrentar a segunda alternativa. Mais uma vez, convocou o livro de onde o escondia, bem no canto de uma prateleira. Abrindo-o, laboriosamente traduziu o latim, estremecendo frente às palavras necessárias e a seu significado. O inventor dela a havia escrito em enigmas? Era o último verso que lhe estava dando tanto trabalho.  
  
_Onde alguém verdadeiramente ama, não deverá haver dano,  
  
A segurança deverá envolver a pessoa amada,  
  
Como um coração amante irá proteger e enfeitiçar,  
  
E da injúria há de proteger quando o poder o enlaçar._  
  
Severus franziu a testa para aquelas linhas. Eles indicavam algum ingrediente faltando. Mas o quê, ele se perguntou pela milionésima vez.  
  
Escorregou para trás e sentou-se em sua cadeira, observando a página atentamente. _Onde alguém verdadeiramente ama..._ Ele a amava, sabia disso. Aquilo estava dentro dele e muito bem cravado para ser arrancado. Era como algo que ele nunca conhecera tampouco sonhara antes. Era luz e alegria e um prazer terrível, e ele odiava ter que manter aquilo trancado para segurança dela. Ele queria reclamá-la diante de todos.  
  
_A segurança deverá envolver a pessoa amada..._ Bem, aquela era a intenção central, não era? Algo que ele poderia usar para protegê-la do mal dentro dele.  
  
_Como um coração amante irá proteger e enfeitiçar/ e da injúria há de proteger quando o poder o enlaçar_. Era ali que seus olhos estavam presos. Severus suspirou e desviou os olhos do livro aberto. Estava começando a temer que não fosse capaz de encontrar a resposta, não antes de precisar dela. Continuava sentindo como se estivesse diante de uma onda de sorte a qual acabara de se deparar, e que Sonora era ainda o alvo de suas fraquezas. Verdade, ele fora muito cuidadoso, mas como alguém poderia esconder completamente um sentimento como aquele?  
  
À toa, girou sua varinha entre os dedos, os olhos caindo novamente sobre o livro. Proteger e enfeitiçar... Então Severus enrijeceu-se todo. Claro. Subitamente tudo fez sentido, claro sentido. Elegantemente simples e tremendamente complicado ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Percebeu que seu coração martelava em seu peito, e respirou muito fundo, o máximo que pôde. Então ergueu sua varinha e pôs a outra mão sobre seu peito. "_Habeus mea cor_" disse. 


	14. Conflito e Colaboração

Shahrezad1 - O que Snape ESTÁ fazendo? Tsk Tsk, você espera que eu revele todos os meus segredos tão cedo? Estou apenas na metade desta história!

AddisonRae, Jade, Jade Merlin, Mademoiselle Morte - Ora, obrigada, senhoritas. curvando-se Aqui está o seu próximo capítulo.

Chaosdreams - você realmente foi e deu uma olhada na tradução daquilo? Wow, você ESTÁ motivada. Ah, não conte a ninguém, ok? É muito importante no decorrer da história...

Kurtfan -Não há nada como um bom salvador para melhorar o meu dia... suspiro Eu sei que este não está totalmente bom, mas ainda...

Capítulo Quatorze - Conflito e Colaboração

Sonora sorriu para Draco enquanto ele chegava diante de sua mesa. "Você terminou a leitura que eu lhe passei?", ela perguntou a ele, enquanto começava a remexer nos papéis sobre sua mesa.

"Sim", Draco disse. Sonora pensou ter notado um toque de ressentimento em sua voz. Ele ainda não a perdoara por fazê-lo prestar as provas finais com o Sr. Potter, ela pensou cansativamente. Aquela conversa fora há muitos dias atrás, e a prova seria no dia seguinte. Esperançosamente, talvez tudo saísse sem nenhuma confusão e ele poderia controlar seu temperamento.

Naquele momento, ela ignorou o fato. "Então me fale sobre as Poções com Intenções.", ela disse, encostando-se na cadeira e fixando seus olhos no garoto.

Draco respirou devagar, o ressentimento falhando em seus olhos enquanto ele parecia voltar sua atenção para algo que ele realmente gostasse. Poções Intentivas são poções que apenas funcionam em uma pessoa específica, e tem que ser preparada por alguém que signifique algo para esta pessoa.", ele disse.

Sonora assentiu, em agrado. Ele realmente lera o livro. "Dê-me um exemplo", ela disse.

Draco pareceu enrubescer um pouco, e ela teve que resistir a erguer as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "Poções de amor", ele disse.

Sonora sorriu levemente. Adolescentes e amor. Ficavam juntos como óleo e água. "Continue", ela disse.

Ele baixou os olhos e pensou um pouco. "Hum... Como a Poção do Coração Verdadeiro. O preparador tem que fazê-la para uma pessoa, com a intenção de fazê-la descobrir seu amor verdadeiro. De outra maneira, não funcionaria."

Sonora sorriu. "Muito bem", ela disse. "E sobre outro tipo de poções?"

Draco pareceu pensar. "Existem algumas poções de defesa", ele disse, lentamente. "Preparadas para proteger as pessoas de alergias, ratos, ou coisas do tipo."

Sonora assentiu. ""timo", ela disse. "E mais uma..." deixou escapar. Na verdade haviam apenas duas, mas resolveu não forçar a leve citação de Poções das Trevas.

Draco encarou o tampo da mesa enquanto parecia revirar seu cérebro de ponta cabeça. "Eu não me lembro", finalmente murmurou.

Sonora riu. "Não tem problema. Você já fez muito bem se lembrando de todas estas. Você deve ter prestado muita atenção nas notas de pé de página para lembrar da Poção do Coração Verdadeiro", ela disse com um sorriso. Os olhos dele se ergueram na direção dos dela e ela tentou transmitir coragem. "O terceiro tipo é raramente usado, simplesmente por ser muito antiquado. Poções curativas", disse a ele.

O garoto assentiu, seus olhos se iluminando. "Eles eram usados na Idade Média, antes que os feitiços curativos fossem desenvolvidos."

"Excelente", Sonora disse, de fato muito satisfeita. "Cinco pontos para a Sonserina por sua atenção aos detalhes, Sr. Malfoy." Mais uma vez Draco pareceu enrubescer de prazer por estar ganhando pontos. Sonora estivera sendo muito cuidadosa para não sair entregando pontos a cada tarefa que ele cumpria com sucesso. Ela queria que ele valorizasse ao máximo cada ponto ganho.

"E o projeto no qual estou trabalhando", ela disse, gesticulando para que Draco se sentasse, "é sobre construir uma Poção Intentiva. De inicio", ela se murmurou, franzindo um pouco a testa enquanto se lembrava de suas primeiras tentativas falhas. Incluindo aquela que levara embora os telhados d vilarejo da Sibéria. "De início eu não percebi que o que eu estava tentando criar exigia um certo grau de especificação. E quando eu percebi, minha tarefa se tornou duas vezes mais difícil."

Ela nivelou seu olhar com o do garoto. "Por que seria assim?"

Draco deu um rápido suspiro. "Porque o preparador tem que estar completamente certo de sua intenção." Ele disse, numa voz impetuosa. "Se não estiverem realmente certos ou realmente obstinados do que estão tentando fazer, ela não funciona ou até mesmo pode explodir."

Sonora sorriu, radiante. "Você tem mesmo uma aptidão para isso, Sr. Malfoy, Muito, muito bem, novamente." Ela não deixou de notar o fato de como ele enrubesceu de novo. "Então, agora minha dificuldade se tornou conseguir os ingredientes para uma Intenção simples. E como eu estou trabalhando com uma mistura extremamente volátil, podem ocorrer alguns... problemas". Ela se lembrou de Severus completamente roxo e riu.

Olhando novamente para Draco, piscou. "Algum dia, pergunte ao Professor Snape sobre o dia em que ele entrou e me assustou enquanto eu estava trabalhando." A boca de Draco se abriu levemente mas logo ele a fechou de novo.

"Aqui está o que deverá ser sua tarefa", Sonora disse, afastando da mente a lembrança agradável. "Enquanto você estiver por aqui, você tomará notas enquanto eu cuido da mistura. Eu precisarei de sua ajuda para preparar os ingredientes, alguns dos quais você deverá ler antes de lidar com eles." Lançou a ele um olhar severo. "E não terá permissão para tocar o meu caldeirão, por motivo algum. Está claro?"

Ele assentiu, não demonstrando se importara-se muito com a restrição. "Por favor, Professora", ele disse, parecendo incapaz de esconder a pergunta. "O que está tentando criar?"

Sonora fez uma pausa, estudando o garoto. Seu pai, Severus contara a ela, era o braço direito de Voldemort. Poderia ela confiar a seu filho aquela informação?

Ainda não, ela decidiu relutantemente. Ele teria que provar que merecia sua confiança primeiro. "Não posso contar isso a você agora", ela disse calmamente. "É suficiente dizer que é um tipo de poção defensiva. Uma que possa salvar vidas, se preparada corretamente." Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram a isto, e Sonora se perguntou se já não falara demais. Mas ela estava tentando ganhar a confiança do garoto também...

"Qualquer coisa que você aprenda, Draco, deve ser mantido em estrito segredo", ela disse suavemente. "Eu mantive em segredo minha pesquisa por quatro anos. Estou confiando em você para não espalhá-la."

Seu rosto enrubesceu mais uma vez. "Não irei, Professora", ele disse, e naquele momento seus olhos estiveram claros, ávidos, excitados e totalmente honestos. Era uma das poucas vezes que Sonora chegou a vê-lo deixar que baixassem suas guardas de orgulho e prejuízo inveterado. Ela olhou para ele.

"Excelente", ela disse. "Bem, então vá e estude para suas provas finais. Tudo está pronto para amanhã por aqui."

Draco se levantou mas se manteve por um momento ao batente da porta. Sonora olhou para ele enquanto estendia a mão para sua bengala. "Sim, Sr. Malfoy?", ela disse.

O garoto abriu a boca, mas depois fechou-a. Seu rosto ficou escarlate e ele olhou para o chão. "Obrigado", ele murmurou, e então se foi.

Sonora foi deixada encarando o portal vazio. Lentamente, começou a sorrir. Talvez esse garoto estivesse começando a encontrar seu caminho, afinal de contas.

Severus irrompeu dentro das masmorras, murmurando por sob a respiração tudo que ele gostaria de fazer os gêmeos Weasley. Começando por remover suas línguas e terminando em prender suas pernas entrelaçadas, pensou maldosamente. Francamente, não era justo que eles continuassem a importuná-lo mesmo depois de não freqüentarem mais suas aulas.

Sonora ergueu os olhos para ele enquanto o homem batia a porta às suas costas. "Oh, querido", ela disse, soando um pouco divertida por seu ímpeto.

Severus fixou os olhos nela. "Nem uma palavra!", ordenou, apontando um dedo para ela.

Ela apenas sentou-se à sua mesa e cobriu a boca com uma mão, os olhos denunciando um sorriso logo acima. Ele bufou e irrompeu em seu escritório, batendo a porta que depois permaneceu aberta com força o suficiente para fazer os vidros tremerem nas prateleiras. Atrás dele, Severus pôde ouvir o barulho das batidas e acidamente refletiu que Sonora já tivera sua hora de divertimento por aquela noite.

Ele revirou seu estoque de antídotos. Já criara e preparara uma boa quantidade deles, graças a Fred e Jorge Weasley. Tirando do estoque uma garrafa roxa, abriu-a e engoliu todo o seu conteúdo de uma só vez.

Suspirou com alívio enquanto sentia a poção começando a trabalhar. Os chifres que haviam começado a crescer em sua cabeça logo voltaram e encolheram, e o rabo bipartido que saía da parte de trás das suas vestes chiou por um momento antes de desaparecer e fumaça vermelha.

Remexendo em seu agora normal cabelo, Severus voltou para a sala de aula e fixou Sonora com um olhar falsamente meigo. "Então você achou o meu apuro divertido, não é?" ele disse numa voz branda.

Sonora estava ocupada tentando disfarçar as lágrimas. "Oh, Severus querido, se você pudesse ter visto..." ela suspirou.

Ele chegou mais perto, sendo muito cuidadoso para não alarmá-la. Ah, ela pagaria por rir desta. "Na verdade eu vi", ele disse. "Eles escorregaram algo pra dentro da minha bebida enquanto eu estava no Salão Principal. Que está atualmente decorado com uma parede de espelhos para aquela droga de Baile de Natal de amanhã."

Sonora começou a segurar o riso novamente. "Eles são terríveis, de verdade", ela tentou dizer a ele, mas sua sinceridade se tornou um pouco suspeita pelo fato de estar rindo enquanto falava.

Severus apenas fechou a cara, então se inclinou e ergueu-a em seus braços. "Vamos ver por quanto tempo você vai rir de mim", ele disse enquanto ela soltava uma exclamação de surpresa e era empurrada sobre o ombro dele.

"Severus!", ela exclamou, a risada ainda soando em sua voz. "Eu estava trabalhando..."

Ele bufou enquanto entrou em seu quarto. "Madame, eu posso prometer que você ainda estará aqui de manh", ele disse com um risinho malicioso, e uma carícia ao longo das suas costas que logo o tornou merecedor do tapa no ombro que levou. "Enquanto isso, eu tenho outra coisa que requer a sua atenção."

Sua risada era agora um pouco áspera, mas ainda com aquela clara e ressoante felicidade que tanto parecia caracterizá-la. "Bem, então, neste caso...", ela disse. Severus estremeceu um pouco ao sentir as mãos delas também descendo por suas costas, com destino certo. "O mínimo que posso fazer é dar uma olhada", terminou.

Ele riu então, ele mesmo, um pouco intensamente. Ele estivera esperando o dia inteiro para tê-la em seus braços. "E o máximo que pode fazer...", ele murmurou, deitando-a na cama e seguindo-a então. Um segundo depois, ele se perdeu num nevoeiro de suaves palavras murmuradas e beijos. Se ele pudesse ficar ali pelo resto da vida, ele morreria como um homem feliz.

Sonora cuidadosamente observou o trabalho de sua turma. Aquele era seu último exame do semestre, e ela sabia que eles estavam todos cansados depois de tudo que haviam feito. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não queria nenhuma falta de atenção ao detalhes, por causa dos possíveis acidentes. Severus escolhera uma poção traiçoeira para os quintanistas, uma que servia para fazer crescer membros em pacientes que os tivessem perdido.

Seus olhos vagaram entre os pares de alunos. A Srta. Granger estava trabalhando com o Sr. Snyder da Sonserina, e o Sr. Weasley com o Sr. Thomas. O Sr. Longbottom estava um tanto quanto confuso diante de seu caldeirão, ao lado da Srta. Parkinson. Até ali, nada de brigas ou calamidades. Apenas conversas em voz baixa enquanto os alunos tentavam fazer seus testes.

Seu olhar então recaiu sobre o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy. A turma congelara quando ela anunciara aquele par, e o Sr. Weasley parecera estar a ponto de explodir. Potter, entretanto, balançara a cabeça para o amigo e muito calmamente juntara suas coisas para se sentar ao lado de Draco. Malfoy estivera num silêncio mortal durante todo o processo.

E agora... os dois garotos pareciam reservados e evitavam os olhos um do outro. Mas também estavam trabalhando bem, ambos parecendo ter decidido que a melhor coisa a fazer era terminar sua tarefa o mais rápido possível.

Sonora sorriu enquanto observava o trabalho dos alunos. Outros pares às vezes olhavam de relance para ela, outras vezes para o par de estrelas sentados no meio da sala. Talvez eles aprendessem algo com a habilidade dos garotos para superar diferenças e trabalharem juntos.

Lançou uma olhada sobre o relógio. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos. "Cinco minutos", ela avisou à classe. Os murmúrios aumentaram um pouco enquanto os alunos começavam rapidamente a checar proporções e temperaturas e cores de líquidos.

Sonora deixou sua mente divagar um pouco enquanto assistia-os. Naquela noite era o Baile de Natal, e no dia seguinte os alunos estariam de férias. Apenas alguns ficariam em Hogwarts nos feriados. Draco Malfoy era um deles, e ela fora informada de que o Sr. Potter e as crianças Weasley eram ainda outros. Havia um punhado de segundanistas da Lufa-Lufa, e dois corvinais do sétimo ano também ficariam. Além de tudo, deveriam ser mesmo férias agradáveis que estavam por vir, ela pensou.

Claro, alguns dos problemas nos quais Sonora andava pensando era sobre o Natal. Ela não tivera nenhuma oportunidade de fazer quaisquer compras desde que chegara em Hogwarts. Ela teria que dar um jeito de fazer uma pequena viagem a Hogsmeade antes que os feriados chegassem.

Sonora olhou novamente para o relógio. "Seu tempo terminou", ela disse, ignorando os vários protestos vindos de diversas partes da sala. "Por favor, removam seus caldeirões do fogo e encham a garrafa a seu lado. Não esqueçam o Feitiço Antiquebra nem de lacrar a garrafa com força." Houve uma comoção de atividade enquanto os alunos obedeciam. Sonora assistiu, observando várias das garrafas. Muitas pareciam ter a cor e a consistência certa, ainda que a dos Srs. Finningan e Crabbe parecesse um pouco suspeita. A garrafa do Sr. Longbottom, ela notou com prazer, tinha o tom certo de rosa.

"Assim que terminarem, limpem suas carteiras e estão dispensados", disse. Sonora sorriu para a classe. "Aproveitem o Baile esta noite, e tenham férias muito felizes a partir de amanhã."

Não levou muito tempo até que todos os alunos desaparecessem de sua sala, com exclamações de "Boas Férias!" enquanto saíam. Sonora parou um pouco antes de atravessar a sala para pegar as garrafas do exame.

"Quer ajuda com isso, Professora Stone?", a Srta Granger ofereceu. Weasley já estava na porta, esperando sem paciência.

Sonora sorriu para a garota. "Nada tema, Srta. Granger, tenho intenção de levitar essas garrafas para a minha sala e dar as notas agora mesmo", A garota enrubesceu. "Você verá as notas antes que vá para casa amanhã."

O Sr. Weasley murmurou para a amiga do portal, "Relaxe, Mione, não é como se você tivesse falhado ou qualquer outra coisa".

A Srta. Granger se virou e fechou a cara para o amigo enquanto ia em sua direção. "Só porque eu quis saber como me saí, Rony..."

Sonora se voltou para onde o Sr. Potter estava acabando de guardar suas coisas, e Malfoy estava silenciosamente limpando a mesa. "Senhores", ela disse suavemente. "Muito bem." Os olhos de ambos a encontraram, e ela assentiu para eles enquanto continuava no fundo da sala.

Assim que os últimos alunos se foram, Sonora rapidamente rotulou as garrafas antes de murmurar "_Wingardium Leviosa_" e posicioná-las em fileiras precisas sobre sua mesa. A porta se abriu enquanto ela fazia isso, e Sonora ergueu os olhos para sorrir enquanto Severus entrava na sala de aula.

"Bem? Algum sangue derramado?", ele perguntou, tirando algumas garrafas da frente e se afundando em sua própria cadeira.

Sonora riu. "Oh, não, homem de pouca f", ela disse, de algum modo animada enquanto ia até sua mesa. "Nem um incidente."

As sobrancelhas de Severus se ergueram. "Isto É impressionante.", ele disse. Levantou-se e puxou para trás a cadeira, a fim de Sonora se sentasse. "Todos eles passaram?"

Sonora virou os olhos para ele enquanto chegava perto dele e de sua cadeira. "Eu tenho cara de quem já verificou todas aquelas garrafas?", perguntou.

Ele sorriu afetado para ela. "Achei que fosse passá-los de acordo com seus princípios", ele disse.

"Tolo", ela disse a ele, antes de erguer-se para se segurar na fronte das vestes dele, firmemente. Ele baixou sua cabeça e beijou-a, os lábios firmes e quentes contra os dela, fazendo-a suspirar de prazer.

Ela não tinha a menor intenção de sair dali, quando, com uma batida na porta, Sonora pulou, soltando-se das roupas de Severus e perdendo o equilíbrio por um momento. Severus se inclinou depressa e segurou-a quando a porta se abriu.

"Professora Stone? Dumbledore disse que eu a encontraria aqui embaixo", uma voz familiar começou antes de se interromper.

Sonora se virou para encarar quem falara, e sentiu seu rosto se iluminar. "Sr. Lupin!", ela exclamou, alegre. "Ah, estou tão feliz em vê-lo novamente!"

O Sr. Lupin sorriu antes que seu olhar passasse por Severus, parado e quieto atrás dela. "Por favor, me chame de Remus", ele disse, os olhos voltando para ela gentilmente. "Só passarei algumas horas aqui em Hogwarts, e quis ver como andava se recuperando." Seu olhar então recaiu sobre a bengala e ele franziu a testa. "Pergunto-me o que aconteceu para precisar disso."

Sonora fez uma leve careta enquanto caminhou na direção dele. "Eu tive uma... regressão", ela admitiu. "Temo que isso seja permanente." Sorriu para ele largamente. "Sem problema", ela disse. "E nunca cheguei a agradecer a você, sabe disso."

Remus sorriu a segurar a mão dela. "Acho que você tinha outras coisas na cabeça aquela hora", Seus olhos se moveram para onde estava Severus. "Severus", ele disse numa voz agradável. Sonora pôde sentir o abismo entre eles, sem saber porquê. "Sempre é bom ver você."

"Não aborreça, Lupin", Severus disse numa voz fria. Sonora se virou para olhá-lo surpresa. Seu rosto estava frio e fechado, e seus olhos vazios. "Tenho trabalho a fazer, e não tenho tempo para perder com conversas sem sentido." E enquanto Sonora observava, espantada, ele se virou e foi na direção de seu escuro escritório.

Remus balançou a cabeça. "Severus sempre cativa muito as pessoas", ele disse, a voz um pouco seca. Ele se virou para sorrir pra ela. "Na verdade, Dumbledore também pediu que eu a levasse para tomar um chá lá em cima", ele disse. "Aparentemente os professores estão numa espécie de reunião após os exames e querem que você e..." seus olhos se fixaram na porta fechada. "Severus se juntem a eles."

Sonora forçou um sorriso. "Só vou ali avisar Severus e então vou com voc", disse. Ela podia sentir os olhos pensativos de Remus em suas costas enquanto ela caminhava rapidamente através da sala e empurrava a porta do escritório.

Severus estava sentado à sua mesa, observando desatento uma porção de poções dos alunos do terceiro ano. "Severus, o diretor quer...", ela começou, tentando entender seu repentino mau humor.

Ele balançou a cabeça abruptamente. "Não estou com humor para comemorações de férias", ele resmungou, sem olhar para ela.

Sonora franziu a testa. "Qual é o problema?", perguntou.

Severus ainda não olhou para ela. "Nada", respondeu, a voz gelada.

Sonora estudou-o por um momento enquanto ele fingiu ignorar sua presença ali. Sua postura rígida, seus olhos vazios. Finalmente ela suspirou, um pouco confusa, um pouco magoada. "Estarei lá em cima com os outros professores se você precisar de mim", ela disse suavemente. Inclinando-se, beijou devagar o topo da cabeça dele antes de se virar e sair.

Severus sabia que Sonora estava confusa, sabia que ela estava preocupada e amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Não havia modo de fingir ser agradável com Lupin, e seria um inferno se ele tentasse. Além do mais, ele olhara quando a porta se abrira e pôde ver o os olhos se alargando em desdém enquanto entrava. Lupin lançara a ele um olhar de desaprovação tão intenso, tanta raiva e desapontamento que o surpreendera.

Jogou sua pena na mesa e encarou ocasionalmente o monte de poções do terceiro ano, corrigidas pela metade. Sonora estava sem dúvida se divertindo imensamente com o lobisomem, Lupin parecia ser algo como um herói para ela.

A porta se abriu de repente com um estrondo quando ele erguera a pena novamente e Severus ergueu os olhos, consideravelmente surpreso enquanto o homem em questão invadia seu escritório. "O qu", Lupin disse, numa voz calma e precisa, "você pensa que está fazendo?"

Severus sentiu seus cabelos da nuca se ouriçarem à visão do homem que desprezava desde a infância. "Vejo que nenhum dos meus afazerem são da sua conta", ele sibilou. "E desde que eu não me lembre de tê-lo convidado a entrar, você pode sair do meu escritório. Imediatamente."

Lupin não saiu do lugar, previsivelmente. "Você a colocaria em risco, e por quê?", ele disse, a voz se tornando mais cortante. "Uma parceira de cama?"

Severus pôde sentir seu sangue começando a ferver ao ranger os dentes. "Então você não quer sair", ele disse numa voz sedosa, sentindo seu controle começando a falhar.

"Não quero?" Lupin disse, os olhos estreitos. Ele deu uns passos para frente, e Severus quase se permitiu a desviar o olhar. Ele nunca tinha visto o lobo nos olhos de Lupin, não falando rispidamente com ele daquele jeito como estava fazendo.

"Permita-me deixar algo bem claro, Severus", Lupin continuou e Severus não se moveu, não se afastou uma polegada. Recusava-se a dá-lo essa satisfação, a despeito da veia saltada visível em sua cabeça. "Eu não deixar que você leve alguém inocente como Sonora para a escuridão com você."

"E você acha que eu levaria?", as palavras escaparam logo que ele fechou os punhos, trancou a mandíbula.

O olhar fixo do lobisomem tornou-se mais afiado. "Você nunca provou que eu estava errado antes", ele disse, a voz fria.

Severus olhou-o, a fúria tremendo dentro de si. "Você nunca me conheceu", ele disse, a voz gelada como o inverno, "Não ache que sabe como serei capaz de agir."

Lupin deu um passo para trás e lançou ao outro um olhar cheio de desdém. "Está dizendo que não significa nenhum perigo para ela?", ele perguntou, o desprezo estampado em sua postura.

A pena era esmagada na mão de Severus. "Eu não machucarei Sonora", disse, sabendo que seu controle não duraria muito mais.

"Existem outras maneiras além de punhos e varinhas para machucar alguém", Lupin disse, sem nenhuma mudança em sua voz ou postura. "E você nunca hesitou em usá-las contra os seus alunos. Por que seria diferente com uma mulher pequena e inocente?" Sua cabeça estava começando a ficar encurralada, bem como ele todo. "O que a faz diferente de qualquer outro aluno de suas aulas, qualquer um de seus iguais? Exceto pelo fato que você a levou para a cama, claro..."

E com isso, o controle de Severus terminou definitivamente. "Eu não vou machucá-la!", gritou, erguendo-se de sua cadeira, pronto para descer o braço no outro homem. "Dane-se, eu a amo!"

Houve um silêncio mortal por momentos enquanto ele encarou Lupin. A face de Lupin tornou-se calma e quieta, o lobo ainda disfarçado em seus olhos. "Ah", ele disse, suavemente.

Os braços trêmulos, Severus não podia acreditar que deixara aquilo escapar. Deu as costas ao outros abruptamente, de algum modo incapaz de olhar para o homem que o forçara a dizer aquilo. Era raro demais, precioso demais um sentimento como aquele, e tê-lo revelado para alguém que não suportava há anos...

"E como pretende protegê-la de tudo que pode acontecer a ela por causa de seus trabalhos na Ordem?", a voz de Lupin perguntou suavemente. Ainda com aquele abismo de aço nela. "Protegê-la de Voldemort e de seus Comensais da Morte?"

Severus recusou-se a responder. Ele já dera demais ao homem. Ficou parado, olhando, encarando a parece oposta. Infelizmente, Lupin nunca fora um homem estúpido, e Severus fora tolo o suficiente para deixar o livro sobre a poção dela à mostra.

Ele ouviu o ruído de páginas atrás de si. "Essa é sua resposta?", veio a voz incrédula a dizer. "Essa poção não tem sido preparada corretamente há centenas de anos." Houve silêncio por mais um longo momento. "Há quanto tempo você está trabalhando nisso?", Lupin finalmente perguntou. Desta vez havia uma diferença em sua voz, certamente algo que ele somente ouvira na voz do diretor antes. Como não se virou, como não viu a contração no rosto do homem, pôde quase ouvir um toque de respeito na voz.

E foi aquele toque que pareceu forçá-lo a reutilizar suas cordas vocais, ainda que a contragosto. "Dois meses", murmurou.

Houve silêncio de novo. "Você realmente a ama", o lobisomem disse. Não houve surpresa em sua voz, apenas a aceitação de um fato.

Severus fechou os punhos. "Sim."

Ouviu novamente o barulho de páginas e então do livro sendo recolocado sobre a mesa. "Então eu sugiro que apresente suas desculpas a uma certa mulher." Disse aquela voz meio louca atrás dele. "Sonora já subiu."

Severus se virou de repente, palavras nada simpáticas na ponta da língua, mas Lupin já havia ido. Olhou para a porta e então pôs as mãos sobre o rosto. Olhou para o livro sobre a mesa e mergulhou em dúvidas. Será que funcionaria? Seria suficiente? Não estaria ele arriscando demais com aquilo? Poderia ter um dia a chance de viver com Sonora como ele queria?

A náusea rolou em seu estômago ao imaginar Sonora jazendo destruída e sem vida, simplesmente porque fora dele. Ele estremeceu. E então a imagem se transformou em outra que ele guardava com cuidado, a dele segurando a mão dela em seu quarto na primeira noite deles juntos.

Com um lamento, Severus recostou-se em sua cadeira e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. O que ele ia fazer?


	15. Celebrações

Ms. CE - Obrigada! Espero que você continue lendo, continue gostando e acima de tudo alimentando meu ego. sorrisos

Kurtfan - Aw... Aquilo foi estresse demais pra você? analisando cuidadosamente seus olhos estreitos Talvez esse capítulo faça você se sentir melhor, não vejo como você possa chamar aquele final como se ele fosse um verdadeiro penhasco. Fofo sim, suportável não.

Shahrezad1 - Sim, eu gosto do Lupin também. Eu tinha pensado numa participação maior para ele, mas isso acabaria com meu grande plano. Lol. Oh, mas não diga que Severus está ficando "melhor". Afinal de contas, assim ele não seria mais o sórdido mestre de poções que todas nós conhecemos e amamos.

Lenore e Mademoiselle Morte - Leiam! Aproveitem! E arrumem para si mesmas um pouco e chocolate e um _docinho _para ter algum, aham... divertimento. Como o nosso casal em andamento, acho que seria fantástico ter uma companhia para essas longas noites de inverno... Heh heh heh.

**Capítulo Quinze - Celebrações**

Sonora sentou-se no enfeitado Salão Principal, no meio de todas as decorações de férias e estudantes sorridentes e estava depressiva. Algo estava errado com Severus. O banquete estava delicioso, os professores estavam todos sorrindo e mastigando ruidosamente o pudim de ameixa e vários biscoitos de açúcar. Mas ela estava imóvel mexendo com a comida porque o grande idiota fora pra longe dela, desviara seu olhar e se recusara sequer a olhar pra ela. E, que droga, ela ainda não tinha a menor idéia do porquê.

Como Remus a escoltara até a sala dos professores, seus olhos estiveram um pouco perspicazes demais, e sua voz um pouco gentil demais para que ela fingisse que ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele desaparecera por um tempo mais tarde, e ela não o vira desde então.

E agora, ela estava ali, sentada com um dos seus vestidos favoritos, observando os alunos rirem e conversarem nas pequenas mesas espalhadas pelo salão enquanto terminavam seu banquete. Dumbledore se levantou naquele momento e de algum modo conseguiu fazer o salão inteiro cair em silêncio profundo.

"Vocês trabalharam duro esse semestre, e agora deixem-me convidá-los a relaxar", ele disse com um sorriso. Com essas palavras, as mesas desapareceram e o Salão Principal tornou-se limpo enquanto os alunos perdiam de vez sua comida. De um canto do salão, a música começou a tocar. Sonora não conhecia nenhuma das canções mas claramente viu que os alunos conheciam quando começaram a encher a pista de dança. Ela sorriu um pouco, saudosamente, sabendo que aquilo era o máximo de diversão que ela teria.

Algumas músicas depois, uma sombra larga apareceu perto dela e Sonora ergueu os olhos de seu assento para ver Hagrid sorrindo para ela. "Estava me perguntando se não quer dançar, Professora", ele disse, o rosto parecendo um pouco rosado.

Sonora engasgou por um segundo e sentiu um ímpeto de alegria que afastou definitivamente sua expressão triste. "Oh, eu adoraria, Hagrid!", ela exclamou, esquecendo por um momento de sua perna, pulando da cadeira. Ela estremeceu um pouco e então se lembrou. "Mas eu não sei como posso conseguir", ela admitiu com um suspiro, fazendo menção de sentar-se novamente.

Hagrid se abaixou e segurou a mão dela com a sua. "Não se preocupe", ele disse, alegremente. "Não vou deixá-la cair." E então, antes que Sonora pudesse suspirar de novo, ele a estava levando na direção da massa de estudantes e ela estava rindo.

Hagrid cumpriu sua palavra e seu braço era forte o suficiente para sustentá-la. Obviamente, Hagrid era grande o bastante e ela podia simplesmente deixá-lo carregá-la por ali, Sonora pensou impressionada enquanto eles giravam e rodopiavam pelo chão. Ela reconheceu os rostos dos alunos, e sorriu para eles enquanto a observavam, alegres e surpresos.

Ela estava ofegando um pouco quando Hagrid a depositou de volta a sua cadeira. "Obrigado", ele disse, como se estivesse a ponto de enrubescer outra vez. "Não são muitas senhoras que aceitam dançar um pouco com alguém do meu tamanho."

Sonora inclinou-se para trás, de modo a olhar para o rosto do homem e riu. "Hagrid, volte para dançarmos um pouco mais logo que quiser", ela disse a ele, e o outro piscou.

"Não pense que eu não voltarei!", ele disse, antes de se afastar.

Sonora mal teve tempo de respirar antes que um ruivo alto de sorriso malicioso aparecesse diante dela. "Professora Stone", ele disse, sorrindo afetado.

Sonora olhou-o, impressionada. "Sr. Weasley", disse, não totalmente certa de qual dos gêmeos era aquele e dando-se conta de que provavelmente isso não importava.

O sorriso dele aumentou. "Sou o Fred", ele disse e então fez uma reverência bem elaborada. "Posso convidá-la para dançar?"

Sonora ergueu uma sobrancelha, definitivamente surpresa com a fala do rapaz. "Acha que agüenta comigo?", ela perguntou secamente.

O Sr. Weasley flexionou os braços. "Sim, senhora, acredito que sim", ele disse, estendendo uma mão. Sonora riu e segurou-a enquanto ele a ajudava a se levantar.

"Então vamos l", ela disse.

Severus ficou sob as sombras de um canto distante do Salão Principal enquanto Sonora era conduzida pela pista de dança por outro maluco e alegre do sexo masculino. Desta vez era o Professor Flitwick, cuja altura ia até os ombros dela, mas ainda parecia alegre e feliz, ajudando-a a se manter em pé. Ele observou-a dançar com alunos e professores até que a música terminasse, e depois ficou observando-a voltar para sua cadeira, do outro lado do salão.

Daquela vez foi Dumbledore quem se aproximou dela, sua longa barba branca sobre suas longas vestes escuras, que davam a impressão de refletir a luz sob a qual se encontrava. Severus notou vagamente que o tecido parecia ter estrelas voando displicentemente, pra cima e para baixo. Ele assistiu de seu lugar sombrio enquanto Sonora sorria suavemente para o diretor e segurava sua mão estendida.

Aquela música era de longe muito mais lenta do que as outras, e Severus teve muito tempo para deixar seus olhos sobre as formas delicadas de Sonora, que usava vestes de um tom rico de vinho. A cor parecia fazer o dourado pálido de sua pele brilhar mais do que o usual, e ele se descobriu imaginando-a soltando seus cabelos em cascata sobre a seda.

Dumbledore estava dizendo alguma coisa, ele percebeu, e Sonora erguia os olhos, aqueles maravilhosos olhos escuros que refletiam as chamas de todas as velas do local. Desejou estar ali na pista de dança com ela, abraçando-a e observando seus olhos se iluminarem e suavizarem ao vê-lo. Então ele fechou suas mãos em punhos. Ele não podia arriscá-la daquele jeito. Ele nem tinha certeza se poderia mesmo ter subido até ali, para começo de conversa.

Severus se escondeu mais ainda em seu canto escuro. Era àquele lugar que ele pertencia, às trevas. E ela... Ela merecia estar no meio de toda aquela alegria e sorrisos, com a luz refletida em seus cabelos e seus olhos.

E então Dumbledore se inclinou para beijá-la no rosto e deixou-a ir, e Severus observou, confuso, enquanto Sonora se virava para ir embora. A música não estava terminada, tinha apenas começado, e ela estava saindo? E então ele percebeu que ela estava caminhando diretamente na direção dele.

Seu coração pareceu tremer em seu peito enquanto a observava vindo até ele, sozinha também, como seu trouxesse a luz junto consigo. Ele se perguntou se o resto do salão não veria que ela possuía um brilho próprio entre as outras pessoas. Como eles podiam não perceber?

Seus punhos estavam fechados e sua respiração acelerada enquanto ela parava diante dele. Ergueu os olhos e fitou-o com aqueles limpos olhos escuros e ele se deixou cair novamente. "Oi", ela disse, simplesmente.

Severus apenas encarou-a, vendo o calor e a suavidade que estavam logo ali apenas quando ela olhava para ele. Deus, como ele poderia ignorar aquilo? Ele temia que se o fizesse, não haveria nada restante em seu mundo para o qual retornar. Nada para evitar que ele se afogasse na escuridão na qual ele era sempre forçado a mergulhar.

Ela sorriu para ele, com um pequeno traço de incerteza, e então estendeu uma mão. "Vem comigo?" pediu. Sem nenhum pensamento, Severus segurou a mão dela para logo depois olhar em volta para ver se alguém os tinha percebido. Seus olhos encontraram os de Dumbledore, do lado oposto do salão, e ele poderia jurar que o velho homem piscara para ele.

Sonora estava puxando-o e ele a seguiu, como um cordeiro manso, até um pequeno balcão. O frio ar da noite alcançou-os, transformando suas nuvenzinhas brancas de vapor. A música do baile atingia-os até ali onde estavam.

Ela parou e virou-se para olhar para ele. Baixando os olhos, Severus percebeu que ela estava nervosa. "Dança comigo?", ela perguntou, os olhos fixos nele, cheios de esperança e luz.

Severus engoliu seu impulso e meramente chegou mais perto. Ela veio tão facilmente, tão voluntariamente para os seus braços que até o modo como ela se aconchegou nele machucou seu coração. Lentamente, tendo certeza de que estava sustentando com segurança todo o peso dela, eles começaram a se mover, balançando se acordo com o ritmo lento da música. Seus corpos se aproximaram e Severus podia sentir seu coração martelando dentro do peito, Ele fechou os olhos, com medo de despertar e ver que estava sonhando.

A música finalmente fechou ao fim, mas eles ficaram ali parados por mais um tempo. Sonora parecia relutante em deixá-lo ir, e Severus não estava com a menor vontade de se mexer. Finalmente, ele percebeu que ela deveria estar com frio, usando apenas aquele fino vestido de seda, e verdade seja dita, o frio atravessava até mesmo suas vestes pesadas.

Relutantemente, ele se afastou. Levantou um braço e ergueu o queixo dela na direção do dele. "Obrigado pela dança", ele disse suavemente.

Ela sorriu daquele jeito maravilhoso de novo. "Obrigada por dançar comigo", ela disse. Enrubesceu um pouco, e seus olhos pousaram no queixo dele. "Eu sei que você esteve perturbado por alguma coisa mais cedo, e eu estava com um pouco de medo..."

"Sonora", ele interrompeu, não querendo que ela se preocupado com algo que não era realmente seu problema. "Você mesma disse, sou um velho mal-humorado e excêntrico."

O sorriso dela voltou por um momento na escuridão. "Não sei se essas foram exatamente as palavras que eu usei", disse.

Ele riu um pouco antes de ficar sério novamente. "Eu sou. Não sou uma pessoa terrivelmente boa, e algumas pessoas não hesitarão em contar a você, sou um homem horrível". Ela bateu no peito dele, frustrada, e ele riu de novo, tocado pelo modo como ela se recusava a enxergá-lo como o resto do mundo fazia. "Mas eu prometo", disse ele, a voz baixando, " Eu prometo que nunca lhe machucarei, e nunca deixarei que façam isso se estiver em minhas mãos impedi-lo".

Enquanto ele a olhava, seus olhos brilharam na luz fria da noite, e então uma única lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha. "Ninguém nunca disse algo tão lindo para mim", ele sussurrou e então balançou a cabeça. "E eu o prometo, Severus. Prometo a mesma coisa."

Abraçando-a como se ela fosse algum tesouro feito de um cristal valioso e delicado, ele inclinou sua cabeça e tocou os lábios dela com os seus, sentindo um fogo e um desejo começarem a queimar dentro dele. Mas ele tinha outra tarefa aquela noite.

Inclinando-se de volta, ele levou uma mão dentro de seus bolsos e dali tirou uma longa corrente. "Tenho algo para voc", ele disse calmamente.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se enquanto ele erguia o objeto. Uma garrafinha de cristal estava pendurada na delgada corrente de ouro, e continha um líquido rosa pálido.

"O que é isso?", ela perguntou, observando o adorno.

Ele pressionou seus lábios juntos e balançou a cabeça enquanto colocava cuidadosamente a corrente em volta do pescoço dela. Aquela não era a hora para contar a ela. Talvez algum dia, talvez quando a escuridão já tivesse sido dissipada... "Apenas algo", finalmente disse. "Explicarei outra hora. Apenas quero que me prometa que sempre irá usá-lo."

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas de novo, e ela fungou. Um som nada romântico, mas que ainda fez com que o coração dele acelerasse. "Não vou tirá-lo.", ela disse. "É lindo."

Ele olhou o pequeno frasco, jazendo contra a curva dos seios dela e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Você é linda", ele disse roucamente, e então ergueu a garrafinha e jogou-a para trás das vestes dela, onde poderia ficar mais discreta. Deixou uma mão ali, supostamente bem sobre o coração dela, sentindo-o bater sob a palma de sua mão.

E então ele respirou fundo. "Eu... vou indo expulsar os alunos de algumas salas de aula desertas", ele disse, recuando um passo. "Você deveria voltar para..."

Sonora ficou onde estava e sorriu pra ele. Um sorriso que fez seu coração martelar e sua cabeça girar. "Eu te amo, Severus", ela disse suavemente.

A palavra pareceu fazer o mundo parar e ele encarou-a. Não acreditando no que ouvira. Ela sorriu para ele e caminhou de novo até ele, enquanto Severus permaneceu congelado. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o delicadamente. "Vejo você mais tarde", ela disse com um calmo sorriso que iluminou a noite com seu brilho. E então ela se foi.

Severus ficou ali no frio e no escuro por outro longo minuto antes que sua respiração voltasse. Ela o amava. _Amava_. Ele manteve seus olhos fechados, tentando recuperar o controle de si mesmo. Bem, ele pensou com um toque de humor, aquilo ruía com o plano de tentar tirá-la de sua vida. Ele conhecia Sonora bem o suficiente para saber que agora ela não se afastaria mais.

E aquilo o fez respirar profundamente. Ele apenas teria que encontrar um modo de mantê-la segura, pensou.

Com isso, ele deixou de enxergar o romance na luz das estrelas e na música distante e forçou-se a voltar para dentro. Ele tinha estudantes para repreender e trabalho a fazer antes de se deixar cair nos braços de Sonora.


	16. Poções e Presentes

**Intenções Secretas**

Pra todos que revisaram: me perdoem por não agradecer individualmente, é que com a aproximação do Dia da Ação de Graças estou ficando um pouco... ocupada. Lol.

Mas só para fazer o feriado de vocês melhor, aqui está um capítulo!E não se acostumem com a felicidade, as coisas tendem a descer a ladeira daqui por diante...

Feliz dia de ação de graças! – da Ennui EAF

N/T – ao traduzir essa fic resolvi manter, claro, as notas integrais da Eleanor, como nessa, publicada em 21-10-03; eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre esse dia, pois é hábito freqüente nos Estados Unidos, enquanto aqui, nem sabemos em que dia é comemorado. Vou perguntar a ela e provavelmente terei mais detalhes pra vocês no próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo Dezesseis – Poções e Presentes**

Sonora cantarolava de lábios fechados enquanto analisava suas anotações. Quando finalmente Severus retornara de sua ronda noturna no castelo, ela estivera esperando por ele. Ele sorriu enquanto observava uma nota sobre aumentar a temperatura em mais dez graus. Tivera sido um final maravilhoso para a noite, ela pensou enrubescendo. Ela estava amando, e estranho seria se aquilo não tornasse o seu dia mais brilhante.

Foi justamente quando houve uma batida na porta. "Entre", ela disse, erguendo a cabeça. A porta se abriu para mostrar Draco, parecendo tentar esconder sua ansiedade. Ela deu um sorriso brilhante para ele. "Bom dia", ela disse. "Não é impressionante o quão quieto esse lugar pode ser?" Os estudantes haviam todos partido para suas casas uma hora atrás, e os corredores positivamente ecoavam com o silêncio.

Draco encolheu os ombros, as mãos apertando pergaminho e penas. "Apenas alguns de nós ficaram", ele disse. Sonora teve vontade de gritar um viva. Era a primeira vez que ele sustentava uma conversa razoável com ela, ela pensou alegremente. Aquele dia ESTAVA mesmo tendendo a ser um bom dia.

"Eu queria dizer a você, Draco", ela disse, baixando suas anotações e sorrindo para ele. "Você e o Sr. Potter tiveram as melhores notas da turma."

"Melhor que a Granger?", ele retrucou, os olhos se arregalando, e então estreitando-se com uma expressão de triunfo.

Sonora riu. "Sim, melhor do que a Srta. Granger. Ainda que eu tenha andando me perguntando que tipo de trabalho sairia se eu a colocasse para trabalhar com você", ela riu baixinho. "Vocês têm as melhores mãos para isso da classe..."

"Por favor, não", ele murmurou sob a respiração, e Sonora resistiu à vontade de provocá-lo ainda mais. E o fato de conseguir se conter, de qualquer forma, já foi um triunfo.

"De qualquer forma, isso foi ontem. Hoje, nós vamos fazer algum trabalho _de verdade_", ela disse, juntando as mãos. "Isso será divertido. Eu não tive um assistente desde que me formei na escola." Ela se levantou e apontou para um armário na parede. "Há uma caixa de carvalho naquele armário com todos os meus suprimentos. Traga-a até aqui e vamos começar."

Juntos, os dois começaram a fatiar e golpear e pulverizar, e Sonora começou a árdua tarefa de ferver misturas. Assim que pegou uma garrafa de luar líquido, entretanto, fez uma pausa. "Eu quase me esqueci", ela disse, sacando a varinha e lançando um feitiço de proteção. Em seguida piscou para Draco. "Eu não acho que roxo seria exatamente a sua cor".

Draco bufou, a pena em sua mão pronta. "Talvez, se meu último nome fosse Lockhart.", ele disse.

Sonora riu. "Tenho ouvido algumas coisas muito interessantes sobre este homem", ela disse. "Uma gota. É verdade que ele soltou uma gaiola cheia de Diabretes da Cornualha e deixou os alunos pegarem todos eles sozinhos?"

"Isto foi apenas uma das coisinhas sórdidas dele", Draco disse, fazendo uma anotação.

"Duas gotas. Bem, pelo menos ele parecia bom na capa dos seus livros", ela comentou. "Três gotas. Estou certa de que ele fez montes de dinheiro nisso."

"Talvez", Draco encolheu os ombros.

"Quatro gotas. E cinco", Sonora tampou a garrafa e deixou-a de lado. "Muito bem. Agora vamos ver se poderemos fazer o sal servir para isso", ela disse, e ergueu o saleiro. Draco a observou, os olhos aguçados e ansiosos. Sonora foi até o caldeirão, e então pulou para trás involuntariamente quando a porta se abriu num estrondo repentino.

"Oh, droga", ela disse, antes que toda a sala fosse coberta com uma luz violeta fortíssima. Quando ela pôde piscar e ver de novo, foi para se virar e ver um Severus parecendo muito atormentado parado no portal.

"Não de novo", ele murmurou entredentes, erguendo suas mãos diante do rosto.

Sonora deu apenas uma olhada nele e começou a gargalhar. "Oh, nossa", ela conseguiu dizer antes de ter um ataque de riso. Foi um momento de algumas frases incisivas de Severus e muita risada dela antes que fosse capaz de falar com Draco de novo. Ele estava encarando o diretor de sua Casa numa combinação de pavor, horror e relutante divertimento.

"Draco", ela riu, e o garoto olhou prontamente para ela, os olhos ainda arregalados. "Melhor anotar uma coisa. Ter certeza de que o Professor Snape está bem longe quando eu for adicionar o sal."

Draco piscou e então ela viu a menção de um riso se denunciar em seus olhos. "Sim, professora", ele disse numa voz virtuosa, e ela caiu na risada de novo.

Severus estava mais do que um pouco curioso sobre o trabalho secreto de Sonora, de modo que quando entrou em seu escritório e retirou aquela maldita cobertura roxa de cima de seu corpo, ele respirou profunda e calmamente, e saiu de sua sala.

O amor da sua vida estava ainda segurando risos à volta de outro caldeirão, com Draco Malfoy. Severus lançou ao garoto um olhar reprovador. Aquele era o problema de deixar que Sonora risse dele. Não podia deixar que um aluno tomasse tal liberdade.

Sonora ergueu os olhos, travessa. "Oh, querido, você fica tão bem de roxo", ela disse.

Severus olhou-a fixamente e se jogou em sua cadeira. "Hah. Só pensei que deveria ser seguro entrar na minha própria sala de aula."

Sonora deu risada e ele observou suas mãos peneirando um pouco de vidro picado. "Acho que terei que começar a pôr um aviso na porta", ela disse. "'Entre por seu próprio risco', talvez."

Ele pegou uma pequena caixinha de madeira que estava largada em sua mesa. "Isso seria abrangente", ele disse, virando ao acaso a caixa nas mãos, perguntando-se o que poderia ser.

Sonora ergueu os olhos e viu-o. "Oh, não brinque com isso", ela disse rapidamente, e ele olhou-a, uma sobrancelha erguida em estranheza. "É Sangue de Coração", ela disse, "e até onde eu sei, é o único espécime vivo fora da Sibéria."

Severus baixou a caixa, sua curiosidade profissional agora aguçada. "Sangue de Coração?", ele perguntou. "Nunca ouvi falar disso antes."

Ela estava checando a temperatura do caldeirão. "As tribos normandas locais acreditam que essa flor surgiu do coração de dois amantes assassinados.", ela explicou. "E se colhidos com boas intenções, podem revelar a alguém o amor verdadeiro. Além de ser muito interessante, eles preparam um chá com as folhas que remove temporariamente qualquer dor, enquanto torna o paciente capaz de agir normalmente."

Ambas as sobrancelhas de Severus se ergueram desta vez. "Realmente", ele disse. Aquilo ERA interessante.

Ela estava adicionando o que parecia ser líquido de luar agora. "Pronto, Draco?", ela disse, depois fazendo uma pausa. Lançou então ao garoto um olhar provocador. "Talvez nós devêssemos deixar que o Professor Snape lançasse um feitiço protetor desta vez."

Severus encarou-a, mas rapidamente sacou a varinha e lançou e feitiço. Então inclinou-se para a frente, claramente interessado em ver onde ela queria ir com aquela combinação de ingredientes. Sonora começou a contar conforme adicionava o líquido. "Um. Dois. Três, quatro e cinco.", ela disse, tapando então a garrafa. "Esta parte parece ser perfeitamente segura."

Severus mudou a direção de seu olhar para notar Draco inclinado sobre um pergaminho. Foi bem quando o garoto ergueu os olhos, encontrando os dele. Severus resistiu ao impulso de piscar ao olhar contemplativo naqueles olhos pálidos, que então piscaram em Sonora e voltaram. Severus sentiu seu coração encolher. O garoto não podia estar adivinhando.

Sonora continuava seu trabalho, entretanto, não percebendo os olhares que haviam acabado de circular à sua volta, e estava pegando o sal. "Se quiser, Professor Snape, pode se abrigar embaixo da mesa nesta parte", ela estava dizendo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Eu não gostaria que me assustasse de novo."

"Muito engraçado", ele grunhiu, afastando o olhar do rosto de Draco e involuntariamente observando Sonora. Olhou-a. "Continue, faça isso logo."

Cuidadosamente, Sonora começou a adicionar o sal, um grão por vez. Severus observou fascinado em ver como o tom de lavanda ia ficando mais forte conforme ela o fazia. "Vinte e cinco, vinte e seis", Sonora contou baixinho. Fez então uma pausa e estudou a poção. "O que você acha, está preto ou apenas roxo escuro?"

Severus observou o líquido. "Mais dois grãos", disse. Olhou de relance para Draco para vê-lo encarando-o de novo. Desta vez, ele fixou os olhos no garoto, desafiando-o a continuar tentando adivinhar as atividades de Severus. Sem surpresas, o garoto baixou de volta os olhos para o caldeirão.

"Draco? O que você acha?", ela perguntou a ele, e então Severus viu-o enrubescer pelo prazer em estar sendo questionado. Se Sonora não fosse cuidadosa, ele pensou silenciosamente, teria um amor adolescente em suas mãos.

"Ainda está roxo", Draco murmurou.

"Certo", Sonora disse, e derrubou outro grão para estudar o resultado. "Acho que você está certo, dois grãos. São vinte e oito no total, Draco", ela disse, antes de adicionar o último grão. Severus se descobriu prendendo a respiração e se preparando para outra explosão de violeta.

Ao invés disso, a mistura continuou borbulhando serenamente. Sonora baixou o saleiro e sorriu. "Excelente. Vamos deixar isso cozinhar um pouco, e talvez amanhã ou depois, Sr. Malfoy, poderemos começar com o Sangue de Coração."

Severus se encostou e contemplou enquanto os dois começaram a limpar as coisas, Malfoy fazendo a maior parte do trabalho antes que Sonora pudesse começar. O Natal estava perto, e ele não tinha nenhum presente para Sonora. Verdade, ele a dera a corrente que ela usava sob as vestes, mas aquele não era um presente de verdade. Ele teria que fazer uma viagem rápida ao Beco Diagonal, pensou. E teria que ser discreto. Felizmente, ele costumava comprar presentes para os outros professores nos anos anteriores, de forma que ninguém estranharia.

Os olhos de Draco encontraram os dele mais uma vez, e Severus estreitou os seus ao ver aquele olhar contemplativo de novo em seu rosto pálido. Ele não deixaria um garoto em quem não confiava ruir com o que ele tinha, pensou, olhando enquanto Draco saia da sala. Assim que a porta fechou, Sonora se virou para ele, sorrindo. Nenhum Malfoy a afastaria dele, jurou.

Sonora estava procurando por Hagrid, e fora informada pela Profª McGonagall de que o encontraria na cabana do guarda-caça. Então agora ela estava equipada com sua capa mais pesada e fazendo seu caminho lentamente através da grama congelada até a casinha de Hagrid.

Ofegando, sem fôlego, ela finalmente alcançou a construção e subiu os degraus. Bateu à porta, tremendo um pouco conforme o vento soprava. Ela ficaria mais que satisfeita quando o verão retornasse.

A porta se abriu e a forma imensa de Hagrid preencheu o portal. "Professora Stone! O que está fazendo aqui nesse gelo?", ele perguntou. "Venha agora, vamos ficar melhor aqui dentro, no calor", ele disse, e antes que Sonora pudesse piscar, foi puxada pra dentro e sentada numa grande poltrona em frente ao fogo.

Sonora sorriu para Hagrid. "Eu vim para pedir um favor", ela disse, empurrando o capuz para trás.

Ele afundou numa poltrona igualmente enorme, esta que parecia acomodá-lo sem querer afundá-lo, como estava acontecendo com ela. "Claro. Ficarei feliz em ajudar", ele disse prontamente, um grande sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

Ele era mesmo uma alma doce, Sonora se descobriu pensando. "E eu estava esperando que pudesse me levar até Hogsmeade para fazer umas compras de férias", ela disse. E olhou-o esperançosamente.

Com certeza, o meio gigante não a desapontou. "Adoraria", ele disse. "Estive querendo dar um pulinho ou dois no Três Vassouras, e eu também gostaria de comprar umas coisinhas pra mim mesmo". Ele olhou-a. "Quando quer ir?"

"Agora?", Sonora ofereceu avidamente. "Se não estiver ocupado, é claro."

Hagrid sorriu largamente. "Não. Tudo que estive fazendo era sentar aqui e esquentar os meus pés", ele disse e se ergueu da poltrona. "Espere um pouco que vou pegar minha capa".

E então, uma hora depois, Sonora se descobriu com felicidade no vilarejo. Hagrid batera em rápida retirada assim que ela entrara numa loja de roupas, e dissera que ela devia deixar ali todos os pacotes, que ele carregaria tudo quando fossem embora. Ela o encontraria no Três Vassouras, ele acrescentou e depois se foi.

Sonora provou alguns vestidos novos, feitas numa sedosa textura de fino tecido. Ela adorava aquilo, mas usualmente se restringia àquelas que podiam ser guardadas facilmente e não pudessem ser destruídas por seus experimentos. Isso geralmente significava algo para usar sob as vestes normais, ou para dormir. E aquela confecção de seda vermelha fez seu coração feminino bater mais depressa. Ela imaginou a reação de Severus e sorriu. Ela levaria aquele.

Adicionou-o à sua pilha crescente de vestes planas, novas roupas de baixo e outro conjunto de vestes vermelhas que escolhera. O que comprar para Severus de Natal, ela se perguntou de novo. Algo com significado. Algo que ele pudesse guardar sem ter medo de a estar arriscando.

Ela vagou até o fundo da loja, e se descobriu na seção de acessórios. Ela estudou abotoaduras, relógios e lenços. Uma pena prateada capturou seu olhar e ela resolveu dá-la de presente ao diretor. Aquilo combinaria com suas vestes costumeiras, ela pensou com uma piscadela.

E então Sonora virou e espiou uma caixa no final do armarinho. Curiosa, ela pegou-a, ergueu-a e levantou a tampa empoeirada. Era um belo artesanato, ela pensou, tateando o mosaico de madeira embutido. O lado de dentro estava vazio, esperando. Uma caixa de memória, ela pensou, lembrando. Feita para proteger e guardar quaisquer lembranças que seu dono não quisesse perder. Fechou a caixinha de novo, e estudou a parte de cima. Se ela olhasse cuidadosamente num canto do mosaico, podia ver a letra "S".

Sonora sorriu. Perfeito.

Severus havia se esquecido de quanto ele odiava fazer compras. Ele foi empurrado para trás de novo por outro cliente maluco e fechou a cara. Inferno. As coisas que ele fazia por aquela mulher...

E apesar de todas as lojas em que se metera e tudo que comprara, não encontrara nada para Sonora. Ao diretor, sim. Ele dera uma boa olhada num livro intitulado _Como Ter Sucesso Como Diretor_, e num momento de extravagância, comprara-o. Ele conseguira comprar caixas de doces para todos os professores.

Ele parou e encarou a janela de uma perfumaria. Sonora não precisava de perfume. Ela já tinha um cheiro maravilhoso como era. Continuou vagando, parando em cada vitrine até o fim da rua, numa aparentemente ruim loja de penhores.

Severus hesitou, olhando a vitrine encardida, e então entrou. A loja cheirava a mofo e os corredores estavam sujos e cheios de uma confusão de itens. Nenhum parecia ser interessante.

Ele começou a andar ao acaso, examinando prateleiras, franzindo a testa ao encontrar uma pequena coleção de cabeças enrugadas. Ele nem queria saber quem fizera aquilo. Havia quase terminado sua passagem pelo segundo corredor quando percebeu um brilho dourado, logo atrás de um horroroso vaso chinês.

Curioso, ele colocou o vaso de lado e pegou o objeto. Era uma pequena estatueta de ouro. A figura de uma mulher, esguia e bela como uma sílfide, com os braços erguidos graciosamente sobre a cabeça, o corpo ereto e a cabeça erguida, parecendo prestes a dançar alegremente. Fascinado, Severus correu os dedos pela superfície polida e lisa, sentindo-a esquentar sob sua mão. Muito parecida com Sonora, ele refletiu, vendo-a nas curvas da mulher da estatueta.

"Esta é 'A Bênção'", uma voz grave disse próxima dele, e Severus teve que resistir ao impulso de pular. Recuperado, virou-se para ver quem falara, apenas para ver um velho bruxo apoiado num canto.

"O quê?", Severus demandou.

O velho homem gesticulou à figura. "É chamada de 'A Bênção'. Consegui-a de um pobre lenhador que a teve em sua família por anos. Pareceu ter detestado se separar dela. Disse que aquilo devia trazer boa sorte e proteção para seu dono."

Severus olhou para a figura de novo. Boa sorte e proteção. Decidindo-se, levou a estatueta até o balcão. "Embrulhe", ele disse. "Vou levar."

O velho deu um sorriso sem dentes. "Claro que vai. Estive esperando por alguém como você.", ele disse e enquanto Severus ficava parado confuso com suas palavras, desapareceu nos fundos da loja.


	17. Confiança

**Intenções Secretas**

Mais uma vez, eu peço desculpas por não responder individualmente, mas eu quis publicar esse capítulo logo nesta manhã, ao invés de fazer isso no fim de semana! Obrigada a todos que comentaram, e mantenham os reviews a caminho!

N/T – só queria avisar que todos os seus reviews estão sendo traduzidos e mandados para a autora, ok?

**Capítulo Dezessete – Confiança**

Na manhã seguinte, Severus estava sentado à sua mesa, esperando que Draco chegasse enquanto Sonora cantarolava alguma música de Natal trouxa ao mesmo tempo que cuidava de sua poção.

"Acho que esta está pronta", ela disse, estudando-o com um olhar significativo. "O que você acha da consistência, Severus?"

Ela estava dando a ele a oportunidade pela qual ele estivera esperando, e ele hesitou em se meter no assunto. Mas ele queria saber, ele estava incrivelmente curioso para descobrir de que servia aquela poção. Ele tinha algumas idéias, tendo ouvido algumas conversas que ela tivera com Draco e conhecendo os hábitos dela. Mas ele ainda não chegara a uma conclusão.

Limpou a garganta. Pelo menos ele podia tentar, disse a si mesmo. "Isso dependeria", ele disse.

Sonora ergueu a cabeça e enrugou a testa a isto. "Depende de... Oh!", ela exclamou, virando os olhos. "Nossa, me desculpe MESMO. Eu esqueci completamente de que não havia explicado todo o projeto ainda pra você." Ela começou a ir na direção de sua mesa, e Severus automaticamente puxou a cadeira para ela. "Acho que apenas pensei que você tivesse lido minhas anotações..."

"Eu não li suas anotações", ele interrompeu enquanto ela se sentava.

Ela olhou-o, surpresa. "Não? Mas eu as deixei sobre a mesa na noite em que pegamos no sono na minha sala..."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. "Eu posso ser um espião, mas creio que tenho respeito suficiente por você para ler suas anotações pessoais.", ele murmurou numa voz lenta.

Ela olhou-o por um momento e então beijou-o firmemente. Severus ficou surpreso, mas nada insatisfeito. Os beijos de Sonora nunca o desagradavam. "E você ainda pensa que não é um homem bom", Sonora disse ao recuar.

Severus ficou um pouco alarmado ao ver o olhar no rosto dela. "Sonora", ele começou hesitantemente, com medo de que ela o estivesse tomando por mais do que ele realmente era.

Ela virou os olhos para ele e então sentou-se em sua cadeira. "Não pode ser, Severus", ela disse. "Eu já ouvi seu pequeno discurso antes. Francamente, agora eu tenho que dizer que eu te conheço melhor do que você mesmo", ela disse, começando a livrar-se de alguns papéis.

Severus resistiu ao impulso de bufar. Mulheres, ele pensou, também se inclinando para sentar. Elas sempre têm que ter a última palavra. Ele observou-a com um olhar malicioso enquanto ela parecia procurar alguma coisa em suas anotações. Honestamente, onde ele estava se metendo? Porcaria de mulheres que sempre tinham de estar certas. Seus lábios se entreabriram, em contradição a sua expressão. A pior parte era que geralmente ela _estava_ certa.

"Ah", Sonora disse, puxando um pedaço de pergaminho. "Aqui", falou, passando-o a ele. "Diga-me o que acha".

Severus pegou o documento e estudou-o.

_Uma tentativa de desviar os efeitos da Maldição Cruciatus,_

_Baseada na Poção Mata-Nervos e combinada com_

_Elementos da Poção Reenergizante, a Poção Aumenta-Força_

_E a planta Sangue de Coração_

Ele baixou o papel. "Você está tentando encontrar um preventivo para a Cruciatus?" ele perguntou. Ele já suspeitara algo parecido entre as linhas, mas ter isso confirmado... era inacreditável. Inédito. Algo que nunca ninguém tinha conseguido, usar uma poção para resistir a uma Imperdoável.

Sonora assentiu, parecendo séria. "Minha hipótese é de que será de efeito temporário, com força limitada. Mas ainda assim... imagine que bem não poderia fazer. Os aurores teriam uma imensa vantagem se não fossem afetados pela _crucio_."

"De fato", Severus murmurou, ainda contemplando as poções que ela estava tentando combinar e os ingredientes que ela estava usando para isso. Ele a ouvia apenas com metade da atenção, então demorou um minuto para se tocar de algo importantíssimo. Ele congelou e então se virou lentamente para ela.

"O quê?", ela perguntou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Céus, ela era tão linda para ele, ele pensou em alguma parte de sua mente. Pele macia e pálida, um pouco dourada; grossos cabelos escuros; olhos profundos e expressivos que eram suas janelas para a alma dela. E tudo isso agora estava subitamente, terrivelmente, em risco.

"Voldemort vai querer esta poção", ele disse numa voz vazia, ainda a encarando. "Se ele ouvir uma palavra sobre sua existência, ele não vai parar até consegui-la."

Ela sorriu para ele. "Eu andei sendo cuidadosa", disse Sonora, severamente. "Por quatro anos, eu estive trabalhando nisso. E não contei sobre isso a ninguém, com exceção agora de você, o que precisamente eu estava tentando dizer." O sorriso dela era morno e suave. "E você não vai contar a ninguém."

Os dedos dele estavam rígidos ao baixar o pergaminho. "Não voluntariamente", ele disse. E odiou a si mesmo. "Mas se ele souber... Haverão meios de extrair a informação."

Sonora empalideceu um pouco e Severus soube num momento de tristeza que a fizera pensar naquela possibilidade. Sonora era valente, ele sabia, mas ela o... amava, e aquilo era um pequeno ponto fraco dela. "Mais ninguém sabe", ela disse firmemente, ainda pálida. "Não há razão para ele sequer ouça sobre isso."

"Espero mesmo que você esteja certa", Severus disse pesadamente.

Sonora pareceu sacudir a si mesma. "Droga de honesta que eu sou", ela disse. "Não estou arriscando quatro anos de trabalho, não mencionando a _voc_, algumas pequenas imprudências."

Houve um ruído na porta da classe naquele momento, e Severus foi interrompido tendo que dizer mais. Assim que Draco empurrou a porta e Sonora cumprimentou-o com um sorriso alegre, ele se sentou e meditou sozinho. Ele ainda tinha medo das possibilidades, mas não conhecia modo de afastá-las.

Sonora mexeu a mistura pensativamente. "Sim, eu acho que estamos prontos", ela disse. Draco estava parecendo ansioso. Ele estava derrubando sua máscara adolescente de arrogância e superioridade mais e mais, ela pensou com orgulho. Ela tinha muita esperança pelo garoto.

Severus estava ainda largado em sua cadeira. Ele ainda estava com a testa um pouco franzida, provavelmente de sua última conversa. Verdade seja dita, Sonora tivera que fazer grande esforço para afastar aquelas palavras agourentas de sua cabeça. Ela tinha resolutantemente, finalmente conseguido afastar a idéia depois de se convencer de que ninguém _podia_ ter ouvido sobre seu trabalho, simplesmente porque ela nunca contara a ninguém a verdade.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. "Vai observar hoje, Professor Snape?", ela perguntou docemente. Era a coisa mais divertida provocá-lo quando ele estava mau humorado.

Ele fechou a cara para ela. "Por que raio de motivo eu estaria aqui sentado?" ele demandou sucintamente.

Sonora sorriu largamente. "Você gosta da nossa companhia?" ela sugeriu. Ela ouvir Draco limpar a garganta atrás de si, e Sonora percebeu que sua réplica fora bem colocada. Severus tinha uma reputação de não gostar da companhia de ninguém.

Ele olhou bravo para ela. "Continue com isso", grunhiu.

Ela resistiu ao impulso de rir do jeito dele; ao invés disso, virou-se para Draco. "Pronto?", perguntou a ele. O garoto assentiu. "Tudo bem então. _Nox_", ela disse, e a masmorra ficou escura.

"E ponto disso é...?", a voz de Severus fez-se ouvir entre a escuridão. "Suponho que não seja para ver se você consegue derrubar todo o trabalho nessa escuridão, não é?"

Sonora sorriu maliciosamente ainda que ele não pudesse vê-la, e logo em seguida estendeu a mão para onde sabia que estava a caixa com o Sangue de Coração. Sem uma palavra, ela abriu a tampa.

Draco deixou escapar uma pequena exclamação, e Sonora não podia culpá-lo. Aquilo a impressionara, do mesmo modo, da primeira vez que ela o vira. Uma luz de um rosa pálido ondulou das folhas em forma de gotas, enquanto as plantinhas silenciosamente brilhavam no escuro.

"Impressionante", Severus murmurou. Sonora olhou-o para ver um olhar mais do que interessado em seu rosto.

"Elas crescem na escuridão completa", disse Sonora suavemente. "Bem no fundo das cavernas, tão fundo de modo que as pessoas quase nunca as encontrem. Eu tive que andar tanto que me levou um dia inteiro para chegar até elas, e outro dia para sair." Ela suspirou um pouco, lembrando-se. "Eu estava andando no escuro, com a minha varinha acesa, quando vi uma luz rosada mais à frente. Eu apaguei a varinha e entrei na câmara e..." ela parou um pouco, sorrindo. "Foi mágico. Lindo acima de tudo."

"A luz mata essas plantas?" Draco perguntou.

"Qualquer luz", Sonora disse. "Uma alfinetada faria um buraco através de toda a folha." Draco estendeu uma mão para tocar a folha e observou. Será que ele teria a mesma experiência que ela, ela se perguntou.

Sua pergunta foi respondida quando Draco encolheu a mão após passar os dedos por uma folha. "O quê..." ele questionou antes de se voltar para ela, o rosto confuso sob a luz rosada.

Ela sorriu para ele. "O Sangue de Coração te mostra coisas", ela disse. "Problemas do coração. Lembre-se de que eu lhe contei que os nômades siberianos a colhiam para descobrir o amor verdadeiro."

Draco estava parecendo estar ligeiramente em pânico e engoliu em seco. "Isso... Isso aconteceu com você?" ele perguntou. Deveria ter sido alguma imagem que ele recebera.

Sonora balançou a cabeça. "Eu tive uma reação ao tocar a planta pela primeira vez", ela disse, distraidamente. "Mas não foi uma visão... não exatamente." Sem pensar, seus olhos se moveram até Severus, que observava Draco com os olhos estreitos. Ela provavelmente não acreditava de que tivesse tido uma visão, ela pensou silenciosamente. Mas ela _tinha _visto... Aquilo fora esperado. Um desejo de uma emoção então sem nome em uma imagem obscura. A sabedoria de que, em algum lugar de seu futuro, aquela emoção existiria.

Ela sacudiu a si mesma e se voltou novamente para Draco, que agora franzia a testa para ela. O rosto dele apenas perdeu o feitio sério ao perceber o olhar dela. "Então como se colhe isso?", ele perguntou.

Sonora sorriu e se abaixou para pegar uma faca. "Assim", disse.

Severus tinha que admitir, o Sangue de Coração era impressionante. Ele não perdera a reação de Draco ao tocá-lo, e estava imensamente curioso para saber o que o garoto tinha visto. E então Sonora revelara que também vira algo, do mesmo modo que ele...

Ele havia finalmente decidido pegar uma das folhas cortadas enquanto Sonora instruía Draco sobre a técnica de colheita das folhas. Ele resistiu ao impulso de esmagar a folha entre seus dedos conforme se formava uma espécie de névoa em sua visão.

Ele viu cabelo negro... sentiu uma onda de amor tão profunda e terrível... ouviu uma risada lenta. E então ele piscou, e a névoa sumiu.

Severus baixou os olhos para a folha entre seus dedos. Incrível, de fato.

Sonora mexeu a negra mistura mais uma vez no caldeirão antes de estender a mão para as folhas cuidadosamente cortadas de Sangue de Coração. "Muito bem então", ela disse. "Vamos tentar agora, não é?"

"Uh, professora?", Draco perguntou, soando um pouco experimental. "Sabe pra quem esta poção está sendo feita?"

Sonora não pôde evitar de olhar rapidamente para Severus. Ultimamente? Sim, ela sabia. Foi quando ela voltou sua atenção para Draco. "Um excelente ponto, Sr. Malfoy", ela disse. Baixando as folhas, cuidadosamente ela baixou o conteúdo da mistura em outro caldeirão, menor. Severus ajustou a chama para ela até que ficasse igual à chama do outro.

"Vamos começar fazendo-a para mim mesma", ela disse. "Desse modo, eu posso testá-la sem arriscar mais ninguém". O rosto de Severus ficou tenso, ela viu pelo canto do olho. Ele não gostava da idéia de que fosse ela a testar a poção. Não totalmente. Ela ergueu as folhas antes que ele pudesse pensar num argumento, mas não podia dizer nada convincente na frente de Draco.

"Vamos ver...", ela murmurou, lentamente mergulhando uma folha e depois tirando-a, para depois soltá-la de vez. "_Sonora Stone"_, ela disse ao repetir a ação com a segunda folha. Com a terceira, a mistura subitamente ficou vermelha, e então rosa, então soltou um jato de luz antes de voltar a ficar escura. Rapidamente Sonora enfiou o Sangue de Coração no bolso e murmurou _Lumos_.

Ela olhou para o caldeirão. Parecia haver ali um líquido pálido e brilhante, que reluzia sob a luz. "Mais denso que a água", ela disse baixinho, estudando a poção, "com um pequeno brilho que o diferencia. Realmente lindo."

Draco estava anotando tudo. "Você vai testá-lo?", ele perguntou ansiosamente.

Sonora desejou apenas poder dizer sim, claro, vamos tentar. "Não", ela disse gentilmente. "Você se lembra por quê?"

A expressão de Draco desanuviou-se e ele ficou mais pálido. "Você não quer arriscar que alguém descubra", ele disse. Os quais saberiam apenas se eu contasse a eles, foi o que ficou suspenso no ar.

Sonora observou o garoto, odiando o fato de que não podia confiar totalmente nele. "Certo", ela disse suavemente. "Você tem sido um excelente assistente, Draco, mas algumas coisas precisam permanecer apenas comigo". Draco assentiu de leve, o rosto branco como uma tábua imóvel.

"Então nós terminamos por hoje, professora?", ele perguntou, agrupando as anotações numa pilha caprichosa e se levantando.

Sonora olhou para ele tristemente, o belo garoto loiro, com seus aguçados olhares e suas inseguranças normais de adolescente. Não era justo, ela pensou, que aquele rapaz não pudesse ser como os outros de sua idade. Graças a sua herança, seus pais, o estado do mundo bruxo como estava naquele momento. Muito parecido com olhos de outra pessoa que também escondia seus pensamentos, ainda que atrás de olhos verdes, não cinzentos.

"Sim", ela disse um pouco tristemente, e observou-o deixar a sala de aula.

As mãos de Severus pousaram em seus ombros e ele baixou a cabeça para beijá-la na nuca assim que a porta da sala se fechou. "Você não pode mudar o mudo inteiro, Sonora", ele disse calmamente.

Ela olhou-o com os olhos um tanto atormentados, preocupados pelo garoto e por ela mesma. "Talvez, mas eu quis contar a ele, Severus, eu realmente quis. Ele trabalhou tão duro nessa poção nesses últimos dois meses..."

Severus alisou uma mecha de cabelo do queixo dela. "Vou admitir que Draco tem me surpreendido", ele disse, os olhos sombrios e o rosto pensativo. "Eu não tive muitas expectativas sobre ele. O garoto sempre foi sedento por poder, um pequeno ganancioso." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Acho que não fiquei terrivelmente surpreso quando ele te atacou."

A lembrança fez a perna de Sonora doer. Severus chegou mais perto, envolvendo Sonora em seus braços e apoiando seu queixo na cabeça dela. "Mas na verdade, minha querida, você parece ter descoberto como lidar com ele. Francamente, eu não ficaria surpreso se ele já não estivesse na metade do caminho de ter uma paixão por você, e tudo isso sem ter confiado nele sobre a sua pesquisa."

Sonora suspirou, sentindo o calor e o conforto do corpo dele contra o dela, sentindo o perfume masculino que ele emanava. "Ele não tem uma paixão por mim", ela murmurou contra as vestes dele. "Eu não sou linda o suficiente."

Severus riu. "Sim, você é", ele disse.

Ela começou a sorrir. "Não sou.", disse.

"Claro que é", ele insistiu.

Ela sorriu maliciosa. "Prove".

O sorriso dele era lento e sensual e envolveu-a numa maravilhosa emoção familiar. "Com prazer", ele murmurou antes de baixar a cabeça.

Nenhum dos dois ouviu a porta fechar um último centímetro.

Severus atravessou raivosamente a sala de aula de um lado a outro. "Eu não vou fazer isso!", ele trovejou para Sonora.

Sonora que, aliás, estava notavelmente indiferente a sua atitude assustadora. "Sim, você vai", ela insistiu, o único sinal do recente tombo dos dois na cama dele sendo um rubor remanescente no queixo dela. "Você vai fazer isso porque sabe que eu estou certa." Ela se sentou de frente e falou de novo. "Severus, eu não quero entregar isso a Dumbledore sem ter certeza de que funciona. Há menos chance de falha se eu entregar isto aqui previamente testado."

Ele girou depressa e encarou-a furiosamente. "Eu não vou lançar uma Imperdoável em você!", ele quase gritou. Não podia. Ele não poderia simplesmente apontar sua varinha para ela como fazia em sua juventude. Não com Sonora. Aquilo iria verdadeiramente matá-lo.

Sonora estava prestes a prosseguir discutindo, quando subitamente ele notou um olhar de compreensão no rosto dela. "Não é só porque você não quer testá-la, é?", ela perguntou. "Você realmente não quer ser quem vai lançar a maldição. É isso, não é?"

Severus se virou de novo, murmurando pragas baixinho. Haviam tantas vantagens quanto desvantagens de se envolver com uma mulher inteligente. Claro, você nunca seria perturbado, e sempre haveria alguém capaz de entendê-lo. Mas então, essa pessoa realmente o _entenderia_, mesmo quando você não quisesse isso.

Ele encarou a parede e resistiu a responder. Criancice, ele admitiu para si mesmo. Ele ouviu o ruído de Sonora caminhando até ele, e então sentiu os braços dela á sua volta. "Me desculpe", ela disse, humildemente. "Eu não tinha pensado. Eu nunca deveria ter pedido isso a você."

Ele não conseguiu evitar de segurar as mãos dela. Céus, ele precisava do toque dela. Apenas o simples contato do corpo dela ajustava o mundo nos eixos. "Eu só não acredito que eu pudesse fazer isso", disse finalmente.

Ela o abraçou um pouco mais forte, a cabeça encostada em suas costas. "Iremos falar com Dumbledore depois do jantar", ela disse calmamente. "Nós podemos testá-la em mim. Você pode ter uma reserva da minha poção, apenas por precaução."

As mãos dele ficaram tensas ao imaginá-la sob uma maldição lançada por ele, e então ele forçou si mesmo a relaxar. "Sim, tudo bem", ele forçou-se a dizer. Então ele teve que deixá-la ir depois de um último abraço. Para engarrafar a poção, ele adivinhou.

Severus se virou e observou aquela pequena forma se movendo conforme preparava um frasco. Ele a amava. Amava-a tão profundamente e ainda tinha tanto medo de dizer as palavras... Por quê? Ele se perguntou. Porque ele tinha medo, respondeu a si mesmo. Com medo de que alguém percebesse e tentasse usar isso contra ele. Contra ela. E isso ele não estava disposto a arriscar.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele e sorriu, guardando o frasco num bolso das vestes. "Bem?", ela perguntou. "Devemos subir para o jantar?"

Ele deu dois passos até ela, e segurou sua mão, grato por ela estar ali, amando-o. De modo algum ele a merecia, mas ele se amaldiçoaria antes de deixá-la ir.

Ele ergueu a mão dela até seus lábios, pressionando um beijo quase adorador em sua palma. "Sim", ele disse um pouco roucamente. Limpou a garganta. "Vamos."


	18. Testes

**Intenções Secretas**

K – ok, alguém por favor me explique: o que "Mary Sue" exatamente significa? Porque eu já vi este termo em outros lugares e nem faço idéia.

Shahrezad1 – Draco? Fazer algo mau? Certamente você está brincando... hah hah hah.

Mademoiselle Morte, Peikkolapsi, Lillypotterfan, e Kurtfan: Obrigada pelo encorajamento! Nunca temam, todas as tolices dos capítulos anteriores estão para ficar um pouco mais "excitantes"... Vocês PODEM encontrar todos os presságios? Lol.

**Capítulo Dezoito – Testes**

Sonora ficou parada no escritório de Dumbledore e respirou fundo. O velho homem estava sentado em sua cadeira, os olhos sugestivos e focados. Aquela alegre piscadela que ela estava acostumada a ver se fora, e no lugar dela havia um mero traço de uma raiva que era quase assustadora. Merlin, tomara que ela tivesse acertado. Dumbledore queria aquela poção. Ele a queria urgentemente.

Ela desarrolhou o pequeno frasquinho que trouxera consigo, e hesitou, espiando de relance atrás de si. "Você tem certeza de que quer ficar?", ela perguntou, umedecendo o lábio.

O rosto de Severus estava impassível como pedra, os olhos frios e estáticos. "Apenas continue com isso", ele sibilou. Ela podia sentir sua tensão vindo através da sala. Aquilo iria machucá-lo mais do que a ela, pensou, antes de suspirar de novo e virando o líquido silenciosamente. Então ela engoliu o líquido claro e espumante em dois fôlegos.

Tinha um saber agradável, ela decidiu, sentindo uma certa tontura por atrás dos olhos. "Bem como morangos", ela disse baixinho, sabendo que Severus estaria gravando cada nuance de suas voz e ação com uma mente aguçada como a dele. "Há um pouco de... fiapos, eu acho, depois de tomá-lo."

Dumbledore falou suavemente. "Você sente que seus sentidos foram prejudicados de alguma forma?", perguntou.

Sonora considerou por um segundo. "Não", disse lentamente, "e tudo parece mais é um pouco _desligado_, se o senhor meu significado."

"Qual é a dosagem certa de água escura em uma Poção Emborrachante?" a voz de Severus falou asperamente.

Sonora piscou. "Quatro gotas", ela disse, virando-se para olhá-lo surpresa. Ele deu uma curta assentida, e então com seu rosto ainda impassível, conjurou uma pequena bola de borracha que apareceu em sua mão. "O que...", ela começou antes de se esquivar quando a bola veio voando em sua direção.

Ela falou um pouco confusa enquanto Severus se virava para Dumbledore. "Tem-se que verificar se os reflexos dela estão suficientemente normais.", ele disse naquela voz fria e inflexível. "Nós precisaríamos projetas alguns testes mais a fundo com um tipo mais atlético, claro."

"Claro", Dumbledore disse, os olhos ainda significativos para Sonora, que estava parada murmurando e ainda lançando olhares irritados a Severus. "Sonora, minha querida, você se sente pronta para testar isto contra a _cruciatus_?"

Sonora lançou um olhar rápido ao homem alto de vestes escuras que jogara uma bola nela, e se virou de volta para o diretor. Sentiu uma onda de nervosismo invadir seu estômago. "Sim, senhor.", ela disse, a voz um pouco mais fraca do que ela preferia.

Os olhos dele estavam intensos e azuis, e ela se sentiu sendo sugada no precipício que eles continham, a visão atemporal e o poder que estava parado logo ali abaixo da superfície. "Muito bem, então", Dumbledore disse, e ergueu a varinha.

"_Crucio!"_

Os músculos de Severus haviam travado firmemente desde o momento em que os dois haviam entrado do escritório do diretor e Sonora começara a relatar sua história. Ele sabia o que estava vindo, no que Sonora queria insistir, e ainda ele teve que trancar os seus dedos juntos com firmeza, as unhas arranhando as palmas das mãos enquanto Dumbledore erguia a varinha.

A luz familiar de uma Maldição Imperdoável cruzou o ar e Severus teve que se segurar para não se afastar ou, contraditoriamente, jogar-se na sua frente. Sonora não devia ser a pessoa a testar a poção. ELE devia.

Medo e pânico por ela trancaram sua mente por um mero segundo, antes que ele recuperasse seu controle. Sonora estava ainda parada de pé, ele percebeu, com um pálido brilho azul a envolvendo. A luz da maldição chocou-se contra a proteção, presa do lado de fora, até que foi finalmente absorvida.

Dumbledore segurou sua varinha fixa, murmurando alguma coisa por sob aquela grossa barba branca. Severus forçou-se a pensar do como era esperado que um Professor de Poções fizesse, e voltou sua atenção mais uma vez para a pequena figura antes dele.

Ela parecia calma, ainda que um pouco apreensiva, ele notou. Claramente a maldição não a estava ferindo. "Ande", ele clamou, e ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, em surpresa, erguendo uma negra sobrancelha. Ele a encarou, contendo seus nervos. "Droga, mulher, precisamos testar sua mobilidade sobre os efeitos da poção. Se vamos testá-la, que o façamos propriamente."

Um canto da boca dela se ergueu, então andou como fora mandada e começou a vir na direção dele, Dumbledore mantendo o feitiço em sua varinha. Severus estudou os movimentos dela. Ele não via nenhum sinal de que sua mobilidade estivesse de algum modo diferente do que era em normal. Franziu a testa. Eles deveriam tê-la testado nele.

"Por quanto tempo você pretende continuar com isso?", ele sibilou por sobre ela para o diretor. "Por todo o espaço dessa uma hora?". Dumbledore meramente olhou-o, e Severus repôs sua postura defensiva instintivamente. "Droga, ela não sabe lidar com a maldição", ele grunhiu.

Sonora balançou a cabeça. "Severus, eu estou bem," ela disse por trás do véu azul. "Nós realmente precisamos saber por quanto tempo duram os efeitos."

Ele mudou sua atenção novamente para ela. "Não em VOCÊ", ele grunhiu. Ela já era frágil demais; ele não deixaria que seu corpo fosse submetido à tortura de uma Imperdoável.

De alguma forma para sua surpresa, ela o encarou de volta. "Esta é MINHA pesquisa, maldição", ela disse a ele, parecendo para o mundo como um pequeno gato raivoso, ainda que um em tom azul brilhante. "E eu seria uma idiota se deixasse qualquer outra pessoa assumir os riscos do meu trabalho."

O peito dele se contraiu à imagem que imediatamente piscou em sua mente: de Sonora se contorcendo incontrolavelmente no chão como ele já vira acontecer tantas vezes antes. Como ele mesmo já fizera tantas vezes antes. As palavras dela tinham sentido, apesar de tudo. E algo em seu peito deu uma fisgada assustadora.

"Então acho que devo me retirar daqui, já que claramente não sou necessário na _sua_ pesquisa", ele sibilou rispidamente. Ele se virou e conseguiu pôr os pés fora do escritório com uma razoável virada de vestes, feita para intimidar e aborrecer. A porta se fechou com uma pancada atrás dele, e ele começou a descer as escadas rumo ao corredor abaixo, sentindo algo estranho no fundo de sua garganta. Ele não podia imaginar o que estaria acontecendo no escritório. Ele acabaria doente se o fizesse.

Tal era a preocupação de Snape em seus pensamentos que ele não percebeu a sombra escura parada atrás de uma gárgula assim que ele entrou como um trovão no corredor, murmurando sob a respiração. A sombra ficou parada, sem se mover, e ele continuou andando, completamente inconsciente.

Sonora estava sentindo raiva e culpa e mais do que um pouco irritada quando se virou para Dumbledore, que estava ainda segurando a varinha erguida, murmurando as palavras da maldição enquanto a observava cuidadosamente, os olhos profundos e sombrios, sabendo. Ela suspirou.

"Bem, então eu NÃO devia ter dito aquilo", ela disse, amuada. "Mas ele pode ser positivamente irritante às vezes." O diretor não disse, obviamente ele devia continuar mantendo o feitiço. Mas Sonora podia praticamente ouvir a voz dele dentro de sua cabeça.

Ela fez uma careta. "Você está certo, claro", ela disse, começando a vaguear pelo escritório, ainda protegida pela camada azul. "Ele é, bem, sensível neste assunto. E eu provavelmente não devia ter deixado que ele assistisse. Eu apenas, bem..." ela se encolheu um pouco. "Quis que ele fosse parte disso."

Ela bufou. "Eu provavelmente deveria ter a parte sobre ser MINHA pesquisa, então, não é?", Ela franziu a testa, observando os títulos de alguns livros nas prateleiras por perto. "É um pouco desconcertante ver as coisas por trás desse brilho, aliás. Muito parecido com aquela tontura que senti logo depois de ter bebido a poção." Ela parou e considerou. "Não que ele cegue, mas é como se alguém que enxerga bem colocasse óculos por um momento."

Sonora correu as pontas dos dedos sobre a brochura de um dos livros em frente a ela. _As Vidas Secretas dos Vampiros Alemães_, lia-se. Será que os vampiros franceses tinham vidas secretas também, ela se perguntou. E os vampiros britânicos, tchecos e romenos?

Ela se deixou andar a esmo pelo escritório, tocando gentilmente as coisas, se inclinando um pouco em sua bengala como suporte, como se todo aquele tempo de pé estivesse começando a cansá-la. Mesmo que ela tentasse manter uma parte da sua mente limpa e focada em suas reações à maldição, outra parte persistia mostrando-a o olhar frio que passara rapidamente pelos olhos de Severus quando ela fora dura com ele.

Ela começou a sentir algumas ferroadas nas pontas dos dedos e olhou rapidamente para o relógio. Meia hora. Não tanto quanto ela esperara, mas ainda... "Eu acho que o efeito da poção já está terminando", ela disse, virando-se para encarar Dumbledore, as espinhadas começando a se espalhar. "Estou começando a sentir alfinetes e agulhas nas minhas mãos."

Então Dumbledore deu um aceno com a varinha, e a luz que emanava dela imediatamente sumiu. "Pouco mais de meia hora", ele disse suavemente, e Sonora sustentou o olhar dele. "Minha querida garota, deixe-me cumprimentá-la. Esta poção pode começar a virar as coisas para o nosso lado. Você acabou de criar algo verdadeiramente fantástico."

Sonora enrubesceu um pouco. "Obrigada, senhor", ela disse. "Pensei que duraria mais, mas..."

Dumbledore cortou-a com um aceno de mão enquanto um sorriso iluminava seu rosto. Aquilo jogou todo o abismo que Sonora vira antes para o fundo dos olhos dele. "Não se desculpe, Sonora", ele disse. "Você descobriu algo tremendamente importante. Fique orgulhosa."

Ela sorriu. "Ficarei", ela disse, sentindo-se morna e zonza por dentro.

O brilho voltou subitamente para os olhos do diretor. "E agora, você não tem um Professor de Poções para acalmar?"

Sonora grunhiu, sentindo o calor e a tontura irem desaparecendo. "Droga", ela murmurou, e lançou a Dumbledore um olhar fixo. "Você não podia deixar eu continuar me sentindo um sucesso".

O sorriso dele se alargou. "Não, não, a melhor parte do sucesso é compartilhá-lo", ele disse, apontando um dedo para ela. "O mesmo é com você. Vá ver Severus, e terá o resto do proveito. Nós nos falaremos de novo amanhã."

Sonora suspirou fracamente. "Sim, senhor", ela disse, virando-se e começando a caminhar para fora da sala. "Obrigada, senhor."

"Não, minha querida", ela ouviu-o dizer às suas costas suavemente quando a porta começou a se fechar. "Obrigado digo eu".

Severus estava sentado em frente à lareira em seus aposentos e meditava. Seus pensamentos eram escuros e tolos e o copo de Ogden também não conseguira fazer nada para mudá-los. Ele estava trancado ali, trancado de Sonora. Ela se virara para ele com aquele olhar raivoso na face, e aquilo o fizera sentir-se como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa.

Um canto racional de sua mente disse que Sonora nada fizera de errado ficando um pouco mordaz, afinal de contas, ele mesmo não a tratava antes daquele mesmo modo? Mas a escuridão e o Ogden e seu mal humor deixou este lado esquecido. Ela dissera que o amava. E ainda assim ela podia afastá-lo dela.

Ele engoliu em seco de novo, e teve um choque considerável quando uma dor aguda atingiu seu braço. Droga, entre todas as coisas que poderiam fazer o dia completo, ele pensou, contraindo seu braço num reflexo. Ele tinha que ser agraciado com uma visitinha ao Senhor Escuro.

Sumindo com o conteúdo do copo em um aceno de varinha, Severus se levantou e atravessou o quarto até seu armário para pegar sua capa longa e preta. Ainda quando ele jogou o pesado tecido sobre seus ombros, ele ouviu o ruído de passos se aproximando. Seu humor, já ruim, ficou péssimo.

Sonora apareceu no portal, a face hesitante. Severus não pode evitar se examiná-la cuidadosamente, procurando algum sinal de dor ou sofrimento. Ele viu um pouco de cansaço, um pouco de alguma emoção indefinida, mas todo o resto parecia bem. Desviou o olhar.

"Eu acabei de ser chamado", ele disse numa voz fria, atravessando a sala e abrindo a passagem de seu quarto para os jardins.

"Eu...", a voz dela era hesitante atrás dele. "Severus..."

Ele interrompeu-a, sentindo uma fraqueza dentro dele e não inteiramente certo do que fazer com ela. Ele não podia tê-la, não agora, não quando ele tinha que enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas. "Retornarei quando puder", ele disse, a voz insensível. Sem olhar para ela, ele entrou na passagem escura e deixou-a fechar atrás dele.

Sozinho no escuro, ele respirou bem fundo e começou a caminhar ao longo do longo corredor de pedra. Assim que empurrou a porta de saída, outra forma escura de uma coruja levantou vôo, agitando as asas silenciosamente enquanto voava sobre os campos cobertos de neve.


	19. Crises e Conseqüências

**Intenções Secretas**

_Mara Angel _– Obrigada pela explicação! Ainda que eu não tenha completa certeza se eu estava sendo elogiada ou insultada... Lol. De qualquer forma. Estou feliz que esteja gostando!

_Shahrezad1 _– Um animago? Oh, minha querida, você está pensando demais... heh heh heh.

_Mademoiselle Morte _– Como sempre, você aumenta meu ego de uma maneira maravilhosa... Lol.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Vou tentar terminar essa história até o Natal... Considerem isto como o meu presente para vocês!

E agora... tambores rufando um pouco de DRAMA!!

**Capítulo Dezenove – Crises e Conseqüências**

Sonora ficou parada enquanto a passagem se fechava com um baixo mas final _click_, e então suspirou profundamente. Era o que dava tentar acalmar o Mestre de Poções. Um sentimento de culpa começou a crescer sob seu umbrigo. Droga. E para coroar a situação, ele fora chamado por Voldemort.

Ela tremeu num reflexo. Oh, Cristo, teria ele ficado muito distraído com o que acontecera? E se aquele teste estivesse em seus pensamentos, e acabasse escapando de alguma forma? Ela engoliu em seco, tentando afastar o medo. Não tinha importância que ele deixasse qualquer coisa escapar sobre a poção, o medo dela era arriscar perdê-lo. Por causa de um experimento estúpido e de algumas palavras raivosas.

Ela se sentou, ainda que pesadamente, num lado da cama. Ela esperaria, pensou, levando as mãos ao fecho de suas vestes. Ela esperaria até que ele voltasse, quando voltasse. Ela se proibiu de pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Seus lábios tremeram por um momento antes que ela se controlasse de novo. Severus era um homem forte, perspicaz, inteligente. Ele ficaria bem.

Ela repetiu aquele mantra de novo enquanto se enrolava sob as cobertas. Ele ficaria bem.

* * *

O café da manhã seguinte foi uma coisa depressiva para Sonora. Severus não retornara, e ela descobriu que não tinha o menor apetite para devorar os pratos dos feriados que os elfos domésticos persistiam tanto em mostrar a ela. Encarou o pão doce com glacê, feito em forma de uma árvore de Natal, incapaz de forçar si mesma a comê-lo.

Ela suspirou e deixou a sobremesa longe. Ela não estava com humor para doces. Olhando em volta, ela viu que não eram poucos os que estavam tristes naquele café da manhã. O Prof. Dumbledore e a Profª McGonagall estavam murmurando cautelosamente por cima do chá e os bolinhos num canto distante da mesa, mas eles eram os únicos membros do corpo docente presentes.

Mesmo os alunos estavam calados. Na mesa da Grifinória, todos os Weasley, Potter e Granger estavam todos surpreendentemente quietos. Enquanto Sonora observava, ela viu Gina Weasley pousar uma mão sobre o braço de Harry. O garoto de cabelos negros olhou para ela com uma expressão que Sonora reconheceu; ela a vira em Draco e em Severus várias vezes. Era uma expressão que dizia que algo acontecera, algo que aqueles olhos claros e verdes não planejavam dividir com ninguém.

Sonora se perguntou o que poderia ter acontecido em Hogwarts no dia anterior para que aquilo causasse aquele humor nos olhos de Harry, e então suspirou. Era provavelmente algum desencontro tolo e adolescente. Ou mais tendencialmente, algo a ver com a turbulenta vida amorosa dos alunos daquela escola.

Seus olhos seguiram vagamente dois alunos que gritavam na mesa da Corvinal, e então para Draco, sentado sozinho em seu canto na mesa da Sonserina. Sua cabeça estava baixa sobre o prato de mingau de aveia, o cabelo caindo para frente e enfatizando sua expressão. Seu corpo inteiro gritava sobre alguma coisa errada, entretanto.

Sonora desistiu da idéia de comer. Ela simplesmente não seria capaz de pôr nada no estômago, não com Severus ainda longe e furioso com ela. Empurrando a cadeira para trás, ela começou a sair do Salão Principal. Ela teria que ir preparar mais alguns lotes daquela nova poção, desta vez com a mente em Severus. Talvez ele aceitasse isso como um pedido de desculpas.

Conforme saía do Salão, ela sentiu olhos em suas costas e, confusa, virou a cabeça. Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry Potter, que sustentou seu olhar por um momento. Estes estavam muito claros e completamente verdes; os dela, apenas intrigados. Então ele desviou e Gina Weasley tocou seu braço novamente, e não recebeu atenção mais uma vez. Sonora suspirou e voltou-se para a saída, sem perceber os aguçados olhos cinzentos que a assistiam detrás de mechas de cabelo loiro, do outro lado do salão.

* * *

Severus estava exausto. O Lord das Trevas o chamara noite passada para participar de uma festa, ou mais particularmente, para providenciar poções que fizessem o resto dos Comensais da Morte compartilhar uma festa. Dessa forma ele gastara a noite inteira preparando poções idiotas que fizessem seus colegas Comensais fazerem coisas impronunciáveis aos pobres azarados que cruzassem seu caminho.

Severus mais uma vez agradeceu pela bênção de nunca ter se interessado por tais coisas. Quando ele fora jovem, preferira manter suas relações sexuais em segredo, e Severus suspeitava que este seu controle nesses assuntos o ajudara a se tornar mais valioso para o Lord das Trevas, tanto naquela época quanto então.

Observando todo o depravamento que o envolvia, Severus sentiu-se doente. Sujo. Mesmo quando ele não estava participando, a mistura de prazer e dor era suficiente para sentir que a maldade daqueles atos pingava de todos os lados como um filete de óleo, nojento e impuro. Merlin, e ele ainda tinha que voltar e encarar Sonora com aquilo nele.

Ele afastou o pensamento. Talvez aquilo nem importasse. Ela se afastara dele mais cedo e ele nem mesmo sabia ainda o que aquilo significava.

E agora, ele tinha finalmente dado sua sumida do dia, e ainda devia mais tarde dar uma passada na Travessa do Tranco, para outra leva da poção que o Lord das Trevas exigia dele.

Com um suspiro exausto, Severus desaparatou, um momento antes de Lucius Malfoy entrar na sala como uma bala, segurando um pedaço de papel e parecendo triunfante.

* * *

Sonora cuidadosamente tirou uma concha da poção do caldeirão para colocar em outro menor.

"_Nox"_, ela murmurou, e a sala mergulhou na escuridão. Tomando extremo cuidado com as mãos, ela tateou no escuro até encontrar a trave da caixinha de madeira e abri-la, extraindo três folhas do Sangue de Coração.

Suas mãos trabalhavam sem cessar mesmo quando sua mente devaneava. Estavam tão perto do Natal, um dia quando todos no castelo deveriam estar felizes e despreocupados, e ainda era como se houvesse uma grossa cortina sobre a escola naquela manhã.

Ela mexeu com a primeira folha, murmurando "_Severus Snape_", ao fazê-lo. Talvez fosse apenas seu mau humor que estava distorcendo as coisas. Ela repetiu as ações com a segunda folha. Afinal de contas, ela não estava num lugar muito feliz naquele momento. Ela odiava ter que ser tão obtusa com as pessoas, e dado que ela estava apaixonada por Severus, sabendo de coisas mais do que sombrias entre eles, fazia tudo ficar mais doloroso ainda.

Pegou a terceira folha. Céus, ela espetava que ele usasse aquela poção, pelo menos. Ela não conseguiu pensar em mais ninguém a quem ela quisesse mais dar a proteção para aquela maldição. "_Severus Snape_", ela disse uma terceira vez, desta vez o amor e a preocupação perceptíveis em sua voz. A poção oscilou por várias tonalidades, e então brilhou subitamente antes de se formar a cor clara e branca normal.

Sonora suspirou e encarou o líquido por um momento, antes de apertar os lábios e convocar uma garrafa. Cuidando para não derrubar nem uma gota, ela passou o conteúdo do pequeno caldeirão para dentro e lançou um Feitiço Anti-Quebra antes de fechá-la.

Apontando a varinha novamente, ela observou em silêncio enquanto a garrafa se nomeava sozinha. _Poção Protecrucio_, lia-se. _Severus Snape_.

Ela empurrou a garrafa para o lado, fora então de seu caminho, e começou a limpar seu espaço de trabalho, apenas para parar ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximando no corredor de pedra do lado de fora. Curiosa para saber quem a estaria procurando nas masmorras escuras enquanto ainda era positivamente cedo, ela se virou bem em tempo de ver a porta se abrindo.

Um homem alto e elegantemente vestido atravessou a porta. Longe, no começo do corredor, ela ouviu uma voz chamando, "Pai?"

Sonora sorriu intrigada para o homem. "Olá, posso ajudá-lo?", ela perguntou enquanto ele entrava na sala.

O homem sorriu friamente para ela enquanto ficava bem diante dela. "Sim, Sonora Stone, você pode.", ele disse numa voz que a fazia sentir ondas e arrepios envolvendo sua espinha.

"O que...?", ela perguntou, confusa e mais do que um pouco alarmada quando ele se inclinou e trancou os dedos em seus pulsos. "Com licença, eu não sei quem você é, mas eu não acho que você..." ela começou a dizer enquanto começava a puxar de volta seus pulsos, não gostando do quão direto o homem era.

A voz do lado de fora chamou novamente, mais perto e desta vez reconhecível. "Pai?" Draco, Sonora percebeu. E aquilo tornava aquele homem...

O homem loiro deu uma risada gelada. "Não? Pois conheça. Lucius Malfoy, ao seu dispor.", ele disse, Sonora empalideceu e deu um puxão com o braço para pegar a varinha que ainda estava pousada em sua mesa. "Oh, não", ele disse, aquele sorriso malvado ainda em seu rosto. "Temo que não vá precisar disto."

"Deixe-me em paz", ela disse, entrando em pânico com o esforço.

"Eu acho que não", ele resfolegou. "Sua presença foi requisitada." Ao dizer isto, ele enfiou a mão nas vestes e tirou um pequeno relógio de dentro delas. Seus dedos se apertaram sobre o pulso dela, fazendo-a estremecer. "Hora de ir", ele disse suavemente e ela sentiu um puxão em seu umbigo. Uma chave de portal, foi seu último pensamento claro.

* * *

Severus atravessou a passagem para dentro de seu quarto escuro e frio, absolutamente exausto. Fazia tempo demais que ele não dormia. Sua viagem à Travessa do Tranco não fora tranqüila, tanto que ele fora forçado a ser entusiástico demais ao pegar os tais ingredientes com um negociante muito duvidoso.

Ele jogou sua capa ao pé da cama com um suspiro cansado. Como ele adoraria apenas se jogar na cama e dormir, apenas dormir. Mas ele devia ir ter com Dumbledore primeiro.

Atravessou a porta de seu escritório e emergiu na sala de aula para ver, surpreso, um Draco em pânico andando de um lado para outro na sala.

"Sr. Malfoy!", ele sibilou, sem boa vontade o suficiente para ouvir explicações. Droga, ele apenas queria sua cama. Cama, e então Sonora. Se ele ainda a tivesse. "O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?"

O garoto virou-se rapidamente, uma onda de preocupação e então alívio em seu rosto. "Por favor, senhor", ele disse, parecendo chocado. "Eu não quis... Eu nunca pensei..."

Severus não ia gastar sua paciência. "Desembuche, Sr. Malfoy, ou caia fora.", grunhiu. Ele precisava ver Dumbledore antes que dormisse em pé.

Draco engoliu em seco. "Senhor... A Professora Stone."

Severus sentiu algo dentro de si parar bruscamente. "Que tem ela?", perguntou.

Draco passou violentamente uma mão pelo cabelo. Estava tremendo. "Ela... Ela se foi, senhor. Meu pai..."

"Sim?", Severus sibilou, sentindo o medo crescer dentro dele. Andou rapidamente para encarar o pálido adolescente de perto. "Droga, garoto, o que aconteceu?"

Draco engoliu em seco de novo. "Eu acho que meu pai a levou."

Severus fixou os olhos no garoto e sentiu o mundo tremer sob seus pés. Outra voz suave veio do portal. "Eu temo que seja mais do que isso, Severus", era a voz de Dumbledore.

Severus se virou de repente para ver o diretor parado no umbral da porta. "Diretor?", conseguiu dizer.

Dumbledore entrou na sala, os olhos fixos em Draco. "O Sr. Potter veio até mim esta manhã. Ele tivera um sonho, um que ele não entendeu mas o que preocupou suficientemente para procurar minha ajuda.", ele disse, ainda olhando para o pálido sonserino. "Sr. Malfoy", o diretor disse, parecendo tão severo quanto dizia sua fama. "O que você sabe?"

Draco estava tremendo. "Eu... Meu pai me mandou uma coruja, perguntando sobre algumas coisas", o adolescente disse. "E... Eu estava bravo com a Professora Stone, então mencionei que estava trabalhando com ela num projeto". Ele olhou rapidamente para Severus. "Eu não disse nada, juro! Apenas que eu estava ajudando." O garoto engoliu em seco mais uma vez. "Eu... Eu pensei que isto o agradaria."

"Continue", Severus conseguiu sussurrar. Deus, seus piores medos estavam se tornando realidade.

"Eu... Eu mencionei que o senhor e ela... O senhor e a Professora Stone", o garoto parecia miserável. "Eu espionei vocês, senhor, antes que eu saísse um dia." Severus se esforçou para controlar a náusea crescendo dentro dele. "E... Eu o vi hoje. Eu... Eu pensei que tinha vindo me ver". O garoto voltou os olhos suplicantes para Dumbledore. "Eu juro, senhor, eu pensei que ele tinha vindo me ver. Por causa dos feriados."

Dumbledore olhou severamente para o garoto por um longo momento enquanto Severus tateava cegamente por sua cadeira. Todos os seus piores pesadelos... Afundou no assento, os joelhos fracos. Finalmente Dumbledore falou. "Eu acredito em você, Draco", o velho disse calmamente.

Houve um momento de silêncio antes que Draco soluçasse um pouco. "Obrigado", ele disse, de forma quase inaudível, baixando a cabeça.

Dumbledore se virou para encarar Severus. "Temos pouco tempo a perder, Severus", ele disse brandamente. "Eu preciso que você seja forte. Pelo bem de Sonora."

Severus esfregava as mãos e então passou-as pelo rosto. "Ele a tem.", ele disse, o medo ainda escapando de sua voz.

"Sim", o diretor disse gravemente. "E nós precisamos resgatá-la."

Severus esfregou o rosto mais uma vez, antes de forçar-se a respirar profundamente. Sonora estava em perigo. Ela precisava dele. "O que devemos fazer?", ele perguntou.

Dumbledore suspirou. "Temo que não hajam muitas escolhas", ele disse. Seus olhos estavam austeros. "Você tem que ir pegá-la de volta, Severus. Muito mais depende dela do que você sabe."

Severus olhou com severidade para o velho, que parecia ao mesmo tempo triste e forte. "Ele saberá", disse em tom brando.

Dumbledore assentiu. "Saberá. E ainda assim não acho que você não queira enfrentar as conseqüências."

"Por ela?", Severus riu baixinho. Ele arriscaria tudo e qualquer coisa. Ele prometera isso a sua alma, ou pelo menos ao que restara dela.

Preocupado, até se esquecera de Draco, que continuava parado ali, escutando, até que o garoto subitamente falou. "Deixem que eu ajude", ele disse. Severus virou a cabeça para censurar o garoto apenas com o olhar, ainda que isso fosse indireto e involuntário, de dentro de seu pesadelo em vida. Olhos pálidos e cinzentos encontraram os dele. "Por favor... Eu devo isto a ela.", o garoto insistiu. "Senhor."

Severus encarou o jovem à sua frente. Ele finalmente entendia, ele percebeu sobriamente. Draco crescera mais nos últimos dez minutos que nos últimos cinco anos. E, em seus olhos, ele viu algo familiar: um profundo e assustador medo por Sonora.

Lentamente ele assentiu. "Você vai ajudar."


	20. Tramas Reveladas

**Intenções Secretas**

**N/A -** Bwahahahaha! Eu espero que vocês todos não tenham pensado que ela seria resgatada nesse capítulo... Não, eu gosto de detalhar a dor por um loooooongo tempo.

Cânon Defender – Obrigada pela explicação mais detalhada. Agora que eu sei, tenho que discordar que Sonora seja uma "Mary Sue". Mas esta é apenas minha humilde opinião. Lol.

Mademoiselle Morte – He he. Eu tenho planos para Draco. Montes de planos. Bem, talvez sejam apenas alguns, mas são bons planos! Ou eles são ruins?

Shahrezad1 – Os Malfoy estão mesmo encrencados. Mas o que vai acontecer... Heh Heh Heh.

Anne Bonney – Wow! Estou... bem! Wow! Estou desarmada agora, realmente. Vou te mandar um e-mail com mais detalhes, mas enquanto isso... Obrigada!

Carpathia – Você pensou que aquilo fosse um semi-clímax. sorriso malvado Eu tenho um pouco mais disso...

Mais uma vez, um GRANDE obrigada a todos que comentaram!

**N/T – **Bem, está na hora de eu também falar um pouquinho, não? Eu queria responder pessoalmente os reviews simpáticos da Sarah-Lupin-Black e da Sheyla Snape. Antes de mais nada, acho que vão gostar de saber que estou mandando seus comentários traduzidos para a Eleanor. E bem, Sarah, não sei responder sua pergunta porque afinal esta é a minha primeira tradução e estou me divertindo à beça! E Sheyla, wow, não acredito que você contou os dias desde a última atualização. Você deve estar mesmo gostando da fic, rerere. Estou quase terminando, aliás. Faltam os capítulos 21 e 22, e por fim o epílogo. Vou fazer tudo o mais rápido possível. Obrigada!

**Capítulo Vinte – Tramas Reveladas**

Sonora tropeçou, duramente, quando o puxão em seu estômago cessou e eles atingiram seu destino. Ela não estivera segurando sua bengala quando Lucius Malfoy a capturara, e o impacto fez sua perna fraca vacilar. Ela caiu com força sobre um duro e frio chão de pedra.

Lucius olhou-a, uma expressão maliciosa se desenhando em seu rosto. "Ah, sim aquele ferimento insignificante que você ganhou depois de destratar o meu filho". Seu rosto estava severo e frio e satisfeito. "Você deveria saber que não deve se meter com um Malfoy."

Sonora engasgou um pouco, reavendo a respiração alterada depois de se recuperar da queda e da chegada brusca. "O que você quer?" ela disse, em fôlego. Ela estava assustada, muito mais do quando fora atacada, muitos meses antes.

Lucius deu um sorriso agourento. "Você verá", ele grunhiu maliciosamente, abaixando-se para puxá-la dolorosamente de pé. "Mas no momento, há alguém que quer vê-la."

Sonora foi literalmente puxada para trás dele, já que sua perna não tinha condições de mantê-la no passo que ele impunha. Ela foi empurrada através de um escuro corredor de pedra, com vários pequenos quartos assustadores que lembravam celas, com portas e janelas de barras de ferro. Ela captou olhares de figuras inclinadas, amontoadas nos cantos ou jazendo parados e imóveis contra uma parede enquanto ela tentava evitar que caísse.

E então Lucius chegou a uma porta de madeira fechada no fim do corredor, e parou tempo suficiente para empurrá-la aberta. Sonora encarou o quarto escuro. Ela não queria mesmo entrar ali, ela percebeu quando seu coração começou a martelar. Ela não queria, de forma alguma. Havia algo terrível e apavorante naquele quarto, e ela temia que se entrasse, aquilo fosse matá-la. Ele sorriu para ela, os dentes brancos muito brilhantes. "Agora você entra", ele disse e sem a menor cerimônia jogou-a para dentro.

Sonora não conseguiu se manter quando foi jogada para dentro da sala, e caiu num célebre ruído. Atrás dela, a porta bateu com força, fechada. Seu coração acelerou por um longo tempo, ela curvou-se no chão.

À sua volta, a escuridão parecia pressioná-la como se fosse uma presença física. Ela podia ouvir sua respiração cortada ecoando pelas paredes. Tudo que ela podia fazer era erguer os olhos e encarar a escuridão.

Do outro lado do cômodo, ela viu dois pontos vermelhos. Conforme ela o encarava, tremendo de medo, lentamente a sala começou a se iluminar, e um rosto formou-se à volta destes dois pontos. Um rosto, e então um corpo, sentado numa cadeira alta e esculpida. Ela olhou, acuada, para os lados, enquanto figuras negras tomavam forma, paradas e silenciosas, quase forrando as paredes.

"V-Voldemort...", escapou de seus lábios numa voz vacilante. O homem de olhos vermelhos sorriu, uma coisa lenta e cruel de se ver.

"Muito bem", ele disse, a voz um mero ronronar que era doentio e apelativo. Não lenta como a de Severus, de tons ricos que mandavam ondas de calor por seu corpo; sua voz era impressionante e aterrorizadora ao mesmo tempo. "Eu estive esperando por você, Sonora Stone."

Sonora não se mexeu. Haviam figuras vestidas de preto à toda volta do quarto. Comensais da Morte. Ela não tinha varinha, nem sua bengala. Ela não tinha nenhuma esperança de escapar. Tudo que restava para ela era tentar viver naquela situação.

"Por... Por quê?", ela conseguiu perguntar.

Os olhos assustadores de Voldemort brilharam mais forte à luz fraca da sala. "Você sempre foi uma criança inteligente", ele quase sussurrou. "Tão talentosa. Diga-me, por que _voc_ acha que eu a traria para cá?"

Sua poção. Ela sabia que era isso, e ainda alguma parte persistente dela, escondida bem fundo dentro dela, ficou mais forte com seus sentimentos por Severus, evitando que ela dissesse o nome. "Eu n-não sei", ela disse num sussurro.

Os olhos dele estreitaram-se, parecendo fendas. "Não sabe? Acho que sabe sim", ele disse, a voz instigantemente assustadora. "Você tem uma poção que eu quero, minha querida Sonora. Uma poção que eu estive esperando um bom tempo para vê-la completá-la." Uma fina sobrancelha ergueu-se conforme sua boca se curvava. "Você certamente gastou muito tempo neste trabalho."

"Como..." ela balbuciou.

Voldemort riu. "Eu sou o Senhor das Trevas. Você acha que eu não manteria um olho bem aberto em alguém como você, alguém capaz de fazer poções tão boas quanto as do meu Mestre de Poções?" Ele riu novamente, soando cruel e implacável. Os Comensais da Morte continuavam imóveis em seus lugares. "Ah, sim, eu estive observando você. E esperando. Eu finalmente achei que você precisava de um... encorajamento, e arrumei seu retorno para a Inglaterra."

A luz veio para Sonora. "No Paquistão... Os dois trouxas...", ela percebeu, a voz quase inaudível.

Voldemort sorriu. "Sim. Meus." Seus dedos longos e brancos se moveram ao longo do apoio da cadeira. "E então você esteve em Hogwarts por quase quatro meses. Com vários recursos e tempo, você completou sua poção. Com a ajuda", sua sobrancelha se ergueu novamente, "pelo filho de um dos meus Comensais mais confiáveis."

Sonora começou a tremer mais uma vez. Draco? Teria ele dito alguma coisa... feito alguma coisa, que resultara na presença dela ali? Voldemort sorriu de novo, cruelmente. "A hora chegou", ele disse, a voz ficando mais sombria e instigante. "Dê-me a receita para a poção, e eu deixarei que viva. Negue-me", ele pausou, e então levantou uma mão.

Detrás de sua cadeira, algo estava esticado no escuro. Uma forma longa e sinuosa deslizou para a frente a parou aos pés de Voldemort. Sonora observou em horror as curvas da serpente.

"Estou vendo que entendeu", Voldemort disse, o prazer estampado em sua voz. "Acho que talvez eu devesse lhe dar um tempo para, como diríamos, que você tome sua decisão, não é?" Ele acenou com a cabeça, e duas figuras de preto saíram de onde estavam e vieram na direção de Sonora. Ela instintivamente tentou se esquivar para longe deles, não querendo que aquelas figuras apavorantes a tocassem, mas ela estava impossibilitada por sua perna fraca, e começou a soluçar conforme os dois a puseram bruscamente em pé.

E ela estava sendo puxada através do corredor mais uma vez, pendurada duramente entre os dois Comensais da Morte, quando a voz de Voldemort ecoou suavemente através do cômodo sinistro e permaneceu nos ouvidos de Sonora. "Bons sonhos, minha querida."

Minutos depois, Sonora foi jogada de novo sem cerimônia alguma numa das pequenas celas pelas quais passara antes, para cair novamente com um ruído no frio chão de pedra. A porta bateu fechada num tranco áspero, ela foi deixada ali, encolhida no escuro, e chorou.

Severus andou silenciosamente, sentindo a raiva recomeçar a crescer. "Por que Potter não avisou Sonora?" ele disse, a voz ficando mais gelada conforme sua raiva aumentava. "Ele viu e não disse uma palavra!"

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. Estavam no escritório do diretor: o próprio Severus, Draco, a Prof. ª McGonagall e Dumbledore. "Severus, não havia tempo. E o sonho foi... confuso."

"Ele poderia ter prevenido isto!", Severus explodiu, sentindo algo quebrar inesperadamente dentro de si. Ele se virou para olhar para o velho homem sentado calmamente em sua cadeira. "Potter age sempre como o herói, podendo ou não; por que infernos ele não pode fazer isso agora?"

A Prof.ª McGonagall afundara em seu assento, os lábios estreitos e rígidos, como se estivesse para dizer algo que ele provavelmente fosse detestar. Dumbledore abriu a boca, mas logo parou com a batida na porta.

Os olhos do diretor brilharam fracamente. "Entre, Harry", ele chamou. Severus girou para encarar com toda a agressividade que pudesse juntar quando o adolescente moreno entrou a passos suaves.

"Queria me ver, Professor Dumbledore?", Potter disse numa voz educada, mas congelada também. Severus fechou os punhos. Ele queria rasgar o garoto de orelha a orelha, liberar um pouco da raiva e do medo que se acumulavam dentro dele.

Dumbledore assentiu seriamente. "Harry, eu preciso que você nos fale novamente sobre seu sonho", ele disse. "Podem haver detalhes que signifiquem algo tanto para o Professor Snape quanto para o Sr. Malfoy."

A cabeça de Potter girou para olhar Draco, e seus olhos se estreitaram em fendas de verde. Ele olhou de volta para Dumbledore, pronto para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por um aceno de cabeça suave vindo do diretor. "Confie em mim, Harry", ele disse, gentilmente.

Potter ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, enquanto encarou primeiro o diretor, depois Draco, que estava sentado com uma expressão dura como pedra. Os dois trancaram os olhos enquanto a sala caía em silêncio. Aquilo era mais do que Severus podia suportar.

"Maldito seja, garoto", ele disparou. "A vida dela está em PERIGO agora! Pare com suas briguinhas de criança e fale!"

Os olhos verdes de Potter pararam nele por um instante, e Severus ficou levemente desconcertado. Quando fora a última vez que ele tentara olhar nos olhos dele? Nunca, ele percebeu. Havia uma maturidade e uma profundidade insinuada nos olhos dele que nunca estivera presente em seu pai. Talvez Potter não fosse exatamente a celebridade convencida que parecia...

"Eu estava num corredor longo", Harry disse suavemente, olhando para Severus. "Era de pedra. Tudo que eu podia ver era o espaço bem diante de mim. Havia gritos e gemidos... meio que flutuando no escuro."

Severus trancou os punhos. Aquilo não ajudava em nada. O olhar de Potter voltou a Draco, depois a Dumbledore. "Eu ouvi a voz da Prof.ª Stone, ela estava falando com alguém. Eu não podia ouvir o que ela estava dizendo, mas ela estava assustada. Muito assustada. E então ela começou a chorar, e eu ouvi um ruído de tranca." Ele fez uma pausa. "Então Voldemort riu", ele disse numa voz sem vida. "Minha cabeça começou a doer e eu acordei."

Severus virou-se de costas abruptamente e andou até um extremo do escritório para encarar a parede. Não havia nada que o ajudasse no sonho. Nada que ele pudesse ao menos acusar o garoto de esconder de Sonora.

"A Mansão Malfoy", uma voz quebrou o silêncio. Severus girou de volta e olhou para Draco. Todos os outros na sala olharam para o loiro. Draco estava olhando para o chão.

"Explique, Sr. Malfoy", Severus disse curtamente, esforçando-se para manter seu auto-controle.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça levemente, antes de erguê-la e encarar Severus. "Existem essas catacumbas embaixo da mansão... elas saem na direção do rio", ele disse, o rosto imóvel e a voz fraca. "Longos corredores de pedras, com celas. Meu pai não sabe que eu as encontrei." Ele lançou um olhar para Potter, que estava parado estudando-o com os olhos frios. As portas fazem um barulho muito alto quando são fechadas."

Severus virou-se compulsivamente para Dumbledore, pronto para sair pela porta o mais rápido possível. O velho ergueu uma mão. "Eu tenho uma idéia", ele disse calmamente.

Sonora se encolheu no canto de sua cela e se amontoou no escuro. Secou as lágrimas ainda em seu rosto. O que ela faria?

Ela tentou ser corajosa e pensar acima das possibilidades. Ela poderia dar a Voldemort o que ele queria, a receita para a poção. Aquilo significaria que o Professor Dumbledore logo perderia sua vantagem na guerra que estava para vir, e provavelmente significaria também que seu trabalho seria distorcido e usado para outros fins. Sonora pensou em alguns ingredientes da poção, e nos modos como poderiam ser transmutados.

Ela podia se recusar a entregar a receita. Começou a tremer assim que forçou-se a pensar naquela possibilidade. Voldemort provavelmente ia torturá-la e então dá-la para ser devorada por sua cobra de estimação. Sonora não conseguia pensar num modo pior de morrer, sozinha e apavorada e morta por uma serpente.

Mas que outras opções ela tinha? Sem varinha, sem bengala, sem amigos para ajudá-la... Era literalmente "faça ou morra".

Ela sentou-se no escuro e tentou ser corajosa.

Severus andou nervosamente de um lado para o outro enquanto esperavam que Potter voltasse ao escritório. Draco estava simplesmente sentado, olhando para o chão. Ele já desenhara alguns mapas das catacumbas da Mansão Malfoy, a única parte da casa que não era familiar a Severus. Antes daquele dia, ele nem soubera que elas existiam. Crispou os lábios. Aparentemente ele não tinha tanta confiança do Senhor das Trevas como pensara.

A porta do escritório abriu-se de novo e Potter entrou, carregando sua célebre Capa da Invisibilidade. Severus franziu a testa diante do objeto. Sem dúvidas de que o garoto tivesse escapulido de muito com ela. Sem dúvidas de que o mesmo fora com seu _pai_.

Potter andou até Draco e olhou-o nos olhos. "Traga de volta", ele disse, sério.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, um traço de seu sarcasmo voltando. "Com medo de que eu estrague seu brinquedinho, Potter?", caçoou. Houve um murmúrio de McGonagall no canto, e o rosto de Draco ficou sombrio novamente. "Eu posso fazer isso.", ele disse, pegando a capa de Harry.

O rosto de Potter estava mortalmente sério. "Bom pra você", ele disse, antes de se virar e parar próximo da Prof.ª McGonagall.

Severus acenou para Draco, ainda um pouco duramente. "Vamos indo", ele disse, a voz firme. Dumbledore entregou-o uma chave de portal, um cristal quase imperceptível, e Draco jogou a capa sobre os ombros, desaparecendo de vista. Severus sentiu o garoto vestir a manga da capa um momento antes da chave de portal ser ativada, e o escritório desaparecer.


	21. Clímax

**Intenções Secretas**

Shahrezad1 – Biscoitos! Eee!! rapidamente enchendo a cara antes que outra pessoa possa pegar alguma migalha Umm... carinha inocente Tomara que você goste tanto deste capítulo quanto do outro.

Mademoiselle Morte – Ok, ok, ok, então eles estão com alguns planos pequenos, pequeninos, pequenininhos, mas tudo volta para ele como parte da história! Certo? Certo? limpando a garganta De qualquer jeito. Aproveite.

Anne Boney – Você recebeu meu e-mail? Eu o mandei para os dois endereços que você me passou...apenas por precaução. De novo, espero que você aproveite esse capítulo!

Para todos que estão lendo: Espero que goste deste capítulo, e nada tema, que o fim já chega! Heh heh heh. Por favor! Comentem!

**Capítulo Vinte e Um – Clímax**

Severus estava mais acostumado a aparatar, então ele tropeçou logo antes da chave de portal terminou e seus pés tocaram o chão de um quarto profundamente sombrio. Perto dele, sentiu sua manga ser solta e um instante depois, a cabeça de Draco apareceu.

"Pode-se chegar às catacumbas pela adega", Draco disse em voz baixa. "Mas há outro caminho pelos meus aposentos."

Severus olhou o cômodo com um olhar aguçado, todos os seus sentidos afiados e atentos. "Que caminho?", ele perguntou curtamente. Ele não tinha tempo a perder em longas explicações. Cada momento que gastavam parados, arriscavam-se a ser descobertos e desastrados. E qualquer momento poderia significar a vida de Sonora.

Draco jogou de volta a capa por cima da cabeça e desapareceu. Mais um tempo, no qual Severus esperou, tenso no quarto silencioso. Então houve um assovio e um sussurro, e uma parte da parede girou para o lado, revelando um portal escuro.

"Tecnologia trouxa", disse a voz de Draco, baixa e irônica. "Instalado gerações atrás. Eu apenas a encontrei por acidente, e nunca contei a ninguém, ou meu pai talvez tivesse se interessado."

"Pare de conversar e mexa-se", Severus sibilou, escorregando a varinha para a mão. Com a outra, ele tocou a garrafa cheia pela metade em seu bolso. Sonora aparentemente preparara aquilo antes de ser capturada, e ele não ignoraria uma poção tão poderosa como aquela que ela preparara.

Movendo-se suave e cuidadosamente, Severus entrou na escura passagem. Nem havia dado dois passos para frente quando a porta atrás dele se fechou e com outro sussurro ele foi jogado na escuridão. "_Lumus_", ele disse suavemente, e sua varinha passou a emitir uma fraca luz azul. Contando com Draco para segui-lo, moveu-se com pés furtivos pela passagem, e então para baixo de uma longa escadaria. As escadas eram de pedra úmida, não muito diferente de suas masmorras, e elas cheiravam a coisas tolas e cruéis. O cheiro de Voldemort, Severus pensou severamente.

Por fim, ele chegou a uma dura parede de pedra ao fim de outro corredor. "Bem?", perguntou num sussurro.

Draco murmurou algo consigo mesmo, e desta vez a porta apareceu com um vislumbre silencioso. Magia, não trabalho trouxa, Severus pensou. Muito mais típico do estilo Malfoy.

Cuidadosamente, cautelosamente, Severus ergueu o capuz de suas vestes, escondendo seu rosto e tornando-o mais um Comensal da Morte sem rosto. Escorregou a varinha para a manga, pronta para cair sobre os seus dedos, e então caminhou firmemente. Ele tinha uma mulher para encontrar.

Sonora estava encolhida numa pequena esfera num canto de sua cela escura, os braços enrolados em torno de seus joelhos, enquanto fracamente se balançava para trás e para frente. Ela parara de chorar mais ou menos uma hora atrás, e então ela estava meramente sentada e esperando. Esperando para morrer, ela pensou miseravelmente, gelada e terrificada até a alma.

Mas ela tomara uma decisão, e sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer. Ela esperava que Severus entendesse, rezou para ele não se sentisse que ela o traíra, escolhendo morrer e abandoná-lo a render-se ao Senhor das Trevas. Ele _entenderia_, não ia?, ela pensou miseravelmente.

Ela pressionou a testa contra os joelhos e balançou. Ele ficaria mais uma vez sozinho, ela pensou, as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos novamente. Solitário e abandonado, dessa vez por alguém que dissera amá-lo. Como ele... ela balançou a cabeça fortemente contra seus joelhos. Severus ia viver. Aquilo era tudo que importava. Ela estava certa, até o tutano dos ossos, de que Dumbledore cuidaria dele para ela.

Toda a sua vida, ela sentira que o Chapéu Seletor cometera um erro vários anos atrás a colocando na Grifinória. Ela nunca fora corajosa, nem uma só vez na vida. Ela chorara, lamentara, encolhera-se de medo quando tivera que enfrentar o perigo. Ela se encolhera e não enfrentara ninguém ao ser atacada no Paquistão. E ainda, desta vez as palavras que o Chapéu murmurara para ela todos aqueles anos atrás martelavam em sua cabeça.

"_Bem, bem, bem, o que temos aqui?", o Chapéu disse suavemente. "Você é uma coisinha solitária, não é, jovem Sonora Stone?A Sonserina é freqüentemente o nome para isso... mas você tem uma bela sede por sabedoria. Você quer aprender, não quer?"_

"_Sim", Sonora pensou timidamente._

"_A ainda... Eu não acho que a Corvinal sirva para você.", o Chapéu disse pensativamente. "Você tem a mente, mas não o problema. Você faria bem melhor ficando com a Grifinória."_

"_Eu não sou muito corajosa", Sonora pensou de volta, temerosa. "Estou assustada justamente agora."_

_Houve uma risada em sua mente. "Oh, mas é isto, minha querida. Está enterrado bem no fundo, onde você não pode ver agora. Quando estiver em sua hora mais escura e mais necessitada, você sentira o Leão dentro de você. Sim, eu acho que você verdadeiramente pertence à... GRIFINÓRIA!"_

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela estava escolhendo pela coisa corajosa. Não a esperta, nem a cautelosa nem a inteligente coisa. A coisa corajosa. A coisa certa. Ela se agarrou ao pensamento de que Severus ficaria orgulhoso, e abraçou suas pernas mais forte.

Ela ouviu passos ecoando no corredor de pedra escuro, e febril de medo começou a sentir seu corpo tremer, ergueu a cabeça, pronta para enfrentar seu destino.

Severus perscrutava o que pareciam ser mil celas escuras e miseráveis. Claramente, ele não tinha tanta confiança do Senhor das Trevas quanto pensara, se todas aquelas pessoas estavam sendo mantidas sob o comando de Voldemort. Ele pensou ter visto um dos aurores dados por desaparecidos havia algumas semanas.

Até ali, ele fora incrivelmente sortudo. Não havia nenhuma outra viva alma naquele corredor.

E então, sua sorte desapareceu. Outra porta se abriu, e uma figura alta e elegantemente vestida passou pela porta. A mão de Malfoy estava apertada sobre o braço de Sonora quando ele a puxou da cela, o rosto relaxado e divertido.

"Algo me diz que você vai providenciar ao Senhor das Trevas muito divertimento esta noite", Malfoy estava dizendo enquanto insensivelmente empurrava Sonora contra a parede. Ele não prestava nenhuma atenção a Severus, que parecia, como esperado, mais um de seus subordinados Comensais da Morte sem rosto. Malfoy inclinou-se para a forma encolhida de Sonora. "Talvez eu devesse pedir permissão ao Senhor para ter alguma diversão eu mesmo, hein?", ele disse numa voz sedosa e perigosa. "Afinal de contas, seria interessante ver o que tem seduzido Severus de seus modos espartanos."

Severus trancou os pulsos, e sua respiração cresceu em raiva enquanto ele lutava para se controlar. Seus pés moveram-se silenciosamente pelo corredor, na direção dos dois. Malfoy ergueu os olhos, uma careta atravessando seu rosto enquanto olhava para a forma vestida de preto à sua frente.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", Lucius rosnou. "Volte até o Lord, e informe-o de que estou levando a mulher."

Severus destrancou os pulsos e deixou sua varinha escorregar, esperando lançar alguma maldição atordoante antes que Malfoy pudesse perceber seu erro. Mas os olhos aguçados do outro homem capturaram algo de que ele não gostou, e antes que Severus pudesse pensar, Malfoy tinha sua varinha fora dos bolsos e apontada para a garganta de Severus.

"Quem é você?", Lucius atirou. Sua varinha estava rígida, e Severus sabia perfeitamente bem que as maldições costumeiramente lançadas pelo loiro não eram as mais fracas.

Seus dedos se tencionaram em prontidão. Até então, Malfoy nunca tivera oportunidade de testes suas habilidades, Severus pensou austeramente. Ele teria que enfrentá-lo numa surpresa.

"Você tem algo meu, Lucius", ele falou numa fria fala arrastada.

Sonora soluçou, mas ele não podia nem olhar para ela. Toda a sua atenção devia estar focada no olhar sarcástico à sua frente. "Severus", Malfoy disse, triunfo em sua voz. "Eu sabia. Você foi um traidor o tempo todo, não foi?"

"Você parece ter todas as respostas esta noite, não?", Severus disse, sua voz gelada como os pólos. "Entregue-a para mim, e eu não o matarei."

Lucius riu, um som arrogante que ecoou pesadamente à volta deles. "Oh, jura? E como você pretende fazer isso?", ele perguntou, o sarcasmo com força total. "Logo abaixo deste corredor estão vinte Comensais da Morte e o nosso Senhor, Snape. Uma faísca de magia, e todos eles estarão aqui num instante." Seu sorriso era pervertido e maligno. "De outra forma, acho que devo levá-lo ao Lord. Ele certamente ficará feliz em saber que eu capturei um espião para ele."

Severus não sabia onde Draco estava, escondido nas dobras da Capa da Invisibilidade, e ele não podia esperar. Seus dedos firmaram-se.

"_Estupefaça!_", ele atirou mesmo que Malfoy estivesse pronto para ele.

"_Crucio_!", o loiro sibilou conforme viu o facho de luz saindo da varinha de Severus.

O feitiço atingiu Severus antes que ele pudesse reagir, e a luz azul da qual ele se recordava dos estudos de Dumbledore acendeu-se antes disso. O feitiço desapareceu na proteção azul.

"Oh, ela é boa, não é?", Malfoy retorquiu. "Muito bem então, _clipiatus_!". Severus reagiu, e então o duelo estava começado. Os dois homens lançavam maldições para todos os lados, os feitiços diretos atingindo as paredes e sendo absorvidos pela pedra. Aparentemente Malfoy estava errado sobre os Comensais da Morte saberem que eles estavam ali; quem quer que tivesse convertido as catacumbas em celas nas quais estavam agora havia também lançado algum feitiço relacionado a sons. Ninguém os ouviria.

"_Primus torturatus_!" Malfoy finalmente ordenou à sua varinha, e desta vez, Severus estava desequilibrado demais para reagir. O feitiço acertou-o, mandando uma onda de fogo atingir as pontas de seus nervos e jogando-o no chão. Ele engasgou de dor, mas conseguiu rolar o corpo, puxando a si mesmo para cima, e lançando um feitiço de defesa antes que Lucius pudesse completar o serviço.

E então os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram e ele desviou o olhar. "Não!", gritou Severus, adivinhando tarde demais suas intenções.

"Crucio!", a voz de Lucius era triunfante ao lançar a maldição sobre Sonora, que conseguira se afastar sorrateiramente da batalha. Um facho brilhante e uma luz fosca foi em direção a ela.

"Não!", escapava pelos lábios de Severus enquanto toda a sua atenção estava focada em sua mulher. Ele podia apenas rezar para que ela estivesse usando a corrente com que ele a presenteara, e que a poção fosse tão potente quanto ele esperara.

Sonora meramente ergueu o braço no ar, como que para se defender, quando o feitiço a atingiu. Ela soltou um soluço de surpresa no ar ao tremer e estremecer por um momento. Então uma luz dourada envolveu-a, iluminando o corredor. Severus encarou-a em descrédito. Ele conseguira. "_Habeus mea cor_", ele sussurrou.

"Ambos os dois têm a poção?", Malfoy sibilou, a varinha ainda rígida para a figura pálida de Sonora. "Muito bem então, Severus, você pode assistir enquanto eu faço isso pelo modo demorado... _Incendio_!" O feitiço do fogo foi na direção de Sonora, apenas para mais uma vez ser refletida pela aura dourada à volta dela.

"Você não pode tê-la", Severus disse duramente, tentando voltar a atenção do homem para ele mesmo, esperando e rezando para que Draco estivesse por perto, apenas esperando por sua chance para levar Sonora à segurança. Droga, por que o garoto não estava seguindo o plano, onde quer que estivesse? Ele deveria fugir com Sonora com a chave de portal que estava carregando. Ele rezou para que a poção durasse até que ela estivesse segura.

Malfoy meramente olhou-o de relance. "Eu não acho que vou deixá-lo tê-la ainda.", ele atirou. "O Senhor das Trevas a quis. E você, traidor..." Uma expressão desdenhosa perspassou seu rosto de novo. "Você sofrerá tanto quanto ela!". Sem aviso, Lucius armou-se e lançou uma maldição. Severus endureceu ao ser novamente atingido, desta vez com algo que causou uma aguda onda de dor que o envolveu. Trancando os dentes conforme seu estômago se revolvia, suas pernas perderam a força e ele caiu pesadamente no chão.

"Severus!", ele ouviu Sonora chamar, mas sua mente estava enfraquecida e sem foco. Ele enfrentou a dor, forçando-a a recuar, tornando seus sentidos claros o suficiente para ver Malfoy se inclinar e sorrir um sorriso cruel.

"Diga adeus, Severus", ele disse suavemente.

"Não", Severus conseguiu dizer.

Malfoy voltou sua atenção para Sonora. "_Avada Kedavra_", ele ordenou, e a luz familiar da maldição da morte irrompeu de sua varinha. Sonora mais uma vez apenas ergueu o braço, a redoma dourada à sua volta.

Desta vez, a maldição acertou a redoma dourada, e algo diferente aconteceu. Severus sentiu um puxão em seu próprio peito e soluçou em dor. O facho de luz quebrou-se em milhares de pedaços que ricochetearam em várias direções. Severus, jogado no chão e tentando desesperadamente se livrar da dor agoniante que persistia nele, ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver um dos jatos de luz ir diretamente na direção de Lucius.

"O que...", Malfoy começou, apenas para gritar de dor quando o feitiço atingiu seu corpo. Severus começou a se arrastar até Sonora.

Então Draco apareceu, o rosto mais branco do que o próprio branco, as mãos tremendo ao se livrarem da Capa da Invisibilidade. "Pai...", ele murmurou enquanto Lucius caía no chão, ainda gritando.

A porta do corredor se abriu, e Severus pode ver os Comensais da Morte finalmente vindo em socorro do camarada. "Sonora", ele conseguiu dizer, estendendo os dedos. Ela apertou sua mão na dela, seus dedos finos prendendo os deles com uma força impressionante.

"Agüente firme", a voz dela disse em sua orelha, soando amedrontada e tão corajosa ao mesmo tempo. "Draco! Venha, agora!". Os jatos de luz dos Comensais da Morte e suas maldições estavam se aproximando cada vez mais, e Sonora estremeceu ao pôr seu corpo na frente do dele. Ela estava o cobrindo as maldições chovendo à toda volta, ele percebeu vagamente.

Então Draco estava ali, o rosto impassível, enrolando uma mão no braço de Severus. "Hogwarts", o garoto disse, e Severus sentiu a chave de portal ser ativada.


	22. Despertar

**Intenções Secretas**

N/A - Para todos os meus fiéis leitores: Aqui está o último capítulo, e o epílogo de bônus!

Um obrigada muito especial a todos aqueles que comentaram. Vocês me fazem continuar escrevendo.

N/T – a fic ainda não terminou. Fiquem tranqüilos; semana que vem postarei o epílogo traduzido. Espero que tenham gostado!

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois – Despertar**

Sonora sentou-se e encarou Severus, jazendo ainda contra os lençóis enrolados da cama da ala hospitalar, no cômodo sombrio. Ele não se mexia desde que haviam aparecido no escritório de Dumbledore. Ele estava em tal dor, ela pensou miseravelmente, numa dor tão grande, e tudo por culpa dela. Se ela não tivesse sido tão estúpida a ponto de se deixar capturar, ele estaria desperto e rosnando para ela como deveria.

Ela baixou a cabeça e passou uma mão pelo rosto. Ela não parara de pensar na confusão toda ainda. Houvera um relato apressado e impaciente a Dumbledore depois da corrida até a ala hospitalar, e então o diretor desaparecera para fazer uma coisa ou outra. Sonora pegara seu lugar perto da cama de Severus e não saíra dali nas últimas seis horas.

Um barulho na porta a fez erguer o olhar e ver o que era. Ela deu um sorriso cansado para o garoto parado ali, não verdadeiramente surpresa em vê-lo fora da cama. "Harry", ela disse. "Eu entendo que também devo agradecer a você."

Harry entrou no quarto, em passos calmos, olhos sombrios. "A primeira coisa que eu deveria ter feito de manhã era contar à senhora", ele disse timidamente. "Ao menos você teria sabido que..."

Sonora grunhiu, interrompendo-o. "Sr. Potter, é este o seu nobre traço de teimosia sobre o qual eu ouvi falarem? Por Merlin, não havia um modo de você parar Lucius Malfoy e se disser mais uma palavra sobre isso, eu juro, darei-lhe detenção pelo resto do ano."

Harry piscou. E então piscou de novo. Um pequeno sorriso denunciou-se no canto da boca. "Sim, senhora."

"Além do mais, Harry", Sonora disse, percebendo o quanto ela era parte disso. "Eu queria te dizer que estou orgulhosa de você."

"Por quê?", ele perguntou. Abruptamente sim, mas essa era a reação mais provável dele.

"Você deixou suas diferenças de lado, e trabalhou com pessoas com nas quais você não gostaria nem de acertar a cara", ela disse simplesmente. "Você tratou todos com respeito, e estou enormemente grata pelos resultados."

Desta vez ele sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro. "Eu apenas estou feliz por tê-la de volta, Professora". A risada era um de um garoto cujos olhos verdes se iluminaram, ainda que a maior parte do tempo se parecessem com os de um homem adulto. "Eu estava com medo de que tivéssemos o Professor Snape em Poções de novo."

Sonora virou os olhos. "Vá", incapaz de refrear o humor em sua voz. "Vá celebrar o Natal com seus amigos, e eu fingirei que não o vi fora da cama."

"Sim, senhora", Harry disse, sorrindo e virando-se para a porta. Ele parou por um momento antes de sair. "Feliz Natal, Professora Stone."

Sonora observou-o sair antes de olhar novamente para Severus. Natal. Era dia de Natal. Ela olhou rapidamente para a janela. Estava nevando, exatamente como devia ser num castelo mágico num dia de Natal. A lua estava lá, e a neve que caía brilhava, pura e branca nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Seus olhos caíram de novo sobre Severus, e seu coração ficou apertado... "Acorde, seu idiota", ela disse, suavemente. "Por favor, apenas acorde."

Sonora estava esgotada, e suas pestanas ficavam pesadas quando ela ouviu outro barulho na porta. Desta vez ela ergueu os olhos para ver Draco parado, quieto e silencioso, nas sombras.

"Draco", ela disse calmamente.

Ele não se moveu, mas seus olhos desencontraram os dela e voltaram ao ponto que ambos estavam observando, Severus. Ficou parado como que equilibrado para voar ou para tomar alguma machadada, ao mesmo tempo. Sonora deu-lhe um sorriso cansado.

"Entre", ela disse. Estendeu a mão para uma cadeira próxima. "Sente aqui comigo."

Draco se mexeu quando Sonora finalmente se levantou. "Está bem, entendi", ele disse numa voz afetada, não deixando que ela pegasse a cadeira para ele.

Ela sorriu um pouco. Ele estava ficando tão parecido com Severus, e de tantos modos... "Sente-se, Draco", ela disse, gentilmente. Ele se sentou, e então eles ficaram em silêncio. Sonora observando Draco. Draco observando Severus.

Finalmente, o silêncio foi quebrado. "Ele está morto."

Sonora piscou. "Quem?", perguntou, imediatamente voltando o olhar para Severus. Foi aliviada pelas suaves subidas e descidas do peito dele.

Draco encarou a forma de seu professor de Poções, deitado ali na cama. "Meu pai", ele disse. Sua voz estava quase casual. "Dumbledore simplesmente me contou. Ele está morto."

"Oh, Draco", Sonora disse, seu coração mais encolhido ainda. Ela não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer. Ela se sentou sem ajuda e olhou o jovem, a pálida luz da lua brilhando em seu cabelo.

Draco encolheu os ombros, ainda que estivesse tenso. "Ele tentou te matar.Tentou matar o Professor Snape", ele disse, e agora sua voz era firme. "Ele me usou para entrar na escola." Fez uma pausa. "Ele não ligava a mínima pra mim, e eu estou feliz que ele esteja morto."

Sonora sentiu-se ferida com a dureza na voz do rapaz, que fizera seu coração doer. Abriu a boca e então fechou-a de novo. Como uma pessoa responderia aquilo? Como passar conforto quando ele não era querido e a criança nem acreditava merecê-lo?

Ela suspirou. "Draco", ela disse, tentando encontrar as palavras e desejando ser outra pessoa, alguém mais sábio. "Não há nada errado em lamentar".

O rosto dele permaneceu como pedra. "Ele era um bastardo", disse.

"Sim", Sonora concordou. "Ele era. Ele era cruel, e ele me machucou. Ele quis matar Severus e eu. Ele te usou." Ela fez outra pausa. "Ele pode não ter te amado", ela disse suavemente, adivinhando e sabendo quando o garoto assentiu que ela estava certa.

"Mas ele era seu pai", ela disse. "E você o amava."

"Ele não...", Draco começou antes que parasse, fechando os punhos.

Sonora empurrou a cadeira e chegou mais perto. "Draco. Não há nada de errado em lamentar a morte dele", ela disse calmamente. Estendeu uma mão e tocou o queixo do garoto, gentilmente fazendo-o olhar nos olhos dela. Já haviam passado por tanta coisa desde o dia em que uma criança maldita arruinara sua vida. Agora um jovem homem a encarava com os olhos cinzentos e angustiados.

"VOCÊ o amava", ela disse de novo. "E o amor nunca é uma coisa ruim." Ela não conseguiu evitar de olhar de novo para a cama, antes de focar os olhos em Draco mais uma vez. "E nunca, nunca é errado sofrer por isso, mesmo quando o amor dá errado."

Aqueles olhos cinzentos agora imploravam para desviar dos dela, ainda que seu queixo jazesse docemente na mão dela, mas ela mesma estava firme e estável. "Não é errado lamentar", ela repetiu, observando-o.

Tudo foi um grande esforço, mas finalmente Sonora viu o momento em que a expressão de Draco partiu-se, e lentamente dissolveu-se em dor e miséria e em luto. "Meu... pai...", ele deixou escapar, mesmo quando tentou desesperadamente afastar as lágrimas. Sonora se inclinou e puxou-o forte, tanto que o garoto teve que sair da cadeira e cair de joelhos no chão. Ela passou seus braços à volta dele, abraçando-o com força.

E Draco chorou. Suas lágrimas estavam empoladas e quentes, como ele não estava acostumado a chorar, mas ainda assim o fez. Seus braços ficaram suspensos dos lados, mesmo quando ele foi abraçado por Sonora. Ela mexeu em seu cabelo murmurando sons sem sentido e apenas abraçando-o. Ela desejara aquilo quando seus próprios pais morreram, e não houvera ninguém lá. Agora ela podia ao menos fazer isso por Draco.

Finalmente as lágrimas pareceram parar, e Sonora apenas o abraçou no quarto escuro da ala hospitalar. Ele pareceu contente de estar contra ela um pouco, antes de lentamente voltar-se e sentar-se de novo em sua cadeira. Sonora deixou-o ir, enquanto ele se sentava de novo, os olhos desviados. Garotos adolescentes e emoções, ela não pode deixar de pensar com uma irônica diversão.

Juntos eles se sentaram e olharam para Severus, ainda silencioso sobre a cama. Dessa vez, o silêncio foi mais longo conforme a neve caía sob o luar. Castelos mágicos, Sonora pensou mais uma vez.

Ela estivera olhando para Severus um pouco quando o pensamento ocorreu-lhe. "Vocês três são incrivelmente parecidos, não são?", ela disse.

"Três?", Draco disse a seu lado. Ele não olhou para ela, e ela não olhou para ele. Apenas olhavam para o homem imóvel.

"Você, Harry e Severus", Sonora não pode conter o pequeno sorriso quando Draco fez uma careta.

"Eu não tenho nada em comum com Potter", ele grunhiu.

"Vocês todos têm os mesmos olhos", ela disse, vendo-os em mente. "Vocês todos já viram muito". Draco resmungou algo por sob a respiração que ela escolheu não ouvir. "Vocês todos são enganados pelo que as pessoas pensam de vocês."

Draco bufou. "Sim, pobrezinho Santo Potter", ele grunhiu de novo.

Sonora balançou a cabeça. "Use a cabeça, Draco", ela disse calmamente. "As pessoas olham para Severus e o que vêem? Um Comensal da Morte, o malvado e cruel professor de Poções que fica afundado numa masmorra, apenas esperando para tornar a vida de alguém uma miséria." Ela lançou um olhar para o garoto. "Como eles vêem você?"

"Filho de um Comensal da Morte. Um sonserino repugnante." A voz de Draco era estranha, talvez resignada?, ela se perguntou. Ou talvez mais triste.

"E eles vêem Harry como o Santo Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. O-Garoto-Que-Tem-Que-Salvar-Todos-Nós-De-Novo", ela disse calmamente. "E nenhum de vocês sequer chega perto dessas coisas."

Não houve nenhum som do garoto a seu lado, e Sonora deixou por isso mesmo. Talvez ele pensasse sobre isso, e veria o que significava. Plante uma semente, Sonora pensou. Plante uma semente e a veja crescer.

Então ela comprimiu um suspiro. Se ao menos Severus acordasse, ela poderia contar a ele.

Severus voltou lentamente ao mundo dos vivos. Lenta e bem dolorosamente. Maldito Malfoy, ele pensou irritado. O idiota apenas TINHA que fazer tudo com o máximo de dor possível.

O pensamento atormentou-o conforme ele se lembrava de Malfoy amaldiçoando-o. Sonora...

Ela estava sentada, parecendo adormecida ainda que desconfortável, numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Havia uma cadeira vazia ao lado dela. Severus manteve-se perfeitamente parado e olhou para ela, apenas constatando que ela estava viva e realmente sentada ali.

Ele notou movimento pelo canto do olho e virou a cabeça para ver Draco inclinando-se sobre uma janela a alguns passos de distância. Ele estudou o garoto, que estudou-o de volta. Então Draco acenou para ele, um triste sorriso, virou-se e calmamente tomou o rumo para sair da sala. Parou pouco antes da porta e olhou de volta. "Feliz Natal", o rapaz disse, num sussurro suave. E então se foi.

Severus voltou os olhos outra vez para Sonora, e fartou-se de vê-la. Haviam sombras escuras entre os olhos dela, sua delicada pele parecendo esgotada e cansada. Suas pestanas caídas pesadamente. Ele não viu o cabelo desarrumado, suas roupas amassadas e sujas, a palidez de seu complexo que ganhara devido ao trauma do dia anterior. Tudo que ele viu foi o suave subir e descer do peito dela, e a respiração que escapava por seus lábios. Ele estremeceu com o alívio. Ela estava viva.

Ignorando suas dores e os protestos de seu corpo exausto, ele se sentou e pôs as pernas ao lado da cama. Cuidadosamente, como se ela fosse de uma porcelana altamente quebrável, passou os braços em volta da mulher adormecida e ergueu-a da cadeira, torcendo o rosto a outro protesto de algum músculo de seu estômago.

Ele só relaxou ao estar com a cabeça sobre os travesseiros mais uma vez. Desta vez, Sonora estava acomodada sobre ele, sua cabeça ajeitava naturalmente na curva do ombro dele. Ela suspirou e apertou-se contra ele, sem acordar. Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos. Haveria tempo o suficiente de manhã para conversar, para perdoar a briga de antes. Haveria explicações, planos para o futuro, tramas contra Voldemort. Ele não teria que se preocupar em manter seu relacionamento em segredo, ele pensou. Ele não era mais um espião.

Seu braço firmou-se um pouco. Ainda teria que pensar mais sobre isso. Aquilo fora parte dele por tanto tempo, Severus não estava certo se poderia ainda perder aquelas características que já faziam parte de sua personalidade.

Mas enquanto isso, sua mulher estava segura, em seus braços, e a luz estava brilhando sobre a neve de Natal. Ele beijou a testa de Sonora, e deixou-se adormecer.


	23. Epílogo O que é Passado é Prólogo

**Intenções Secretas**

**Epílogo – O Que é Passado é Prólogo **

Severus estivera esperando pelos chamados de Dumbledore havia um belo tempo, e estava ficando muito impaciente quando o diretor apareceu nas masmorras. Dane-se, ele pensou irritado, era véspera de Ano Novo. Será que o velho não podia ter dito _alguma coisa_ na semana passada?

"Ah, Severus", o velho homem sorriu, parecendo alegre e, de um modo um tanto suspeito, feliz. "Estou feliz em ver que está de pé de novo, tão saudável como sempre."

Severus olhou de relance para ele. "Não graças ao jovem Sr. Malfoy", murmurou por sob a respiração. Honestamente, ele tivera muito tempo para refletir sobre como o garoto completamente congelara e quase falhara com todos eles.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça, em censura. "Não, não, Severus, você entende isso muito bem", ele disse. "Além do mais, o jovem Draco veio quando precisamos dele, mesmo quando a escolha de seu pai estava sendo forçada para dentro dele."

Severus bufou e resistiu ao impulso de murmurar algo mais que de maneira alguma acalmaria a situação. Draco pusera os pés no caminho certo, finalmente, mas ele por si mesmo sempre manteria um olho bem atento no garoto. Sonora estava bastante suave com ele então, o que ainda fazia sua mente hesitar. Merlin, será que a mulher não tinha noção de nada? Ao menos Severus ainda tinha juízo o suficiente para se manter cuidadoso.

Dumbledore lançou-lhe um olhar que teve seu efeito imediato em fazer Severus se sentir culpado. Muito culpado, e aquilo o aborreceu mais ainda. Mal humorado agora, ele decidiu enfrentar.

"Então o senhor finalmente se dignou a me informar sobre os resultados da nossa pequena missão?", Severus sibilou. "Eu estava começando a me perguntar se algo tinha sido feito sobre a Mansão Malfoy, afinal."

Dumbledore meramente lançou-lhe um longo e claro olhar enquanto se sentava na cadeira de Sonora. "Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, meu amigo, que o ministério é difícil de se mexer", o velho disse. Severus quis atirar alguma coisa. Pro inferno o homem, por ser tão sensível e razoável. Aquilo estava começando a dar nos nervos.

"Afinal, eles tomaram alguma atitude?", ele perguntou, rangendo os dentes. No final das contas, não era Dumbledore que o estava enraivecendo, ele admitiu para si mesmo. Era o maldito e tolo Fudge, que estava seguro e determinado em entregar o governo a Voldemort, sem nenhuma luta.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso inocente. "A divisão dos Aurores recebeu uma denúncia anônima, junto de algumas fotos das celas debaixo da Mansão Malfoy". O diretor levou um momento para examinar os títulos dos livros sobre a mesa de Sonora. "Raiz de Dente de Urso, muito interessante", ele refletiu. "Os aurores ficaram muito satisfeitos em recuperar vários colegas perdidos e em ouvir o que eles tinham a dizer."

Severus sentiu um pouco da tensão abandonar seu corpo. "E o que acontece agora?", ele perguntou, ainda um pouco irritado. Era algo, e que algo, que os aurores poderiam utilizar para provar as atividades de Voldemort. Aquele Sr. Malfoy estava morto, e Voldemort perdido de novo.

Dumbledore pareceu subitamente sério, e Severus encarou seus olhos azuis e profundos. "Isto, professor, resta a ser visto", ele disse numa voz suave. E então balançou a cabeça com um sorriso. "Bem, agora eu suponho que deva deixá-lo terminar sua preparação para a noite", ele disse. Piscou para Severus e num instante estava novamente cuidadoso. "Eu fui o mais alegre em ouvir de Sonora que vocês dois estarão na festa com o restante do corpo docente esta noite. Bem, eu não me recordo nunca de ter tido o prazer de passar o Ano Novo com você, Severus".

"O que...", Severus foi deixado a refrear sua língua e bufar em silêncio conforme o diretor saía. Deus o ajudasse, aquilo era uma conspiração. Entre Sonora e Dumbledore, ele estava sendo empurrado para todos os deveres festivos do corpo docente. Obrigado a fazer coisas. Com outras pessoas, não menos. Ele provavelmente teria que ser bom e educado e não dizer coisas significativas ou desagradáveis, as quais, ele descobrira, eram o que ele verdadeiramente queria dizer e não apenas parte de sua pequena ação de espião.

Ele ouviu o barulho de uma risada feminina no corredor de fora da sala de aula, e seu coração ficou mais leve. Então, novamente, que mal poderia ser? Ele se perguntou. No fim de tudo, ele tinha Sonora. E se ele tivesse algum miserável tempo, poderia descansar seguro de que ela estaria linda para ele, mais tarde naquela mesma noite.

Assim que Sonora passou pela porta da classe, ele estava sorrindo de novo, seu favorito sorriso malvado.

Sonora olhou para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha, curvando os lábios. "Eu conheço esse olhar", ela disse. Seus olhos brilharam para ele ao fazer seu caminho longo e contínuo até suas mesas. "Você está tramando alguma coisa."

Severus olhou malicioso para ela, perfeitamente feliz então. "Eu não sei do que você está falando", ele falou, inclinando-se e puxando-a. Passou uma mão pela cintura dela enquanto ela ria. "Foi VOCÊ quem me voluntariou para alguma festa ridícula dos professores esta noite."

Sonora franziu os lábios. "Oh, Dumbledore mencionou isso?", ela perguntou, a face inocente.

"Linda", ele grunhiu, e então baixou a cabeça para beijá-la. Um longo e satisfeito momento depois, Sonora suspirou enquanto erguia a cabeça.

"Eu te amo", ela disse, aconchegando a cabeça contra o peito dele.

Ele mexeu com o cabelo dela, jogado para trás liso ao longo das costas, e agradeceu a Merlin que as coisas fossem como eram. "Eu também", ele disse suavemente.

Ainda que ele não tivesse dito as palavras a ela antes, ela o conhecia, sabia de seus sentimentos. Ela soubera desde o momento em que percebera o que significava aquela corrente à volta de seu pescoço. _Habeus mea cor_. Uma parte do coração.

Ela suspirou com prazer e enroscou seus dedos nos dele. "Eu sei", ela disse.

FIM

N/A – Um obrigada muito especial a todos que leram e comentaram! Seu encorajamento me fez escrever este pequeno conto como um prazer.

Eu não tenho certeza se continuarei com esta história. Eu posso ter uma certa inclinação a prosseguir com as histórias de Draco e Harry... Suponho que isso dependa do que todos os meus leitores maravilhosos pensarem!

Mais uma vez, obrigada.

N/T – Nossa, nem acredito que terminei essa tradução. Talvez eu deva lhes confessar que em momento algum eu li a fan fic antes de traduzir, eu apenas sabia que queria algo com o Severus e que já estivesse terminado, e essa querida Hidden Intents (seu título original, em inglês) caiu em minhas mãos como uma luva. Devo dizer que adorei falar a vocês de Sonora Stone e Severus, como acredito que vários de vocês tenham gostado. Queria também agradecer enormemente aos elogios que esse meu trabalho recebeu (wow, essa foi minha primeira tradução) e dizer que agora vou dar um tempinho nisso porque tenho outras fics para terminar. A saga de Sonora continua em mais duas fics, uma sobre o Draco (shipper D/P.O., chamada 'Undercurrents') e outra sobre o Harry, (H/G, chamada 'Rising Depths'). Ainda estou pensando se futuramente vou traduzir as continuações, ainda quero conversar mais com a Eleanor sobre isso. Se não, procurarei algum tradutor para fazer isso por mim, pois sinceramente seria ótimo ver o trabalho da Eleanor nas mãos de outra pessoa, para ver, afinal, como eu me saí. E obrigada mesmo. Só lamento que a minha notinha tenha saído muito maior que a da autora, que é a estrela-mor por aqui. Obrigada a todos.


End file.
